The Air That You Breathe
by Plegarya-Phantom
Summary: [Prequel to "The Place You Will Return To"] She constantly tells him spiteful words but her actions show him otherwise. Dragged into the fate of becoming King and Queen, becoming enemies became inevitable. Mikoto is constantly torn between a grudging hatred for Reisi and an ardent desire for her while battling his own demons along the way. (Mikoto x fem!Reisi)
1. Prologue: The Two Fools

**The Air That You Breathe**

* * *

 **Full Story Summary:**

(Mikoto Suoh x fem!Reisi Munakata) "Breathing the same air as you makes me ill." She constantly tells him those spiteful words and yet her actions always speak otherwise. Mikoto Suoh had always found a deep attraction for Reisi Munakata. He pursued the beautiful creature despite being unfamiliar with the new feelings that immediately took hold of him but little did he know that Reisi Munakata would be the death of him. Dragged into the fate of becoming a king and queen, becoming enemies became inevitable for the two. Now, Mikoto becomes constantly torn between a grudging hatred for Reisi and an ardent desire for her…while battling his own demons along the way. (may contain Izumo x Seri and hints of other pairings in the future)

* * *

Prologue:

The Two Fools

* * *

Mikoto is drowning; out of breath and feverish as he descended further and further into the suffocating embrace of lust. The only thing that prevented him from falling into the pit of complete and utmost carnality was Reisi Munakata's hands holding his hands as she pinned him beneath her on the bed.

He gasped desperately for breath as soon as Reisi releases his lips from the lingering kiss that made his head swoon, made his desire for her burn hotter than his own fire. He opens his eyes as she straddles herself on his lap and looked at him with those proud, all-knowing violet eyes. Her icy glare had no effect with his burning passion. Mikoto groaned; looking at her in return. Beautiful Reisi Munakata, the damned woman who had him wrapped around her finger since they were 16.

Reisi buries her face on his neck and kissed him softly. Mikoto moans as his arm wraps around the Blue Queen's neck, pulling her closer to him and crushing her soft breasts against his chest. She knows well enough how much he wanted her and she continues to tease him like this. It is an unbearable torture but he could not get enough.

"Suoh..."

"What?"

She did not say anything but instead, she slips from his embrace; moving lower against him as she continued to cover his body with kisses. Once in a while, she would bite at his skin and Mikoto would simply groan and twitch when she does.

Truly, Reisi would be lying if she says that Mikoto's reactions when she touches him do not make her want to laugh. No one could ever have thought that the ever so languid Red King could make such expressions – filled with so much raw emotions like hunger, lust and need. Her hand snaked down to touch his erection and a smirk played on her lips when she discovered how hard he is. "You just can't get enough of me, can you, Mikoto Suoh of Homra?" she smirked at him, coyly.

"Shut up." Mikoto sits up so that they could look at one another eye to eye. He saw her smug smirk and he answered with the same smirk, challenging her.

How red are his cheeks. Maybe she must look the same as he but it does not matter. It must be fair that he could see her the way she sees him. Slowly, she moves downward and puts his cock in her mouth.

Mikoto bit his lower lip; immediately feeling the effect of having that luscious mouth over his cock. He heaved breathlessly as Reisi's tongue caressed his manhood. "M-Munakata..." he enunciated her name and felt ashamed when he heard himself. Sounded so pathetic; as if he was begging that she give him more. His eyes fluttered close as she continued to blow him; her head bobbing up and down as she took his full length in her mouth.

Reisi releases him after he comes; wiping the corner of her lips with the back of her hand.

"Hn." Mikoto forces himself to look calm even though a mind-numbing pleasure was still washing through him. He looks up at the Blue Queen straddling against him. It was dark. He would like the lights on but it seems she prefers it dark when they engage in the petty act of releasing their bodily desires. Well, truth is, Reisi was the only one who needed release.

The Queen had a rough day and Mikoto knows this because he had always been the cause of her problems. That night, she sent him a text, ordering him to go to her house and he did. Good thing he decided to go or else, he would have missed this. And you do not get to fuck the Blue Queen everyday...

Reisi did not even say a word when she opened the door for him when he reached her house; she just grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him inside her house and into the bedroom. Unyielding, the king allowed her to guide him on her bed and help him out of his clothes before undressing herself. For a while, she just stood before him at the foot of her bed; letting him study her naked form, letting him drink the sight of her. He was immediately filled with desire when he saw her bare tall and curvaceous frame before him.

"What's with that face?" Reisi asked; looking at him with her usual calm, condescending expression.

"What face?"

"You are grinning with that ugly, arrogant look painted all over your face, barbarian. It's disgusting. So, what are you thinking about?"

"So, I _really_ make your stomach turn..." Mikoto reached in and cupped her breasts in his hands, pressing her pink nipples with his thumbs. His smirk broadened when he saw her lip twitch. "I am just thinking about how to completely satisfy someone as stiff as you, Munakata."

"You know you will never satisfy me."

Within a heartbeat, she had herself straddling on his waist again, pushing his cock inside her. Mikoto watched her as she rode him.

Reisi cranes her neck, eyes closed as she lifted and slammed her hips against the king over and over; riding his manhood. She could feel his eyes on her and she could not help but tense all over; feeling conscious of herself all of a sudden.

Her large breasts bounced at every jerking movement she made and it took all of Mikoto to stop staring at them so mesmerized and he cupped them in his hands. Such beautiful breasts with their perfect roundness and erected pink nipples. Out of shock with his touch, perhaps, Reisi glanced at him and she caught sight of his fervent amber eyes. He was whispering her name. He seems so...miserable. She wanted to look away from him but she simply could not. She was lost in those pleading amber eyes.

"Stop looking at me." Reisi's breathing was raggedy. She held the hands that held her breasts; squeezing them in hers. His hands feel so strong, so warm.

"You're just too beautiful, Munakata." Mikoto's voice sounded strange to Reisi. He sounded as if he were lost in a dream, as if he was not talking to anyone but himself. The same way he sounded 8 years ago when he told her the very same thing. His hand moved on her nape and he guides her face to his so that their lips pressed against one another. It was but a light kiss on the lips, a gentle press.

Mikoto rolls over; pinning her on the bed and letting himself go on top of her. She continued looking at his eyes as he got on his knees and lifted her hips from the bed. She puts her legs around his waist.

Bowing his head and closing his eyes, he began thrusting inside her vagina. He made sure to do it gently, slowly. It was difficult for him to stop himself from taking her roughly. He kissed her neck, kissed her mouth. She pliantly opens her mouth for him and kissed him in return, moaning at the tenderness of his lips against hers. And he began to move; thrusting in and out of her and she moved in sync with his rhythm as well; lifting her hips and grinding against him.

"I love you, Munakata." Suoh moans as their lips released one another. Reisi had always been the weirdest person he has ever met and most certainly, the most fragile – and she does not even know it herself. He didn't want to hurt her but at the same time, he felt like he wanted to. He never wanted anyone – especially himself – to hurt her and yet as the violent Red King, hurting those around him is inevitable.

Reisi did not respond to what Mikoto just said. Apparently, that is just the pleasure of sex talking. Drunk in the pleasure of sex, the Red King. Mikoto Suoh does not love her. He is obsessed with her, yes, and he possesses the same apparent loathing for her as she does with him.

"You better know the difference of love and just simply enjoying sex before opening that damn mouth of yours, Mikoto Suoh." She said, coldly. "You seem confused."

This time, it was Mikoto who did not answer her immediately. She may be right that he may just be confusing his feelings of enjoying making love with her and his feelings for her. Does he really love her? He finds her beautiful – as he did when they were younger – but he could not stand how contemptuous and condescending she is. He could not stand her at all. He is certain that he enjoys fucking her...but his feelings for her, no idea if he loves her or hates her or a little bit of both.

"Keh. Then I love fucking you _sore_ , Munakata." He grabbed her hips, guiding her body to lay on the bed as he positioned himself on top of her; unable to stand any longer the gnawing feeling of want and desire for the Captain of Scepter 4.

"Aah!" Reisi gasped, eyes widening when she felt Mikoto thrusting in her harder. She winced.

Mikoto looks at her, almost pausing from his penetration when he hears her crying out feebly but Reisi took hold of his wrist as if encouraging him to continue. Reisi smirked, seeing Mikoto's worried expression. Well, isn't that priceless? "Don't underestimate me, Suoh." It was there – that anxious expression – for only a few seconds and was immediately replaced by his usual stoic expression.

Beneath him, she trembled and turned and moaned continuously as he continued pushing inside her but she never once told him to stop. "If this is too much for you, I can stop, Munakata. I know how _fragile_ you can be." He spoke sarcastically but there was concern in those eyes of his. "We can stop this. Right here, right now. Just say the word, _Your Highness_."

"No, don't stop." Reisi sighed, pink flushing her cheeks as she turned her head to the side. With a soft cry, she arched her back; her legs winding tighter around Mikoto's waist, pulling him closer. It feels so good. Almost too good that she felt frightened. But she would never dare tell Mikoto that – if she does, she'll lose against him, surrender to him. She had lost against him once and she would never allow herself to lose to him ever again.

Gritting her teeth together, she rasped, "Harder, Suoh!" And when Mikoto smirked and pushed his cock deeper forcefully inside her, a volley of sounds of pleasure left her mouth.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

I know it's pointless to ask you not to post a flame review, Anon...I'm gunna get it anyway so fire away, buddy. I had my fair share of posting angry comments on other people's fanfic when I was a wee lassie so if you enjoy gritting your teeth and whamming your fingers angrily on your keyboard, go ahead, I won't judge you, babe. Whatever makes you happy.

I understand also that the whole point of the title 'K' is kings and shizz but I just have a lot of issues, okay? I get this nagging tiny voice in my head that keeps me from calling any female a king (gawks at Anna)...even though it's just gender-bending here (gawks at Reisi). I have issues and I accept that. We are all mad here.

I've been wanting to read a fanfic with a gender-bent Reisi but can't so...I wrote one. For two freaking years, I had been wanting to write this but at that time, I was busy with college and this whole fanfic that I first wrote became another thing so here you go.

That is all for now.

Ciao.


	2. Chapter 1: Crazy

**The Air That You Breathe**

* * *

 **Full Story Summary:**

(Mikoto Suoh x fem!Reisi Munakata) "Breathing the same air as you makes me ill." She constantly tells him those spiteful words and yet her actions always speak otherwise. Mikoto Suoh had always found a deep attraction for Reisi Munakata. He pursued the beautiful creature despite being unfamiliar with the new feelings that immediately took hold of him but little did he know that Reisi Munakata would be the death of him. Dragged into the fate of becoming a king and queen, becoming enemies became inevitable for the two. Now, Mikoto becomes constantly torn between a grudging hatred for Reisi and an ardent desire for her…while battling his own demons along the way. (may contain Izumo x Seri and hints of other pairings in the future)

* * *

Chapter One:

Crazy

 _Got me looking so crazy, my baby  
I'm not myself, lately I'm foolish, I don't do this,  
I've been playing myself, baby I don't care  
'Cuz your love's got the best of me,  
And baby you're making a fool of me,  
You got me sprung and I don't care who sees,  
'Cuz baby you got me, you got me  
_ _You got me_

* * *

The Blue Queen stirred in her sleep.

Mikoto felt her moving beside him, her body slightly squirming against the bed sheet that covered her naked body before relaxing and curling into a fetal position. He turned to his side; facing the slumbering woman. Yup, he really preferred Reisi like this. Hell, he enjoys her company when she is like this – asleep, silent. Crazy that the one who had been insulting him, who had been sneering at him just a few moments is the same woman who was now laying on this very bed beside him.

The Red King sat up from the bed. You lay on your bed, unable to sleep in fear of a recurring nightmare that visits you every single night as you close your eyes and this is what you see: your bare naked adversary sleeping like a baby beside you on the same bed. Other people would cringe and go back to sleep and let themselves get lost in the seemingly endless nightmare that haunt their nights but not Mikoto. Having his so-called enemy beside him in bed had been normal to him.

How long had it been since the time they first laid with one another? No…they didn't actually used a bed when they did it the first time, did they? It was three years ago. It was when Reisi went to Homra to have a conversation with him about Anna Kushina. Mikoto chuckled to himself. It was only three years ago but it felt like it had just happened yesterday. It started off as a power struggle, a game but now…hell, it must have already become a hobby.

Again, Reisi moved. This time, she scoots closer to the redhead; her shoulders tensing and one of her hands moving to grab at the bed sheet which Mikoto had over his body. Hesitantly, he reached in and held hand in his before squeezing it. She didn't wake up but instead, her body relaxes at his touch. He watched the smallest movement of Reisi's facial muscles. In sleep, she looked utterly innocent, harmless…melancholic. Makes him wanna bawl with laughter with the mere thought of those words. He thought he'll never use those words in describing the all-too-proud Blue Queen.

* * *

"You are keeping a powerful Strain under your roof and without proper supervision and you are expecting that I do nothing of it?"

Mikoto rolled his eyes to the side. "I will not let you take Anna from us." He told her countless of times already. Anna is a member of Homra and she is family to him. "And what kinda supervision d'ya want, Munakata? I have my eyes on her every time."

Reisi wrinkled her nose then let out a chuckle that meant to grind Mikoto's nerves. She shook her head, laughing as if she heard the funniest joke, "That is what I am worried about. A Strain under the supervision of an irresponsible King? That'll only cause a violent shifting of the earth's crust and ending the world."

"You're thinking too much about this shit." The Red King answered, "I got this and you should mind yer own goddamn business."

"The Strain needs Scepter 4."

"No." What the girl needs is a family and that is what Homra is. Pity the blue-haired bitch does not see that. She already has four eyes and yet failed to see anything other than her huge ego wants her to see. Mikoto is just itching to kick her out of his room or...hit her.

"Look at this place, Suoh. This is not the right environment for a child as special as Anna Kushina to grow up in. It is a _bar_. And you and your clan aren't really the best role models. She will only fail to thrive..." The Blue Queen's words were like a hard blow against his gut. She just told him – subtly – how shitty Homra is for Anna. It's not like she sincerely cares about the little girl. Like some bastard in the past, she most probably wants to use her. It will not surprise Mikoto if the Blue Queen has heard of the incident before she was chosen as Blue Queen – the incident when Anna was almost forced to get in sync with the Slate so that she could replace the late Blue King, Jin Habari. Reisi would most probably lock her up in fear of having the incident repeat itself. He would never allow that.

Mikoto glowered at her. "You are not taking Anna from us. End of discussion." He spoke to her with a hostility that would make anyone run away with their tails between their legs, trembling and screaming, but Reisi Munakata is not just anyone. She is the Blue Queen. Instead of hearing the threat present in the redhead's husky voice, she heard him challenging her with his usual defiance of her.

"I will not leave until I have that Strain with me. And I shall use force if I have to." Her hand moved to unsheathe the sword on her side.

"That's it." The redhead lets out an aggravated sigh before finally summoning his Aura. He sent out a volley of flames towards her direction before she could pull out her sword and watched as they dissolved into thin air as Reisi enveloped herself in her own Aura in time to shield herself from the fire he sent her. Poor decision-making on the redhead's part. He might've burned the wall down if Reisi did not summon her Aura.

He forgot that he was in his room.

She glared at him. "Always had to use violence, had to be so rough, Suoh..." she said, "Need I remind you that this is your room we are about to tear apart?"

"That's coz you piss me off."

"Same here."

"And I dun give a shit if we tear this room down. As long as I could get to kick your ass."

"You could try."

Mikoto lunged towards her, spouting words of hatred as he grabbed the hand that held her sword, stopping her from pulling it out of its sheathe. "I just wanna punch ya on yer pretty, little head."

"Huh, you're going to hit a lady?"

"If said lady won't fucking behave." He corners her against the door, a smirk forming on his lips as he leans towards her. They looked into one another's eyes, their Auras pulsing from them but not clashing against one another. The pieces of furniture began to rattle around them. Their bodies were trembling. Mikoto felt it. And he was certain the Blue Queen felt it as well. That deep craving to dominate the other. The same one that tormented him after their first fight.

He slowly moved his eyes on her face; studying every single detail of it. His heart was pounding rapidly inside his chest; ready to explode as its deafening cadence like a goddamn drum filled his ears.

"Damn, you're revolting." Reisi sneered, annoyed at how close the redhead's face was to hers. She could smell the stench of cigarettes in his warm breath wafting against her face.

"Right back at cha."

"Get off of me."

"No."

Reisi's eyes widened. Mikoto kissed her on her mouth. As their lips got in contact with one another, their Auras disappeared from their bodies. His hands moved to her uniform, popping at the buttons and ripping cloth as he forcefully removes it off of her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Reisi rips their lips apart angrily, "Bastard, that is not the way to treat Scepter 4 uniform."

The redhead smirked. He doesn't give a flying fuck about how to properly treat her goddamn uniform. What he gives a hoot about is how to get them off of her as quickly as he can. He grabbed at the cloth and began ripping the damn blue uniform completely off of her, exposing her white undershirt and her black skirt.

"Let me go!" Reisi growled between clenched teeth as she struggled against Mikoto's weight but he had her pinned on the door real good. His hands grabbed for her breasts and a stifled moan escaped her even when she bit her lips. Mikoto rests his face against her neck; breathing deeply at her skin and filling his head with her scent. Smelled like green tea and lavender. Damn, she smells good. He flicks his tongue at the side of her neck. Reisi, feeling the warmth and wetness of his tongue against her skin, gasped; her limbs almost giving in beneath her.

Mikoto takes her clothes off of her. He had her immobilized, crushed in between his body and the wooden door.

"Suoh -!"

Moving lower, the Red King pressed his lips against her collar bone, his hands unclipping her bra from behind before moving to cup her breasts in them. Reisi closed her eyes, her head swimming while Mikoto fumbled at her breasts before licking and sucking at each of her nipples. Reisi arched her back each time his teeth got in contact with her swelling nubs. She rubbed her knees together; feeling a great wetness building between her legs. She was moaning uncontrollably and when she felt the redhead biting at her, a cry left her.

"Feelin' good over there?"

"Damn you. Stop it this instant, Mikoto Suoh!"

Reisi groaned as she feels Mikoto slipping his fingers into her underwear. "Don't-!" she bowed her head but his digits were already caressing the lips of her slit. He kept his eyes on her as he rubs his calloused fingers against her vulva and all the vulgar words Reisi wanted to scream at him dissolved in her throat. Her mouth closed and opened; forming a letter 'o'. It annoyed Reisi when his lips formed a smirk as she bucks her hips at his touch. And when the fingers were inserted in her vagina, all the blood in her body rushed to her cheeks as she shivered violently against him.

"Ah-!" Reisi bit her lower lip again; stopping herself before she could embarrass herself. There is no way that she will let him hear her voice. He had heard more than enough of what he deserved. She looked away from the amber eyes that had themselves glued on her face, moving her face to the side.

On and on, Mikoto swiftly pushed his fingers deeper and deeper until the knuckles were inside the Blue Queen. She wriggled her hips each time his knuckles reached inside her. Her face has gotten red and she was biting her lip too hard that he was certain that she had drawn blood already. He could feel her legs trembling beneath her and she is almost on the verge of falling against him. He watched her as he thrusted his fingers in and out of her; keeping a steady pace. She blushed; eyebrows contorting in a furrow and lips slightly opening now while the fingers made their way in her vagina.

When he had Reisi gasping for breath, Mikoto pressed her clitoris between two fingers with so much pressure that her jaw dropped as if to cry out but no sounds left her. Her hips jerked. Mikoto leans in and lets out his tongue; lapping at the side of the Blue Queen's swan-like neck. Reisi muffled a soft whine; feeling the wetness and warmth of his saliva leaving a trail against her skin.

The Blue Queen was silencing herself and would not even let him hear her voice.

He could change that.

He slipped his fingers out of her before turning her around. Clumsily and impatiently, he unzips his pants and let it crumple carelessly on his knees. Reisi was already out of breath. She opens her eyes, feeling herself being undressed completely by the Red King.

"Suoh, stop!" Reisi was already losing her composure. She began to panic. Glancing behind her, she glared murderously at the redhead.

Ah. She never learns, doesn't she? When will she ever get the idea that he doesn't listen?

Mikoto held her hips, guiding Reisi to bend her body a bit so that her upper torso was leaning against the door before rubbing the head of his cock against her anus. Reisi gasped. With a hard shove, the redhead pushed it inside her. A strangled cry left the Blue Queen, a sound she was unable to stop from escaping her. She trembled all the while as he slips his manhood further inside her; its width spreading her apart.

"Stop...stop!"

Contrary to her words, she grinded their hips together. She looked away from him, refusing to have him see her face.

"You're pretty tight, Munakata." Mikoto teased; a sigh leaving him. Yeah, but not tight enough to seal him off. His smirk broadened as Reisi began to groan heavily.

"Suoh..." Her voice. Mikoto's heart skipped a beat. It sounded so...fucking lovely. Never heard her speak his name the way she just did – filled with desire and need. The Captain's voice usually ticks him off but right now, as he was fucking her, he just could not get enough.

For years – for so long a time – he had longed to touch Reisi Munakata; to kiss her, to hold her, to _fuck_ her. And, here it is, at last...and he would not let this opportunity slip away.

He held at her waist tighter, his fingers digging against soft skin as he began pounding in and out of her hard. Reisi was no longer trying to keep herself silent and had perhaps, given up as she moans and cries at his penetrations. Deeper and deeper, he pushed inside her. Her head was spinning. She opened her eyes but everything around her was blurry.

The Red King quickens his pace; pounding and grinding faster inside her, pushing and pulling her hips in the rhythm he prefers. The sound of her voice filled him with ecstasy. He studied her form; looking at her smooth back, her buttocks bouncing against his hips.

Pain and pleasure mingled so beautifully in her whole body as Mikoto fucked her. Reisi felt tears gathering in her eyes. He thrusted in her faster and faster; his soft moans filling her ears. The bastard is enjoying this too much.

Mikoto continued penetrating her from behind; spearing in her. The size and length of him shocked her. A current passed her spine with every stride he made, sending her whole body trembling. With one harsh shove, the Red King sent her jerking and gasping as he impales the whole length of his cock inside her. "Aaah!" She cried out, eyes widening at the sudden and hard thrust; her tongue jutting out of her open mouth.

So this is how it felt. This is how finally dominating someone and having them surrender to your will feels. It feels great. Mikoto could not wipe that smirk off of his face. He feels so damn powerful. Having someone so wrapped up around your finger the way he had been with her. No wonder Reisi enjoyed letting him feel like complete shit five years ago. Maybe this is how she felt every time she rejected him before. Powerful.

From behind, Mikoto grabbed hold of her breasts. He dug his nails against the tenderness and roundness of her breasts; scratching before squeezing hard. The Captain craned her neck in response as loud moans escaped her half-opened mouth. For a while, he continued doing just that; squeezing her breasts hard and scratching and pinching her erected nipples.

Reisi began mewling in pain as he quickens his pace; making her body bounce as he went deeper in her; his immense, hard cock being thrusted in and out of her with friction and pressure that tore her apart. Tears were now falling from her eyes. She could no longer take it.

"J-Just get it over with, Suoh!" the Captain of Scepter 4 rasped, desperately.

Again, the blasted barbarian pushed in the whole length of his cock. Reisi was screaming all the while as Mikoto continued riding her. And when Mikoto lets out a guttural groan, Reisi's heart skipped a beat. She shuddered violently as he slips out of her anus; felt the sputtering of something that was warm and sticky and viscous.

"Disgusting..." Reisi panted. "...g-get off..."

"Ain't done with you yet." The redhead answered as-a-matter-of-factly; leaning against her, grabbing her by her arms as he pulls her off of the door.

Reisi turned around, slapping him across the face. The slap shocked Mikoto, felt like a glass of ice-cold water being splattered on his face. "Get. The. Hell. Off. Of. Me." An animal-like snarl left her gritted teeth.

Mikoto tensed, his body jolted at the sight of the Blue Queen. She glared at him, tears still clinging at her pretty eyelashes, her face red. Seeing those tears made him feel like his stomach dropped to the floor. Immediately, he regretted what he had done. He never thought Reisi Munakata could actually shed tears.

"Munakata..." he reached out to touch her face but she whipped his hand away before he could even touch her.

Reisi pushes him off of her and began collecting her clothes (or what was left of them) from the floor. With trembling hands, she pushed her glasses and then pushed her bangs off of her eyes. She didn't as much turn to his direction as he says, "Munakata...I'm sorry..."

She hurried to put her clothes back on and for a while, it looked like she would lose her balance and fall; eyes darting nervously at the redhead who had his hands over his head, looking at her and watching her. He had already pulled his pants back up. The look on his face reminded Reisi of a dog that has been reprimanded by its owner. What a face. She would have laughed if they were in a very different circumstance.

"I'm sorry." Mikoto repeated his words. He could not believe what he has just done. Reisi Munakata was no longer all about grace and composure as she puts on her white undershirt and squeezed into her skirt. She was in a hurry. Of course, who would want to be in the same room as the man who just violated you? God, he just _fucked_ her against her will. "Said I'm sorry, Munakata. Wait." He grabbed her by the crook of her arm as she made her way to the door. She glared at him. "I didn't know what the fuck overcame me..."

"Quite contrary to that, I know what overcame you. The pressure of the power struggle between us. I know how unnerving it is on your part with the possibility of someone like me winning against you constantly burning at the back of your head. Does not do well on your ego, does it?" Reisi answered. "Tonight...you won, I lost. Isn't that all there is, Suoh?" the Blue Queen turned to look at him; that familiar know-it-all, stoic expression on her face – no more tears, not a strand of hair out of place.

"What...?"

"I'll be going now, Red King."

"I..." Mikoto started but he kept quiet. She was right, perhaps. It was the thought of wanting to dominate the Blue Queen, wanting to win against her, to show her who was stronger among the two of them, to make her bend to his will...that made him do such a horrible thing. Or maybe, it was just the childish bitterness that still clung to him after 6 years and made him want her to feel the same humiliation he felt when she left him before. But no matter what it was, it wasn't right of him to jump at her like a dog in heat. "I'm really sorry, Munakata."

The Red King watched her, waiting for her to respond but she didn't even look at him. Couldn't look at him. He would not blame her. What he did was despicable. Mikoto lets go of her arm before crossing his arms to his chest, letting out a dragging sigh. "If you want, you could go an' take a shower before you-"

"Having you so near me makes me ill so I shall leave now." She glowered at him, kicking at the ripped cloth that had just been her uniform a while ago. "Dispose of these for me, will you?" and she walked away; hitting the Red King's shoulder on her way to the door.

She slammed the door behind her, leaving him alone in the room.

Mikoto lets out a loud groan which sounded like he had been punched to the gut. Reisi Munakata said that he won. Won what exactly? Do winners feel like they are the worst kind of people after winning? Then why does he feel like shit?

"Shit." He cursed, punching the door. When he closed his eyes, he saw how Reisi looked at him just now – with tearful, hateful eyes burning with sheer loathe and disgust. She looked at him like he was a monster. He clenched his hands into fists before pounding them furiously against the door. What a despicable man he is. He's a monster.

. . . . .

"What did you do, Mikoto?" That was the first thing his best friend asked him that morning as soon as he went down from his room to the bar. Izumo looked at him with squinted, suspicious eyes as the Red King descended from the stairs. Mikoto glanced at his direction, looking like he knew Izumo would reprimand him like the nagging mother that he is.

"What the hell are ya talkin' 'bout?"

"Don't play stupid with me, pal." Izumo said, leaning against the bar table. "Last night, something happened between you and the Blue Queen and I have an idea what happened but I just wanna hear it from you."

Last night, Reisi Munakata came to the bar, casually sat with Anna and asked her to come with her to their headquarters. When Mikoto saw her talking to the little girl, he grabbed the Blue Queen and demanded that she leave the little girl alone and that they talk in private so Izumo let him drag the damn bitch to his room. A few minutes passed and the Blue Queen descended from the upper floor, no longer wearing her uniform and walking in a strange way – like she lashed on the legs multiple times. Izumo expected her to drag Anna with her but instead, she just left in a haste as alone as she was when she entered the bar. "Well? Aren't cha gonna say something, anything? Mikoto?"

Mikoto sat on one stool by the table and averted his friend's accusing eyes. "I..." he started but stopped when he remembers what he had done to Reisi Munakata the night before. His hands clenched into fists. Izumo saw that. "You did it. You really did it, didn't you?" the blonde pressed.

"Yeah. I _fucked_ Reisi Munakata..." Hearing his own words made him feel all the more shitty. And looking at Izumo staring wide-eyed at him made him feel worse. He clicked his tongue angrily.

"Why'd you do it?" Izumo asks, "She wasn't worth it. I know how much you hated her, Mikoto...but really? You stooped that low just to beat her? To prove you're stronger than her? Or you were just desperate and horny last night?"

Mikoto didn't answer as Izumo lets out a loud sigh. He could not tell the blonde who Reisi had been in his life, could not remind him who she had been...it'll make things worse.

The silence between them and the seconds that passed them by gave Izumo the chance to think, to recall. "I...think I know now why her name had been so familiar all these times. _Reisi Munakata_." The blonde gasped.

Mikoto closed his eyes; cursing to himself. But of course. Damn Izumo and his sharpness. "Glasses Girl! The Blue Queen is Glasses Girl, your high school crush. She was her, wasn't she?"

It makes him shudder just thinking how stupid he acted in his teens for that _bitch_. The redhead did not respond. He didn't need to, anyway. Izumo already knows that he was right.

"Is that why you fucking _raped_ her?" He was beyond disbelief.

"It was a mistake. I shouldn't have – Goddammit!" Mikoto raised his fist, ready to bang one hand against the bar table only to stop midway; remembering how Izumo hated his bar being violated that way. Even though Mikoto wasn't smart, he was smart enough to know that he must not anger the older man. The muscles of his jaw tightened as he endeavored to relax his fist.

"Well!" Izumo sighed as soon as he sees the ticking time bomb of a friend of his finally calming a bit, and placed his hand on his shoulder and gave it a light tap, "There's nothing you could do now...except apologize, maybe?"

Mikoto groaned. He did that already. He apologized to her last night countless of times and she just ignored him. But, of course, he wouldn't tell Izumo that. He felt like a fool then, felt completely ridiculous saying 'I'm sorry' almost too many times in one moment than he does in a year. Reisi Munakata made him look like an idiot.

"Then again, you hate her, she hates you so why apologize? Think nothing's gonna change even if you apologize or not. Unless, hey...Mikoto, you don't actually hate her and still hoping that she falls in love with you..." Izumo laughed at that, finding it difficult to believe that anyone could like some prick like Reisi Munakata but then again...he narrowed his eyes at him, "Mikoto, what do you feel for Reisi Munakata?"

"Nothin'. I dun feel anything for her." Mikoto answered calmly as he stood up from the bar stool. He began walking away.

"Where're you goin'?"

Mikoto did not answer. He just left the bar.

. . .

"Captain."

Reisi clicked her tongue; moving her eyes from the puzzle she was currently solving to the blonde girl standing by the door. She always hated it when people barge into her room when she was deep in her own thoughts. Hiding her annoyance, she gave her seemingly anxious lieutenant a polite smile before asking, "Yes, Awashima-kun?" Seri Awashima did not enter the chief's office and stayed by the door. She nervously clenched her hands but her face remained calm as she answered, "The Red King is here and he said he wanted to speak with you."

' _Well, what a pleasant surprise_.' The corner of Reisi's lips twitched involuntarily at the mere mention of the Red King. She lets out an aggravated sigh and told her lieutenant, "Let him in then."

The blonde female was too late when she decided to hide her surprise. Perhaps, she thought that with the apparent loathing the chief has for Mikoto Suoh, that she'll have her send him away. It will be impolite to deny a guest…even though said guest is as despicable as the Red King. "Yes, Ma'am." Seri then leaves the room before returning with the familiar redhead with her. She waited to be dismissed and with one nod of the blue-haired lady, she left them alone. As she was closing the door, she gave one last look at the two; knowing it was stupid to leave them alone in one room together but let it go since the Captain gestured that she leave them be. Seri Awashima knew better than to argue with the eerie woman.

"Look who's here." Reisi smirked, sarcastically; resting her chin on her palm as she lolled her head to the side, studying Mikoto from head to toe slowly. To be scrutinized by the cold violet eyes of the Blue Queen was completely infuriating for Mikoto. She had always had a way of making people look so small even just by letting her eyes look at them. It made Mikoto want to turn around and walk away without doing what he came there to do on the first place. Just looking at her makes him want to tear the hair off of his scalp, screaming violently and angrily.

"What do you want, Mikoto Suoh of Homra?" she asks, "Have you changed your mind regarding the Strain you fancy so much?"

She meant Anna Kushina, of course. "Nah. Of course not." The redhead answered when he got to tame his awful temper, shrugging, "Just came 'round to see how ya doin'...after last night..."

Last night. Those two words echoed in the Blue Queen's ears. Reisi's face darkened. "I'm fine. Not that you would care." Even the tone of her voice lowered in both pitch and volume as she spoke. She was lying. Truth is, her hips had been killing her since morning and she could not stay put on the damn chair without feeling uncomfortable.

"Damn right that I don't give a flying fuck about you." Mikoto said in an annoyed tone then he sighed, trying to calm himself down. God, talking to her is simply unnerving. This is most difficult thing he had to do. Well, not really. "What I did was shitty. That was a dick move and..."

"Quiet." Reisi hushed him, sharply. She stood up from her seat, narrowing her eyes at him as she walked towards him. Mikoto could see that she was limping. "It is nice to know that you have the sense of common decency in you to come here and see me but you see, it does not matter, Red King. Forget about it."

"The fuck you try'na say, Munakata?" For a woman who lives and breathes justice, she was completely being oblivious of the fact that what he did to her was a crime. Unless, it wasn't. Mikoto narrowed his amber eyes at her.

"I'm just saying that I really do not care about last night and neither should you." She said, calmly. "Blue and Red will always be at each other's throats." She stepped in towards him and to Mikoto's shock, her arm darted towards his neck. The next thing he knows is that she had her hand around it. She just held it like that, not even squeezing her grip to strangle him as he expected. "We would be constantly trying to dominate the other. Pushing and pulling, thrashing and struggling, losing and winning, fighting and..." Her voice trailed off. Mikoto waited for her to speak but instead, she leans in and kisses him on the mouth, her hands moving to hold his face in place.

Certainly, the Red King did not expect that. He had imagined how Reisi Munakata would react at his visit to Scepter 4 as he made his way there and he had imagined many possible reactions...and what was happening, well, it never crossed his mind. He imagined her throwing a fit and attacking him, crying and simply staring coldly at him with an emotionless face plastered on her face. Didn't imagine her suddenly coming in and kissing him on the lips.

"Munakata..." He said her name as soon as their lips loses contact with one another. He enunciated the name slowly as if he was savoring every single letter in that name.

"What are you waiting for, Suoh?"

Mikoto smirked. He grabbed at her waist and lifted her on her desk; clearing the table of the pieces of puzzle and pieces of paper as he did. Reisi lays on her back as the Red King removed his pants and lifted her skirt.

' _What exactly are we doing_?' The two wondered to themselves. They both understand their strong hatred for one another and yet somehow, a part of them knew how much they _wanted_ the other. Yes, wanted and desired for the other. Ached for their touch, their kiss, their warm embrace. They never realized it...until last night when their bodies became one.

Mikoto thrusts into Reisi, causing her to moan at his penetration. He groaned deeply from his throat, the sounds the Blue Queen was creating encouraging him on. He pounded deeper into her, his body crushing hers while he did.

It was _lust_. They were doing this out of lust, and perhaps, this was more of a competition between them like their battles.

Reisi puts her arms around him, burying her face against his neck as she sank her teeth against his hot, sweaty flesh. She tastes salt. She buried her nails against his back, scratching at him, creating marks on his skin; claiming ownership of him.

"Suoh-!" Reisi's breath hitched as Mikoto's thrusts quickened. She winded her legs around his waist; riding along with his strides.

Their eyes locked at one another's – both taunting and teasing each other.

And when climax came to them, it was like a billowing cold wave – violent and yet refreshing. Mikoto panted for breath; sweat trickling from his temples to his chin. He straightened himself as he releases Reisi who still laid on her desk, breathing heavily. Damn...he almost forgot how blinded he had been by her beauty in high school. Looking at her now, with her hair partly mussed, her eyes half-lidded and her lips pouted, he remembered why he fell in love with a prick like her in the first place.

Mikoto shook his head, chuckling.

"Are you laughing at me?" Reisi sat up finally; raising an eyebrow at him accusingly.

"Not really." Mikoto said, "Just that...you were acting all pathetic last night and just now, you were real excited. It's weird. What changed your mind so quickly? Was I really that good?"

"You just took me by surprise last night and I was unprepared for you. Do not flatter yourself. And, _please_ , you do not excite me." Reisi gets off her desk, running her palm against her uniform; trying to remove any wrinkle on the cloth that may have been formed as they were lavishing at one another's bodies.

"You seem excited to me."

"Look who's talking. You were the one who was so into it. You must be secretly and madly in love with me. Not that I find that difficult to believe." At this, Mikoto rolled his eyes at her openly. "Or... _was I really that good_?" she said that in a mocking tone; imitating how he said the same thing to her just then.

"Idiot." Mikoto spat. "You're really full of yourself. You drive me nuts, ya know."

"And yet you seem to enjoy fucking me."

A silence passed between them as they looked at one another. Mikoto took out his packet of cigarettes and place one in his mouth. Reisi watched him coolly as he flicked his finger to the thing's tip; lighting it with his Aura. What a complete waste of his power. She crossed her arm above her chest, leaning casually against her desk. "Do you have anything else to tell me, Red King Mikoto Suoh?"

"Nah."

"Then, go."

Mikoto smirked; looking at her from head to toe before finally turning around to let himself out. Sex and run, huh? Again, he had imagined so many scenarios that could happen in that office of hers after mentioning what happened yesterday...and what just happened never crossed his mind. Then again, one could not really predict whatever it was Reisi Munakata would do. No one could read that big-ass mind of hers; hell, no one could even read her, period. Expect the unexpected, indeed.

He thought that that encounter would be the last time he could ever touch the Blue Queen. He thought that she'll never allow him to lay with her again.

He was wrong.

The two of them longed for one another's body. The deep, craving desire for flesh and power that would not get away. It meant nothing to them but a means of release and a means to see who was stronger. And whenever they see one another, whenever they got to clash with fist and sword, whenever they spite at one another hatefully in an argument, it seems that the aching feeling of lust became all the more unendurable in themselves.

They treated it like a game, the seemingly casual coitus. Who was stronger, who easily submits to the other, the Blue Queen or the Red King?

No one is to know of their little game. They would not understand it. Only Reisi Munakata and Mikoto Suoh would understand whatever game this is that they play.

* * *

 _I look and stare so deep in your eyes,  
_ _I touch on you more and more every time,  
_ _When you leave I'm begging you not to go,  
_ _Call your name two or three times in a row,  
_ _Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,  
_ _How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame.  
_ _'Cuz I know I don't understand,  
_ _Just how your love can do what no one else can._

\- Crazy In Love by Beyoncé -

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's how their little game started.

After this chapter, it will be a different timeline. Gonna feature cute 16 year old Mikoto in the next chapter so, yeah, look out for that.

I'm gonna give y'all a head's up. The high school Mikoto in this fic might probs act in the way YOU think he won't act but given the limited time he was shown as a teenager in the anime and in the manga, I just wanna say...Yo, how'd you know how he acts and how he doesn't act? There is a little thing called 'character development' and change happens. Don't expect a character to be just the same as when is as a 24 year old as to when he was 16. Nothing changed in those 8 years? Wooooow...

Okay just got that outta my systems.

Will probably update as soon as I possible or whatever.

One way or another, I will finish this fic. Ain't gonna be my usual lazy ass self and put it on hiatus or delete it, I swear... :P


	3. Chapter 2: She Had The World

**The Air That You Breathe**

* * *

 **Full Story Summary:**

(Mikoto Suoh x fem!Reisi Munakata) "Breathing the same air as you makes me ill." She constantly tells him those spiteful words and yet her actions always speak otherwise. Mikoto Suoh had always found a deep attraction for Reisi Munakata. He pursued the beautiful creature despite being unfamiliar with the new feelings that immediately took hold of him but little did he know that Reisi Munakata would be the death of him. Dragged into the fate of becoming a king and queen, becoming enemies became inevitable for the two. Now, Mikoto becomes constantly torn between a grudging hatred for Reisi and an ardent desire for her…while battling his own demons along the way. (may contain Izumo x Seri and hints of other pairings in the future)

* * *

Chapter Two:

She Had the World

 _She held the world upon a string  
_ _But she didn't ever hold me  
_ _Spun the stars on her fingernails  
_ _But it never made her happy_

* * *

' _There she is.'_ Lazy amber eyes cautiously followed the form of a certain dark-haired girl about to pass his house by. A red-haired teenager named Mikoto Suoh was standing before the window of his room, his hands twitching violently as he fumbles carelessly at the tiny buttons of his gray vest. He couldn't keep his eyes off of the girl. Her name is Reisi Munakata, and he does not know her personally. All he knows about her is that her family runs a landscaping business ( _Boring_ ), she studies in a different school than he, a prestigious school that is well-known to be filled with rich, smart and condescending students ( _Snob_ ), and – according to his best friend who is very reliable and accurate with digging up for information – she is pretty much despised and feared in said school ( _Arrogant woman_ ). Everything he knows about her simply screams 'Avoid girl at all cost' and yet, here he was, standing in front the damned window of his room like some creepy stalker just to have a look at her.

Idiot.

Mikoto puffed his cheeks and flapped his lips, languidly turning away from the window finally as he finishes buttoning his school uniform.

Who the fuck was he kidding? He could not keep his eyes off of Reisi Munakata because he finds her utterly, absolutely and disgustingly beautiful. She has flawless pale white skin and she is rather tall and had a lean, lithe body, and her long dark blue hair reminded Mikoto of the early night sky. Mikoto seldom finds _anything_ beautiful so when he first saw Reisi Munakata in the station platform he rides from school, he felt flustered by the fact that his damn eyes could not look away – like they had minds of their own. He didn't want to get too close to her so when they got inside the train, he kept a distance from her but as they pass by more stations, the more cramped it became inside and he was forced to move closer towards the girl's direction. What was worse than his eyes having minds of their own is the strange feeling of fuzziness and crawling goose bumps all over his face when Reisi Munakata's violet eyes covered by a rectangular pair of glasses flicked up at him when he placed his hand by the door she was leaning on so that he could steady himself as the train moved. Immediately, he looked away from her gaze, keeping his face straight – a skill he had long perfected.

He raised his eyes at the clock posted near the door of his room and he realized that he will be late for school. Again.

Idiot.

Hell, it doesn't really matter to him if he were to be late again. He doesn't really care about school anyway. Truth is, he could not even distinguish one level from another anymore. Why does he even bother to attend school? Maybe just to distract himself from the reality of his life. His shitty life. Life sucks and surprisingly, school makes it worthwhile with friends like Izumo Kusanagi and that brat Tatara Totsuka being there with their dumb shenanigans, and there are bastards to beat up to release whatever blinding fury he has. Sure beats hanging around at home doing nothing and waiting for a father who never shows up when he is needed and whenever he does show up, he…

Mikoto's expression darkened; his mouth contorting in a hideous grimace.

Idiot.

. . .

' _I see you.'_ Reisi smirked at herself knowingly when she catches a glimpse of the familiar redhead turning away from the window where he had been standing in front of for her to notice him looking at her for the past few days. What did he think of her? Does he think that just because she is wearing glasses she has no peripheral vision? That redhead…she had absolutely no idea who he is and what his name is, but she has indeed seen him before…and she had seen him more than she wanted to.

The first time she has ever encountered that barbarian was when he destroyed her precious flowers.

It was one warm afternoon about a month ago and Reisi was busy studying for a quiz (not that she needed to study, she just wanted to) and her older brother, Taishi Munakata, suddenly began screaming hysterically and angrily outside their house. Curious of what was bothering Taishi, Reisi calmly headed to where her brother was and saw that the vase they had on display was practically murdered and was left a complete mess on the pavement. It was the flower arrangement she worked so hard on which she was so proud of. That's why she decided to buy a beautiful ceramic vase and display it near the sign that read 'Munakata Residence' and now, it's but a pile of dirt and ugliness. Like an illiterate fool, unable to converse, she stood by the door of their house; staring mortified at what has befallen of her masterpiece.

"See that scoundrel there?" Taishi said, looking sideways and sighing, "He's the one who broke the vase."

Reisi glanced at the direction Taishi was looking at and saw a redhead dragging another young man by the collar before forcefully throwing him by the trash in the nearest alley from Reisi's house. According to her older brother, the two went against one another all of a sudden when the unconscious teen of Reisi's age provoked the red-haired one. Then Reisi's vase was toppled when the redhead punched the other one square on the face after giving him a hard knee to the gut.

"Don't feel bad. I know you worked hard on that but given your many talents, you could easily arrange something more beautiful, Reisi-chan."

"Yes, of course." It is not that she felt angry that her hard work was left to nothing. She just has her principles, her own ideals and in her perfect world, you cannot do something that may irk someone then turn away without saying even the smallest apology or without showing the willingness to accept your mistake. That is not just.

She could never forget that bright red obstreperous hair, that messed-up gray school uniform, that poor posture with the hunched back and slouched shoulders.

She made sure not to forget.

Once again, she saw the barbarian in the train station and that was when she had a good look on him. He wasn't entirely bad-looking; he still looks like a person, at least. As people crammed themselves into the train, the young man groaned and kept that 'I-am-born-angry' look on his face. More people entered the train as they passed another station and Reisi moved to the back, resting her back on the side of the door while the red-haired imbecile was also forced to move to where she was. He kept a safe distance from her and it seems that he must've recognized her.

From that distance, she looked at his face – droopy, languid amber eyes ( _Lazy_ ), small crescents beneath his eyes and straight thin lips forming a scowl. Yeah, he doesn't really look that bad. For a barbarian. Reisi's eyes moved to look at his uniform and it was a mess; dirty, his necktie partly undone and tiny buttons of his vest unbuttoned. ( _Uncaring slacker_ )

They passed another station and it shocked Reisi that people kept coming in even though it was not rush hour. The barbarian was forced, pushed closer towards her and to keep his balance, he had to extend an arm at the door and it was just there only millimeters from Reisi's shoulder. When Reisi looked at his face again, she caught him staring oddly at her. And he had that kind of look men show when they want to stab then chew out on you…then finally kill you. Violet eyes meet amber eyes and quickly, those lion-like eyes looked away, the one possessing it pretending as though he wasn't glaring at the girl. ( _Shameless delinquent_ )

To be completely honest, Reisi had absolutely no idea when the time the redhead had started watching her from that pitiful window of his. For a couple of days, she caught him standing there in time with her arrival in the area. He must be scheming on doing something against her. He was the one who did her wrong in the first place and he is the one scheming to destroy her. What a weirdo. There is no logic in that at all. But then again, why expect a delinquent like him to have logic?

Reisi smirked.

The idiot barbarian has no idea who he would be dealing with, or plotting to potentially harm. She is used to being the constant target of no-good delinquents. Maybe she attracted them by wearing glasses, who knows? Unfortunately for them, she knows how to protect herself. After trying to bring her down, the delinquents would shrink before her and leave her alone with their tails between their legs. She scares them.

One day, the red-haired barbarian would be frightened of her that he would never dare glare at her the way he did on the train.

Pushing her glasses to the bridge of her nose, she walked away from that place and made her way to the train station.

. . .

Sweat. Heat. Troublesome. Goddammit.

"Hey, Mikoto!" Mikoto hears Izumo Kusanagi's familiar enthusiastic voice from behind but he didn't stop from his steady and slow pace of walking. He'll eventually catch up. It did not surprise him that his best friend is also late for school but judging from how raspy and breathless the blonde sounded, he had been running, and that is what surprised the dead fish named Mikoto Suoh. He, on the other hand, would not run like a complete idiot to try catching up to the school bell. What was the point? He'll end up late no matter what.

Izumo rushed to Mikoto's side; panting heavily. Mikoto eyed him – his hair was partly mussed but he still looked more presentable than Mikoto himself. Whenever Izumo was standing beside Mikoto, the redhead feels like he looks like a complete idiot; you see, Izumo is rather popular with the ladies in their school. Sure, the blonde is handsome and he seems to have that wit and charm that make girls swoon over him. Mikoto, on the other hand, is…well, Mikoto Suoh: a young man who never smiles, talks in a gruff and monotonous voice and who seems to attract trouble to him.

"Hey, we're gonna be late. Why duncha walk faster, Mikoto?"

Mikoto shrugged; continuing the slow pace of his walking.

"We're already late!" Izumo exclaimed; hearing the school bell ringing.

"Kusanagi-san! King!"

Mikoto scowled; seeing a familiar figure standing before the school gate. He need not have a closer look to see who it was. It was none other than Tatara Totsuka, the middle-schooler who loves hanging out with them and constantly speaking to him of being his vassal, whatever the fuck that means. He was waving at them; boldly ignoring the member of the disciplinary committee demanding his name.

"Do you think the kid's been standing there waiting for us for hours? Man, kid's more devoted to you than I thought."

"Beats me."

"You're really boring, you know?" Izumo chuckled. "It's a surprise that I even hang out with you, Mikoto. You're not gonna get a girlfriend with that dull personality of yours. How are ya gonna expect to have that Munakata gal like you when you only grunt and groan in a conversation?"

Mikoto's expression darkened and his shoulders slumped all the more. "Like I care…I dun even know her." He mumbled.

People pretend to care the least when they care the most – Izumo wanted to tell his best friend those very words but he didn't want to tease the redhead further than he already has. The ticking time bomb that he is. Izumo didn't want to be the one who'll face his wrath when he explodes. It ticks Mikoto off whenever he speaks to him about his non-progressing love life.

Izumo saw how Mikoto looked at the mysterious Reisi Munakata when they were in a bookstore once, with him browsing several…magazines and Tatara looking at mangas and Mikoto…just standing there with them. He literally just stood there like a statue, and kept his eyes on one thing and one thing alone: a blue-haired girl browsing silently at the classical section. It was funny seeing Mikoto looking so dumbfounded and filled with awe as he watched the girl. Like a child staring at a chocolate bar for the first time. The blonde had no idea what his best friend saw in her though. Sure, she seems pretty and she looks like she was raised in a castle but, hell, she had that smug face and a lingering know-it-all aura about her. Besides, she looks high-maintenance; like she is the type of girl who would never fall for his antics so…no thanks, not interested at all. Being a good friend and seeing Mikoto fancying her, Izumo collected all the information he could get about the girl – whose name he discovered to be Reisi Munakata. He is nice and awesome like that. It's not an everyday thing to see Mikoto interested in someone – or something – and Izumo wanted to see how it'll go down. Who knows? Maybe Mikoto might finally get a girlfriend.

"Your names, please." The member of the disciplinary committee asks as soon as the two reached the gate.

Mikoto looks at the girl and she looked like she would shrink at his gaze. Her shoulders tensed and her grasp on her clipboard tightened. "I…uh…n-never mind…" her voice trembled as she gives the redhead an anxious smile. She was terrified. Poor girl.

Izumo sighed. When the girl moved her attention to him, he showed her his ever so famous charming smile before winking at her. "Hey…" he said, "I think I am more interested in knowing _your_ name than you are with mine, mademoiselle." And then the girl squealed gleefully and fainted at his exquisite charm. From behind, Tatara gave out a sound of awe before tailing the two older boys who made their way on the school grounds. He walks to the redhead's side; speaking about whatever with an enthusiasm that contradicts the redhead's boredom. The kid could keep talking. Mikoto never cared much to listen.

. . . . .

It was only during lunch break that Mikoto decided to leave the rooftop where he took a nap. His pals were hanging around the playground with Tatara sitting on one swing while Izumo was leaning against the monkey bars. The middle-schooler's doe eyes brightened upon seeing Mikoto walking towards them.

"Oi, d'ya have some food, Kusanagi?" Mikoto asks.

"Some chick handed me lunch a while ago so I didn't buy food anymore." Izumo answered.

"Where is it then?"

"Uh…I _ate_ it." The blonde said with a grin, "It wasn't that good, anyway." He immediately added when Mikoto gave him a look that demanded that he tell him why he – as a best friend – did not save some for him.

Mikoto glanced at Tatara's direction and without warning, grabbed for the juice drink that he was holding. The younger teen lets out a small gasp, pouted but let it slide. Greedily sipping the juice, Mikoto sat on the swing adjacent to that to where Tatara sits on.

"Say, how 'bout we head to your bar later, Kusanagi-san?"

"Can't." Izumo said without even pausing to think about it even for a second, "The martini glasses I asked my uncle to buy online will be arriving this afternoon and I can't have idiots like you moving around and risk breaking all of them."

"Aw, come on!"

"Hell, what are you gonna do there? You can't drink alcohol yet and you don't like the coffee I make."

"King, back me up here!"

Mikoto glanced at Tatara and just gave him a deadpan expression while he continued sipping from the straw of the juice drink. He didn't move, didn't make a sound.

Tatara smirked, "Maybe that Munakata girl would come to Homra."

"No way. She's too much of a stiff to go there." Mikoto snapped back.

"She and her classmates once went to the bar actually, Mikoto."

"You said that they have some school shit to do that's why she went there. Bet that'll be the last time she'll come to Homra."

Izumo snickered a chuckle, "How 'bout a dare, Mikoto?" That made Tatara smile wide.

"No."

"C'mon. It'll be fun."

"No."

"The next time we cross paths with Glasses Girl I dare you to ask her to be your girl…or just simply ask her out."

"Goddammit, Kusanagi…" the redhead grumbled furiously. The pathetic excuse of patience he has wearing ice thin. "I said 'No'."

"Just talk to her then."

Mikoto scowled; ready to walk out on his friend right then and there.

"Talk to her and I'll treat you to Korean Barbeque. How does that sound, huh?" Nothing pleases Mikoto more than food and Izumo thought to use this fact to make him surrender to his whim.

"…I'll think about it."

. . . . .

Reisi never thought that she had to do the group project all by herself. She specifically told her classmates where and when would they meet to make the project together but when she got to the area that time during lunch break, they were nowhere to be found so she decided to let them come to her house after dismissal to work on it. Unfortunately, all of her group mates have important things to do that afternoon and could not come to help.

Ah, look how funny she looks. She could just picture herself as she stood there on that empty train station; plastic bag filled with art materials in one hand while the other arm had itself wrapped around two rolls of paper the size of her whole arm and she also had one of her text books hooked on said arm. Probably looked like a very hard-working student.

Reisi shook her head, chuckling to herself. She can't believe she just let her classmates leave the materials for their project to her before leaving her to do it on her own. Then again…she actually expects to do a better output alone than when they are with her. She doesn't need them.

. . .

That afternoon, Izumo and Tatara decided to ride the train with Mikoto. It was actually weird for the two to do so because Izumo usually heads to his uncle's place after school every day while Tatara's house is a mere walking distance from the school.

Mikoto knew it had something to with the dare Izumo thought of during lunch break, but he was not quite sure. Izumo told him that he had to run some errands for his uncle and Tatara volunteered to help him. Who knows? Maybe they were actually telling the truth.

Reaching the train station, Mikoto sees the blue-haired girl almost immediately because there was no one else in sight but her. He felt the blood run to his head. She was struggling to keep her things in her grasp and her face had an uncomfortable scowl on it while she was staring out to the direction where the train comes in.

"Oh-ho!" Izumo exclaimed; he glanced at his best friend and the redhead gave him a glare. He nudged an elbow against his ribs, "Glasses Girl up ahead."

"Shaddup."

"We should totally head to her direction, King."

"Stay outta this, brat."

"Korean Barbeque…" Izumo reminded Mikoto what was it that was at stake here. It was a win-win dare for Mikoto, actually. If he does the dare, he would be able to speak to girl of his dream then have a free meal, courtesy of his blonde friend.

Mikoto's hand twitched and his hand formed a fist. That made Izumo sweat bullets all of a sudden. That must have touched a nerve on the ticking time bomb's head, now he'll surely explode. And he and Tatara have nowhere to go to shelter themselves from the explosion.

Just when the blonde thought that Mikoto would hit him for being so goddamn annoying, he didn't and instead, he began to walk towards Reisi Munakata.

Slowly, slowly, their distance was reduced until finally, Mikoto was only a meter away from Glasses Girl. Izumo and Tatara glanced at one another; each of them wondering what the redhead would do.

Both of the teenage boys never could have guessed what Mikoto Suoh did next.

He did absolutely nothing.

. . .

' _What the hell is he doing just standing there?'_ Reisi thought angrily at herself as the barbarian of a redhead stood almost too close near her. Of all the spots to stand on, why would he come and stand there near her?

Her heart skipped a beat when two other teens came to stand beside the redhead; one is a lanky young man with medium length blonde hair and brown eyes and the other is a middle-schooler with short light brown hair and hazel brown eyes and a clown-like smile. They were…the barbarian's minions, perhaps?

So he has finally decided to kick her ass right here, right now, eh? Is that why these two idiots with him? She kept herself calm but she was beginning to tremble. Not good. Within seconds, her whole body began to shiver violently. No, this is not anger but it is excitement. How badly does she want to hit this red-haired bastard? So badly. Too badly. And if he were to lay a finger on her now – he and his friends – she would have an excuse to hit him hard on his ugly mug. Reisi glanced at him and looked at his face. Smug, apathetic and pretty tensed.

Stupidly, due to her violent tremors, her grip on the rolls of paper and her text book loosened and she just dropped them. In time, the train was on its way. Reisi clicked her tongue, and dropped on her knees. Her hands were trembling too much. She could not grab at any of her things.

"Oi, here."

Reisi looks towards the direction where she heard the voice and sees amber eyes – sincere, thoughtful – fixed directly at her. It was none other than the barbarian himself. As expected with such a languid face, his voice sounded dry, rough and yet it was peculiar how _adorable_ it sounded. For a while, Reisi stared at his eyes and when he gave her a curious expression, she cleared her throat and reached for the text book he was handing her.

"…thank you." She said as she receives the book. Much to her surprise, the redhead began to collect the other things that fell from her grasp. His hands were trembling. Just like her.

"And these too."

"Again, thank you very much." Reisi answered, more on being polite than actually meaning those words of gratitude. She stood erect as she received the things the barbarian was handing her.

"Uh, Mikoto, I remember that I gotta go…elsewhere." Says the lanky blonde one with the brown eyes, "Come with me, Totsuka!"

"Huh? Oh, yah~! I gots to go with Kusanagi-san. King, see ya."

Reisi didn't look back to watch the redhead's minions go and leave the train station. The train had finally stopped and was already opening its doors and the passengers in it to leave in that stop. Reisi steps into the train, not bothering to make way for those who were leaving and Mikoto – the barbarian – didn't go in immediately but instead, he took a step back to allow the passengers to alight first before going in.

As the train moves and as they travelled to their next stop, Reisi could feel the barbarian's eyes on her as she sat comfortably on the seat, staring blankly into space. One time, she glanced at Mikoto and he looked at her and he gave her an acknowledging nod, then quickly moved his eyes away from her. It was her turn to watch him after that. This young man… _he's detestable_ – the canker to the perfect world she built in her head, the very strain and impurity to the ideal world she longs to build. He is an enigma she did not expect to encounter.

And she despises him for that.

* * *

 _Throwing a line out to sea  
_ _To see if I can catch a dream  
_ _The sun was always in her eyes  
_ _She didn't even see me_

\- She Had the World by Panic! At the Disco -

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Oh, look. I updated. :P

Hmmmm...I ain't got nothing to say today. Man, I am on fire in writing fics nowadays. Perhaps, I am more bitter and angry in life today than usual~

Ohhh...btw, rage makes me write more. It is my muse, my darling, my love life OTL hahaha.

I'm REALLY enjoying writing fem!Reisi...she's adorbs. No wonder Suoh likes her so much. Kiddin'.

That's all for now, kiddos.

Adios.


	4. Chapter 3: Find You

**The Air That You Breathe**

* * *

 **Full Story Summary:**

(Mikoto Suoh x fem!Reisi Munakata) "Breathing the same air as you makes me ill." She constantly tells him those spiteful words and yet her actions always speak otherwise. Mikoto Suoh had always found a deep attraction for Reisi Munakata. He pursued the beautiful creature despite being unfamiliar with the new feelings that immediately took hold of him but little did he know that Reisi Munakata would be the death of him. Dragged into the fate of becoming a king and queen, becoming enemies became inevitable for the two. Now, Mikoto becomes constantly torn between a grudging hatred for Reisi and an ardent desire for her…while battling his own demons along the way. (may contain Izumo x Seri and hints of other pairings in the future)

* * *

Chapter Three:

Find You

 _Silent love is calling faith  
_ _To shatter me through your hallways  
_ _Into echoes you can feel  
_ _And rehearse the way you heal  
_ _Make them dance  
_ _Just like you  
_ _Cause you make me move_

* * *

Three hours had already passed and she is nowhere near to finishing _their_ project; in fact, she is only half-way finished. And, good grief, she is already feeling exhausted and drowsy. Perhaps, it was about time that she takes a break. Reisi glanced at her dinner – it was untouched and now, cold. There is no way she would eat it and, besides, she isn't hungry at all. She just needs coffee or some sort of energy booster. Quietly, she stood up and brought her dinner to the kitchen. Their house was already dark and her parents and her older brother were nowhere in sight. They're apparently asleep already. She tried looking for coffee or tea in their pantry but they have ran out, so, much to her annoyance, she decided to head to the nearest convenience store. She currently has a deep and desperate need for caffeine.

The 24-hour convenience store only had one customer when Reisi got there. Without as much as looking at the middle-aged woman, the cashier personnel, who greeted her, she headed straight to the section where beverages were. From the chilled display, she grabbed for two bottles of iced coffee and went to the cashier where a very familiar redhead stood. It was the damned barbarian. Reisi took note of what he bought: a bottle of iced tea, a pack of cigarettes, and two bottles of beer. Raising an eyebrow, she stared at these things until he places them on the cashier and out of her sight.

"Aren't you a bit too young to buy all these?" asks the cashier personnel with a nervous chuckle.

The redhead merely lets out a shrug and a soft bear-like grunt. Then he left without even seeing Reisi standing behind him.

"Wonder who jacked up that poor kid again…" the middle-aged woman wonders out loud as soon as the redhead had exit the store. "He's a regular customer and once in a while, I see him all jacked up like tonight. Probably from a dysfunctional family with a drug-crazed mother and a drunk as a father." She sighed. "Poor young man; bleeding and all. Oh, well. I could offer him bandages but, he looks so scary."

Reisi moved her eyes to where the woman was looking at. The delinquent barbarian – or Mikoto, as his pal had called him that afternoon – has not left the area yet but instead, he simply leaned against a post and was drinking the iced tea he bought. Reisi scowled, then cleared her throat. "I don't think you should concern yourself very much to strangers like him, Ma'am…" she said, softly.

The cashier personnel gave her a simple shrug, muttering something Reisi did not quite catch. When she was about to hand Reisi her change, Reisi clicked her tongue and said, "And these too, please."

. . .

The cut on Mikoto's lip stung as soon as it got contact with the ice cold beverage he was drinking. Clicking his tongue, he licked his lips, tasting the coppery flavor of his own blood mingling with the lemony aftertaste of the iced tea. He raised the cool bottle on the small lump on his forehead; winced when he felt the sharp pain. If only his father could treat him more kindly then he would not be such an ass, huh? That's what the man told him just a while ago. That he is a useless, shitty ass. The bastard beats him because he's an ass, not because he did anything wrong. It seems his existence irks the man.

Mikoto looks up; wondering where the fuck the stars were that night. He could not see a single beautiful thing on that boring dark navy blue sky.

"Good evening."

Startled by the girlish voice, Mikoto's shoulders jerked in an impulse and quickly, he clicked his tongue and said. "Just leave me the fuck alone." He lets his guard up but when he found Reisi Munakata standing beside him, his shoulders relaxed and he chuckled to himself. ' _Yup. The old man hit me harder than I thought…_ '

Reisi Munakata – or this lovely hallucination – was staring at him, studying him. It was Mikoto's first time to see her not in her usual sophisticated school uniform with its black sailor shirt, black pleated skirt that ends above her knees and all those foolishness. Tonight, she was in a lavender-colored dress.

Reisi scrutinized his face. The cashier woman wasn't lying – the idiot did look like a poor, poor young man in his current state that night: he had a bleeding swollen lower lip, his right eyelid was bulged and blue, there was a gash on one of his cheeks and there was a huge lump on his forehead.

"Take these."

The redhead stared at the tiny box of bandages the girl was handing him. He raised an eyebrow curiously at her, tried to read her expression but she had that unreadable straight face on that confused him all the more.

How idiotic he looked. Reisi tried to remain calm even though the awkwardness of handing a small box to a delinquent made her feel stupid herself. She barely knows him, and she was sure – by the way he acted for the past few days – that he hates her as much as she detests him. What she is doing right now is more out of pity than it is of compassion.

"…thanks." Mikoto mumbled, softly before receiving the box. So…this one standing adjacent him isn't a hallucination from brain hemorrhage. What a relief.

It surprised Reisi that the barbarian knows how to be grateful. Maybe he isn't as bad as she thinks he is. "I'll be going now then."

"Don't you think it's real late to be walkin' around all alone?"

Reisi stopped walking, a smirk playing on her lips. Here it is, finally. The bastard will strike at her any second now. He'll be delivering some badass line to provoke her and then come in for the kill. The grip on the plastic bag she had with her tightened as she braced herself to what was next to come.

"I'll walk you home." Mikoto said, coolly. He sure sounded calm when those words slipped his mouth but deep inside, his heart was pounding and ready to explode. He couldn't believe he just said that. It wasn't like him at all. He watched as the girl's shoulders jolt in surprise – or shock – with what he just enunciated. Her reaction made him anxious, made his palms sweat profusely. She turned around and he was immediately at a loss for words with her beguiling beauty. She smiled at him. His heart dropped.

Truly, she did not expect that. What was he doing exactly? What does he want to achieve with walking her home? Enigma, indeed, this one. "You are…" _weird and creepy so stay away_."…very kind." Reisi forced herself to show a polite smile but she knew to herself that such a smile on her face looked too sarcastic to pass. "But I do not feel very comfortable with the thought of having a stranger escort me home in the middle of the night. Now, excuse me…"

"Name's Mikoto Suoh." The redhead insisted to keep their conversation going. It irritated Reisi. And looking at his annoying nonchalant injured face with those lion-like eyes that she couldn't look away from even though she hated looking at them, pisses her off more. "Reisi Munakata. As I've said, I must go…breathing the same air as people like you…simply makes me ill." And she just left him.

. . . . .

"Wow. That _stung_." Izumo even winced to add drama to his words. His best friend just shared to him and Tatara his encounter with the mysterious Glasses Girl the night before. Mikoto was not much of a talker and so the story was brief and he sure did tell it lazily and very direct to the point, no beating around the bush. The redhead seem to be hesitant at first to tell them what happened that night but they kept teasing him for using bandages with floral prints, chibi cat prints and polka dots that he ended up telling them that it was Reisi Munakata who gave them to him so he could not let them go to waste.

Mikoto shrugged at Izumo's comment.

"Well, naturally, girls are like that, King." Tatara said, laughing; still unable to move on with the epic line Glasses Girl told his senpai. He was still staring at the bandages on the redhead's face. They were so distracting that he just kept looking at them while he spoke to Mikoto. Today, the redhead didn't look as intimidating as he usually does. "They go all sweet one minute and then, poof, they break your heart with a sledgehammer."

"Nah…they're not like that with me." Izumo replied, giving the younger student a wink when Tatara gave him a confused expression, he shook his head and sighed, "You're a kid so whaddya know?"

"I don't give a shit." The redhead spat, bitterly; "Oi, I talked to her so you gotta treat me, Kusanagi."

" _Riiiiight_ …so how will I know that you're not just making all those things up?"

"I talked to her in the train station."

"Aren't those cute bandages proof to you, Kusanagi-san?"

"Well, you didn't ask her to go out with you then, did you?"

Mikoto lets out a sigh, standing from the chair he was sitting on and gave Izumo a hard whack on the head to which Tatara reacted with a loud, concerned gasp. On the other hand, Izumo only laughed; rubbing the spot Mikoto punched.

"C'mon, man…think about it. What was the whole point of the dare? You didn't come to help Glasses Girl with her things yesterday because you wanted me to treat you food. Mikoto, I just want you to have the guts to talk to her and look, it paid off! Even though she plain flat out told you that she hates you, at least, she knows you exist."

The redhead scowled. He didn't say anything but Tatara saw his frown turning into a small smirk. Mikoto Suoh was…happy? Maybe, that expression right there was the closest thing the King could show of as a smile. Well, if King is happy then Tatara is happy.

"Fuck off…" Mikoto shook his head; chuckling and pocketing his hands. There was a lightness in his chest, the same lightness and weightlessness he felt when Reisi Munakata smiled at him last night. He was glad he was able to speak to her the afternoon before in the train station, was elated when he saw her in the convenience store and even when having the thought of her as he got home made him feel so happy. Even though she told him that he makes her sick then just left him looking like a complete idiot, he felt so fucking happy. Izumo was right, at least, she knows he exists in her world.

Izumo puts his arm around Mikoto's shoulder, laughing, "I was kidding, Mikoto. This is great. This deserves a celebration. Hey, I'm a man of my words and I'll treat ya, okay? You're coming too, Totsuka."

. . .

All the blood that rushed to her face that morning had finally drained from her cheeks, which was good because she is already in her classroom and she wouldn't want any of her inferior classmates to notice how tomato-faced the mighty Reisi Munakata is. She had a great reputation in her school as a dry ice because she had always been so cold-hearted with her classmates, speaking frank and spiteful words without even putting in mind that they have feelings. She had been feared, admired and respected because of her intelligence, her beauty…and, of course, her attitude and she takes pride of those reputations.

The mere recollection of what happened that morning makes her shudder.

First thing in the morning, just as soon as she got out of her bedroom after preparing for school, Taishi quickly approached her and waved one piece of rose over her face. He had that suspicious, dopey big brother look plastered on his face.

"Is there something you're not telling us, Reisi?" he had asked her.

Reisi took the rose from his grasp, "What are you talking about, Big Brother?"

"A certain redhead came by our house and asked me to give you this. He also left a note." Taishi hands her a crudely ripped piece of paper that was apparently taken from a notebook. It was partly crumpled. Reisi took it and there was 'Thank you for last night' written on it in a barely readable handwriting. "It was the badass who destroyed your little display before. I didn't know that you left home late last night. And you went with that boy? What the hell happened between you and that kid?"

"Last night." Reisi sighed. She already knows where this is going and she could not believe that her older brother even had such a thing in his mind. She nearly laughed at him but only shook her head, chuckling, "I went to the convenience store, bought coffee, saw him beaten up badly and being the kind-hearted person that I am, I bought him bandages."

"Oh."

"What was it that you thought that barbarian and I did in such a small amount of time?"

"That you…and him…" Taishi stammered, turning bright red.

"Was that your boyfriend, Rei-chan?" that was their mother. Their innocent, naïve mother. Of course, she would say something like that – she had been dying to see Reisi with a boy. The woman looked excited, almost childish. "He's cute and what a sweet boy. Giving you –"

"No, Mother…you've mistaken, he's not my boyfriend." Reisi answered, calmly, making her way to the kitchen where her mother was. On her way there, she threw the rose into the garbage can without showing any hesitation and remorse when she did so. "He is a boy who simply irks me and makes me nauseous." She continued to speak as she was pouring tea into her cup "I am certain he means to beat me up some day. He watches me from the window of his room whenever I walk by his house, he keeps glaring at me whenever we are in the train station, and he is a complete idiot."

"Sounds like the kid likes you."

"No. He hates me. For no reason, whatsoever." Reisi insisted, "One day, he'll just go and attack me like the barbarian that he is."

"C'mon, Rei-chan, he likes you. Why else would he act like that when you're around?" it was her father who spoke this time.

"Rei-chan, why did you throw your boyfriend's gift?"

"He's not Reisi's boyfriend. He's just a boy who destroyed her flowers in our garden."

"HE destroyed Rei-chan's _flowers_ in OUR garden?!" their father was hysterical all of a sudden, tensed. Their mother accidentally spits out her tea in shock.

Taishi blushed, "NO! NO! What I meant was –"

It was hopeless. All her parents could think of is the thought of this awful Mikoto Suoh being head-over-heels with her which she thinks is a hundred percent impossible. The barbarian simply has ill-feelings for her and finds her a threat that is why he acts so tensed around her. Who knows what could have stirred such emotions in him. Perhaps, he thought that she glared at him and bam, there it is. She ate breakfast silently; ignoring everything her brother and her parents as they continued to insist how possible it is for a boy to like a beautiful overachiever such as her. They were still going on and on about then being lucky to have a daughter like her when she left home.

Much to her surprise, she found Mikoto Suoh sitting on a bench in the train station platform and looked as though he was patiently waiting for someone. They saw one another at the same time. Reisi ignored him but as she passed him by, he awkwardly stood up and this time, he went to stand beside her. She glanced at him and found him looking at her.

"What?" Reisi asks, angrily. She hates how he was looking at her at that time. Simply makes her shudder.

The redhead shrugged his shoulders, mumbling an apology before stammering, "You're just too beautiful." He said that under his breath and he seems to tense all over as though he knew that he said something he shouldn't have. Which he did. On the other hand, given his gruff, soft voice, Reisi is certain that she must have just misheard him but she could not deny the fact that all the blood in her body rushed to her cheeks after hearing him.

Mikoto Suoh cleared his throat and said, " _Dammit_." And he took two steps backward before suddenly walking away.

At that time, all she had in her brain is to control her racing heart and to stop herself from blushing. She was suffocating, and she understood…the barbarian wanted to kill her by increasing her heart rate and by squeezing the air out of her lungs. Clever, she'll give him that. He said those words on purpose. He knew how they'll affect her!

Reisi sighed; hating how her heart once again began to beat a hundred beats per minute as she envisions what just conspired that morning on the train station. She could still see Mikoto's facial expression as he spoke those incoherent words – all dreamy-eyed and full of awe.

"Dammit." Reisi clenched her teeth together, angrily.

Maybe, she should stop overthinking things or else she will end up losing her mind.

. . . . .

It was sure nice of Izumo to keep his word to treat him for doing the dare.

Mikoto headed to his room; quickly locking the door behind him. He and his friends ate after dismissal of their last class that afternoon so when he got to the train when the finished, he was unable to see Reisi Munakata. Ah, a full belly causes a sleepy, sleepy head. He threw himself on the bed and stared blankly on the ceiling.

Of course…during lunch, he did not tell Tatara and Izumo everything.

Why would he?

He sighed.

That morning, he went to Reisi's house because he was not able to thank her for the bandages she bought him the night before. He plucked out a rose from some random garden and while walking, wrote a thank-you note. Without Reisi knowing the night before, he followed her when she left the convenience store. It may be creepy, he knows, but he couldn't risk her walking alone at night. Now, he knows where to go to give her the note and the flower.

After a few minutes of walking, he finally found her house. A certain young man – apparently older than Mikoto was – was in the middle of watering their marvelous garden. The young man saw him, seem to recognize him and began screaming at him. Mikoto stared at the young man, dumbfounded but as the young man continued screaming at him, it dawned on him that he had walked that street before and he had, indeed, seen this house before.

"You're the one who destroyed my sister's precious flowers!" the dark-haired man accused of him; his violet eyes widening at the sight of the redhead.

Blood rushed to Mikoto's cheeks but he kept himself calm and simply looked at the man without showing any apparent emotions whatsoever. "You Munakata-san's brother?" he asked in the most polite way possible for a gruff teenager like him, "I've no idea what you're talkin' 'bout. I just came here to give her this."

"C'mon…you and your pal came here, horse-playing and then knocked off Reisi-chan's vase of flowers. She worked real hard to arrange those, you know, Red."

That was only when the redhead was finally reminded what Reisi Munakata's brother was talking about. "I'm sorry about that." Mikoto said, "Could you give this to your sister? I just…wanna thank her for last night. Again, sorry for ruining her flowers…" And he walked away without even looking back despite the older brother screaming several questions at him.

Up until now, he still could not decide if he chose right to give Reisi Munakata the rose and the crappy letter.

Well, at least, he now has an idea why she hates him so much.

Because he destroyed her flowers.

Damn, it still sounds weird and wrong even just thinking of it in his head.

He could go there and personally apologize to her. If he does apologize to her, it'll go something like 'I'm sorry I ruined your shit. I really like you. Go out with me.' He'll be an awkward, blabbering idiot. Sure, he is usually cool and calm but around her, he gets tongue-tied and stupid.

' _What the hell is wrong with you, Mikoto?_ ' He just wants to scream at himself right now but instead, he just laid motionless on his bed. He had been acting oddly for the past couple of days. Damn, he should have listened to his gut and avoided Reisi Munakata at all cost. It is too late now. Like a fish caught by its mouth by a hook, he's simply helpless and Reisi…Reisi is the fisherman on the other side of the goddamn hook.

He should do something about this.

. . . . .

The next day, Reisi was surprised to see the redhead standing motionless in front of their house. For a few minutes, she watched him from the window, waiting for him to do something, anything but he just stood there; drinking juice from a tetra pack. It was early morning and – Reisi just realized – it was Saturday. What in the world is a delinquent doing up and awake at such an hour? And how the hell did he know where she lives?

Good thing her parents and her brother are all still asleep so they would not pester her about the barbarian being there. They'll insist that he is there to confess his love for her. Like something as foolish like that will happen.

Reisi rolled her eyes to the side.

Whatever reason he has for coming to her territory she'll find it out. Right now.

Mikoto yawned.

At this hour, he's usually still on his bed, drooling and sleeping soundly. His stomach growled. He still has not eaten breakfast. Fifteen minutes had passed since he got there and he had been standing there like a complete idiot for fifteen minutes. Truth is, he doesn't know what he was doing there on the first place.

Damn, he really is stupid, isn't he?

He was about to dragged back into spacing out when he hears the gate creaking open. Quickly, he lifted his face. It was Reisi Munakata and she was dressed in a simple white shirt and purple shorts.

The redhead blushed.

"Good morning." Reisi admits how difficult it was for her to give the redhead a polite smile. Mikoto Suoh was wearing a black shirt with a menacing skull printed on it and a pair of ripped jeans. And he still had bandages on his face – the ones with polka dots and floral print on them, the one she bought for him. It almost made her laugh. He looked pathetic. "What are you doing here, uhmmm...Suoh-san?"

The redhead wrinkled his nose then shrugged his shoulders as he answered, "Came'ere to do s'mething I shoulda done in the store. When we saw each other there."

' _Oh, here it is finally_.'

The sun's ray hits the lens of her glasses, reflecting it and the redhead extended an arm towards her. In nick of time, Reisi was able to grab hold of his wrist, turn around, pull him against her back and throw him on the ground on his back.

"Oya~…" Reisi smirked, triumphantly as the delinquent stared at her with wide amber eyes – completely baffled. "You didn't know I could bite back, did you?"

Mikoto was still staring at her when he muttered, "What ya do that fer?" then he got on his feet in an instant. This time, it was Reisi who was filled with shock. He moved like being thrown forcefully on the paved ground did not hurt him at all. Not even the tiniest bit. "The fuck d'ya do that fer?"

"You were going to assault me." Reisi answered calmly. "You've been glaring at me, stalking me…I figured that you hate me. I simply made my move before you could dare touch me."

"I don't hate you…" the delinquent chuckled, shaking his head as if what she said was funny. That she was joking. She wasn't. Reisi squinted her eyes at him. It wasn't funny. He looked at her; looking deep in her eyes, his own eyes unflinching.

"Go out with me, Munakata-san…"

"…I beg your pardon?"

* * *

 _I'll run away with your foot steps  
_ _I'll build a city that dreams for two  
_ _And if you lose yourself  
_ _I will find you  
_ _High on words  
_ _We almost used  
_ _We're fireworks with a wet fuse_

\- Find You by ZEDD (feat. Matthew Koma and Miriam Bryant) -

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Gosh, Reisi and Suoh are both such babies here. So young, so innocent. Hahahah.

There you have it.

I would like to take this opportunity to thank those who left a review to this fic and to those who Followed/Favorited this fic. Thank you for your continuous support. I'll update consistently for y'all. Love lots.

K, thanks, byeeeee...


	5. Chapter 4: Alone Together

**The Air That You Breathe**

* * *

 **Full Story Summary:**

(Mikoto Suoh x fem!Reisi Munakata) "Breathing the same air as you makes me ill." She constantly tells him those spiteful words and yet her actions always speak otherwise. Mikoto Suoh had always found a deep attraction for Reisi Munakata. He pursued the beautiful creature despite being unfamiliar with the new feelings that immediately took hold of him but little did he know that Reisi Munakata would be the death of him. Dragged into the fate of becoming a king and queen, becoming enemies became inevitable for the two. Now, Mikoto becomes constantly torn between a grudging hatred for Reisi and an ardent desire for her…while battling his own demons along the way. (may contain Izumo x Seri and hints of other pairings in the future)

* * *

Chapter Four:

Alone Together

 _I don't know where you're going  
_ _But do you got room for one more troubled soul?  
_ _I don't know where I'm going  
_ _But I don't think I'm coming home_

* * *

Mikoto had no idea how those words escape his lips but he was glad to finally get it off of his chest. Reisi Munakata stared at him, dumbfounded and apparently suspicious. What bothered Mikoto at the moment was that she thought that he _hates_ her. What he feels for her is different from hate.

"Go out with me." He repeated; this time, he sounded more confident – though completely monotonous – and he locked eyes with the girl. He pocketed his hands. God, he could stare at those lilac eyes forever. Silently, Reisi just stared back at him. She wasn't saying anything, her face completely blank. Whatever she has in mind, she doesn't want him to know.

Someone had just gotten out of the house and Reisi glanced at the door to see whoever it was. She sighed. It was her mother.

Reisi moved her attention back at Mikoto, "Right now?"

"Yeah."

"You're kidding. I haven't eaten breakfast yet and I…I just…" Reisi could not grasp the right words to turn him down politely without screaming at him in disgust or laughing at his face.

"Rei-chan, how about you invite that nice young man inside for some tea?" Blissfully, her mother interjected. To this, Reisi's eyes widened, her upper lip twitching as she fought back an annoyed protest from coming out of her mouth. The barbarian stared at her mother, his mouth opening and closing like a gasping fish out of the water. He looked ridiculous.

"That would not be necessary, Mother…" Reisi said.

"I could take you out to grab s'mething to eat." Mikoto said, returning his attention back to Reisi, "I could wait while ya go and change. You gonna come with me or not?"

Reisi scowled. This is it. The point of no return. She could take this opportunity to know the barbarian, to study him thoroughly as though he were an exotic animal. Keep your non-existent friends close and your enemies closer. Time to decode this enigma named Mikoto Suoh. She'll humor him.

"Okay, Suoh-san, I'll go out with you." Reisi answered, finally as she crosses her arms to her chest, "I think I owe you for flipping you to the ground like that."

"Cool." Mikoto shrugged. He looked emotionless from the outside but his heart was fluttering inside his chest and is ready to explode. Reisi raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to talk more but that was the only thing that left his mouth.

"I'll go on and get changed then."

"I'll wait 'ere…" the redhead answered. Reisi then went straight back inside the house. Mikoto's eyes moved to glance back to the house, looked at the beautiful garden Reisi Munakata's mother was tending to while casually standing on the same spot he has been standing on for minutes now. Munakata's mother saw him staring blankly at the garden and gave him a soft, sincere smile. Wow, she really doesn't look anything like her daughter. Unlike Reisi, the woman was short, had light brown curly hair and small navy blue eyes. Mikoto didn't know what to do so he just did the same…he smiled at the woman.

. . .

' _What am I doing?_ ' the blue-haired girl fidgets her fingers as she walked side by side on the street with the young man whom for days she believed to despise her and who just asked her out on a…date. Wait, is this a _date_? It is, isn't it? Define 'date'. Reisi began to scan her brain. A date is a social engagement between two people who are interested to form a romantic relationship with one another. Okay, this is definitely _not_ a date.

"You okay?"

"Yes…" Reisi glanced at the enigma of a redhead.

It was awkward how silent they had been as they walked away from her house and walked into the street. Mikoto pushed his hands into the pockets of his pants; looking at Reisi from the corner of his eyes. She was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and a pair of dark aqua pants, and she wore her hair in a side ponytail. As usual, she looks lovely. When they reached an American fast food restaurant, they were still silent. They merely spoke with one another to exchange a few words so that they could order their food. Mikoto Suoh was the one who paid for both of their food. They sat down in silence as they waited for their food.

Mikoto tapped his feet anxiously; unable to look at Reisi's violet eyes as she stared blankly at the empty table before the two of them. He can't believe that she is sitting across him and they will be eating breakfast together.

"So…"

"I was meaning to ask you…"

They spoke at the same time.

Reisi flicked her eyes at him while Mikoto simply cocked his head to the side.

"Here's your order. Thank you for waiting."

"What gave you the impression that I hate you?" Mikoto almost snickered as he reached as he reached for the two burgers he ordered. He scattered the fries on the tray as Reisi reached for her spaghetti.

"You had always been glaring at me, and you watch me from your window like a total creep." The blue-haired girl answered calmly while letting the pasta twist around the small plastic fork. She lifted her eyes from her food to stare at the redhead as he munched greedily at his first hamburger, while taking a fistful of fries.

Reisi made a look of disgust at him.

Mikoto slowly puts down the hamburger; turning a bit red. He cleared his throat, scoffing, "I do not _glare_."

"Yes, you do."

"That's just my face, I guess."

Silence.

"Then…let me get straight to the point." Reisi says, still twisting the pasta around the fork, "Mikoto Suoh-san, why do you do that? Why do you stare oddly at me and why do you watch me?"

The redhead just looked at her silently; sipping at the carbonated drink from the straw. Reisi's eye twitched at the annoying scratching sound made by Mikoto. The boy apparently had no plan in answering her questions. She is starting to hate this young man more than she already does. What a complete weirdo.

They ate their food silently; only once in a while do they move their eyes to look at each other and whenever their eyes meet, they would simply look away from each other quickly.

"Well, now what?" Reisi asks as soon as the redhead finished eating his food. She crossed her arms over her chest. She still does not know why in the world a delinquent like Mikoto Suoh would ask her out and therefore, she has no idea what he wants from her.

Mikoto only gave her a deadpan stare. Truth is, he has no idea where to take her next. He did not even expect that she'll go out with him on the first place. Just took a leap of fate. When she popped the question why he did all he done, he could not answer her. It seems that all the courage and confidence he just had that morning shrank into nothing as soon as Reisi got into her house to change.

The blue-haired girl is determined not to allow him to leave without her finally knowing the reason why he had been acting the way he was around her. Fed up by his silence, Reisi lets out an aggravated sigh and tells him exactly what was on her mind, "Did you really ask me out to go out with you without even having a plan?"

"I thought you wouldn't actually come with me."

She really did plan to turn down his invitation. "Is that so?"

"Yeah."

Boy, does he have only a few words to say. It took everything in Reisi to stop herself from rolling her eyes and letting out a sarcastic, belittling laugh. He was right to expect that she wouldn't but she just could not let the opportunity of getting an explanation she seeks from him just to slip away that easily from her.

"Where do you wanna go then?"

"…let's go to a bookstore."

. . .

Mikoto never liked the bookstore. He never liked books. To him, they are a symbol of school and education. Nothing makes him more uncomfortable than being surrounded by stacks and stacks of books. It felt like a prison, being in a bookstore with the towering bookshelves – the deafening silence, the dimness of the atmosphere. And the idea of being imprisoned aggravates Mikoto; being trapped in a small room with nothing to do seems like a complete hell. This is hell. He sighed; pocketing his hands as he flapped his lips.

Reisi Munakata gracefully moved from one aisle to another; sometimes taking a book from the shelf and looking at it, turning the book from side to side. Mikoto followed her and he could not help but stare at her, dumbfounded; his jaw sometimes dropping. The girl looked out of this world, as if she was taken away from a dream. Her simple movements seem so majestic.

Reisi could feel the redhead watching her. It pisses her off. Whatever his problem is with her, he should just spit it out. "Mikoto Suoh-san…" she said.

"Hah?"

"…is this a _date_?"

Mikoto felt his skin tingle as Reisi glanced at his direction with her violet eyes that seem to see through him. A hard lump formed in his throat. He closed and opened his mouth; meaning to answer her question but couldn't. He looked so dumb.

He shrugged, "I...guess it is…"

"What do you want from me?" Reisi asks. A huge part of her wanted to demand the red-haired delinquent that he answer her question. She wanted so much to grab him by the collar and give him a violent shake to force the answer out of him.

"No way! Is that Munakata-san?!"

"She's with a boy? She has _boyfriend_?!"

The hair at the back of Reisi's neck stood when she heard the familiar voices of her classmates. They were standing in line by the cashier.

"I'd like to leave now, Suoh-san."

"Aren't cha gonna greet those –?"

She didn't let him finish and she paced out of the bookstore with a speed that both surprised and amazed Mikoto. Mikoto walked after her, chasing her like a lost puppy. "Munakata!" he grabbed her arm as soon as he caught up with her, stopping her from her tracks. She pivoted to meet his gaze, "Pardon me. I simply didn't want my classmates to see us together." Reisi said.

"Wouldn't want yer buddies to get the wrong idea, huh?"

"You got it all wrong, Suoh-san, they're only classmates; certainly not my _buddies_." Reisi shook her head, chuckling, "I…don't have friends." Those words slipped out of her mouth unconsciously. Well, she did not mean to say that.

"You don't have friends?"

"No, I don't."

"…how come?"

'How come?', indeed. She asked that to herself constantly when she was but a little girl. Oh, she doesn't know…maybe, other children didn't like how she tend to do the difficult things without any problems, they didn't like how she speaks so highly, didn't like the way she moves, didn't like the way she acts. People just did not like her. What people felt for her varies only with disdain, awe, respect and fear. She was used to being friendless and alone.

Mikoto saw that. Reisi Munakata had just put her guard down; she looked melancholic and vulnerable while she was lost in her own thoughts as she crosses her arms to her chest. They walked side by side one another and he kept his amber eyes on her, waiting for her to open up. He cleared his throat. Izumo once said about him that he was the type of person who doesn't keep people too close to him, the type of person who doesn't make friends. That was true but he did imagine his life without the two of his friends – Izumo and the brat – and he came to the conclusion that he actually liked having them around him. He must be the type of person who likes a few people around him. He is not the loner that people think that he is.

"I could be your friend, if you'd allow me to…"

"What?"

Mikoto sighed, "Wanna go to the arcade?"

. . .

Nothing in the world irks Reisi Munakata more than chaos…so it was complete torture for her to stand in the middle of a vast room filled with excited children and teenagers running around like headless chickens, blinding blinking lights and annoying booming music that is so close to shattering her glasses and her eardrums.

The arcade is hell for her.

Quietly, she watched the young delinquent play a certain game where he has to shoot zombies coming his direction to eat his non-existent brain. The first few minutes was funny for Reisi – watching Mikoto Suoh struggle with the plastic gun – but as time passed, it just became sad.

"What are we doing here?" She asked him finally.

"I thought maybe you'd wanna learn how to loosen up a bit."

"Huh." Reisi cocked her head, smirking at the redhead, "I know how to loosen up."

"Really, now?"

It takes almost five bullets to waste before Mikoto could shoot down a single zombie and it was more frustrating to watch him play than it is to laugh at him. It was pathetic. Reisi rolled her eyes at him, "Your aim is way off, Suoh-san." She said; grabbing the plastic gun from the redhead's hand and began shooting. Mikoto's jaw dropped; watching in awe as the girl finishes the level of the game with a hundred percent accuracy of her aim.

"See? Not very difficult, is it?" Reisi smirked at him; turning to his direction to gloat.

"You have four eyes, ain't a fair fight." That was unexpected. Did he really just make a joke on her disability? How very original. Mikoto cleared his throat; becoming conscious of his words all of a sudden. Talking to Reisi felt like walking across a field where land mines were planted. One wrong move and boom, you're dead.

"I'd like to ask you again, Suoh-san. This time, you need to give me an answer." She stared at him hard.

"Fire away." Mikoto almost shuddered at Reisi's facial expression. She looked so determined, pretty intimidating. Such a face reminded him of the principal in his school and his teachers whenever they demand that he tell them that he was the one who beat the crap out of the bastards whose asses he kicked.

"Why did you act like a complete creep and suddenly claim to not hate me then ask me on a…" Reisi felt herself gagging before she could say the word, "… _date_?"

' _Because I like you_.' Nope. There is no way he could blurt that out.

"As I've said…I wanna be friends with chu."

"Why?"

"I think you're pretty…" his voice trailed off; then quickly, he added, "…interesting."

That's new. Reisi looked at him; staring at the barbarian like he said the weirdest thing she heard in her life. His stomach went in knots as he returned her gaze, "Let's be friends, Munakata-san."

 _Friends_. What an alien concept and to have such an intimate bond with someone she could not comprehend is ridiculous.

It was too fast. The push, the high he felt when he finally told her that he wanted to be friends with her then the sudden fall as the arms of awkwardness wrapped around him. He might regret saying that to her sooner or later, he is certain. But then again…

'GAME OVER.'

The two teens were startled by the high-pitched robotic screaming and the manic laughter from the game. On the screen, it showed a graphic scene of a man squirming violently on the ground as he was devoured by several zombies. Reisi shuddered at the sight of it.

"So…could we be friends then?" Mikoto ignored the scene being shown on the game and he waited for the girl's answer.

"I'd like to go home now, Suoh-san." The blue-haired girl said, dismissing his question; avoiding to answer it. Mikoto did not bother to persist. Who was he kidding? Back at the convenience store, she told him that people like him disgusts her so why in the hell does he expect her to agree to his friend? She must have agreed to go out with him because she pities him. He must have looked desperate or pathetic in her eyes. All the while they were together, she must be holding her vomit.

"Okay. Come on."

. . .

The walk back to Reisi Munakata's house was just as awkward as when they left that morning. Mikoto hated how his question was left hanging but he could not ask her repeatedly and make her hate him more, could he?

"D'ya wanna have ice cream before going home?"

Of course he did not want his time with her to end so quickly. Fortunately, he saw an ice cream store nearby and an idea popped in his head. He glanced at Reisi and she was staring blankly into space, caught in her own thoughts. "Okay." Reisi answered. It seems that she is still busy thinking how to answer (obviously turn him down) his question, his innocent invitation for them to become friends…without actually hurting his feelings. She must be so polite like that. Maybe, she only went out with him because she didn't want to hurt his ego.

The two of them went into the ice cream store and Mikoto ordered two scoops of latte flavored ice cream while Reisi ordered a scoop of matcha flavored ice cream in a cup. It was Mikoto who gracefully paid for their order even though Reisi had pulled out her wallet to pay for her order. Then, they ate the frozen dessert quietly.

Mikoto could not look her in the eye; after blurting out like a complete idiot just now, he couldn't make himself look at her or else he'll be buried deeper in his own shame. In his head, he repeated his own words, 'Could we be friends?' He's making a big deal out of this, goddammit; and it is not like him to overthink things – in fact, it is not like him to think at all since he is more of a 'don't think, just do' kind of guy.

Reisi was thinking. She really could not figure Mikoto Suoh out. She only agreed to come with him because she wanted to finally unravel this weird young man. It's true that she loves solving puzzles, she loves solving riddles and Mikoto Suoh is a puzzle of a person – bits and pieces and all – but it sure baffles her that she could not figure out how to solve this certain puzzle. The idea of Mikoto acting the way he did because he wanted to get her attention and become friends with him is preposterous and she doesn't buy it. There must be some other reason.

"You said, Suoh-san, that you want to be friends with me, am I correct?"

"Yeah…"

"All right…I shall allow you to be my friend."

"…huh?" Did he hear her correctly?

' _God, he's annoying._ ' "I said we can be friends."

Mikoto felt his heart skip a beat. He is in bliss. "Cool…"

Reisi could not resist. She wanted to put all the bits and pieces of this puzzle in place to finally form the whole picture. Mikoto Suoh apparently has other reasons why he asked her out. Perhaps, this is merely a strategy of his to get close to her before finally taking her down. She doesn't know him, why trust his words? Judging by look, he is a young man who is not to be trusted – a delinquent who lives and breathes to make other people's lives a living hell. It seems that he chose her to be his victim.

"Why are you staring, Suoh-san?" Reisi scowled, annoyed at the droopy amber eyes fixed on her direction. What an ugly expression.

"Sorry for starin'…it's just that…" Mikoto chuckled, shaking his head. Damn, he is so stupid. He might as well tell her, spit it out, get it off of his chest, "Munakata, don't you have any idea how pretty you are?"

"I'm pretty much aware of that, yes." Reisi answered, as-a-matter-of-factly. She smirked. Of course she knows that she is attractive. She had a number of admirers in school whom she ends up ignoring and dumping, and people tend to glance back at her direction whenever she passes them by. Empty, stupid flattery which will get him nowhere.

"Then you should not be surprised that people tend to stare."

"It is quite rude though so you should avoid doing it."

"M'kay then…" Mikoto mumbled, shrugging.

Both of them couldn't believe it! She is now friends with the barbarian who destroyed her flowers. He is now friends with his crush. Both of them are dying to know what the future holds for the two of them.

* * *

 _I'm outside the door, invite me in  
_ _So we can go back and play pretend  
_ _I'm on deck, yeah, I'm up next  
_ _Tonight I'm high as a private jet.  
_ _Let's be alone together  
_ _We could stay young forever  
_ _Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs_

\- Alone Together by Fall Out Boy -

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Wow. I wasn't expecting that this fic to be received with open arms. Hahaha. I was actually expecting to receive several flames and all those shizz. Anyhoo, I am thankful again for all your reviews and all the love I'm receiving from y'all. It makes me feel fluffy inside. D'aaw.

Teenage Mikoto and Reisi are just so cute I just had to make more chapters with them. Originally, I only allotted three chapters for them but since they're so adorbs, I just had to. And I wanted to explore with their personalities before making them grow up into what they are as a King and a Queen. It's fun to give characters change.

Anyway, just gonna give you a heads-up. I might not be able to consistently update every week but I'll do my best to be consistent though so don't worry too much (besides, I ain't got nothing else to do in my life right nao hahaha). I have this fanfic already planned out until the end so it won't take too long for me to write then type and everything.

That's all, guys~


	6. Chapter 5: Heart By Heart

**The Air That You Breathe**

* * *

 **Full Story Summary:**

(Mikoto Suoh x fem!Reisi Munakata) "Breathing the same air as you makes me ill." She constantly tells him those spiteful words and yet her actions always speak otherwise. Mikoto Suoh had always found a deep attraction for Reisi Munakata. He pursued the beautiful creature despite being unfamiliar with the new feelings that immediately took hold of him but little did he know that Reisi Munakata would be the death of him. Dragged into the fate of becoming a king and queen, becoming enemies became inevitable for the two. Now, Mikoto becomes constantly torn between a grudging hatred for Reisi and an ardent desire for her…while battling his own demons along the way. (may contain Izumo x Seri and hints of other pairings in the future)

* * *

Chapter Five:

Heart by Heart

 _When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for  
_ _When someone walks into your heart through an open door  
_ _When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold  
_ _Don't let go_

* * *

"I wonder…"

Izumo glanced at Tatara; raising an eyebrow at the younger teen as he enunciated his thoughts. The two of them were currently in Izumo's bar, Homra.

"What's up, kid?" Izumo asks as he handed Tatara a cup of hot chocolate. Since the brunette was underage, Izumo could not serve him any alcoholic drinks and he also could not serve him coffee because Tatara dislikes how bitter his coffee tastes. Izumo waited patiently for Tatara to continue speaking. He already has a feeling what Tatara would tell him. That morning, he found Mikoto snoozing on the rooftop and it freaked him out that the redhead was already in the school that early in the morning. It was so unlikely of him. He was also staring off into space during lunch and did not seem to hear him when he invited them to Homra. And that afternoon, when they were leaving for school, Mikoto was nowhere to be found. Again.

"…I just noticed, Kusanagi-san, that King has been coming to school earlier than usual and he doesn't wait for us after school hours…"

"C'mon. Mikoto doesn't wait for us." So it seems that Mikoto has been coming early for school for days now.

"Then…uhm…he doesn't walk with us out of the school." Tatara pouted; lifting the cup of hot chocolate to his lips, "And…and he did not come with us in here. King loves going to Homra."

"Mikoto _does_?"

Blood rushed to the blonde teen's cheeks and he cleared his throat. "Well, he looks like he enjoys being here."

Izumo shrugged as he wiped the dust on the bar table with a soft cloth. Their friend had been acting strange lately. He hasn't gotten in a fight for days, stares into space more than usual and does not get easily angered.

"Can it be…?" the older blonde mumbles, brown eyes narrowing.

"Eh?" Tatara raised his eyes.

"…has the lion of the savanna finally found his lioness?"

"What're you talking about, Kusanagi-san?"

Izumo rubbed his chin; smirking at the younger teen who has finished drinking the chocolate drink he prepared for him. Tatara stared at him innocently; blinking his big brown eyes and looking like a three-year old lost in a grocery store.

"Don't you get it? Mikoto's in love."

"King's got a girlfriend?!"

. . .

"Good grief." Reisi sighed, glaring at Mikoto Suoh. She found him standing by their school gate that afternoon. Since their 'date', Mikoto had been coming to her school, coming to walk with her during dismissal. It bothers her. And since their so-called 'date', a rumor had been circulating in her school about the great and frigid Reisi Munakata having a scary red-haired delinquent as a boyfriend. Now, with the redhead coming to their school every day to walk her home, apparently her classmates would see this as a confirmation to said rumor.

Mikoto was quiet as they walked further away from Reisi's school.

"…is it necessary for you to fetch me from school every single day?" the blue-haired girl asked, keeping her eyes on the redhead. She could feel people's eyes on them. Usually, she does not care about what people think about her but she couldn't stand being connected with Mikoto Suoh. She waited for him to answer but he did not say anything but only shrugged his shoulders.

Reisi shook her head. Why did she even agree to be friends with him on the first place? If being friends with him meant him tagging along with her like a lost puppy then this is stupid and pointless. They just walk side by side one another. Mikoto seldom talks to her and just to ease their awkwardness with one another, she talks to him only to have simple grunts and groans and chuckles for answers. It was no different to walking all by herself.

"Want me to carry that thing for you?"

"What?"

"That wooden sword you have."

"You mean my _shinai_?" the girl squinted her eyes at him, scowling sternly, "No. I carry my _shinai_ with pride and respect. I can't let just anyone touch it."

"Okay, okay…" Mikoto chuckled, shaking his head, "…just tryna be helpful."

"You could carry my bag though." Reisi smirked widely; giving him a sarcastic smile as she gestures at her school bag.

"…'kay, gimme that then."

"I was joking, Suoh-san." It was surprising how oblivious Mikoto was with her sarcasm despite her being sarcastic to him almost every time they had been together.

"Oh." Mikoto shrugged, "Hn."

For days, Mikoto had been coming to Reisi's house in the morning so they could walk together and to do that, he had to wake up earlier than he usually does and during dismissal, he leaves Izumo and Tatara so he could go straight to Reisi's school. He hasn't yet become comfortable around her and apparently so has she with him. Once in a while, he would get a glimpse of who Reisi Munakata is – sometimes, she tells him a joke with a straight face on that he did not know that she was joking or just teasing him, she usually gives off snarky comments whenever she sees things that displease her.

Every day, he tends to learn more about Reisi Munakata – things like she loves puzzles, she pushes her glasses whenever she finds something interesting or funny, she had a strange liking for bitter tea – and he wanted to know more about her, of course.

Reisi would not deny that Mikoto Suoh is not so bad after all. There are times that she forgets that she was supposed to keep her guard up around him and she exposes too much of herself to him. For some reasons, he brings out…something in her but she is not quite sure what it was.

Mikoto Suoh, for days, had been the quiet, stoic young man who was…still a delinquent in her eyes. He had been offering to carry her things for her, and whenever he carries food with him, he offers some for her and she always decline politely. He was…pretty sweet, after all.

"Could we stop by a store first before we head to the train station?"

"Why?"

Reisi sighed, "I just want to buy a few things and my brother sent me a text asking me to buy him chocolate."

"…Chocolate…?" Mikoto sighed then nodded his head, "Okay."

They walked and walked and Reisi noticed Mikoto's body tensing as she notices a store finally. Suddenly, the redhead's face darkened and he mumbled something beneath his breath. There was a group of college students standing before the entrance of the small store. Mikoto squinted his eyes and quickly, he grabbed at Reisi by the crook of her arm. "Not there."

"Ow, you barbarian, that hurt!" Reisi says angrily as the delinquent dragged her further from the store she was about to approach. She winced and quickly, she pulled her arm free from his grasp, "Suoh, you're –"

"Ah-ha! There's the red-haired brat from before!" says one of the college students standing in front of the store. He was a tall fellow with a well-built body; apparently, one of his hobbies may have been going to a gym. Spitting his cigarette stick in his mouth to the ground, he glowered at Mikoto, walking towards them.

"Shit." Mikoto cursed; glaring at the older man.

Six others followed the young man and they were looking at Mikoto from head to toe.

"Is that your girlfriend? She's pretty cute. For a _nerd_. And, hey, I'd love to tap that ass and those tits."

"How dare you!?" Reisi felt herself blushing but her anger was stronger than her embarrassment. She stepped in but quickly, Mikoto extended one arm on her way, completely blocking her.

"Stay out of it, Munkata."

"Are you an idiot –?!"

"I said stay out of it!" Mikoto turned to look at her; his amber eyes shimmering with fury. He looked frightening…but he doesn't scare Reisi one bit, doesn't scare her at all. He never did show her that kind of expression before but Reisi expected that he could make such an intimidating face nonetheless. Without any hesitations, the redhead sprang into action, towards the seven college students.

From the looks of it, Reisi already guessed that Mikoto would lose against them. Not only was he outnumbered but those young men are all taller than he was and was more muscular. He doesn't stand a chance.

She wasn't exactly right.

Much to her surprise, the redhead was able to deliver a simple punch to one of the young men which sent the young man unconscious. Mikoto was strong, which wasn't obvious due to his lean and not-so muscular physique. It was enjoyable watching him fight off seven young men on his own; his punches and kicks giving such damage to his opponents. But no matter how strong he was if he was outnumbered as he was right now, he has little chance of winning.

" _Bastard_!"

Reisi's eyes widened as she watched Mikoto Suoh sinking to his knees, groaning in pain after one of the men had successfully kicked him on the stomach. As the delinquent had gone on his knees, he was punched square on the face; sending him to fall on his side on the ground.

This was embarrassing. Usually, he doesn't lose to bastards like these men who attacked him but they were too many – they overwhelmed him. He could taste his own blood. Disoriented by the blow he received on his face, he did not have the chance to fight back or dodge the foot that stomped on his ribs.

"SUOH! Get away from him!"

"Oh, the brat's G.F. has a freaking stick. We're so scared now."

No. No. No. No.

Mikoto struggled to sit up; his body rocking as a violent fit of coughs left him. They rushed towards her direction. He gritted his teeth together; pushing himself up, "Muna –!" he stopped midway of screaming her name as soon as he had successfully stood up because of what he saw.

Reisi had begun a dance of her own while wielding her _shinai_ as she defended herself. Mikoto's jaw dropped as she hits the young men who had just attacked him and who were now attacking her enough to send them squirming on the ground. It amazed the redhead how she could remain as calm and as cool as she fought them.

Blinking, Mikoto snapped out of the trance he was in while watching Reisi and he rushed to her direction, quickly kicking the bastard in the way before grabbing for Reisi's wrist and pulling her behind him as he ran.

"Munakata, run!"

Reisi felt like her shoulder would dislocate with how hard Mikoto pulled at her but she did not retort. She just ran and ran as fast as her legs could go. Mikoto's grasp on her felt tighter and tighter as they added more distance from themselves and the seven college students. Her heart pounded painfully against her chest, her lungs was on fire but the adrenaline pumping in her body felt so damn good.

The two ran and ran; sometimes, Mikoto bumps against people but he did not stop running even when they curse at him and Reisi ended up apologizing to them for him. Under normal circumstances, he would never run away from a fight but he would not allow Reisi to be caught up in a mess he created. He didn't want her to get hurt.

"Suoh! Suoh-san, stop…stop!" Reisi panted desperately for breath.

The redhead did stop when she told him to. He too was at a loss for breath. He scanned the area where they are and realized that they reached a park

" _Good grief_!" Reisi sat down on one bench, the one nearest to them. She flopped herself on it while she continued gasping for breath, her chest rose and fell as she deeply inhaled and exhaled.

"I'm s'rry…" Mikoto mumbled; walking to the bench Reisi was on. He took a deep breath and heaved, "…dammit!" He was really exhausted.

"You really had your ass handed to you back there…"

Mikoto grunted; sitting beside the blue-haired girl while she turned to him and asked, "Who were those guys?"

"Just bastards. Crossed paths with three of 'em before and kicked their asses once." Mikoto answered. Three out of seven of the men they just fought saw him walking the same road before. He walked that area to buy something in the same store and they did not like him walking and trampling about their territory. That's when he kicked their asses.

Reisi lets out a loud sigh, still trying to calm her racing heart. She glanced at the redhead and grinned, "Oya, you look terrible." She chuckled. His lips were bloodied, his uniform covered in dust and his spiky red hair more disheveled than usual. She shook her head, laughing almost hysterically.

"I look so shitty that you have to laugh that much, Munakata-san?"

"No…no…" Reisi shook her head. Her eyes widened when she hears a sharp clicking sound. She looked over to Mikoto and he was holding his phone at her, smirking. "…hey, you, what was that?!"

"Ain't gunna show ya…"

"You…you took my picture!" Reisi's arm darted for his cell phone but he stood up from the bench quickly. Annoyed, Reisi lunged at him, "Suoh! Give me that!"

"No way."

"Suoh!"

"Yer still pretty so dun worry."

"I _always_ look pretty. Now, give it to me! Why do you have to take a picture of me?"

"Well, 'coz I dun get to see ya laughing like that and all so I…" Mikoto smirked.

Reisi grunted; reaching for the cell phone but Mikoto held it above his head which he was certain she could not reach even if she is almost of the same height as he is.

"You're _impossible_!" The blue-haired gave up; crossing her arms on her chest before walking back to the bench she was sitting down.

It was Mikoto's turn to laugh.

The sound of the redhead's laughter shocked Reisi. Surprisingly, he sounded normal. She expected that he sounds like some generic badass anime character who laughs by simply chuckling in a low, soft voice. Reisi blushed. He sounded _cute_. She could not stop looking at him – that time, he did not look like some scary predator waiting for the perfect kill, oh, no…he looked like a completely different person: happy, young and – well, you could say _normal_ again. Is this the boy who has been making her think that he hates her and means harm to her?

They were quiet for a few minutes after that.

"If I weren't there, you could have been beaten to a pulp."

"Yeah." Mikoto sat down beside Reisi, "S'rry you got caught up in that shit."

"Don't worry about it." Reisi turns to look at him with a wide smile on her lips, "It was fun."

Mikoto blushed. He did not expect to see Reisi make such a wonderful expression after what happened.

Catching herself smiling like a complete idiot at the stupid barbarian, Reisi felt more blood rushing to her face. What was she doing? And why had she been acting so comfortable with Mikoto Suoh? She must have just been caught in the things that happened; the fun, the high as she fought those silly older delinquents. Clearing her throat, she composes herself and gave Mikoto a stern glare, an eyebrow cocking at him as she spoke, "Don't ever let it happen again."

"I won't." Mikoto said, the tone of his voice softening in a whisper.

. . . . .

"KIIIIIIIIIING~!"

Mikoto was already in the verge of nodding off, when he was awoken by the enthusiastic high-pitched voice of Tatara Totsuka. Blinking, he looks up at him; his amber eyes glassy like those of a dead fish. Annoyed, he clicked his tongue. He glanced at the younger boy, "What cha doin' here, hah?"

"We're the ones who shoulda be askin' you that, man." It was Izumo. He was there too! Mikoto sat up, raising an eyebrow at his friend. It was too early for Izumo and the little brat to be there in school. But then again, so was it for him. The blonde grinned at him; sitting beside him in a lotus position. Tatara, on the other hand, simply leaned against the wall.

"I…was studying."

" _Riiiiiiiight_ …" Izumo says, sarcastically; "Why have you been avoiding us, Mikoto?"

"I haven't been avoiding you."

"Eh? You never hang out with us anymore, King. You only come with us during lunch." Tatara pouted then his expression suddenly brightened and he showed the redhead a smirk that reminded Mikoto of a fox. "Are you spending time with somebody else?"

"Yeah, I am."

It almost made Mikoto chuckle seeing how his response extracted such awesome reactions from his two friends – their eyes were as circular and as big as billiard balls, their mouths wide open. They impatiently waited for him to elaborate so he did.

"A tutor."

"WHAT?!"

Apparently, for the two, his answer was anticlimactic.

It was unfair for him to keep Reisi Munakata a secret from them even though they know how _crazy_ he was for her, but he just wanted to keep quiet. It will be a pain, their constant teasing.

"Hmmm…well, you ARE failing a whole lotta subjects."

Mikoto sighed loudly. He really is failing a lot of subjects…wouldn't want to fail just when he was so close to graduating.

. . .

"Tutor?" Reisi raised an eyebrow. That afternoon, Mikoto wanted to go to a café with her and again, she went along with his whim. As long as he was treating her. In response, the redhead merely nodded his head as he sips from a straw the coffee frappe he ordered.

It was rather flattering to have a worthless, hopeless case like Mikoto Suoh coming to her and asking for her help.

"I figured…since you look like a perfect student, maybe you could help me with school."

"You're in luck, Suoh-san." Reisi smiled; grinning with pride while exposing her pearly white teeth. To the redhead, she lit up the room at that time as she smiled. "I AM a _perfect_ student." She flipped her bangs, "But I wonder what gave it away? The glasses, huh?" Mikoto nodded. Reisi sighed, "It's always the glasses…" she raised the cup of warm coffee to her lips; her violet eyes fixed at Mikoto who simply gave her an acknowledging grin. Reisi's face was animated whenever she gets excited while talking. For Reisi, it was truly meant for her to wear glasses because her wearing a pair of glasses give people a good impression on her and her birthday, October 1, is Glasses Day.

"So you're gonna help me then?"

"Yes."

Mikoto wanted to say a few words of gratitude but instead all he could do was just cock his head and groan.

"Since tomorrow is a Saturday, I could teach you whatever it is you need me to teach you. Shall I go to your house?"

"No!" Mikoto snapped at the blue-haired girl's suggestion of coming to his house. He glanced at Reisi, his eyes wide, looking as though they would pop out of their sockets and his shoulders tensed. Reisi even noticed that he clenched his hands into fists. She flicked her eyes from his hands to his face. Her eyes widened. It wasn't anger that made Mikoto react the way that he just did. It was not anger, but instead…it was fear.

"…Suoh-san?"

Such an expression, such a violent reaction. It stunned her that the young man who was clearly as badass as Mikoto Suoh could react the way he just did. She expected him to be fearless.

Mikoto shook his head; getting a grip on himself. He tried his best to relax himself upon seeing Reisi's confusion. Calmly, he said to her, "I'll come by your house tomorrow morning right after I eat breakfast." He mumbled, "I'm the one asking a favor from you so…" his voice trailed off.

They went to the train station after finishing their drinks. On their way there, Mikoto was quiet while Reisi went on and on about how her day went, ranting at her misfortunes and boasting at her accomplishments, but soon enough when she realizes that she was not talking to anyone at all, she stopped talking. Rambling like that to an unresponsive receiver made her feel like a complete idiot. Mikoto was lost in his own thoughts, detached from her – he had been like that even until Reisi reaches her house. He did not even say 'good-bye' to her.

. . . . .

That morning, the next day, Reisi woke up as she usually does during weekdays despite that day being a weekend. She prepared for her tutoring of her red-haired delinquent… _friend_. So many thoughts preoccupied her brain the other night as she laid on her bed, endeavoring to sleep. That night, it also dawned on her that _this_ is what Mikoto Suoh wanted from her, not just her friendship. Her help. It took him this long to have the balls to tell her that he needed her help with his subjects. And, wow, he thought of her as a perfect student. She was glad that even barbarians as clueless as he could recognize perfection when they see it.

For some reasons, she was jumpy since the other night. She does not know what could have caused her nervousness. Perhaps, it was the idea of having Mikoto Suoh over in her house and having him with her alone inside her bedroom.

Mikoto Suoh arrived in her house just after Reisi had finished doing the dishes.

Her parents immediately went on asking the redhead several questions like what school was he attending, where does he live, what was his plans for the future, what his parents' jobs were. To all these, Mikoto simply stood in complete silence, an emotionless look plastered on his face. And Taishi simply observed him from a distance.

Quickly, Reisi dragged him into her room where they were to study.

Mikoto had with him his usual school bag and it looked like he brought with him all his books and all his notes.

They started as soon as they sat down by the table.

Reisi kept a serious look on her face the whole time as she explained to Mikoto this and that about the things he did not quite process when in school. Once in a while, Reisi would catch him staring at her, with his mouth gaping open. She would snap at him whenever that happens. After three hours, they took a break. Reisi went down to get some snacks and two cups of oolong tea. When she got back, she found Mikoto resting his head on his folded arms which he placed on the table.

"You know…I never thought that someone like you would care if you pass or fail school." Reisi said, sitting opposite him as she placed the tray of snacks and tea on the table.

Mikoto raised his head, looking at her with curiosity, "Someone like me?"

"A _delinquent_." Reisi answered. She saw the redhead's upper lip twitch at her frankness. She ignored this as she continued speaking, "Usually, people like you never cared if you graduate or not, right? People like you only go to school to cause trouble to others." She laughed, "Be a _nuisance_."

Mikoto quietly stared blankly at her, lost in his own thoughts. Was Reisi right? Does he go to school and cause trouble to others? A nuisance. Is that what he is? What he always been? What he always will be? Is his existence always meant to be trouble for those around him?

"Suoh-san?"

"…is that how you see me, Munakata?" a shadow has crept over his amber eyes. Reisi could not see how he looks like, and his voice had suddenly become deeper and softer.

"Pardon me." Reisi pushed her glasses which were slipping on the slope of the bridge of her nose. "I did not mean to offend you."

"Am I a nuisance to you?"

"What has gotten into you all of a sudden, Suoh-san?"

The redhead stood up and he had put his bag on one of his slumped shoulders and was ready to leave. He would not let her look at him eye-to-eye. "I gotta go."

"What? We are not done here yet. Wait –!"

Mikoto rushed out of her room.

She heard the thudding sound his feet made against the stairs as he made his way down. Out of impulse, Reisi stood up and came after him.

The redhead did not even say a word to Taishi and her parents as he exited their house. Reisi was bombarded with questions from her beloved parents but she politely told them that she has to go. Truthfully, she has no idea why she was even running after Mikoto. She did not say anything to personally attack him, right? And if she did say something to hurt his feelings, why would she care? She really is not being a genuine friend to him. She does not view him as a friend and yet…

As if having a mind of its own, her body moved to go after the delinquent.

The redhead was slowing to a walk and he had stopped in front of what seems to be an abandoned building. He kicked at its concrete wall before jabbing his fist on it.

"SUOH!"

Reisi has finally caught up with him. Horrified and panting for breath, she watched as he continuously punched the wall with his bare hands. Ironically, when she wanted to move, she could not but when she did not want to, her body moves on its own. ' _Whatever fault did the wall do to you, Suoh?_ ' that was what she wanted to say but this was not the time to be sarcastic and funny. She could see blood on his knuckles and quickly, she rushed to him and grabbed hold of his arm, "Stop it already, you idiot!"

"Let go of me!"

Mikoto swung his arm and sent Reisi falling on the dusty ground on her rear. With an inhuman speed, he lunged at her direction, went on top of her, grabbed a fistful of the collar of her shirt and raised his arm as if he meant to hit her. And it took him seconds to do all that.

Reisi gasped.

Mikoto's hands were trembling and a few seconds later, he puts down his fist; his facial expression softening as he recognizes the person before him. "M-Munakata!" he stammered her name in embarrassment. He could not believe that he almost punched Reisi in her face. The grip on the collar of her shirt loosened.

"What the hell was that!?" Reisi demanded, pushing Mikoto off of her angrily.

"I'm sorry." Mikoto grumbled. He stood up and tried to help Reisi back on her feet but she slapped his hands away and pushed herself on her feet.

"Could you tell me what was that all about?"

"I…just hate it when people think that of me."

"What?"

"A pest, a bother…" He spouted those words like they were venomous in his mouth. The redhead pocketed his hands as he spoke, wincing when he did. Damn, those would bruise up later, he is sure of it. "I am tired hearing that. And hearing that…from you, of all people…"

Apparently, Mikoto had always been told that he is a nuisance and it seem to have made such a negative impact in him.

"My old man, heh, used ta call me a Li'l Pissant when I was a kid. Every day, he made sure to remind me how much of a nuisance I was to him…" That was the first time Reisi heard Mikoto speak about his father. The first time he ever spoke to open up to her. Reisi was speechless.

Finally, she has figured him out.

Mikoto Suoh...is simply a young man who was deprived of love by the people who was supposed to love him and because of that, he grew up into what he was right now: a young man who has a menacing appearance, a young man who picks fights with people. It seems that he was sincere when he told her that he wanted to be her friend but the problem was he does not know how to show sincerity - or any other positive emotions, perhaps - because he does not know how.

"I…" Reisi swallowed, hating how guilty Mikoto's words made her feel. "…I am sorry."

"Tch. Prob'ly true, ya know. He…and you…may be right." He shrugged, "I dunno." He smirked at her bitterly though his amber eyes still show signs of melancholy.

Again, her body moved on its own. Reisi wrapped her arms around his body, hugging him as if she meant to comfort him. She felt him shudder before relaxing, giving into her embrace. "I'm so sorry, Suoh..." What was she doing? Was this pity? Why does her chest feel so tight and heavy after hearing Mikoto opening up to her with just two sentences? She felt as though she was actually punched in the gut. Did she not hate this young man she holds now in her arms as though he were his lover? She pulled away from him.

Mikoto stared deep in her eyes. They did not speak for a while. They simply looked at one another. Both of them were more shocked of their own actions rather than the other's.

"Munakata…"

Reisi raised her face at him, opening her mouth to ask a single-worded question. Her eyes widened when he reached for her face and his face leans in on hers. It was too late when she realized what Mikoto was about to do. Her heart skipped a beat when their lips met in a kiss.

* * *

 _No, there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me  
No one else's arms can lift  
Lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart_

\- Heart By Heart by Demi Lovato -

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Remember that I said that I might be slow in updating?

...well, it seems I was wrong. XD

This was supposed to be a longer chapter, actually but I realized that I have to cut it shorter. We are coming to a close in saying 'good-bye' to these two lovely teens and welcome back the two beautiful adults we love so much.

The next chapter will be a little painful to write for personally reasons. Hehe.

Can't wait to have Mikoto and Reisi as adults. _If you know what I meaaaan_...

That's all for now, guys, hope you could be patient with me. The next update might take long so yeah~


	7. Chapter 6: Stitches

**The Air That You Breathe**

* * *

 **Full Story Summary:**

(Mikoto Suoh x fem!Reisi Munakata) "Breathing the same air as you makes me ill." She constantly tells him those spiteful words and yet her actions always speak otherwise. Mikoto Suoh had always found a deep attraction for Reisi Munakata. He pursued the beautiful creature despite being unfamiliar with the new feelings that immediately took hold of him but little did he know that Reisi Munakata would be the death of him. Dragged into the fate of becoming a king and queen, becoming enemies became inevitable for the two. Now, Mikoto becomes constantly torn between a grudging hatred for Reisi and an ardent desire for her…while battling his own demons along the way. (may contain Izumo x Seri and hints of other pairings in the future)

* * *

Chapter Six:

Stitches

 _Just like a moth drawn to a flame  
Oh, you lured me in, I couldn't sense the pain  
Your bitter heart, cold to the touch  
Now I'm gonna reap what I sow  
I'm left seeing red on my own_

* * *

Her heart was racing a thousand miles per hour, her whole body became frozen still…the only thing that she was conscious of was the feel of Mikoto Suoh's lips tenderly pressing against hers. She could not understand what was happening. The sound of her heart beating rapidly was the only sound she could hear, everything else was muted – shut from her ears. What was this? What was happening? Numerous questions filled her brain. She could not think straight. His lips felt warm, soft…

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Reisi snapped; finally able to wake up from whatever cursed trance she was pulled into by the red-haired delinquent. She pulls away from him before sending her palm to his face. Fortunately, Mikoto had quick reflexes that he was able to dodge her slap and grab for her wrist. Looking at his face made her feel all the more irritated since he looked like he has no clue whatsoever of what he had done wrong. He looked very confused as he held her wrist; his amber eyes questioning what she was doing. "Huh?" he made a soft sound; reminding Reisi of a whining puppy.

"What was that just now?" Reisi could not stop shaking. She glared at the clueless redhead and her eyes went straight towards his half-opened lips. He actually kissed her. He _kissed_ her! "Why the hell would you do that? Are you an idiot? Is that a joke? Because it is not funny!" she pulled her arm away from his grip.

"I…I…uh…" Mikoto stammered. It was his first time to stammer like a complete fool in his life…since he seldom talks. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Reisi. She was glaring at him with such an ardent and terrifying hatred that he could not think how to properly respond.

"Listen, Munakata –"

"No." Reisi's answer was firm. She clenched her hands into fists; keeping her condescending violet eyes at him, not wanting to show any signs of weakness from him. "I am sick and tired of this friendship game you forced me into playing, Mikoto Suoh!"

"Munakata…"

She did not allow him to speak.

"YOU listen to me, delinquent. I have been so gracious in letting you do as you please and letting you act like we are buddies even though I clearly stated how much people like you turn my stomach. I did not want to be your friend in the first place –" Her words seem to cut Mikoto deep. His eyebrow furrowed, his upper lip quivered but Reisi – the ever so arrogant ice queen – is not done lashing out on him just yet. "You cannot just do whatever you want with me, Suoh-san, do you understand? What you did just now…was uncalled for."

 _I did not want to be your friend in the first place._

 _I did not want to be your friend…_

 _I did not…_

Everything else that Reisi was telling him were muted and all he could hear was that over and over and over again in his head. She would not stop going on and on, oblivious by the fact that every time that lapsed as she spoke, more and more does he feel like he was being ripped apart. His chest was tightening, he could not breathe and his limbs were shaking.

"Shut up!" The words slipped out of him. He could not take it anymore.

Reisi was startled by him raising his voice.

"You acted like we are friends then tell me that you did not wanna be friends with me in the first place? And this…this…! Was our friendship just a game to you, Munakata? Do you have any regards to how people feel? Are you _dense_ , you idiot?!" Mikoto's voice was trembling, "You're horrible."

Mikoto was deeply hurt by her words but…he could not bring himself to hate her completely. He does not think that she was horrible. Not really. He just feels so…angry and betrayed.

"Suoh-san, I will not let you speak to me that way!"

"I did not mean that…"Mikoto's voice has become fainter, softer than the one he used to speak to her just now. He tried to reach out for her, to take her by the shoulders but she took a step back, demanding that he get away from her. He insisted, "I did not mean any of that."

"No. Shut your mouth, Mikoto Suoh." Reisi said. How dare he even speak to her the way he did. She would never allow him to speak badly about her for no one has ever dared to speak badly of her. Why would they? How would they when she is _perfect_? "I don't want to see your ugly mug anymore. Do you understand?"

"Munakata…!"

The girl was glaring murderously at him; it looked like she was prepared to slap him, to strangle him. Mikoto stopped speaking, stopped doing anything; feeling like when he does something foolish right now, at this very instance, she would claw his eyes out.

He likes her. He likes her so much that it hurt.

He wants only to be able to have the chance to hold her in his arms.

He screwed up, didn't he?

Reisi turned around, ready to leave him.

"Munakata, I li–"

"Goodbye, Suoh." Reisi's voice was louder than his in comparison and whatever it was he wanted to tell her, it was drowned away by her voice.

His heart skipped a beat when she spoke to him. Mikoto simply stood there, rooted to the ground and unable to continue what he wanted to tell, what he need to tell Reisi. He just watched her as she calmly walked away. Apparently, she was saying the truth…that she really did not want to be friends with him in the first place. Looking at her now as she walked away, more and more thoughts entered his head. That was the girl he chose to _love_. He brought this to himself. He watched her leave until she was nothing but a tiny speck, swallowed by the distance between the two of them.

It hurts.

His lips had begun to quiver.

 _It hurts_.

She never did care about him, did she? After all the times they spent together, he thought that…he had a chance.

He clenched his hands into fists. It's not like he was about to give up on her.

. . . . .

Several weeks passed and Mikoto gave Reisi the space that he thought she needs. He did not come every morning by her house, the way he did before. He did not come by her school to fetch her. He really avoided her. Fortunately, avoiding her had not been difficult since it seems Reisi was also avoiding him. For the days that passed, he did not see her at all in the train station or anywhere else. Perhaps, she really needed the time alone to think about what he did. He chose right to not show his face to her for a while.

Mikoto laid on his bed, his head pounding violently. It felt like his brain would explode any minute now. Goddamn. He ran his fingers through his hair, angrily. He closed his eyes; letting out a loud, dragging sigh.

Days. Goddamn days passed and yet he still could hear Reisi Munakata's hateful words echoing inside his head.

 _I did not want to be your friend in the first place._

 _I don't want to see your ugly mug anymore._

He clicked his tongue before sitting up from his bed, before glancing at the window of his room. He should have listened to his gut when it told him to stay away from Reisi Munakata in the first place but he just had to be his usual hard-headed self, huh?

His cell phone vibrated inside the pocket of his pants and annoyed by the persistent movement of the phone, he fished it out of his pants and pressed it open only to see Reisi Munakata's face on the screen of his phone. He actually forgot that he made the picture he took of her his wallpaper for his phone. Does he really not get that many text messages that he seldom checks his phone?

Reisi Munakata…

He stared blankly at the girl on his phone. She was glowing – her usually stern and hard expression was soft, innocent, and beautiful; her eyes were closed and he could see easily how long and pretty her eyelashes were. Her pink lips were pulled in a wide grin while she was laughing. There was a blush on both of her plump cheeks. He could not avert his eyes from the screen of his cell phone even though he wanted to stop looking at her picture like a complete creep.

He has to tell her how he feels for her.

Groaning, Mikoto stood up from his bed and made his way out of his house. He hurried; walking as fast as he could. The further he got from his house, the louder the drumming sound of his rapid heartbeat became as it pounded on and on against his eardrums. It would have been fine if the sound of his beating heart had a normal pace but no, it does not – the sound fluctuated from being fast to being rapid as hell. He ran and ran and ran until finally, he reached his destination.

Panting, he stood with quaking legs in front of Reisi Munakata's house. His lungs were on fire, the muscles of his legs aching, and sweat ran across his temples to his chin. "Muna –!" he endeavored to speak her name but all that left his mouth was a pathetic whisper accompanied by coughs. It pisses him off, always acting like a total idiot, always having himself look so low and pathetic…but he could not help it. As he stood there, coughing and clenching at his chest, he remembers what Tatara the damned brat had said before.

 _Well, naturally, girls are like that, King .They go all sweet one minute and then, poof, they break your heart with a sledgehammer._

"Munakata-san, I have to talk to you!"

The sound of his own voice was rather new in his ears. He has never spoken in as loud as he just had. ' _This is not like you, Mikoto_.' What was he doing? What was it that he had been doing all these days? Reisi Munakata really made him lose himself and he doesn't know if it were for the worse or for the better – losing himself like this.

The house was dark, not one room was lit; even the one which was Reisi's.

"Reisi!"

He grabbed for the railing of the gate of the Munakata residence; his hands squeezing tightly at the thin metal bar. Then, from outside, he sees the light of the house's living room being turned on and he hears the door clicking open. Much to his disappointment, it was none other than Reisi Munakata's plain and simple older brother, Taishi, who – like their parents – do not resemble Reisi whatsoever. Even the air about them was different: Reisi was more of sophistication and pride while Taishi…there was nothing special with Taishi, he was like your average, normal person – certainly will not be difficult to forget.

"Ah, Red…I knew that it's you."

"Your sister…I want to speak with her…" the disoriented redhead stammered and he quickly added a "…please." to sound less demanding and to sound respectful.

Taishi sighed, "Sorry, kid, Reisi-chan has been exhausted from school and has retired to bed early. I could wake her up but she would be in a rather foul mood if I did so…"

"I see…" Mikoto cleared his throat. "…then…I'll take my leave now then."

"You could come by tomorrow morning…or you could tell me whatever it is you need to tell her –"

"No…I have to tell her myself." Mikoto insisted.

"Okay, you take care now, Red."

Taishi watched as the red-haired boy walks away. He never thought such a desperate expression would ever show up on a face that belonged to a boy he witnessed using another boy as a punching bag. The way he acted, the way he sounded…

It seems his parents had been correct. The redhead really did _love_ his sister, didn't he?

. . . . .

Mikoto did come to Reisi's house that morning so that he could finally tell her how he feels about her and get it off of his chest but Reisi was no longer in her house when he came. According to Taishi, Reisi had to come to class early for the day then he told him to come back that afternoon or just wait for her dismissal in her school.

At school, Mikoto could not concentrate. All he could think of was to just get the day over so he could finally go to Reisi's school.

Tatara and Izumo also noticed how edgy he was that day and kept asking him what was wrong with him. He did not answer them.

At dismissal, he went to Reisi's school and he waited for her.

He waited and waited…until finally, twilight came and the red-orange sky turned into dark blue.

He wasn't able to see her.

It became like that afterwards.

Reisi was not in her house at morning.

Reisi was nowhere to be seen in school during dismissal.

Reisi was still not at home at evening.

On and on, the same outcome and he could not help but ask himself what was wrong with him, what has he done wrong, why did he have to screw up and so on and so forth.

Despite how empty his conquest had been, he still continued pushing and pushing…hoping that one day, there will be a different outcome; that one day, all his efforts would pay off and she would finally let him see her and he could finally tell her that he loves her.

But that day never came.

Reisi was already out of his reach.

It was rather pointless to keep pursuing and pursuing when on the opposite side, not one effort was being made.

Mikoto grew tired eventually.

Who could blame him?

He was only human…

At times, he remembers the memories he had with her. And every time he remembers, the pain only seem to grow and the bitterness seem to grow bigger than the pain itself. Try as he might, he can't forget her.

* * *

 _You watch me beaten till I can't breathe  
Shaking, falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
Tripping over myself, aching, begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
Needle and the thread,  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Needle and the thread,  
Gonna wind up dead_

\- Stitches by Shawn Mendes -

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

This is the shortest chapter I wrote so far, not counting the prologue, so it did not take me long to type it from my scratch. :P

Whatever happened to Reisi? Well, everything will be clearer in the future chapters so be patient.

Say 'good-bye' to these two teens and say 'hello' to the 21 year old Mikoto and Reisi in the next chapter. :D

Again, I would like to thank each and everyone of you who reads this fic. :3 Thank you for being patient with this fanfic. It's far from ending, don't worry. XD

That's it.


	8. Chapter 7: My Favorite 'What If'

**The Air That You Breathe**

* * *

 **Full Story Summary:**

(Mikoto Suoh x fem!Reisi Munakata) "Breathing the same air as you makes me ill." She constantly tells him those spiteful words and yet her actions always speak otherwise. Mikoto Suoh had always found a deep attraction for Reisi Munakata. He pursued the beautiful creature despite being unfamiliar with the new feelings that immediately took hold of him but little did he know that Reisi Munakata would be the death of him. Dragged into the fate of becoming a king and queen, becoming enemies became inevitable for the two. Now, Mikoto becomes constantly torn between a grudging hatred for Reisi and an ardent desire for her…while battling his own demons along the way. (may contain Izumo x Seri and hints of other pairings in the future)

* * *

Chapter Seven:

My Favorite 'What If'

 _I'll be as honest as you let me  
I miss your early morning company  
If you get me  
You are my favorite "what if"  
You are my best "I'll never know"  
And I'm starting to forget  
Just what summer ever meant to you  
What did it ever mean to you?_

* * *

He was too young to understand why his mother left them when she did. One day, he just woke up to see his father sitting on one chair in their dining room; his face was contorted, grotesque, if you may, as he sat still on the chair; his long, thin legs sprawled beneath him. On one hand, he held an amber glass bottle. His father had always had an amber bottle in hand and it was stranger to see him without it than having it with him.

"Pops…" his voice was tiny, squeaky as a mouse's. He was afraid to talk to the man, to talk to his father. But _why_? Why? That man sitting motionless on the chair was his father, right? Fathers are there to protect their children, right? Why was the little boy afraid?

Tiny amber eyes moved towards his direction.

"Well, if it ain't the Li'l Pissant, Mikoto-chan."

Standing before him was a little boy about seven to eight years old. He was a miniature version of the red-haired man. The boy stared at him with huge amber eyes as he takes out a pack of cigarettes and puts one stick in his mouth before lighting the cigarette's butt.

The stinging odor of the cigarette smoke made the boy's nose itch. How he hated that smell.

"Whad'ya want, ya little shit?"

"Where's Mom…?" the boy was hesitant to speak and he had every right to be. His father had always had a violent streak about him.

The man glared at him with glassy eyes similar to that of a dead fish. The boy seem to shrink at his glare. "What the fuck do you care about that bitch? You know, the two of you are the same. _Worthless_. You two always make my life difficult. You're a fuckin' nuisance." And he threw the glass bottle across the room. It splintered into several broken pieces as soon as it hits the surface of the wall. The boy's body jerked in shock with the sound of glass shattering. His father stood up from the chair and he lunged at him, his fist heading towards the boy's head.

* * *

Mikoto woke up in a start; sitting up from the bed as if he were a puppet abruptly pulled by its strings by the puppeteer. He panted desperately for breath; his gasps filling the dark room. The sun has not yet risen. A thin line of sweat covered his body and sluggishly, he stood up from the bed and headed to the comfort room where he splashed water on his face. He looked up; catching his reflection on the mirror hanging on top of the sink.

The sight of his countenance on the murky mirror made a chill pass against his spine. He looked just like his father – except that his spiky red hair was longer and his amber eyes were wider than his father's droopy set of eyes.

His throat feels dry and so, he headed to the lower floor of Homra, the bar Izumo owns and also, the place where he now stays in. Two years ago, he was chosen by the Dresden Slate which was a mysterious object that grants people power, at the age of nineteen, to become the Red King, the King of Fire. He had no idea what happened but one day, he woke up having a strange power and a huge sword – his Sword of Damocles – hovering over his head. Since then, he, Tatara and Izumo were approached by people who wanted to be part of their clan which they named Homra. Mikoto just let them – whoever they may be – become part of his clan and undergo his initiation. The three of them had also been busy taking several commissions from people who needed their _help_. Whatever help they wanted from them, Mikoto took it, did not matter if he had to dirty his hands as long as they were paid to get the job done. They needed the money.

In time, Homra became but a street gang which became notorious in their territory, they were even able to acquire respect and authority from other gangs along the street.

"So, I was sayin'…"

"Oh, King, didn't see yoooooou there…didn't recognize you without all the hair gel…"

Sitting by the bar table of Homra were his two friends – now his accomplices – and there was a half-empty bottle of scotch on the table, along with two shot glasses. The two were blabbering, their faces flushed red and their eyes teary.

"The hell happened to you?" Mikoto scowled, walking towards the pair. He wanted to demand why they did not wake him up so the three of them could have a drinking session together. He sat beside Tatara.

Tatara laughed, "Kusanagi-san got dumped again."

"The hell, kid? You don't have to be so blunt with it, asshole…" Izumo had a pouty expression on his face and there were tears on his eyes. A soft 'hic' left him as his shoulders jerked. He sniffed and sniffed, as if his nose was stuffed and he poured a bit of scotch in his shot glass.

"Well, can't blame ya. She was your first love and they say, no matter how many liters of vodka you drown your liver with, how many cigarettes you burn your lungs with…the pain of losing your first love will never leave you." Tatara said blissfully.

Mikoto bit his lower lip. The little blonde-brunette brat had no idea how his words were like a stab in the redhead's chest.

"What do _you_ know? You haven't fallen in love yet…"

"I have."

"Oh, yeah? With who?"

"You, my dear Kusangai-san!" quickly, Tatara, who was probably drunk out of his mind, reached in for the older man's face before pressing his lips against Izumo's. When he released him, Izumo was speechless. Mikoto, on the other hand, had eyes wide as he watched. "What. The. Fuck. Was. THAT?!" Izumo punched Tatara square on the face, sending the boy on the wooden floor. And as if he was not hurt at all by Izumo's punch. Tatara bawled, laughing out loud. It was not new for Tatara to do crazy antics like that so Mikoto simply shrugged at what happened.

Mikoto slams one shot glass against the table, catching the attention of his two drunk friends immediately, "Fill 'em up, Kusanagi." He gestured at the small glass with his eyes after Izumo catches his eyes.

"Speaking of first love…" Izumo said as he pours in a bit of liquor in the redhead's glass. He handed the glass back and smirked, "…remember, five years ago, that girl you liked so much, Mikoto? Glasses Girl. Forgot her freaking name, though. Wonder what happened to her?"

Mikoto takes the glass from the blonde and he pulls out a pack of cigarettes from the back-pocket of his pants. His friends kept talking and talking while he puts one stick of cigarette in his mouth before flicking his thumb at it and summoning enough of his power – his Red Aura – to light his cigarette.

Izumo just had to mention Glasses Girl. Five fucking years had passed and still, he could not get her out of his head or off of his chest. Taking a deep breath, he filled his lungs with smoke before exhaling slowly, throwing his head back before sighing.

"You know, if only you pursued her, I bet she could have dated you. Hah, Mikoto…" Izumo shook his head, "…you're totally gonna keep asking yourself 'What If's' and since you didn't do shit, you'll never know the answer and you never will."

' _If you only knew, Kusanagi…_ '

Mikoto found it pointless to say anything at that moment. He cannot believe it himself – five years and he still has not moved on. If he were to tell Tatara and Izumo now, he would only be teased endlessly or he would receive a long sermon from the love expert, Izumo Kusanagi. He hates how draggy Izumo's lectures are.

Tatara moved in and sat back on the bar stool Izumo pushed him off from, his brown eyes staring at Mikoto. He tilted his head and gave the redhead a huge smile, "Whatcha thinkin' about, King?"

"Tch. Nothing at all."

"Eeh? Okay then~!" the younger blonde glanced at Izumo and quickly, Izumo raised a fist at him, "Do something stupid again and I swear, I'll kick yer ass!" Izumo hissed at him furiously, but a smile was plastered on his face.

Being the quietest among the three of them, Mikoto silently watched them. Many things changed happened after five years. He became some sort of Red King, whatever that means and he had to open up to the fact that there are people counting on him now, people who needs him. Day by day, the burden of a King's responsibility weighed heavier on his shoulders and he has to ask himself why he had to be King on the first place. Certainly he is not the best among the choices…hell, what the hell are the requirements for the Slate in choosing a King?

"Mikoto…?"

The redhead glanced at the direction where he heard the small, high-pitched voice of a little girl. Standing in front of a half-opened door was an eight year old who looked more like a life-sized doll than a person. The girl was a beautiful little woman with long white hair and magenta eyes.

Tatara was the first to notice the girl, "Oh, Anna, you're up early!"

Anna Kushina is a young Strain Mikoto, Izumo and Tatara decided to take care of after…an incidence that brought her without home and anyone to take care of her.

"It's cuz yer so noisy, Totsuka." Mikoto said, crushing the cigarette on the ashtray. He stood up and guided Anna back in her bedroom, Tatara and Izumo smiling at that sight.

"Anna, you should go back to sleep. Gunna wind up tiny if you dun git enough sleep…"

"But I'm already _tiny_ …"

Tatara and Izumo glanced at one another, their smiles widening. They are proud of their King.

. . .

The sun has finally risen and Mikoto went down to find Tatara and Izumo staring at the screen of Izumo's laptop and Anna was sitting at one corner, eating breakfast quietly. The pair seem agitated.

"What's up?" Mikoto asks.

"Ever heard of the news about a group of terrorists hijacking a plane and who were stopped by a pair of chicks?"

"…No."

Izumo sighed; as he had expected from the redhead. He is too apathetic to know about anything going on outside Homra. He motioned for Mikoto to come towards them and much to his surprise, the redhead did approach them though through his walk towards them, he looked like he really did not give a fuck. He positioned his laptop for Mikoto to see while Tatara leaned against the Red King.

On the screen of the laptop was a picture of two young women who were – perhaps – of the same age as Mikoto. One was a tall, curvy woman with huge breasts, a tiny waist and wide hips. She was blonde and beautiful, and she looked really classy in her white long-sleeved blouse and floral-printed pencil skirt. Standing beside her was a more regal young woman, taller but slimmer than the blonde. The blonde may have gigantic breasts and wider hips than the dark-haired girl but she still had a body shaped like an hour glass complemented by her wearing a plain blue shirt and a pair of taupe-colored pants. Mikoto's eyes widened. The woman has long dark blue hair and was wearing a pair of rimless rectangular glasses over her pretty violet eyes.

Anna felt Mikoto shudder and she glanced at him, looking as if she was poked in the head by someone who wanted her attention.

"Seri Awashima and Reisi Munakata." Tatara said.

"Totally complete hotties, am I right?" Izumo said with his all-too-famous flirtatious smile. "The blonde one's the hotter one among the two of them but, hey…" he pointed at the blue-haired girl with the glasses, "Anyway, that Blue chick right there, ya should look on for her. Turns out she's actually the newly-enthroned Blue Queen."

"Haha…I did not think that the Slate could choose girls, huh?" Tatara says.

Reisi Munakata is the Blue Queen. How convenient. Mikoto could not speak. He could only stare at Reisi Munakata. Five years actually made changes to her – she has the body of a full-grown woman now and she looked more mature than she had been. He never would have thought that she could become more beautiful than she had been when she was sixteen. Seeing her there on that screen only brought back all the pain he felt when she suddenly disappeared on him. Clicking his tongue, he looked away from the screen and turned away, "Kusanagi."

"Hmmm…?"

"…Could ya gather more info about the Blue Queen?"

The blonde bartender raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, the Red King was interested. Izumo glanced above his shoulder, watching as Mikoto made his way towards the door, "Where you goin', Mikoto?"

"Gonna have some fresh air."

"Oh? But, King, you haven't had breakfast…" Tatara started but Mikoto has already left and had closed the door behind him as he exited the bar, "…yet."

"Totsuka…"

"Yeah?"

"…why do I have a feeling that I heard the Blue Queen's name before?"

"…Huh, come to think of it…so have I."

Outside, Mikoto could still make out the words spoken by his two friends. They are lucky to not have any important memory of Reisi Munakata and are able to have her name forgotten. He, on the other hand, had held on to those bittersweet memories even though he did not want to. He could not let go.

All these years…

She's back.

Reisi Munakata is actually back.

Mikoto took out a cigarette and lit it with his Aura, ignoring the people who stared at him when he did so. His heart would not stop pumping so rapidly even when he was walking in a complete normal pace.

To make things worse, she is the Blue Queen. Surely, the two of them would cross paths.

It's not that he was scared to see her, it's just that…he has absolutely no idea how he should act once they do meet each other after what happened between the two of them five years ago. Mikoto clenched his teeth together; biting hard at the cigarette in his mouth. Who was he kidding? Why is he making such a big deal out of her return in Japan? It's been five years…

Goddamn, how he _hates_ her.

Seems like fate enjoys playing with him.

As if he was not made into a fool by faith too much already.

. . .

It was 7 pm when Mikoto returned to bar Homra and when he got in, the establishment was almost full with the familiar faces of his clansmen; not with customers. They were hanging out in the bar and were crowding around Izumo who has his laptop in front of him.

"Kusanagi, beer."

"Oh, Mikoto-san, welcome back!"

"Here ya go, King!"

It was Tatara who threw a bottle of ice cold beer at his direction. Casually, Mikoto catches it and took a seat on one of the bar stools. They were busy staring at the screen of the laptop while he greedily gulped down the alcoholic drink. He glanced over to his clan members who were apparently frantic. Anna rushed towards his direction and sat down on the bar stool beside his, unmoving and silent as though she were already content to be near him. The chaos inside the bar was deafening that it almost made Mikoto want to laugh.

"I gotta say, that person is really unfathomable." It was Izumo who spoke.

As expected from the Red King's right hand man, he was able to gather enough information about the Blue Queen in such a short notice and such a small amount of time. The man has always been so admirable, so responsible. Mikoto could learn so much from him…if his pride would allow it.

"She woke up with a strange power one day, suddenly became a Queen and yet she took it as if it was completely normal and is getting about it like it's nobody's business. She began rebuilding Scepter 4 in no time and she's forming the combat troops from scratch. You gotta say, she ain't no slouch, really." Izumo spoke calmly, a cigarette in his mouth while he polished one glass. He sounded amazed. Members of Homra listened carefully, their eyes on the laptop.

Apparently, Izumo had more to say, "Looks like she was one hell of an overachiever before." To that, Mikoto almost sneered. He knew that. Reisi Munakata was very intelligent, as far as he could remember. It was as if she is the flesh-and-blood representation of the words 'honor student'. "To make things worse, she's now getting about with such a zeal that you have to wonder if she sleeps at all. A complete opposite of a certain king who only eats and sleeps."

There were murmurs after that comment which the blonde said on purpose. He sent a glance at Mikoto who only snorted and smirked at this while gulping down the beer he was drinking.

"She's a woman barely in her 20's and she already has the government and the army wrapped around her little finger. Even with the Gold King's help, she has to be exceedingly heavy-handed. Even with that said, she's shrewd enough to play her cards right, no errors being made. Just what kind of like she had to lead to grow into such a superwoman, I wonder. I bet her social life, her love life and her sex life's all non-existent…" Izumo joked, extracting laughter from the members of Homra. "If you ask me, I think it smells kinda fishy..."

Mikoto gazed at Izumo, not enjoying his jokes on the Blue Queen. She led a life as Reisi Munakata. Plain and simple. It was as if she came from the world perfect as she is. She was destined to lead a life of greatness, indeed, so here she was – a Queen. Mikoto let his people talk and talk while he remained in his own private thoughts – slowly torturing himself with the memory of Reisi, the girl whose flowers he destroyed while slowly coming to the slow realization that she became such a great person without him in her life. What was he thinking? She never needed him in her life as much as he needed her in his.

"Apparently, her suppression on Strains is going smoothly, as well." That was Tatara. His mention of the word 'strain' made Anna's tiny body jerk and she looked at Mikoto, unsure. Mikoto did not seem to feel her gaze and he stared at the bottle of beer in his hand as if it was the most interesting thing he had seen in his life.

"Her Highness goes personally to the scene and takes command of her forces. So far, I did not hear of any blunders in her judgment. She must really be such a control-freak."

Members of Homra squawked and squawked about the rumors they heard about the Blue Queen. Rumors which had been circulating the town of Shizume ever since she made her appearance public. She was pretty popular – especially with males since she is beautiful and she has a killer bod. She could almost make a good model if she weren't busy enough acting cop. Mikoto could not blame his clansmen from raving about her, she did sound really incredible.

So it seems she is still perfect…

"But that's the Blues' boss we're talkin' 'bout, riiight?!" It was Misaki Yata who made that comment. He's a red-haired baby-faced teen with a boisterous attitude, a big mouth and a somewhat creepy devotion for Mikoto. "So what if she's a Queen? She's nothin' special. If she tries ta mess with Anna like that ass from before, we'll deal with her so that Mikoto-san won't have ta dirty his hands himself. Right?!" He pumped his fist in the air, looking around to see the others looking at him with approval.

Even with the bar full with noisy, mumbling Homra members, Misaki's voice always has its way of standing out above the sea of different voices. The boy has an honest attitude and brown eyes that shimmer with vigor that Mikoto liked but sometimes, he tend to speak before thinking. What Misaki was talking about was the little scuffle that happened between Homra and Scepter 4 before, when a certain Gold clansman tried to sync Anna, who is a Strain, with the Dresden Slate to make her the new Blue Queen. They managed to save Anna but it ended with Anna's aunt and Mikoto's former English teacher – Honami Kushina – to have her memories of the child she loved and cared for wiped out. Scepter 4 tried to take Anna from them after that but Izumo insisted on being her guardian.

Anna gave Misaki a small and appreciative smile but the pain of the memories of that incidence was present in her huge magenta eyes.

Izumo wanted them to just wait-and-see whatever happens between Homra and Scepter 4 when the time comes. This only made the others let out several violent reactions.

They went on and on but then they went silent when a certain eyeglasses-wearing boy with a depressing air about him spoke finally, "Are you sure we should be taking this so coolly, Kusanagi-san?" he clicked his tongue, his blue eyes narrowing, "The main duty of Scepter 4 is to manage or control Strains. And it clashes with our so-called business in many ways." That was Saruhiko Fushimi, Misaki's close friend. He was an intelligent boy – quiet, cool and respectable even in his youth. He was almost like Izumo, only he was more frightening and almost creepy with his dark aura. He looked completely out of place among the sea of rowdy hoodlums, being silent as he had been. Throughout the beginning of the conversation, he had been quiet as he only listened to them. "What I'm talking about is that Scepter 4 can intervene on a unilateral basis even before a request with us is made. If things are left like this, we'll just end up bumping heads with them at whatever site…" the boy continued, "…On top of that… it's not only Sttrains that Scepter 4 polices. If, let's say, a Red clansman breaks the law, Scepter 4 will be sure to swoop down on them. What then after that? Take note that the Blue Queen is a complete hustler. If she's being so energetic about her job, it means she's got quite the ambition to fulfill, no? So if we continue with what we are and had been doing with this _business_ of doing errands against Strains, we might be in for some really rough times, don't you think?"

"Do you mean, Saru, that we'll end up going head to head against those pesky, gloomy, weird Blues?!" Misaki says, not forgetting to throw insults at their future enemies as he spoke.

Saruhiko shrugged his narrow shoulders.

Another member cleared his throat as if to catch their attention. It was a voluptuous tan-skinned man with short blonde hair. The muscle of Homra, Rikio Kamamoto. Hesitantly, he spoke, "What's the probability that we'll have an all-out war against Scepter 4?" his voice was soft yet rough and thick.

"No freakin' idea, man." Kusanagi replied honestly. "But well, fighting won't do us any good, so if I would be the one to decide, I'd want to avoid it as much as possible. But… that will depend on what these Blues will be up to."

In any case, caution could absolutely not be disregarded this time around, because they were up against none other than the Blue Queen herself and, hell, what a worthy adversary she seems to be!

"There is also the fate of the _previous generation_ to consider…" Saruhiko said suggestively in his usual bored, soft tone.

All present winced at what the dark-haired youth had said. Of course, everyone present already knew about the Kagutsu incident. The Red King before Mikoto had pushed his Weismann levels to its limit and had sent his Sword of Damocles crashing down and the former Blue King lost his life because of this. Not only was the Blue King killed but also thousands of other innocent lives as well. As much as possible, what happened before should be avoided. No one in their right mind would want it to happen again.

"Red and Blue are like oil and water, both in power and in the clan's nature. Surprising as it may seem, it could be that right about now the Blues are having similar thoughts about the situation, trying to guess what move Mikoto will make. Their nerves are also high strung as they're gauging us, I imagine." Izumo said.

Reisi Munakata may already know about the Kagutsu Tragedy herself and is currently having the Red Clan under her surveillance. _She knows_. To this thought, Mikoto could only chuckle, a bitter smirk pulling the corners of his lips. As he have already thought, their paths crossing again is inevitable. He could imagine her right now, having the same conversation with her clansmen as they were having right now. He could imagine her, her demeanor completely calm and cool even though she have several thoughts in her brain about this and that.

"What do you think, King?" Tatara's gentle voice broke the silence.

Anna stared at Mikoto. She could feel several emotions radiating from him. He was like a cup and water his emotions. Right now, he is now overflowing with his emotions. A cup spilling water. He did not show it but Anna could feel every single emotion he has…

In one swig, Mikoto finished the bottle of beer he has and without even raising his amber eyes to meet anyone's eyes, he said, "I'mma think 'bout it when the time comes."

He sounded unconcerned but truth is, he feels anxious, unsure, and he was…god, he was feeling so excited. His heart was beating as if he ran a marathon, and his stomach was doing stupid back flips. His hands trembled, fingers tingled. He could not stop himself from smirking wider. His Aura pulsed from his body, without him summoning it; making the temperature of the bar rise a bit all of a sudden. His clansmen felt this and all of the shuddered at their king's overwhelming power.

Izumo glanced at Tatara, and they exchanged anxious looks at one another.

. . . . .

Around the city, Mikoto walked all by himself. The conversation he and his clansmen had three days ago left him utterly exhausted. The summer heat pounded at his head, worsening his headache. For a King of Fire, his tolerance in heat is terrible. Despite only wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans, the summer heat was still unbearable, causing him to sweat profusely. He loitered about the city like a lost pup. The people around him wore the same irritated expressions, all of them annoyed at how hot it is.

The negative emotions brought about by the aggravating heat coming from the people around him was unfortunately, contagious as the common cold. In no time, he found himself irritated as well but this _irritation_ did not come from the simple summer heat. It was the same irritation that never leaves him, ever since becoming a King. No, it's not irritation but, rather, anger. It's an anger he could never shake off no matter how many buildings he burn into nothingness, no matter how many bastards he beat up.

It was an anger much like the fire that burns inside him, the fire that pulses out of him whenever he summons for it. It's scalding and he could not run away from it, he could not escape it; it lives inside his belly, coming in and out to envelop him with its burning embrace.

 _One day, he will…_

He shook his head.

His legs moved, carrying his body to the main street and entering a park. There was not a soul in sight in it which was what he wanted – he needed to be alone in his own thoughts. Quietly, he sat down on one of the benches. The bench he sat on had been a good conductor of the sun's hot rays and even with his pants on, he was able to feel the heat sipping into the thick fabric and warming his fucking ass. There was nothing to shield him from the sun at that spot. Not really the perfect spot to relax but it will do.

This park seems…very familiar.

 _'Oya…you look terrible_ …' The sound of her high-pitched laughter filled his ears; her voice was more like the peals of bells than laughter itself. It was music to his ears. He could see it right now – two teens by the opposite bench. One was a red-haired lovesick puppy who was standing beside the bench while another was a very pretty girl who was sitting on the bench. The boy had pulled out his cell phone and had taken the girl's picture while she was in the middle of laughing her heart out. The girl, realizing what the boy had done, lunged at the boy and tried her best to snatch the phone from him only to fail. 'Yer still pretty so dun worry… _'_

Mikoto blinked and once he opened his eyes, the two was gone.

He took out a cigarette, put it in his mouth and lit it. Damn that apparition. He stared at the grayish white smoke created by the cigarette he has in his mouth. There was not a breeze of wind to blow the smoke and diffuse it across the area. Sighing, he sat back on the bench, closing his eyes as the nicotine began to fill his lungs.

 _One day, surely, he will…_

He did not predict that he would attract so many people who wanted to be members of Homra when he became Red King.

 _One day, he will burn everything._ That image came again, the image he had been having in his head for quite some time now; he saw himself in the middle of the ruins of the town – only skeletons of the buildings that once stood there existed, the paved ground had turned black with soot, the hot air blowing tiny dust particulates around. He was alone.

In a jolt, he opened his eyes. He was feeling it again, that maddening anger and that gnawing lust to destroy everything.

 _This power is a curse. This power is a gift._

Mikoto furrowed his brow, taking a deep breath. He still has no idea which among the two statements could describe his power.

 _Your comrades will be the death of you. Your comrades will save you._

For a while, he could not breathe; he felt like there was a huge weight crushing his chest. He looked at the cloudless sky; if he summoned for his Sword of Damocles right now, it would be right there, over his head. According to the story, Damocles asked to experience the life of fortune which his king, Dionysus, has. Damocles was allowed to have the life of luxury that belonged to a king but a huge sword was made to hang above his head which was hung by the thin hair of a horse's tail. Having the power makes a great man live in constant fear; fear of having the sword come crashing down on one's head. The story fits him well. The only difference he had with Damocles is he did not ask to have the life of a king.

"It sure is hot today, is it not?" Someone was speaking to him. It surprised him that there was someone near him. He didn't even feel their presence. It was a familiar voice of a woman. Once he heard her voice, his heart skipped a beat. There was nothing to compare the feelings he had when he heard her voice. He had been alone in his own world, walking in circles and repeating the same haunting thoughts over and over but the moment he heard that voice, the world of a wasteland he was trapped in had broken into a million pieces, disintegrated. He had been lost, he had been sinking and that voice found him, pulled him right back up and kept his head above water.

He wasn't alone.

Sharply, Mikoto turned to look at the origin of the voice.

Standing beside the bench he was sitting on was a tall, slim and splendid frame of a young woman. She was blocking the sun, casting a shadow on him. A smug smile was on her flamboyantly pink painted lips. She was wearing a navy blue polo shirt and a pair of black tightly fitted pants. Her long blue hair was tied in a high ponytail; a light blue ribbon keeping it in place. She kept a cool expression on her smooth oval face, contradicting the hot weather of the day. Her hand was raised above her face, shielding it from the sun's rays. Slowly, she moved her face at his direction; her violet eyes sparkling beneath the rimless pair of glasses she wore.

This woman was none other than the Blue Queen herself, Reisi Munakata.

Mikoto braced himself for several emotions to wash through him. He lets out a dragging sigh; his amber eyes flicking over to meet the familiar set of eyes of Reisi Munakata. He glared at her. It is a mystery how one could both be terribly nauseated with hate and love for someone.

"Oooh~…" Reisi's lips formed a small pout as she blows a bit of air from her mouth as she mumbles. Mikoto could not help but look at how beautifully-shaped those lips are. Such lips…begging to be kissed. She smiled politely at him, "Hello."

* * *

 _It was the fourth of July  
You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks  
That went off too soon  
And I miss you in the June gloom, too  
It was the fourth of July  
You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks  
I said I'd never miss you  
But I guess you never know  
May the bridges I have burned light my way back home  
On the fourth of July_

\- Fourth of July by Fall Out Boy -

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

I based Homra's conversation and Mikoto and Reisi's reunion with the novel by Azano Kouhei, R:B. An English-translated text can be found in chilly-territory's tumblr which I am very thankful for.

I did my best to paraphrase it...since copy-and-pasting it is just wrong...and then I added a few of my twists.

This chapter is as long as how short the previous one is. Besides, I think I owe you a longer chapter... XD

Sorry for the non-Izumo x Tatara shippers...I just had to do it. They're pretty cute together anyway but I still root for Seri and Izumo. They will have their moment, don't worry...

That's all for now. :3 Thank you and thank you again for spending your time to read this fanfic.

Hoooooh...so tired.


	9. Chapter 8: Hate Love

**The Air That You Breathe**

* * *

 **Full Story Summary:**

(Mikoto Suoh x fem!Reisi Munakata) "Breathing the same air as you makes me ill." She constantly tells him those spiteful words and yet her actions always speak otherwise. Mikoto Suoh had always found a deep attraction for Reisi Munakata. He pursued the beautiful creature despite being unfamiliar with the new feelings that immediately took hold of him but little did he know that Reisi Munakata would be the death of him. Dragged into the fate of becoming a king and queen, becoming enemies became inevitable for the two. Now, Mikoto becomes constantly torn between a grudging hatred for Reisi and an ardent desire for her…while battling his own demons along the way. (may contain Izumo x Seri and hints of other pairings in the future)

* * *

Chapter Eight:

Hate Love

 _When I first met you got a feeling that I'll never forget  
_ _An animal attraction I know  
_ _We'd be bad together but the make up sex as good as it gets  
_ _And I just want to say to you  
_ _Every time that I hate you I love you  
_ _You're more than I can take can't get enough of you  
_ _It doesn't matter what you're saying  
_ _I can't let you go_

* * *

Five years ago, Mikoto Suoh found himself being played for a fool at a very young age.

That day was very much different from the current hot summer afternoon but rather, it was a gloomy day with the sky a dark gray and heavy nimbus clouds filling it. The rain that poured forth from the fat, thick clouds seem to just go on and on. The sixteen year old young man stood before the Munakata residence. His clothes were completely drenched in rain water. It was so stupid of him not to bring an umbrella with him in such a terrible weather. Then again…that morning, the weather was different that morning and he did not expect that it'll rain that afternoon. He crossed his arms and put them over his chest. His body was undergoing a terrible convulsion because of the cold. So cold. He shivered violently from the dampness of his wet clothes against his skin. It's been an hour since he had called for Reisi Munakata.

Letting out a loud sigh, he sat down on the wet ground; rubbing his palms together to create friction and lessen the cold he was suffering in even just for a bit.

He was in the verge of giving up.

Finally, the door of Munakata's house opened and Mikoto almost let out a sigh of relief only to be crushed by disappointed when he saw the familiar face of Reisi's older brother, Taishi, as he walked towards him with two umbrellas in hand; one he used to shield him from the rain while the other he just held with him.

"She still doesn't want to see me, huh?" Mikoto asked the older man.

Taishi sighed, "Nope. Actually, she will not be seeing you. Not for a long time, you see." He saw the redhead's face and quickly, he elaborated, "Reisi is in England. She received a scholarship in one of the schools there and will be finishing her schooling there."

Mikoto was speechless.

"She left almost two weeks ago. I'm sorry…she specifically told me not to tell you."

"…Why not?"

"Who knows? I bet Rei-chan has her reasons. Why don't you come inside for some warm tea and dry yourself?"

Mikoto saw then how guilty Taishi felt. His sister made a fool of the redhead and he is a guilty accomplice. Apparently, he regretted the part that he played in Reisi's sick… _joke_.

That was when he had finally made up his mind to forget Reisi Munakata but unfortunately, try as he might, he could not get her out of his mind. He did not get her out of his thoughts and here he is, sitting on the bench in a park in a warm summer afternoon; staring at the twenty-one year old female who had been someone he used to love. He could not keep himself from staring again, stupid as he is.

Casually, Reisi Munakata tried to get his attention by commenting how hot the weather is. The Red King glared at her in response to this but not before his eyes widened with recognition. Begrudgingly, she recognizes him, of course. Who would forget the idiot-boy who had given you your first kiss? But whether she remembers him or he remembers her or none of them at all does not matter. What matters is what they are now – King and Queen. But then, she could not help but appreciate the changes five years made on the young man she had been acquainted to five years ago. His hair had grown longer and he has swept his bangs up using so much gel that it makes her shudder. He became rather muscular than he had been before and he looked much older than he should look as if he is ill or is suffering from stress. She could not blame him. She was not even surprised. He was a king at the age of nineteen and knowing how weak his brain is, it must be something that is too much for him to handle. At the moment, he is dressed simply and is smoking in an area where smoking is not allowed.

"You know…" Reisi's lips curled in a mocking smirk, "…smoking in this area is prohibited…"

She spoke in an overly formal way of speech.

When she spoke, he felt his airway being blocked by an outside force and his heart began to beat faster than normal and his blood…his blood boiled with fury. It slowly, slowly dawned on him that she does not remember who he was.

Arrogantly, the beast snorted and moved his eyes away from Reisi while leaning against the backrest of the bench. He shrugged his broad shoulders and said, "No one's around, anyway…"

Even his voice changed; its pitch became lower and it sounded huskier.

"That is beside the point. Such is the rule."

"And that shitty rule is made for whom exactly?" Mikoto hated that word. 'Rule'. Just hearing it makes him feel restrained. He hated being restrained, especially when he knows he should be free as he should be to do whatever the hell he wants.

Reisi fell quiet for a while, not expecting that response from Mikoto Suoh. He didn't look like a person who could think of a rebuttal like that. Clearing her throat, she composed herself and puts back that polite smile she mastered.

The two of them went back and forth on their views on rules. Mikoto kept spouting about rules being ineffective if there is no one there for rules to be applied to, furthermore, he found rules set by humans to be flawed so he simply does whatever the fuck he wanted. Reisi once again was astounded by Mikoto's way of thinking. It seems that he is still a delinquent even at the age of twenty-one. But she must give him props for being able to argue with her and make sense. Reisi rebuked with the fact that rules exist for order among humans to exist; if the rules are ignored, all hell will break lose. Even if there were no one for rules to apply to, rules must be upheld at all times.

They went on and on; not one of them wanting to back down from the other.

"Mankind set rules after extensive research. It is the stronghold that holds order in our society. Without rules, society will falter." Her voice became cold. It made Mikoto shudder. There she is. The real Reisi Munakata, the cold-hearted Ice Queen who plays sick jokes on those who displeases her.

Mikoto smirked at her. He could feel her gaze at him like an iron burning at his head. "Must be real nice to let others decide how you should live your life." He said that on purpose, because he knows that saying that will surely make her lose her composure. He thought his words would stop Reisi from talking but she did not stop yapping. She pressed on; still talking about society and Mikoto being a part of it and mocking his strong sense of individualism.

Their conversation then came to a pause; the pair staring at one another in silence.

If ever there would be people there who could listen to them bicker, they would think that they were but a couple having a lover's quarrel – one was calmly speaking and sounded like she was a teacher who is an expert to the topic and the other simply did not care – rather than two individuals with different points of view butting heads. They sounded like children, no matter how adult the topic of their argument is.

She is unbearable. She actually brought out the little logic he has in him.

He is unbearable. He brought out the worse of her.

Reisi's heart was pounding rapidly inside her chest. Her patience was all used up and she was already prepared to lash out on him. Five years and he hasn't changed – still an immature teenage delinquent basking himself with the idea that he stands above the crowd for being different and feeling as if he need not to be a part of society. She really despised him. He makes her sick.

Mikoto's heart was ready to explode inside of him. He just had a long-ass conversation with the girl he used to think as the love of his life and the girl who he currently holds nothing but hatred for. Only an idiot like him had fallen in love with someone conceited and overly-confident as she is. She did not change. In fact, she seem to have regressed into something worse than someone who makes people look like and feel like a complete turd.

As far as he could see, she does not remember who he was and only sees him as the Red King. That is better, isn't it? No awkwardness, no. No more bloody, cancerous hope for a second chance. This is a new beginning. A fresh start for Mikoto to finally be able to do what he should have done the first time he saw Reisi Munakata and heard about her utter flaws. Avoid girl at all cost. Scratch that. Avoid _falling in love with_ girl at all cost. Better.

"Munakata, was it?" Mikoto asks, smoking his cigarette.

"Oya." The young woman pushed her glasses, "So you know me by face. I didn't think the Red King would bother checking what I looked like." The same vanity from before.

"Humph. Like hell I'd do that. It's clear who you are at a glance."

"Is that so?"

"If you ain't the Blue Queen then you're some sort of weirdo."

"Huh, that coming from you. As expected, perception of a person who has to look at himself in the mirror every day is on a different level." The same sarcasm even.

Mikoto hated how nostalgia keeps popping in whenever she speaks. He raised his eyes at Reisi and she has a look of delight in her face. She enjoys making fun of him, really. He smirked, baring his teeth for her to see. Two could play it that game, it seems. "What'd ya want? Wanna come greet your superior, newbie?"

"I'm here as the Queen of the Blue clan, as well as the Captain of Scepter 4, to request your cooperation."

"Seriously?" Mikoto chuckled; snorting a bit of air as he shook his head, "You think I wanna cooperate with you after that?"

"I know it must be troublesome for your clan to be given the responsibility of being bouncers of supernatural power holders in the town of Shizume, even with this _job_ 's income being given to you sustaining you and being beneficial to you. You should be honest, Red King…such a responsibility is too much for you and your clan to handle, am I right?"

Mikoto snickered.

"So, how about I take that burden off of your hands. You had been given the responsibility of policing Strains and I, as the Captain of Scepter 4, shall be taking that responsibility of off your hands since it has been the duty of Scepter 4 in the first place."

Mikoto frowned, "You suuure love beatin' 'round the fucking bushes, don't you?"

"I beg your pardon but I merely wanted to explain why I am here in the way you would understand."

He never noticed before how talkative Reisi can be. Apparently, he must have been busy staring stupidly at her then and deafened. She truly is unbearable. Even without her making a fool out of him five years ago, he would surely lose interest in her in no time and end up hating her as much as he does now. This woman clearly is not here to suggest a proposal but demand that he accept it. But she is too polite to do such a thing. He wanted to laugh all of a sudden. She's being too much of a prick that it's suddenly laughable.

The more this keeps up, the more he falls deeper into the pit of despising Reisi Munakata.

' _I fell in love with this damned bitch?_ '

"What do you say?" Reisi's voice was fluid soft, like it was melted chocolate, "We won't interfere with Homra, I assure you. We shall be simply making rounds in the vicinity of the town, which I understand to be your territory. I think it isn't that bad of a proposal."

"To _you_ , that is?" Mikoto pivoted his body so that he could take a look at Reisi in the face, so that he could see how his words and how the chilly tone of his voice would affect the prim and proper Miss Blue Queen. Very interesting. Her glasses sparkled at the sun's rays being reflected by it. Underneath the lenses, her violet eyes showed a look of pure animosity – it was a look one has when looking at something so disgusting, something that turns one's stomach.

She pushed her glasses in position once again, "What is your answer?"

"I ain't takin' orders from no one and I ain't giving orders to no one."

They were quiet for a while with Reisi's eyes slowly looking at Mikoto from head to toe.

She let out a sound of disappointment, "That is quite upsetting. Regardless of how we might feel about each other as individuals, I had certain hopes that we could at least have productive negotiations as a king and a Queen. Perhaps, I was mistaken."

"Someone who can only measure another's foot by their own is an idiot, no matter how quick-witted they are…"

Mikoto shifted his eyes towards the fountain erected in the middle of the park. "Do what you want." Reisi was quiet; her eyes also on the fountain. The redhead has nothing more to say but Reisi would not allow him to have the final word before she leaves. She shrugged her slender shoulders, "I suppose it would be a wasted effort to explain to you what a king's duty is."

"You sayin' that I should go into politics or work to unite the country, or some shit like that?"

Reisi laughed; snorting a bit before letting out a sarcastic laugh fitted for such a mocking answer from the Red King. Her laugh was icy, abrasive. "Very well…" she said flatly, "In that case, I shall take your word and do what I want. I request you not get in the way."

Mikoto said nothing more. He is exhausted by their exchange of words. He hears the soft tapping of Reisi's high heels as she turns to get away from the bench which Mikoto was sitting on. But then she stops on her tracks, looking at the lax young man on the bench. "Out of sheer curiosity…what do you think of Genji Kagutsu?"

Mikoto took a deep breath; filling his lungs with cigarette smoke before letting out a long exhale of the grayish white smoke. "S'rry, never met him before…" he murmured; his eyes glued on the fountain and the lovely clear water pulsing out of the white structure.

Reisi said nothing and then she began to walk away without even turning back and without any more pauses until she had finally left the park and left behind the Red King.

Mikoto turns his head. Gone as she had before…without turning to look at those she left behind. The tip of his cigarette burned into gray ashes and with the smallest movement of Mikoto, the ashes fell on the ground.

He spat the cigarette before running his fingers through his hair before letting them curl against the strands of his hair. He tightened his grip; lightly tugging hair from the scalp. The anger and hatred he had kept bottled up inside him for five years was toppled over. He was trembling. Anger. Anger. Anger.

He _hates_ her. Hates her for making him feel so much love for her. Hates her for making him suffer all these years.

Damn her.

. . .

Five years ago, Reisi had a particular conversation with her older brother, Taishi, regarding Mikoto Suoh.

"It's been three week, don't tell me that he still has not given up." She had told him then.

"No, he has not…" Taishi answered. He had called her overseas to tell her that Mikoto Suoh had returned to visit their house again that afternoon. Reisi let out an aggravated sigh before telling her brother, "Is he really that stupid not to understand that I do not want him in my life anymore?"

"Reisi, I don't think it's fair that I continue keeping your departure to England a secret from Red. And I don't think it's stupidity that pushes him to keep coming back…it's _love_. He really loves you, sis…"

Reisi felt a pain in her gut then; there was a deep churning in her stomach. On the other side of the line, she heard the faint voice that belonged to her older brother; he sounded so hesitant. "Rei-chan…?"

She did not answer; still unable to absorb the preposterous idea her brother has.

"…it's raining cats and dogs here in Japan…and I could see Mikoto Suoh-kun just standing there outside and staring at our house. He's really drenched."

"It's not my fault he did not come prepared."

"Rei-chan, I can't keep doing this."

Her brother had always been a softie. "Do what you wish, brother…" and quietly, she hang up. After their conversation, she laid on her bed and curled into a fetal position. She was alone in her room in the dormitory then. Before leaving Japan, she asked Taishi and her parents to promise to not speak to Mikoto Suoh about her departure in case he comes looking for her which she expected that he would do. After the stunt he pulled she had to punish him. He would keep coming and coming to her house with the hope that she'll give into kindness and finally talk to him, only to be disappointed over and over. She hated him.

Yes, that was the same hatred she felt when she laid her eyes on Mikoto Suoh the Red King. The day before, she and her lieutenant had a brief discussion about the Red King. Seri Awashima, her lieutenant, had expressed her curiosity on what kind of person the Red King is. She did not mention that she had known Mikoto Suoh before he was King. In fact, she did not want anyone in Scepter 4 to know that she and the barbarian has a peculiar past with one another.

On her way back to their headquarters, she spotted him in a park and then, being unable to resist, she was finally reunited with the young man who stole her first kiss.

As she made her way back to Scepter 4 HQ, she could not help but think that the man should never have become a King. Of all the people in Japan, why did the Slate choose someone so reckless, so irresponsible as the likes of him?

Mikoto Suoh surely is disgusting.

What a small world this place they call home is for the two of them to meet again, in such an odd circumstance on top of that!

She never would have imagined meeting him again the way she did. The redhead recognized her, she saw this; he knew who she is and it had nothing to do with her being the Blue Queen and he certainly did not know her just _because_ she is the Blue Queen. She could flatter herself and think that he could not forget her try as he can because he was totally infatuated with her before, and besides that…she is one person difficult to forget.

"…I am afraid we truly are incompatible."

. . .

It was already dawn when Seri approached the Blue Queen.

Seri Awashima still could not believe what happened to her for the past few days. Before she met Reisi Munakata, she is but an extraordinary college student and now, she is the trusted lieutenant and right hand woman of the Blue Queen. One could not expect to see someone as extraordinary as she on an everyday basis. Not only is she a smart capable young woman but she is also very tall, with large breasts and wide hips – a body that every woman would be dying to have. She is very much beautiful; with shoulder length blonde hair she ties in two buns at the back of her head. At the moment, she is in her Scepter 4 uniform: a tight-fitting get-up consisting of an overcoat and a mini dress that barely covers her buttocks. She had knocked on the door before her which leads to the Captain's office and had been standing before it, waiting to be summoned. She was ready to inform the Blue Queen of the whereabouts of the two Strains they had been looking for for two days now and who had been causing nuisances to the people in Shizume.

"Come in."

Seri took a deep breath before finally entering Reisi Munakata's office.

To her, Reisi Munakata is an admirable person who could most probably get anything she wanted. Her overwhelming presence seem to demand and attract attention and her charisma is as commendable. But no matter how splendid she is, Seri could not help but feel frightened to the bone around her. Whenever she looks at her as she is doing now, Seri feels as though she was shrinking with each second that pass. _This_ is how underlings feel before the person who has the greatest authority over them.

"Awashima-kun, it's you…" Reisi grinned; smiling in a way that reminded the blonde lieutenant of a Barbie doll – as if that smile was only painted on her pallid countenance. "What is it?"

. . . . .

Tatara panted heavily as he ran as fast as his thin legs could carry him; just running by his side was two boys who had expressed their desire to be part of Homra two days ago and trying to catch up to the three of them are a pair of young men in blue uniform. They were members of Scepter 4. The three being chased by Scepter 4 ran and ran through the popular shopping street which was surprisingly, especially in this hour, abandoned. The vassal's running had come to a slow halt when he sees a crowd of Blues blocking the road which the three of them were headed to.

Groaning, Tatara stopped; putting his arms out and stopping the two boys who had been by his side all the while. He glared at the crowd before him.

"Hey."

The familiar voice of the Red King made him jump in shock. He glanced behind him and found Mikoto walking towards their direction. He walked towards them slowly with his back slouched and his hands in the pockets of his pants. The two members of Scepter 4 who had been running after Tatara watch him pass them by; their eyes wide with shock. They could not believe that the Red King was there in the flesh. The two boys with Tatara were ready to swoon and turn into squealing fanboys.

Tatara did not like the villainous glint in Mikoto's amber eyes. It scares him. The redhead looked as though he was in a terrible mood. Even from the distance between them, Tatara could feel the man's Aura pulsing violently from him. Mikoto…is ready to explode any minute now.

"What the fuck d'ya want, huh?"

Mikoto had cocked his head to the side as he straightened his back to look more menacing.

"I'd like to thank you for earlier, Red King."

The crowd suddenly dispersed for a towering young woman to pass through. Tatara's mouth opened slightly without him meaning to as he watched the woman walk – looking like she was gracefully gliding towards them. Her uniform was different from the blonde lady beside her. Her uniform consisted of a high-collared trench coat with long sleeves and it was unzipped from the waist. Underneath the coat was a white shirt and a dark blue skirt that covers half of her smooth thighs, there was also a black belt around her tiny waist. The long coattails of her uniform was swaying with each stride she took. This person…is Reisi Munakata, the Blue Queen. Tatara swallowed the saliva accumulating in his mouth upon that realization.

"Get lost." Mikoto spat angrily as his already vicious and frightening expression on his countenance darkened all the more.

The woman looked at him calmly. She did not listen to the redhead's warning, if that's what that was if it were not a threat. "In the course of Scepter 4's work, I would like to take those two Strains in your custody into ours. We need to hear what they have to say on a certain matter." She was smiling as she spoke her words as if they were the ultimate truth. She was flawlessly refined and courteous and yet…she possesses this apparent pompousness about her. This woman happened to be someone who is not compatible with his King.

"Are ya hard of hearing? Get lost, _bitch_. Yer an eyesore." Mikoto's words were filled with so much venom, annoyance and hostility that could kill a weak-hearted person and just by looking at how she carries herself, the Blue Queen is not a weak-hearted person.

Reisi's smile broadened and her violet eyes narrowed, "I seem to recall that you told me to do what I want…and that you won't be ordering me around?"

"H-Hold on a second! Doing this is prohibited by Protocol 120!"

Protocol 120 is an agreement between Kings and clansmen to stay away from the dominion of other Kings.

The blonde stammering nervously made the Blue Queen want to laugh. She moved her attention at him; regarding him as if he were but an insect in her eyes, "For the time being, we would only wish to question the Strains. As far as dealing with supernatural ability holders are concerned, we of Scepter 4 are the ones entitled with full authority…"

"But-"

"Totsuka." Mikoto gave him a small side-glance; stopping him before he could even say more. The corners of his mouth moved, twitched in a grin. "So…you wanna pick a fight, right, _Munakata_?" he spoke her name slowly; letting the first syllable of her named drag smoothly and slowly across his tongue. It sounded more like an insult than simply calling her by her name. "You sure enjoy beatin' around the bushes."

"Mikoto Suoh, assuming that you can provide not only incomprehensible remarks, I want to ask you something…" Reisi pushed her glasses, "Why are you protecting those two? I simply wanted to offer you a means of escape from all the troubles they bring you, you know?"

"Just draw that goddamn shit already." Mikoto spat his eyes on the Blue Queen's saber. He nodded at the thing strapped to her hip.

Tatara's jaw dropped. He was ready to panic.

"Captain!" the blonde lieutenant's sharp voice cut through Tatara's eardrums.

Reisi sighed, a look of utter disappointment crossing her face, "It seems fighting you is unavoidable then…" She flicked her eyes at Mikoto; they had gone from its usual lavender color into a freezing blue color glinting with a frightening light. She glanced at Seri, "Awashima-kun, I am leaving you in charge of the troops while I hold the Red King back. Arrest the two Strains then withdraw. Let's end this quickly." She did not draw her sword even when Mikoto told her to.

"Totsuka." Mikoto said, "Run."

Not knowing what to do and not wanting to argue with the Red King, Tatara grabbed the two Strains' wrist and did what his King told him to do, he ran.

. . .

Mikoto enveloped himself with Red Aura; his once amber eyes turning red as he lunged at Reisi, aiming a punch at her. He wanted so much to hurt her for what she has made him suffer. In nick of time, Reisi was able to put a force field around her, successfully blocking herself from the redhead's attack but Mikoto had exerted that much effort in his arm to push her across the street and send her flying to the wall of one building. Due to the impact, the wall shook and fell; falling into rubble against the force field around Reisi – creating gray smokes out of cement dust.

"I told you to draw that thing already, Munakata!" Mikoto taunted, watching Reisi stand from the ground; rubbish and dust surrounding her as her force field disappears. Throughout their fight, Reisi indeed did remove her saber from its strap but she did not unsheathe it, much to his disappointment. He never would have thought a sword could be of use even with it unsheathed; it seems Reisi proved him that it could still have use in a fight even without drawing it.

She remained composed while Mikoto launched a huge ball of fire towards her.

Reisi sprinted to the side; quickly dodging the ball of fire coming towards her. "You shouldn't abuse your power, Suoh!" she snarled at him angrily while he continued throwing fireballs at her direction.

"How 'bout you? Are you that much of a coward to not use your power?"

' _You were always such a coward, Munakata!'_

Running away and hiding and escaping rather than facing him head on. She really hasn't changed. She is still a no-good coward.

They had been playing cat-and-mouse for almost a quarter of an hour now and she is getting tired of it and it irritated him how he looked like he was enjoying this. The shopping street is no longer recognizable due to the fact that Mikoto had burned several establishments while trying to take the Blue Queen down. He wasn't listening to her. He did not care. He did not want to hear whatever garbage her mouth is spouting.

The woman is rather talented when it comes to defending herself. He wasn't surprised at all since he did see her defend herself before. But are her abilities enough to pin him down?

A fire shaped like a snake rushed towards Reisi and she jumped to dodge it before sending a kick towards him as she descended towards him. He shielded himself from her attack and she tried to hit him with her saber. With a quick motion, he grabbed at the sword and he used this to throw Reisi away from him; increasing their distance from one another.

It seems he's just better than her.

Fighting her…felt amazing.

His muscles throbbed, his heart pounded, adrenaline pumping through him, heat radiated from his body.

With a huge grin on his face, he summoned more and more of his Aura as he ran after Reisi Munakata who continued holding him off instead of actually fighting him. Her blue uniform was covered in dust, her hair mussed. She panted desperately for breath; hating how quickly the Red King had caught up to her. Not anticipating the diagonal kick Mikoto sent to her gut, Reisi clicked her tongue; wincing painfully as she felt the hard blow to her ribs. He kicked her; throwing her in mid-air and sending her skidding on her back a few steps from him.

"Enough!" Reisi growled, sitting up.

"Am I too much for you to handle, Blue Queen?"

Reisi pushed herself back to her feet. "It seems you have defeated me." She calmly stated. If this were to continue, she would end up losing or to win against him, she must manifest her Sword of Damocles which she did not intend to do. Surrendering is the best decision to take for now. "I shall leave the two Strains in your hands for now, Mikoto Suoh…" She turned to leave.

"Where d'ya think yer goin'?!" Mikoto lashed out. There is no way he'll let her slip out of his fingers again. Especially right now that they're in the middle of a fight. "We're just gettin' started, Munakata." He sent his Aura towards her; it was like a strong gust of wind – only it was scalding hot. Eyes wide with shock, Reisi once again enveloped herself with her Blue Aura; shielding herself from the Red King's destructive Aura. She thought Mikoto would just let her leave after she admits defeat but it seems, he had other plans.

Really, this man...

"I told you: enough!" Reisi narrowed her eyes at him in return; sending her own Aura towards him. "You are impossible!" Their Auras clashed; creating sparks and swirling wind around them as they pressed on. The look of bewildering glee in Mikoto's amber eyes further annoyed the Blue Queen. She gritted her teeth furiously; her hands clenching into fists.

"And _I_ told you…" Mikoto smirked, "I ain't takin' orders from no one." And he charged towards Reisi's direction; pulling out more Red Aura from his body.

. . .

A rumbling of violent wind behind her made Seri stop on her tracks. She was on her way to the whereabouts of the two Strains on she was pursuing but the unnatural sound of the wind made her pause. Out of instinct, she quickly turned to look just in time to see a humongous fire pillar shooting up to the dark blue night sky and it was higher than any of the buildings in sight. She gasped in shock. The Red King…surely, he was causing so much destruction. She did not like him one bit.

She was about to continue her pursuit with the two Strains and the blonde young man when she saw a blinding blue light. Blinking, she tried to make up what was above her head. There was a crystal-shaped object sailed whirling in spirals, at its tip was the figure of a young woman in a blue uniform. It was the Blue Queen! It shocked Seri to see the woman unable to steer away from a nearby billboard, crashing awkwardly against it before landing and dropping down onto the ground. With bug eyes and a mouth slightly gaping, Seri stared at Reisi who had fallen face first on the ground. She has no idea how to react to what she had just witnessed.

Reisi stood up from the ground as though the fall did not hurt her. Forcefully, she slammed her fist into the wall behind her; angrily muttering between clenched teeth, "What the hell was with that bastard!?"

Seri was dumbfounded. Was this the ever so calm and composed Blue Queen she had been with for days? It seems like she was not. Seri had never seen her angry. In fact, she was so angry that she did not seem to notice her lieutenant at all. On top of that, her uniform was a mess – a few of the cloth must have caught fire and had produced soot and she was covered in dust from her hair to her boots. With how she looks, Seri need not to ask, she was certain that their Captain had lost the battle.

The blue-haired woman lowered her hand from the wall, taking a long sigh as she did. She smiled at Seri but the fury was still there – bubbling in the pit of her stomach; making her feel very, very nauseous. She was seething in anger but she had built the perfect façade over herself. "I beg your pardon. I simply lost my composure for a while there." She said to her lieutenant as ran her fingers through her tangled hair.

"Ah…" Seri cleared her throat; embarrassed to be discovered by the Captain that she had been staring at her.

"Awashima-kun, what is the situation with the two Strains?"

And just like that, the Captain is back.

It baffled Seri that she was not able to respond to the woman's question fast enough that Reisi had to call her attention once more.

"Their location has been discovered, Ma'am. The 4th squad is in pursuit. The other squads are also heading there as we speak, Ma'am."

"Very well then I shall head there as well."

"Ma'am…" Seri could not help but ask; interrupting Reisi from her walk. Her voice had gone into a tiny whisper, try as she does to not sound too frightened of the creature standing before her. "What of the Red King?"

"No change in our strategy. If he were to get in the way once again, I shall hold him off as much as I can while our troops secure the two Strains."

Reisi moved on. Her thoughts still on Mikoto Suoh, the monster of a Red King.

Five years ago, she was utterly enthralled by what an utter enigma he was. To her, he was but a complex puzzle she wanted to solve. She was able to collect all the pieces and place them in their rightful place. Now, she despised the picture formed by the puzzle after she had put all the pieces in place. Mikoto Suoh…how she despised him. He was beyond reason. He is illogical, irrational. A complete and utter failure of a human being, if that's what he even is.

"Let's end this quickly…breathing the same air as the Red King makes me sick."

* * *

 _And I just wanted you to know  
Every time that I hate you  
I love you  
You're the part of the pain that I don't lie to  
It doesn't matter what you're saying  
I can see right through  
You love to hate me too_

\- Hate Love by Adelita's Way -

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

The chapters are slowly becoming longer it seems... XD I have to apologize in advance now because starting the next chapter, the narration would become rather confusing and I will be jumping from 21 year old Mikoto and Reisi to 24 year old Mikoto and Reisi but I will make it not that mind-fucking confusing as possible, don't worry. I am having a rather difficult time thinking of how I'll start the next chapter so bear with me. Hehehe. Again, I have to be thankful for the English translated text of Azano Kouhei's R:B posted in chilly-territory's tumblr for this one. Again, I am thankful for all the reviews, follows and favorites from you guys. I am glad that you never seem to get tired waiting for the next updates and never get tired of posting what you think about every chapter.


	10. Chapter 9: Hold Me

**The Air That You Breathe**

* * *

 **Full Story Summary:**

(Mikoto Suoh x fem!Reisi Munakata) "Breathing the same air as you makes me ill." She constantly tells him those spiteful words and yet her actions always speak otherwise. Mikoto Suoh had always found a deep attraction for Reisi Munakata. He pursued the beautiful creature despite being unfamiliar with the new feelings that immediately took hold of him but little did he know that Reisi Munakata would be the death of him. Dragged into the fate of becoming a king and queen, becoming enemies became inevitable for the two. Now, Mikoto becomes constantly torn between a grudging hatred for Reisi and an ardent desire for her…while battling his own demons along the way. (may contain Izumo x Seri and hints of other pairings in the future)

* * *

Chapter Nine:

Hold Me

 _I'll give you one last chance to hold me_  
 _If you give me one last cigarette_  
 _By now it's early in the morning_  
 _Now that I gave you what you want_  
 _All I want is to forget_

* * *

Reisi Munakata just keeps going on and on; saying that it is not like her to bring her subordinates to go drinking with her and why she does not do so when he asked her why he was alone that night. It grinds Mikoto's gears that she just would not shut up. A one-sentence explanation would suffice, he need not have to hear her defensive monologue when he asked her why she was alone, going to a bar. It was his fault also, he shouldn't have spoken to her and just ignored her. Or left the bar as soon as he notices her presence. That night, he went to another bar because he felt pretty tired drinking the same drink in the same bar almost every day. If he only predicted the future and heard that the Blue Queen, Reisi Munakata, would come to the same bar as he then he would not have gone. He could still see how she smirked when she saw him staring at her when she entered the bar. He really could not help it, he had never seen Reisi dressed in such a tight-fitting dress before and not only did she look absolutely stunning in that red dress but she looked beautiful too, with her hair tied in a braid and her lips painted red and there was even a bit of make-up highlighting her features.

"I had organized a gathering just lately and it is a pity how I am the only one who is unable to perform any sort of entertainment in said gathering…what kind of party host is unable to keep a party lively?"

"You should have done a magic show in front of them."

"Alas, amazing as I may seem, Suoh, I know not how to do that."

"Of course you do. I especially enjoyed your vanishing act from _last time_."

Mikoto could not resist. He had to say it. He just had to. He sneered; snorting bitterly as he took a sip from the alcohol he ordered from the bartender. Reisi stared at him, dumbfounded; as he had expected, she changed the topic, mumbling more things while he distracted himself in the thought of her performing a magic show in front of her subordinates with her dressed in the complete magician get-up. She had made it clear before that she does not remember anything from eight years ago and so why did he feel the need to say something like that? Maybe because he just wanted to get that off of his chest even though he would look stupid.

"Oh, how loose of me. It seems I'm a little tipsy."

Mikoto glanced at her direction, looking at her as she stared at the glass in her trembling hands. Her cheeks are now pink. "Oh, really…?" he looks away, flustered, unable to know what to do or what to say at that. "I see…"

"So the proud Red King felt like drinking alone tonight, huh…?"

"Ah?" the redhead once again looked at her direction. He did not quite catch what she said. For the first time, the perfect Blue Queen spoke in a slur.

Reisi shook her head and shrugged her slender shoulders before running her fingers through her hair, pushing the bangs off her face. "Hmph, nothing. It's just…"

"Just what…?"

In a soft, hushed voice, the Captain of Scepter 4 spoke, "Isolated and surrounded only by the chosen few… it means you, too, are the same as I…"

"Hmph." Damn, the girl is mumbling weird things now.

"Good grief." Reisi chuckled bitterly as she shook her head again, "I really am drunk, huh."

"Then go home while you still can." He took a sip of liquor from his glass. _Ignore her, Mikoto_. If Reisi Munakata goes drunken unconscious all of a sudden, he'll be responsible for her and everybody knows how he feels about responsibilities. He hates them. He glanced at her. Reisi was staring at him. Her face was completely stoic and yet her eyes...why do they look so sad?

"If it's so hard for you to put up with my presence, I'll do you a favor and leave. I imagine it must be quite nerve-wrecking to have to sit and drink next to me." She stood up; meaning to leave him.

"Huh?"

Reisi was about to leave. She had stood up but the redhead grabbed her wrist; stopping her before she could take one step away from the counter. Her eyes moved towards the hand around her wrist then she gave Mikoto a sarcastic, mocking smirk, "Oh? I was trying to be considerate, you know..."

"Munakata..." Mikoto did not know what came to him. His hand simply darted towards Reisi and grabbed her wrist. For some reason, he did not want her to go. Not yet.

"Yes?"

"You don't like me, do you?"

The Blue Queen snorted, "No, I most certainly do not. I would think it should be obvious even without me telling you as much."

 _Breathing the same air as people like you make me sick._ Those were her words to him eight years ago and he did not expect that her opinion on him would change even after so many years. Perhaps, it has gotten worse especially since they got off at the wrong foot three years ago when Reisi had been enthroned as the Blue Queen. If he were something as disgusting as cockroach before, then right now she must see him as shit. She does not like him and like what she said, she made it obvious from day one.

"Being next to me turns your stomach, right?"

 _Enough, Mikoto._

 _Enough._

Why does he opt for self-destruction?

"Yes, that is correct."

"I get on your nerves and make you nauseous, correct?" Why was he doing this to himself? Why does he keep on asking her questions when he already knows her answer? He stared at the liquor before him but his eyes wanted so much to move and look at Reisi.

 _Don't look at her, idiot._

"Yes."

"Is it because you find me terrifying?"

Reisi was taken aback with the Red King's words. Where did he get such an idea? Why would she find him frightening? Funny, she must be the one asking him that. She scoffed, "Of course not. You could not be any more wrong about that." She watched as the straight line on the redhead's lips curve into a smirk. He raised his glass and took one last sip of his bourbon. "I didn't think so anyway. It's the same with me." Mikoto answered.

Reisi looked at him, curiously.

"Rejoice, Munakata. I've a strong dislike for you, but I'm one of the handful few who don't feel a sliver of fear before you." He glanced at her. It must have simply been his imagination but he swore...after speaking those words, he saw Reisi Munakata smile.

"Sir, would you like anything else to drink?" It was the bartender. And – poof! – what Mikoto thought to be a smile on Reisi's lips vanished.

"Turkey."

"Right away. And you, Ma'am, is there something I can get for you?"

"Let's see…" Reisi moved and sat back down on the seat beside Mikoto, her eyes looking up as if she was thinking. She then glanced at the bartender and smiled at him, "Well, I will have the same, I believe."

The bartender served them their drinks and all Mikoto could do was stare blankly at the Blue Queen as she gulped down the amber fluid. He sighed.

. . .

"Haah...Su-Suoh..." Reisi reached out and took hold of the crook of his arm before pulling him towards her direction. He had just made her lay on the bed of the hotel room he checked in for the night and she was already trying to have him lay on the bed beside her.

Mikoto gritted his teeth together as he looked at Reisi; hating how quickly his manhood hardened just by the sight of her reddened face, the partly exposed cleavage of her breasts and the erotic sound of her heavy breathing, the needy tone of her voice.

He clicked his tongue, "Let go of me, Munakata. I gotta go."

"I never gave you the permission to leave."

"I dun need your goddamn permission. I do what I want."

The Blue Queen should have stopped drinking at those two glasses of bourbon at the bar but as she kept talking, the more she drank. When Mikoto noticed that her once overly-formal speech began to turn into a slurred mess, he took the tab and paid for his and her drinks. And he was even kind enough to escort the almighty Blue Queen to a hotel and rent a damn room for her. Now she won't let him leave.

Three years ago, the twenty one year old Mikoto was able to convince himself to avoid falling in love with Reisi again at all cost because it was rather impossible for him to completely avoid her. After a long while of ignoring the persisting desire he felt after their first fight, they agreed to have the 'only fuck, no strings attached' kind of relationship shown in television and movies because their bodies craved for the body of the other even if there was no love between them. With that, he was confident that the feelings he had for her when they were sixteen would not resurface because he now knows how much of a despicable person Reisi is.

Hell, their relationship is the very definition of the word _complicated_ , no doubt. At some point for the three years they spent catching glimpses at one another, clashing against one another and touching one another, they treated one another as if they were enemies, friends, and even lovers…

"Suoh…"

Mikoto scowled.

He's currently being bent to her every whim. And no matter what he says or what he does, he allows himself to be pushed and pulled by her strings. He says that he doesn't take orders from anyone especially from the Blue Queen and yet when she asks him to do something, he actually stops and thinks for a while if he could do it. Idiot that he is, contradicting himself. This woman is a sorceress and she keeps on putting him under her spell.

"You do not mean to leave me here all alone, do you?"

"That is exactly what I mean to do. Now, fuck off and let me leave." He pulled at his arm and successfully made her lose her grip on him. He smirked, imitating her when he spoke, saying the exact words she just said, "I'm just trying to be considerate, you know..."

Reisi stared at him. She tilted her head a bit to the side and then a sarcastic smirk played on her red lips, "How crass of you, leaving a young woman like me all alone in this stinking, cheap hotel. As expected from a barbarian like Mikoto Suoh."

"Yeah, whatever. See ya."

"Mikoto..."

The Red King stopped on his tracks. Her tone of voice softened, the way she spoke his name made his heart skip a beat. It utterly froze him to the core because it was the first time she called him by his given name. Reisi would never allow herself to speak to her adversary – the man she claims to despise – with such intimacy.

So, what role would he playing tonight? Reisi's _lover_?

He clicked his tongue and looked over his shoulder. There, on the bed, sat a very lovely young woman whose dark blue hair was now disheveled and violet eyes filled with melancholy. A woman who had fully let her guard down. It's unfair how she makes loneliness look so beautiful. And it's unfair how she immediately captivated him. Where does she harness such a powerful skill? Where was the origin of it so that he could destroy it and be free from her influence of him?

"Munakata..." Mikoto grunted before turning around and making his way back to the bed and towards her.

"Stay, please..."

"That's just the alcohol messing with your brain. You don't mean that. You –" Mikoto's eyes widened as he watched Reisi puts her hands on her breasts and squeezes them gently. She ran her palms on her body, sighing as she caresses herself until she reached her sex. She moaned as she groped herself; her fingers stroking her vulva. That sight immediately had Mikoto's throat running dry.

Reisi kept her eyes on him as she muttered desperately, "Mikoto, I want you inside me." She said, shamelessly. Her eyes burned with lust and it took all of Mikoto to not jump at her and take her right then and there. She moaned and every time she does, her voice sounded louder. She continued touching herself.

She is completely drunk. Under normal circumstances, Reisi Munakata would never speak such lewd words and at the same time, do what she is doing right now.

"Munakata, stop it."

"Suoh." The Blue Queen changed her approach. She stood from the bed, swaying stupidly as she tried to balance herself. She took hold of his hand and – much to the redhead's shock – guided it towards her sex. Mikoto felt the blood rushing to his cheeks and to his cock and grimacing, he pulled his arm forcefully from her weak grasp and such brute force caused Reisi to stagger forward, almost losing her footing only to be steadied by the redhead himself.

"Careful." Mikoto hissed.

"Please, Suoh..."

"Muna-"

The Blue Queen planted a soft kiss against his lips, whispering when she pulled away, "I want you right now." Reisi pulls in closer against him; pressing her lips against Mikoto's before wrapping her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes tenderly as she opened her mouth for him. Mikoto, unable to suppress himself any longer, kissed her in return as he ran his hands against the sides of her body before wrapping them around her waist. He kept his eyes open, watching her intently as she kissed him. She is beautiful, so beautiful. Isn't that the sole reason why he liked her before? Because she was frighteningly gorgeous. Her _only_ asset. Everything about her is despicable however.

"Give me pleasure, Suoh, and take pleasure from me..." The Blue Queen whispered on his ear after releasing him. She laid back on the bed, splaying herself for him. She had done it. She won.

Surrendering from his great desire for her, Mikoto climbs on top of her as she lifted the skirt of her red dress; and Mikoto unzips his pants. Reisi closed her eyes as the Red King enters her from the front. Her whole body trembled at his penetration and she held at him, her arms winding around his torso and her nails scratching at his back. She filled his ears with the sound of her moaning as soon as he began grinding their hips together, making the bed beneath them creak every time he thrusts deeper inside her.

The whole time he was fucking her, he focused his eyes solely on her face. What an erotic expression she was making; with her eyes gently closed, eyebrows furrowing and lush mouth opening and closing as she released labored gasps. She released him from her arms and she laid on her back on the bed. He held her hands, squeezing them as he pinned them in place, at both sides of her head. Their fingers intertwined as Reisi held his hands in return. Such soft hands did she have; apparently, pampered by her ever so loving parents and protective brother. On the other hand, his were calloused, rough. Reisi's hands held his tighter as he increased the pace of his rhythm and she began crying out in pleasure. It was a symphony for Mikoto.

Reisi opened her eyes and immediately sees Mikoto's eyes fixed on her. There was strength in those eyes – a strength that never wavered since they first met eight years ago but instead, only grew. She had always been fascinated by the man's eyes. Yes, there was strength, and there was also resolve, courage, will and even pain, melancholy and fear in those amber eyes. Oh, there is something else. There was adoration. Adoration as he looked upon her. The same adoration she saw when they were young. It turns her stomach. She could not fathom where such an emotion came from.

Mikoto leans in and kissed her lips, one hand releasing one of her hands as he moved it towards her breast, squeezing at it.

"Mmm..." Reisi moaned lovingly as the redhead releases her lips from the kiss. He moved lower to plant a kiss at the side of her neck and she cranes her neck to provide him more space. His kisses were light, soft and they tickled her. Very unexpected from a brute who leads a gang which constantly makes her job a thousand times more difficult. She never would have expected him to pull out a gentleness as what he was showing now right after their first encounter.

"Reisi..."

Reisi braced herself as he moved lower.

* * *

Mikoto enjoyed his little battle against Reisi Munakata but the fight was cut short when the blue-haired woman suddenly disappeared on him. Reisi Munakata had once again slipped through his fingers. She was such a slippery, slippery creature. A goddamn catfish. No matter how tightly he tries to grasp hold of her, she just happens to escape him. He has to give her credit for that. Looking around the street they had battled in as he began walking to find Tatara and the Strains who wanted to be a part of Homra, he could not help but sneer at the utmost chaos he had created. This is what he is – a monster that spreads destruction to those near him. He never would have thought that stretching his muscles against Reisi would make him feel so utterly alive. The two of them…there had been a tension so palpable between, so thick that one could cut it with a knife. When his Aura touched hers, and when his skin was able to brush against hers, he felt a connection, an electric current burning at the back of his brain that jolted him and filled his body with glee.

"King!"

"Mikoto!"

It was Tatara and Izumo and they were headed towards him and behind them were the two Strains. Tatara had a look of relief as he ran towards the redhead while Izumo had a look of disapproval on his face. The difference between the two: it's easier for Tatara to see the best in Mikoto and to Izumo, it is easier to see the worst in Mikoto. "I called for Kusanagi-san. I needed the help." Says the younger blonde as they made their way towards the Red King. "I am so glad that you defeated the Blue Queen!" Mikoto was standing in the middle of an intersection center. He glanced at Tatara.

"Does that mean that we're free, that we can finally be part of Homra?" says one of the Strains. "Thank you, Mikoto-san!"

"Hey." Mikoto said to them as soon as the four of them had reached the spot where he was; he did not answer the Strain's question.

"Mikoto? Well? What did the Blue Queen tell you?"

Again, Mikoto did not answer; he was trapped in his own thoughts. He did not seem to mind the four people's presence.

Izumo scratched his head; glancing around the street to check if there are any members of Scepter 4 in pursuit of them. Seeing none of those blue uniformed young men, he lets out a loud sigh of relief, "The others had us covered. We better get to the bar as soon as possible. I bet we'll be safer there." He exchanged looks with the two Strains. The boys were young, almost of the same age as Tatara when he approached Mikoto in their high school. The pair were trembling violently. They're scared…and he would not blame them; they were running for their lives.

A smirk played on Mikoto's lips and he turned his head and looked over his shoulder. She's still here. Good. A chuckle left him when men clad in blue hustled towards their direction. The blonde lady who had been accompanying Reisi was also present. The two Strains trembled; a look of utter fear crossing their faces as they were surrounded by the members of Scepter 4. Mikoto does not need to see Reisi to know that she is coming. He could feel her close. Her overwhelming presence. She will be there. He could feel it and it leaves him with a strong sense of exhilaration once again.

Izumo chuckled. Of course, they are not alone. Behind them, there was a crowd forming slowly. They were other members of Homra – unlike the organized and uniformed Blues, they looked like a rowdy crowd of gangsters who could not be contained even under police surveillance.

"Hand over the two young men right now!" the woman lieutenant said in a clear voice; she sounded calm for someone standing before a huge crowd of Homra members. She prepared to draw her sword and as she moved into her stance, so did the other members of Scepter 4. They glared at the opposite crowd before them while the members of the Red clan snickered and looked at them with a mocking expression that was meant as an insult to their forces. They were chanting, "No blood! No bone! No ash!" and they did not stop even when finally, the Blue Queen had walked into the area.

Reisi looked at Mikoto; a sharp expression on her face.

"Back for more, I see?" Mikoto smirked. "Or are you just gunna run away again, bitch?"

"Such insolence!" the woman lieutenant exclaimed and she draws her saber after saying in a rush, "Awashima, draw!" and she swung her sword horizontally then vertically; creating with her Aura an arrow-like formation that rushed swiftly towards the Red King. In the nick of time, Izumo rushed in front of his King, he produces a lighter from his pants and upon lighting it, a whip-like fire appeared from him and he thrashed at the blue arrow heading towards Mikoto and as they got contact with one another, an explosion arose and a huge gust of smoke followed afterwards. As the smoke cleared away, Izumo smirked at the blonde young woman.

"Awashima-kun, that was unnecessary…" Reisi said, her eyes still glued on the Red King. "Mikoto Suoh, shall we end what we started?" and draping herself with Blue Aura, she gave a proud smile towards the redhead. Mikoto pulled his lips in a wide grin and he too let his Aura wrap itself around him and he let it loose. His Aura pulsed out of him heavily and the flames around him grew bigger and bigger, challenging that of the Blue Queen's Aura. The clan members of Homra and Scepter 4 all took one step backward. They all felt as they were pushed him off by their own leaders.

Closer and closer, the two walked towards one another. Their eyes were glued on one another; each of them measuring their opponent. Reisi studied the tall frame of Mikoto Suoh; she could observe that he had been sweating profusely and his tightly-fitted shirt had clung against his damp chest. She could see even the slightest up and down movement of his chest as he breathe heavily as she continued to glower at him. He is ready to explode again. He is very much prepared to beat her down, she could feel him, could feel it in every fiber in her body.

"Munakata, draw." As soon as she unsheathed the saber out of its cover, the members of Homra howled and rushed towards her, only to be blocked by members of the Blue clan. They clashed at one another while Tatara led the two Strains away from the chaos with Izumo covering them while Seri tried to pursue them.

The two continued looking at one another.

Their Swords of Damocles had appeared, finally and they had been, as they had once been: its sharp tip pointed to its wielder, as though they are ready to plunge towards them.

Mikoto caught Reisi catching a glimpse of his Sword of Damocles. He snickered when he saw her wince at the sight of the shimmering red blade, "So…whacha gunna do if those things over our heads fall?" He remembered the story of Damocles again and Dionysus and he remembered Genji Kagutsu's fate and also the former Blue King's fate and many others who died during the Damocles Down fourteen years ago.

"I will not allow that to happen, not to my Sword, not to yours especially." The Blue Queen spat in response.

"Huh." Mikoto cocked his head before spitting at the ground, "So yer gunna take good care of my Sword, eh?"

Reisi does not like how he was talking about their Swords. It sounded like he had absolutely no intentions of taking care of his own and that he wanted to rely solely on her to keep her eyes on him.

"I simply need to incapacitate you enough to stop your ability to fight. Without the ability to fight, you do not need to use your Aura so irresponsibly." She ran her eyes slowly at his every limb, "Cutting off a limb or two should suffice, I imagine."

"What spirit!" Mikoto's smirk broadened, he was in the verge of laughing out loud. This was exciting. Reisi sure knew how to make one laugh, how to make one's pulse quicken with excitement. "I'm aching 'ere." He puts on a fighting stance.

Sighing, Reisi shook her head, mumbling to herself softly, "Yes, you certainly are sick. Beyond help, truly." She pointed her sword at him. Upon saying that, she charged towards Mikoto who, in return, ran towards her. He jabbed his arm towards her in time with Reisi thrusting her sword to lash him. Their Auras clashed as sword and fist met and the pressure and tautness created by the opposing Auras was enough to throw those who wielded them a few step backwards from their opponent. On and on, they exchanged attacks at one another – one would defend while the other would come at their opponent. Punch. Slash. Kick. Clash. Cackle. The road beneath them began to crack; the ones perfectly paved ground splintering due to their Auras colliding.

During their battle, Mikoto and Reisi could see nothing but their adversary; the environment around them had melted into nothing but a complete blur. They were far too focused with one another. Reisi gritted her teeth; her grip on her sword tightening and her eyes narrowing as though she was trying to predict the Red King's next move but she knows to herself that she would never predict the actions such an impulsive character like him. Once again, Mikoto ran towards her, his hands clenched and his lips stuck in a grin. The expression he had on his face all the while they're fighting irritated Reisi. He does not seem to care how much destruction was being made as they battled and this makes her sick.

"Why?!" Reisi heard the question from her mouth before she had realized that she had said it. A thudding noise had completely deafened her as she watched Mikoto running towards her, bending his right arm. She could see that he was letting his Red Aura concentrate themselves on his right arm. "You were chosen to be a King by the Slate and yet you chose to not fulfill your duties as one!" furiously, Reisi let the spiteful words flow out of her mouth. Mikoto shot his arm at her and she quickly shielded herself; she felt a strong gust of wind around her – no, it was not but a strong gust of wind but the seemingly palpable force of Mikoto's Aura slamming against her defences. Reisi pushed him off of her space with one sway of her blade.

"Fuck that shit!" Mikoto shouted in return, flipping backwards as he was thrown in mid-air. He stood his ground as he landed on the road. "I ain't gunna let some stupid ass stone decide how I live my life!" he smirked, "You wouldn't understand because you're just some stiff who lets others dictate how you live your life."

"Power comes hand in hand with the responsibility to use it for the greater good!"

"Ha! And what's that responsibility for? Show me the fucker who wants me to take it!"

"All those being crushed mercilessly by the wretchedness of the world! The good people oppressed with unfair hardships!"

"So you're here as their goddamn representative?! You?" Mikoto let out a volley of laughter. He shook his head before throwing a right hook at the overzealous woman and Reisi dodged his attack by bending her body and lowering her head. Their eyes were still fixed at one another.

"Suoh!" Reisi said, "Your arrogance is the arrogance of the strong!"

"I get to decide if I were weak or strong! Strength ain't something bitches like you can butt into!"

"You are not making any sense. Talking to you is a waste of breath!"

"You just keep goin' on and on, hah. The wench who judge others and use herself as the reference is a complete idiot, no matter how clever she is…" His heart was racing. His brain pounded against his skull. Around him, his Aura was swirling; creating a whooshing sound. Reisi darted to a sharp turn, running from the opposite direction to where Mikoto was as fire exploded from beneath her; coming like darts from the cracking paved ground. Mikoto chased her down before sending out a huge output of his fire towards her and this, Reisi was able to quickly dodge and it caught a building, managing to catch said establishment on fire.

Digging deeper inside him, Mikoto unleashes a more powerful magnitude of an attack; the Red surrounding his body grew bigger and bigger and he pushed the devastating torrent of his power towards the Blue Queen while Reisi simply stood rooted on her spot; violet eyes glinting with the strong sense of unwavering confidence as the wave of fire headed her direction. Mikoto watched as Reisi fended herself effortlessly from his attack; the barrier she placed before her shattering in a million tiny shards of crystal-like objects as soon as it had successfully protected her.

"Munakata!" Mikoto growled; a sound that sounded more like it came from a beast rather than from a human escaped him. Before he knows it, he was bawling with laughter. Yes. Yes. It felt so damn good! Facing against Reisi Munakata made him feel a new sense of liberation that he had never felt before. He threw his head back, feeling light-headed, feeling like he was on top of the world as he released more and more of his power. This is how it is to face someone of the same power as him. Someone who was his equal. Fighting her felt as if he could let go of everything and be the epitome of his Red Aura without holding back or being repressed – pour at her every single heavy irritation and anger that had been bothering him for long to his heart's content.

Reisi sent her Aura at him, creating several sharp, palpable vertical slash towards him. Mikoto sent a ball of fire towards her.

Skin was cut.

Skin was burned.

Neither of them felt the pain that they should and the fury and frustration that started their battle on the first place was slowly being replaced by exhilaration.

Attack.

Counter.

They fought on, none backing out from the other but instead, stepped up to challenge the other further.

The blade of Reisi's saber was stopped midway from its designated target as Mikoto built up a wall of fire to defend himself from her attack and he pushed at her; sending her flying across a building before sending more of his fire towards her. A thin glee formed on his lips as he sees his fire being cleaved apart by a pillar of Reisi's bluish crystalline Aura. She emerges out of the smoke and dust and fire, barely unscathed. The pillar then exploded into several needle-like shards which headed towards Mikoto's direction.

"Not bad, woman…" Mikoto taunted as he dodged her shards but not exactly all of them for some of the shards were able to graze his arm and letting tiny beads out blood trickle from the small wounds.

"You too." Reisi answered.

"But I ain't through yet. It's still not enough. Munakata!"

"My exact sentiments."

More destruction was created as the opposing Auras clashed violently. Blade met fist. Blue collided with Red. Friction created more friction.

The hands that held her saber grew number and number as they continued combat but she would not give in and let the redhead win. Reisi could feel every nerve in her body burning. Her muscles are aching. She could barely breathe, she was suffocating. Her heart was about to explode. But, hell, it felt good. So good. Her whole body was trembling for more. She was, indeed, finding this fight between Red King and Blue Queen more interesting than any entertainment she had experienced. She…never felt so alive.

No longer holding back, the two of them unleashed their power to its maximum and letting out guttural, animal-like wails, they lunged at one another – fist ready to jab, saber ready to stab. A blinding light exploded before them. For a while, the violent howling around them fell into a hush but it was quickly replaced by an ear-splitting explosion and the Blue and Red flying in random direction. Reisi and Mikoto were thrown at opposite direction and both of them crashed painfully against the pavement.

"Tch." Mikoto clicked his tongue, standing as soon as the ringing in his ears had stopped.

Reisi made no sound as she stood up.

They looked at one another.

Mikoto had several cuts here and there and was bleeding but he was still smirking as if he had the upper-hand. Reisi's uniform was covered now in soot and had a few rips from the struggle but she still kept the cold smile on her face.

"Ya really piss me off." Mikoto sneered, panting for breath.

"I could say the same to you, you know." The woman pushed her glasses.

"I'mma go nuts!"

"Aren't you already out of your mind and beyond help at that? Don't make me laugh!"

With that, they came at one another again.

"Munakata. I really can't fucking stand ya."

"Ooh, Suoh." Reisi shook her head mockingly, "I feel the same way about you."

"I'mma squish you like the insect that you are."

"I'll cut you limb from limb."

"Can't wait to see your pretty-pretty crying face."

"I am looking forward to seeing you kneel and grovel before me." Reisi's eyes took a sadistic twinkle at that. She grinned. She ran her fingers against the cool shaft of her blade slowly; her eyes fixed on Mikoto while Mikoto watched her with a look of a lion stalking its prey before coming in for the kill. With that, the two of them sprinted towards one another, both of them ready to have a go at the other.

* * *

Their first fight had made her feel a swooning sense of excitement, very much like their fornication. It was funny. Their first fight had to be ended and the Colorless King, Ichigen Miwa, had to interfere. They were only able to settle their issues back then when the Gold King told Mikoto to surrender the two Strains to Reisi Munakata. She could not help but reminisce.

Whoever said women are weaker than men must have never met a woman before in his entire life. With one flick of her finger, she had the powerful Red King surrender to her. The Blue Queen stroked lovingly at the Red King's hair as he slept soundly against her; his arms wrapped possessively around her waist, his head resting against her breasts. The warmth of his breath against her skin as he breathes deeply in his slumber relaxes her.

She had just woken up. It was still dark outside and she was almost certain that she had only took a 2-hour nap after their lovemaking – if that's what you call two people who despise one another engaging in an act of copulation.

There was a sharp pain in her head. Damn, she had drank quite a number in that bar. She should have listened to Mikoto when he told her to go home while she still can. But when she was told by him that he does not fear her, she was too elated to leave the bar so early. She had to be honest though, she was conscious of what she had been doing, only she was simply unable to compose herself or stop herself from looking and acting like a complete fool.

Mikoto Suoh handled the situation way better than she expected of him. It was rather nice of the barbarian to pay for her drink and to rent a room in the nearest hotel for her to sleep in. He is not so bad, after all.

Looking at his sleeping form, she was reminded of the young man who pursued her in high school. The idiot who constantly tailed her and tried to woo her. The boy who gave her her first kiss. He is the one whose arms were wrapped around her, clinging to her like a lovesick fool.

Tonight, right now... Mikoto Suoh is not the King who lashes out and glares murderously at her every time they meet but the little barbarian who destroyed her flowers, who looked out his window everyday just to see her and who stood in a short distance from her as they rode the train from school, the one who took her out on her first date. It seems the idiot high schooler did not die when the King was born. There was still a fragment of him left. She saw that tonight.

Three years ago, she became what is known as the Blue Queen, the Queen of Order and the same year, she was reunited with the redhead who had been the greatest mystery in her entire life who also happened to be the Red King and perhaps, given their differences, they started out being complete and utter enemies, fighting as soon as they met one another. During those times, she thought that Mikoto Suoh had disintegrated into nothing and became the Red King of destruction, became the man of mindless and irrational violence. For three years, they did nothing but go against one another when they and their clan could not come to meet one another eye-to-eye and, of course, they also came to the point that they could no longer ignore the lust they have for one another and they took pleasure from one another behind their clan's back.

She knows the Red King still has feelings for her - whatever it may have been - and she knows that he had been doing his damnedest to not just bury these feelings but kill them. The Red King can pretend all he wants that the young man he used to be was gone. And Reisi would continue to pretend as well that she has forgotten him. She didn't. She couldn't.

"Just like our battles…" Reisi sighed, "…heated very much in the beginning, only to end in utter cold silence and…a frustrating suppression."

* * *

 _When you turn off the lights I get stars in my eyes  
Is this love?  
Maybe someday  
I've got the scene in my head I'm not sure how it ends  
Is it love?  
Maybe one day  
So don't turn on the lights  
I'll give you what you like_

\- Give You What You Like by Avril Lavigne -

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Finally. Another smut-filled chapter. Well, not really. I hope you weren't confused by the pacing of the chapter. Again, I have to thank chilly-territory's tumblr where Azano Kouhei's R:B could which I used as a reference to Mikoto and Reisi's first battle. If you have any questions, I will be very much happy to answer them. You can put it in your reviews or you can send me a PM.

Again, I would like to take this opportunity to thank every one of you who reads this fanfic.


	11. Chapter 10: Addiction

**The Air That You Breathe**

* * *

 **Full Story Summary:**

(Mikoto Suoh x fem!Reisi Munakata) "Breathing the same air as you makes me ill." She constantly tells him those spiteful words and yet her actions always speak otherwise. Mikoto Suoh had always found a deep attraction for Reisi Munakata. He pursued the beautiful creature despite being unfamiliar with the new feelings that immediately took hold of him but little did he know that Reisi Munakata would be the death of him. Dragged into the fate of becoming a king and queen, becoming enemies became inevitable for the two. Now, Mikoto becomes constantly torn between a grudging hatred for Reisi and an ardent desire for her…while battling his own demons along the way. (may contain Izumo x Seri and hints of other pairings in the future)

* * *

Chapter Ten:

Addiction

 _Cross my heart and hope to die  
_ _Burn my lungs and curse my eyes  
_ _I've lost control and I don't want it back  
_ _I'm going numb, I've been hijacked  
_ _It's a fucking drag_

* * *

Much to his perplexity, Izumo added almost two full cups of red bean paste over Seri Awashima's alcoholic drink. The lieutenant of Scepter 4 has a rather disturbing obsession for the sweet taste of red bean paste and whenever she comes to the bar, she orders the same thing. As the bartender, he could only imagine how her drink may taste and it may rather be…weird but, hell, the customer is always right. Three years ago, he was able to go head to head against this bombshell of a woman and it almost feel rather ironic having her visit his bar once in a while and having her call it her favorite bar.

Seri and Izumo developed a mutual respect for one another; Izumo respecting her strength and her smart brain and Seri respecting his wit and his calm and collected attitude that made him look like he were out of place in the Red Clan. Izumo is also extremely attracted to Ms. Blue Lieutenant because she is very pleasing to the eyes and she has the body to die for.

"Here you go, mademoiselle." Izumo said, letting the elegantly shaped glass slide towards the blonde young woman.

"Merci." She smiled.

For a while, Izumo gaped at the woman; feeling blood rushing to his cheeks. Seri is completely different when she is in her uniform compared to when she is not at work. Her sharp expression had loosened almost drastically. She even looked different – she kept her wavy blonde hair down and she wore a rather conservative outfit which consisted of a knee-length skirt and a short-sleeved pink blouse that partly exposes her cleavage.

"What's the matter?" Seri squinted her blue eyes at him, expecting that he'll deliver yet another pick-up line which he always does. He is an obnoxious flirt but a great informant. He must've had absolutely no problems getting any girl he wants – him being handsome, charming and intelligent though for Seri, he is more facetious than witty at times.

"It's nothing." Izumo answered, shrugging his shoulders before leaning against the bar table. Looking around his bar made his chest feel heavy with chagrin. Again, bar Homra is empty; with only Seri Awashima present there as a customer and Anna napping on the couch.

"I see that the Red King isn't around today…" the blonde beauty commented softly as she takes a sip of her drink. She lifted her eye at Izumo.

"I guess he went out to visit your Queen." says Izumo with a light chuckle. He expected her to glare at him after that given the fact that she holds a deep respect and admiration for the Blue Queen, but she just smirked and said, "So, you've noticed it too, huh?"

"Noticed what exactly?"

"Don't act clueless with me, Mister Bartender." Seri said, crossing her legs together and then crossing her arms on her chest and broadening her smirk. "The sexual tension between Mikoto Suoh and Captain – a tension so thick even I can't cut through it with my sword."

Izumo chuckled. She had actually accurately described every single encounter between the Red King and the Blue Queen. He thought he was just feeling _things_ the first time he felt that tension between Mikoto and Reisi. The way Mikoto seethed every single damn time while looking at the Blue Queen was…vaguely different from anything Izumo felt from his best friend. And the expression that crosses Mikoto's face when he sees her, he looked like he was seeing someone he hasn't seen and who he wanted to see for a long, long time. They hate one another. Or they make themselves look like they hate one another. The first time Izumo showed Reisi Munakata to Mikoto three years ago, Mikoto looked as if he saw a ghost. Never would have Izumo thought that Reisi Munakata was actually a ghost of Mikoto's past. It turns out that Reisi Munakata is Glasses Girl, Mikoto's favorite What If, his first love.

"I mean…when the Red King is around, the Captain seems to experience a certain glee inside her. She tries to hide it but I could still see it. I am not able to see her so giddy or tense when Mikoto Suoh isn't around. She must be in love with him or whatever." To this, the blonde bartender snorted; laughing at what the lieutenant said. Seri smiled, shrugging her slender shoulders. "Oh, well, I could be wrong. Since the Blue Queen never lets anyone see her as if she were an open book. She's truly strange, that woman…I could never read her. She could be difficult and whenever she looks at me, I feel like she would freeze me to death with those eyes of hers. _Scary_."

"I bet it must suck having her as a boss."

"Not really. At least, our boss does things rather than sleeping and eating all the day."

"Touché."

"I bet it sucks having _him_ as your King…" Seri smirked, almost mocking the tone Izumo used when he spoke to her. In response to her comment, Izumo chuckled, "Not at all. Mikoto and I know one another for so many years now. Watching him feels like I'm watching a sibling grow up. He's like a younger bro to me." He shrugged. "A lot changed in those eight years that we spent together." He was being completely honest to the Blue Woman Lieutenant. A lot changed in Mikoto in eight years and their relationship with one another as well. It all started one fateful day, Mikoto began to distance himself from Tatara and him. He had been a bit of a loner before…and by that it was really only 'a bit'. Before that certain day, he was more interactive with the two off them. It surprised Izumo and Tatara that all of a sudden, he became very sullen, more violent, quieter, and he kept a face as if he had been terribly hurt and bitter. It was never known to Izumo why Mikoto suddenly became like that. And when he was chosen by the Slate to be the Red King, he became even more distant, reticent and alone. From being the ticking time bomb that he was, Mikoto, after being enthroned as the Red King, became a gun that protects his people. He became less violent but…even when his clansmen approach him, he always shuts himself from them as if he was hiding from them. For some reasons, he always kept a safe distance from the people who admired him.

Seri watched as Izumo's face softened. It was only then that she realized how handsome the man was. So…he could actually be serious, huh? She would have never known.

. . .

The Red King stood before them, translucent redness oozing thickly from him and swirling around him like a protective scabbard. He was roiling with an apparent anger and frustration as he cocked his eyebrow at the group. It amuses him how hard they tried to hide their fear with anger as more and more of his Aura left him; coming out of his body like an inferno ready to swallow the group up in an instant. The group before him had been taunting at members of Homra for weeks now and they had attacked some of his clansmen, leaving them bruised and broken. He decided to finally come at them after they had crammed Anna into the tiny gap of a vending machine as a prank. The little girl was fortunate to have been noticed by former Homra member and now Scepter 4 member, Saruhiko Fushimi. It only took Mikoto two days after the incidence to finally track them down in their hideout – one shipping container in an abandoned dock. They were a group of twelve Strains – with seven girls and five boys with ages ranging from Misaki Yata's tender age of nineteen to Totsuka's. Young idiots with nothing to do in their lives but enjoy their supernatural abilities by challenging Homra.

That was their biggest mistake in their pitiful lives.

"Hey." Mikoto said coolly as he stepped into their dark hideout. He studied their faces. No remorse from them, just plain out fear and excitement. Obviously, they wanted to rile him up until he finally comes to them. It was he who they were challenging and him alone, not Homra. They wanted to have his attention. Never been taught that they should be careful what they wished for.

The twelve young Strains sprinted towards him all at once and raising his amber eyes at them, his Aura thrash around him. They were unable to come any closer to him and were immediately forced away from the Red King; being thrown by the mere pressure created by the Aura encircling Mikoto. The Redness was yet to touch them. Struggling to their feet, they moved their eyes at Mikoto; scanning him from head to toe. This was the monster of Shizume.

They angered the beast.

"After I am through with you…there would be nothing left of you." Mikoto sneered at them, "No blood…no bones…not even ashes." It pisses him off just by looking at them. How many of his men were attacked by these bastards? He could not even get over the feel of Anna's trembling hands as she finally got unstuck from the spot they put her into. She looked and sounded calm but he knew how frightened she was all the while he was not there to be by her side. His heart was throbbing violently, his skin burning. Finally, he sent his Aura towards them.

When the smoke finally cleared out, he discovered that he was right; there was nothing left of the twelve creatures who had been an eyesore to him. They were gone…but not his anger. There was something absolutely…different with him for the past few days. He does not understand when he started feeling strange but the only thing he knows is that he feels it. For days, he had been feeling the insatiable wrath and frustration which he thought had left him when he fought with the Blue Queen. That nagging feeling was back again and he's afraid that it'll be staying for good. It seems it became worse. No matter what he does, it cannot be quenched. His desire for destruction, the craving to let his Fire burn everything and everyone around him to the ground. It…scares him. He had been trying his utmost best to suck it all up, keep quiet and push the gnawing, fiery teeth that kept chewing, biting at his brain and telling him to burn, burn, burn…

One day, he'll explode.

He lets out a sigh; finally dropping his guard and his Aura dissolved into nothing.

"Good grief, it seems you came earlier than me."

Mikoto smirked. He turned around and sees Reisi Munakata in her complete Scepter 4 uniform; she had her arms crossed over her chest and a cold and disgusted expression on her face. Today, she wore her hair in a braid. It's a real mystery how she is still able to fix her hair before working given the fact that she is extremely busy. He pocketed his hands and said, "What the fuck are ya doin' 'ere?"

"I should be the one asking you that, Red King."

"Hn."

"I was given the information that there had been Strains squatting over this property and I have to get them out of the place as soon as possible."

"Lucky you. I did yer job for ya. Made sure that they won't be comin' back too."

"I can't believe you." She understood what he meant and coming from the strong reeking smell of something burnt coming from the area, she knew that he had killed the Strains. She scowled at him, "Is it necessary to erase them from existence, Mikoto Suoh? Is that how little you value the lives of others?" she said.

Mikoto shrugged; looking apathetic as usual.

Knowing there was nothing more she could do to turn things around, Reisi turned to leave, only to be stopped by Mikoto calling out for her. "Munakata…"

"Yes?" Reisi looked at him and there, she caught him staring blankly at the palm of his hand. He looked like he was lost in his own world that it made Reisi think that she was only imagining things. Well, not until finally, Mikoto looked at her, "Come with me."

"Eh?" Did she hear him right? Did the Red King just ask her to come with him just after incinerating a group of young Strains as though they were nothing but vermin? He must be kidding. Clearing her throat, Reisi raised an eyebrow questioningly at the redhead. Mikoto sighed, "I wanna talk to you." He told her; looking at her violet eyes.

And by 'talk', he apparently meant…

"All right…" Reisi's lips pulled into a grin.

. . .

It was the first time for them to walk side by side with one another as King and Queen peacefully.

This felt…familiar. Reisi could still remember how she fidgeted her fingers as Mikoto eight years ago as she tried to figure him out. The two of them walking side by side as they headed – once again – to a place Mikoto would lead her to. It was very much nostalgic. They were walking together with her talking and talking and with Mikoto, unlike before when he was quiet, making snarky and sarcastic comments when he disagrees with her. Reisi had to be honest…she really does enjoy Mikoto's company. For the three years that passed, she became more and more comfortable around him and maybe that was the result of the sex they had been having with one another. In him, she could let loose and just be who she is because he was her equal and the closest one to that. He is a King and she is a Queen. He does not expect anything from her and she expects nothing from him unlike his clansmen. Reisi had taken off the dark blue overcoat of her uniform and had exposed what was underneath; a blue vest, white long-sleeved dress shirt and her black skirt. On the crook of her arm, she held the overcoat as though her arm was a hanger.

Mikoto could not help but feel wistful as the two of them walked; they had been like this before with him a hesitant bastard, unable to talk in fear of losing the girl of his dreams but now that he is no longer conscious of what he is saying to her. He hates her, yes, but the question is why of all the people he could hang around with why Reisi Munakata, the bitch who ruined his goddamn life. Well, easy. He has nobody else he could turn to. It may be true that he had gotten used to being independent and being alone but…there are times when he felt the need for human contact; for example, this very moment, he feels as if he is about to lose his mind.

"Where shall you take me, Mikoto Suoh?" Reisi smirked and she leaned against him; smirking wide. "How ungentlemanly of you, letting a poor, tired lady like me to carry my coat. You know, you should be holding my coat for me…"

"Keh." Mikoto spat, "Are yer arms broken? Carry that yourself. 'Sides I _hate_ that thing."

"Huh. What a barbarian." She shook her head; feigning disappointment. Again with the nostalgia. Eight years ago, Mikoto had been dying to carry her things for her. It seems she had been wrong to think that he did not change. He did.

"Why don't you remove all of your uniform? I bet you'll look better without it." Mikoto said, "Besides, later you'll be out of it in a jiffy. It'll be more convenient that you remove it right here, right now. Then we'll fuck like mindless, horny rabbits."

"How vulgar."

"Ain't it true, Munakata? That's what we do, right? Fight, fuck, fight, fuck…just that...over and over again." His voice trailed off as he stared blankly at the road before them. He looked down, not wanting Reisi to look him in the eye. He sounded…hurt, disappointed and melancholic. He didn't want to. No. No. And what was that all about? That was all there is between them. An empty relationship. That is all there will be between them. What was he still expecting for? _Why is he still expecting anything_? Goddamn hope…it's but a cancerous thing. There will never be a second chance between the two of them. He won't be made a fool for the second time.

"Really, you…" Violet eyes narrowed, as a sigh escaped her, "Lower your voice."

"Why? It's not like most of the people around us know who we are. Humph. Are ya ashamed to have people know that the respectable Blue Queen sleeps with the gang leader Red King?"

"Of course." Reisi said, as-a-matter-of-factly, "You make my insides twist and turn in disgust. I simply pity your pathetic existence, that's why I am here by your side right now."

"Do I have to thank you then?"

"That's what decent people do, Suoh. So I do not expect you to do so."

The night was beautiful. Mikoto looked up; appreciating for a while the dark indigo color above them and the glowing full moon and the sparkling little stars. It was beautiful. He thought that he had admonished the slightest, the smallest feeling of adoration he had for Reisi Munakata…but it seems he still carries a tiny, tiny feeling of love for her. She's beautiful, what can he say, what can he do? And she is extremely good in bed. But are those enough for him to forget all the pain she caused him and love her again? Of course not.

Mikoto could never shake the feeling that Reisi still remembers him. It would be nearly impossible for her to forget him, right? After all they had experienced together, the connection they had even just for a limited time. He felt a strong connection between them before and that's why he expected that they would have _something_ precious. But then again…had she felt the same connection he felt?

"I said I wanted to talk to you about s'mething, right? Then why are you the one blabbering?"

"Oh, you really meant it when you said that you wanted to speak with me?"

"You're really hard of hearing, huh. I wanted to talk to you. Hell, I wanna talk to… _someone_. You'll do."

"I am flattered." Reisi rolled her eyes. She really thought that he was only using 'I wanna talk to you' as an excuse to hang out with her. "Go ahead, talk to me then."

His heart was beating fast. He did not know where to start. It was new to him to open up to someone but he just needed to talk. Sighing, he stopped thinking and let the words flow out of his mouth, "When I was sixteen, I saw a very pretty girl in the train station platform. I wanted to make her know me so I began tailing her around. She noticed me after a while but, heh, she thought that I was following her around because I wanna hurt her. I never wanna hurt her, truth is, I just wanna be the air that she breathes. Someone she could not live without. I was stupidly in love with her. I thought that she felt the same way for me so I went in, opened up to her and then I kissed her. After that, she left me…without even giving me the heads-up..." He chuckled bitterly, shaking his head at his own words. Reisi was quiet. She flicked her eyes at his direction, looking confused.

It made her numb – what Mikoto said to her.

After all these times, he was actually in love with her? So, the truth behind his stalking her was because he likes her?

"Damn, how I fuckin' hate her." Mikoto gritted his teeth together, he looked at Reisi; trying to read her stoic expression, trying to dig deep and know what she was feeling now that he had laid himself out for her and made the truth about his feelings for her before be known by her. "I really regret letting her see so much of me…" he continued, "I dun expect ya to understand how that feels, Munakata, because you obviously haven't faced any rejections. Just needed to get that off of my chest. Huh." He snickered then sighed. "I dun feel that much of a weight off of my shoulders after talkin'."

Reisi held tighter against her coat.

This man used to be madly in love with her.

She had him willingly wrapped around her finger.

Hearing him made her feel that she had been stupid not to know that he liked her.

Weird. His confession left her feeling heavy. It does not make any sense. She shouldn't care whatever he felt for her in the past but…why does it seem that she is bothered by his confession? She is supposed to hate him. He is supposed to hate her. That's how it should be. The past must be buried. The past they had must be forgotten. Such an inconvenience would it bring between the two of them.

"Wanna remember how _I_ kissed _you_ eight years ago, Munakata?"

Reisi's eyes widened as Mikoto turned towards her; his head snapping to her direction. "Suoh –!" and Mikoto reached for her face, stroked her cheek and kissed her on her lips.

Mikoto felt her body stiffen against him, felt her letting go of her coat and felt her precious Scepter 4 coat falling to their feet. He pulled away from her and Reisi had the same expression she had eight years ago; eyes wide with shock, not understanding what was happening and not wanting to. They looked at one another for a long while.

As he was looking at her, he realized something.

"What the hell are you muttering about? You are a mad man, Mikoto Suoh." Reisi said in between clenched teeth but instead of sending her palm at his face to slap him like what she did before, she wraps both her arms around his neck and leans in to give him a kiss on the mouth. She doesn't understand what this is that she feels for Mikoto. If it were but a nagging lust for his body, or if it were sincere and innocent love, she does not know. For the first time in her life, she had absolutely no idea of what it was she was facing. And she is embracing the fact that she does not know what it was. It was okay for her not to know. She is scared. She is utterly afraid of what she truly feels for Mikoto Suoh. The man may be handsome, may be a fun companion, a worthy foe but she still could not get past the fact that he is a man of destruction.

Who could even fall in love with someone like him? Someone who seems to not give a fuck about anyone or anything. Someone who does what he wants no matter how he endangers the lives of others. Someone who carelessly walk about and thrashing around as he walked the path set for him.

He was her exact opposite.

And yet…

. . .

"Munakata…"

Mikoto could barely hear his own voice as he enunciated Reisi's name because of how loudly his heart was beating. The uniformed loud beating made his eardrums thud. Sounded like a band that only comprises of drums playing a song in his head, making his brain throb painfully. It's driving him crazy. Reisi looked up at him; at the moment, she has him pinned on the bed with both of them already bare naked, and she has her face buried on his neck as she was kissing it. A coldness crossed over her face when Mikoto interrupted her and her expression sharpened. The redhead sat up but Reisi immediately forced him back down to lay on the bed. As she climbed to meet his eyes, he stared at those violet orbs; appreciating its wonderful color without the lenses of her glasses getting in the way. They were in a room, one which was in the nearest motel from where they had stood and kissed one another out in the open. They had been quiet all throughout as they walked, rode the elevator, entered the room, and stripped their clothes from one another like ravenous animals ready to tear at one another. It was only then when Mikoto spoke her name that words were heard and not just erotic noises made by them.

But that was the first and last time words were enunciated that time.

They had nothing to say for now.

Mikoto again sat up; groaning and clenching his teeth, he pulled Reisi to him and she quickly straddled against his hips, wrapping her beautifully-shaped legs around his waist. Stroking the blue-haired girl's hair, Mikoto leans in and kissed her before pulling at the strands of her hair. He tasted the bittersweet flavor of her mouth and – goddamn, goddamn – he trembled at how much he wanted more of it, how he wanted more of _her_. When he releases her lips, he pulled her hair harder from the scalp and he jerked his hips against her, pushing the length of his cock in her. She gasped at his penetration and moaning deep as he thrusts in deeper and deeper inside her; feeling his hunger for her seething stronger and stronger. Reisi cranes her neck; letting out a loud volley of moaning as she grinded her hips in sync with Mikoto's rough fucking. Her eyes fluttered close while her mouth gaped open. As she rode him, Mikoto studied her lovely, lovely face. It was only now that he noticed how long her pretty eyelashes were. His heart pounded harder and harder as his moans became louder. Reisi puts her arms around him; running her palms against the sweaty slope of his back then she lets her nails scrape against his skin and leaving marks on him as though she owned him, as though she was claiming ownership of him. One thing is for sure…no matter how much he claims to despise her, no matter how he wanted to push her away, he still could not hide the fact that he could not get enough of her.

They touched one another like they were lovers longing so much for the other.

They kissed one another like they could never get enough of the taste of the other's lips.

They held one another like they were afraid to lose each other.

They made love like they actually had an infinite love for one another.

When they finished, the two of them laid on the bed side by side; breathing heavily and feeling exhausted…and drunk of the feel of one another.

Mikoto reached in for the box of cigarettes he had placed beside Reisi's glasses on the surface of the wooden bedside table and took one cigarette from it and smoked. Reisi, feeling him releasing a bit of his Aura to light his cigarette, turned around and scowled at him. Running his hands through his sweaty hair, he breathes deeply and filled his lungs with smoke as he rests his back on the wall and returned a glance at the Blue Queen.

"You should not use your powers so lightly and carelessly like that…" Reisi scolded, "By the way that you are using your powers, you might end up pushing your Weismann levels to its limit and end up recreating the Kagutsu Damocles Down. Is that what you want?"

Mikoto lets out a soft, "Hn." He exhaled; looking away to watch the puff of smoke diffuse into the air from his mouth until slowly and slowly, the smoke disappeared. He smirked, "Ain't it nice to have some big-ass crater named after me? Besides, if that happens, I'll be so goddamn popular and, fuck, I can even be immortal – being remembered by the future generation because of that."

" _Suoh_ …"

Reisi could not believe what he was saying. It left her having a bitter and sour taste in her mouth as she glowered at him. Seriously, this man is out of his mind. A complete mad man who cannot be rationalized with. He speaks without even thinking. She shook her head; reaching for the box of cigarettes Mikoto owns.

"You smoke…?" the Red King couldn't hide his astonishment as Reisi pulls out one cigarette from the box. With her looking like the extremely clean Queen of Order, he never would have thought she smokes. Reisi smirked at his reaction and puts the cigarette in her mouth, "Could you get my lighter from the pocket of my coat?"

Mikoto flicked his fingers at the end of Reisi's cigarette stick; letting his Aura touch it and lighting it using his Fire, startling Reisi. He chuckled, finding it amusing how the blue-haired girl rolled her eyes contemptuously at him and she muttered furiously to herself, "What did I just say?"

They were quiet for a while, both of them breathing the toxic air of cigarette smoke, until Mikoto finally breaks the silence between them, "Munakata..." he looked back at Reisi who was no longer smoking her cigarette and who was laying on her side, her hands beneath her cheek as though acting like a pillow. She had her eyes glued on him as though she were silently judging him.

"Yes?"

"When that time comes…" Mikoto started. This had been bothering him for quite some time now. He remembered asking her the same thing three years ago but it was more of a mocking thing to say than being completely serious, "…when my Sword falls down –"

"I will not allow that to happen, Mikoto Suoh."

He ignored her sharp answer, but he appreciated how determined she sounded. It almost made him chuckle. "When my Sword falls down, when I lose myself and begin burning every single goddamned thing around us, I'd like you to be the one to cut me down. I need you to kill me." He stared into her eyes and he saw how his words made her widen her eyes. He was certain that one day, he will burn everything to the ground and he needed someone to stop him once he does. She trembled when he said the last sentence. The Blue Queen's jaw dropped and…she looked heartbroken all of a sudden. She sat up, "I told you…I shall take care of your Sword, did I not?"

"Munakata..."

"Suoh, I will not let your Sword fall. I won't let you die, I do not let people die when I am able to do something to avoid it. Do you understand?"

"Munakata."

"Stop it." Reisi snapped at him, furiously, but Mikoto did not do as she said, instead, he continued, snickering and shaking his head, "I trust that you could carry that out, right? You could kill me when that time comes and I will be out of your hair and I won't be killin' no one…sounds good, right?"

The look Reisi gave him made him shut the hell up. She looked so…miserable, like she could not accept what he had just said to her, like she just heard him say the saddest story there is. Hell, she looked like she was about to cry. He expected that she'll give him a long lecture after speaking those word but she didn't. She just looked at him as though she was ready to burst into tears and wail uncontrollably and nothing he would say would comfort her. He expected that she'll laugh at him and give him a sarcastic comment but she didn't. Her silence scared him. This wasn't the Reisi Munakata he was used to.

Mikoto reached for her face and she…lets him. He touched her; stroking her cheek gently before leaning forward to kiss her lips.

. . .

"Where have you been, Mikoto?"

"Mikoto…" Anna woke up with Izumo's question and the clanging sound of the bell made with the opening of the bar's door. Walking into the place was the man whom she looks up to, the man who she trusts with her life. He did not stop striding towards the stairs and did not even speak to answer his friend's question. The little girl heard Izumo sigh but what really gave her chills all over her body was the overwhelming sense of Mikoto's Red Aura. She sat up from the couch and she stared at Mikoto; and her eyes widened when she sees the pretty red that she loved devouring his whole being, pulsing around him, swirling around him. The sight of it made her shudder. "Mikoto…?"

There was something so very, very wrong with him. She could feel his anger, his frustration, his fear. What was he so angry about? What was causing him to feel this frustrated? What was he so afraid of?

He had been isolating himself for quite some time now, more than he does before.

It was as if he was hiding something.

. . .

Mikoto laid on the bed, sleeping while he tossed and turned on the bed; panting and gasping heavily while sweat drizzled lightly on his skin. His body was radiating so much, too much heat. He was burning. He was on fire. His eyebrows contracting and his lips pulling into a grimace. He thrashed violently at the bed sheets; groaning and moaning. His eyes snapped open and for a while, he just stared at the ceiling above him as though he could not believe he was back to his bedroom, as though he had been so used to with the world of his nightmare that he had almost accepted it as reality. Blinking, his body began relaxing when it dawned on him that he was alone as he was in his nightmare but he was _safe_ …he has not exploded and destroyed everything around him. But how long until that happens? How long will Izumo, Tatara, Anna, Misaki, Rikio and his other clansmen be safe around him? And Munakata…how long will she be safe around him? He shuts his eyes close; trying his hardest to stop thinking, to stop making himself more frightened than he already is. But the truth is, they have never been safe around him, haven't they? As Izumo had once said, he is a ticking time bomb and he'll explode and devour everything into ashes one day. And, he knows that day wouldn't be so far away.

* * *

 _I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you  
So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do  
Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine  
Just one more hit and then we're through  
'Cause you could never love me back  
Cut every tie I have to you  
'Cause your love's a fucking drag  
But I need it so bad_

\- Nicotine by Panic!At the Disco -

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

I am so sorry it took me this long to update. I had a very, very bad case of writer's block for a while now. It seems the season 2 of K has ended; well, I was only able to watch episodes 9, 10 and 13 and I have to say, I was rather disappointed with the ending. I felt no strumming of my heartstrings and I wasn't drowned with feels. Not even the teeniest, tiniest bit of feels. Well, that's just me since I have watched too many anime and I am just so difficult to please.

We are halfway through with this fanfic and I shall be announcing now that I will be working with a sequel for this and it will be following the events of Season 2. I shall also be writing an AU fanfic at the same time so watch out for all of that.

What else? Hmm...of course, I would never get tired of telling all of you how thankful I am for all your support for this fanfic. I REALLY appreciate it.


	12. Chapter 11: Beauty and Rage

**The Air That You Breathe**

* * *

 **Full Story Summary:**

(Mikoto Suoh x fem!Reisi Munakata) "Breathing the same air as you makes me ill." She constantly tells him those spiteful words and yet her actions always speak otherwise. Mikoto Suoh had always found a deep attraction for Reisi Munakata. He pursued the beautiful creature despite being unfamiliar with the new feelings that immediately took hold of him but little did he know that Reisi Munakata would be the death of him. Dragged into the fate of becoming a king and queen, becoming enemies became inevitable for the two. Now, Mikoto becomes constantly torn between a grudging hatred for Reisi and an ardent desire for her…while battling his own demons along the way. (may contain Izumo x Seri and hints of other pairings in the future)

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

Beauty and Rage

 _I can almost feel you breathing  
_ _Like a whisper in my ear  
_ _I remember how you lost me  
_ _Or how I lost you  
_ _I stare into the blackness  
_ _It's staring back at me  
_ _Why did I try to live without you?  
_ _I want you  
_ _I need you_

* * *

The man came into Homra that hot, humid afternoon. At that time, it was only Tatara, Izumo, Misaki, Mikoto and Anna who were present inside the bar. Tatara was sitting by the bar counter, on the barstool; staring quietly at Mikoto who was on the couch; on the verge of nodding off. Anna too was sitting on the barstool, drinking a freshly prepared juice while listening to Misaki ranting on about his job as a waiter in a restaurant. Last night, he had spotted Saruhiko hanging around in said restaurant with his fellow Scepter 4 members and they were having a grand time – well, _they_ but not Saruhiko who looked like he was ready to punch all of them in the faces as they hang out. The noisy red orange-haired boy yammered about how he hated the Blues and how seeing his former friend and now Homra traitor pissed him off to the brink of pulling a stunt out to get his ass fired. Izumo was polishing the glasses and had been gawking at Mikoto as if he was still waiting on an answer from last night when he asked him where he had been though he already has an idea where he had been before going back to Homra. Upon hearing the bell tinkle signifying someone had entered the bar, Izumo looked away from the glass he had been looking at and said, "Welcome!"

Mikoto looked up; blinking his eyes as he looked at the door. There stood a rather strange-looking man with a voluptuous body. There was a huge child-like smile on his lips and it made Mikoto want to immediately throw him out of the bar. Just by looking at him irritates Mikoto and he just do not know what it was that irritates him so much in that man. The man made his way towards Mikoto which made Izumo suspicious. Apparently, the man has no interest in becoming a customer in his bar. He was disturbingly ugly – with an unattractive face, small height and a protruding belly (hell, he looked so much like character from the American comics, Batman; the one called Penguin)– the most noticeable part of him was his dark-colored eyes and that was what instantly made Mikoto shudder. Eyes of a child – wide, bright, innocent and similar to that of a dead fish.

"Mikoto Suoh, am I right?"

"Who asks?" The Red King was instantly hostile towards the man and his amber eyes flicked up at him and they looked as though they were burning.

"HEY, old prick! If ya wanna speak to Mikoto-san, ya should go through us first!" Misaki said, beating his chest as he spoke. He was ignored which made him more annoyed at the stranger.

"Allow me to introduce myself…" the man said."…I am Zenichi Konomura." He extends his arm, offering a friendly hand for Mikoto to shake but shaking hands isn't the Red King's thing.

Izumo made a startled sound, the same sound made when one recognizes something or realizes something very important…but Mikoto ignored this and so did the man. Mikoto could only see and hear the strange man named Zenichi Konomura.

Zenichi smiled, "Let's not waste too much time. I just want to ask to be able to have the custody of that cute Strain you have with you." His dark-colored eyes shifted from Mikoto to Anna then back to the Red King. Anna stopped moving when she felt the man's eyes resting on her and she glanced at Mikoto anxiously. "WHAT?!" Misaki squawked; standing from the barstool in a jolt. He clenched his fist at the man but quickly, Izumo grabbed him by the shoulder; stopping him from doing anything reckless. Tatara's mouth gaped open; his brown eyes wide in shock. It takes guts to talk to the Red King as ignorantly as that.

"Huh." Mikoto's lips pulled in a sarcastic grimace, he scowled, "And why the fuck would I do that?"

"I knew that you might react negatively so I intend to give you something in exchange for Anna-chan."

"Don't you 'Anna-chan' her, freak, ya perv!" Misaki again. He was swinging his baseball bat and flailing his arms, ready to take offense against the man while Izumo watched him do so cautiously as if Misaki would do actual damage to his precious bar.

Again, Zenichi ignored the boisterous pretty boy and pulls out something from his coat. It was a check and he pulls out a pen from the pocket of his pants while eyeing Mikoto and asks, "How much?"

Tatara could not believe what was going on. The man was actually bribing Mikoto who was the Red King and who was considered the Shizume Monster to have Anna. This man could either be too stupid or too courageous or, well, both. One way or another, Tatara knew he would face Mikoto's wrath. He saw Mikoto's face darkening and immediately, the room's temperature rose. Clicking his tongue, Tatara nervously glanced at Izumo. It was weird that the stout man still could not read vibes – if he were an ordinary individual, he should be scurrying away from the bar right about now.

"Get out."

"Eh?"

"Ya deaf or s'methng?" Mikoto eyed Zenichi, "I said: fuckin' get out, bastard."

"Oh. Why are you being so hateful towards me, Mikoto Suoh? We are brothers fighting against the same enemy. An irresistible enemy named Reisi Munakata. I thought we could act like a team to take her down, you know what I'm saying?"

"Ain't gunna tell ya again, asshole." The redhead could feel his Aura leaving him more strongly when the man mentioned Reisi's name. It took everything in the redhead to not wrap his hands around his neck and break it or beat the crap out of him. "Get. Out." His amber eyes took on a darker, more menacing color as he glared at the man. Zenichi looked at him with the absence of fear even when the Red Aura rising from the red-haired young man's body was just there in front of him, ready to burn him.

Sighing, Zenichi shrugged and puts his hands up as if in a sign of surrender. He turned around and began walking away but before he could leave Mikoto said, "If you lay one finger on Anna, I'mma make ya regret being born into this world." He pivoted his body and added words he thought he wouldn't say out loud, words he thought would never leave his lips and simply linger inside his head, "And leave the Blue Queen fuckin' alone."

Not just the man called Zenichi was surprised with Mikoto's words but so was the other Homra members, well, except Anna...she looked like she knew that Mikoto would say that. Zenichi left the bar, easing the tension inside the room. Tatara sighed loudly; shaking his head as he stood from the barstool and made his way towards Mikoto. "Wow. That was pretty intense, King." He said, chuckling, relaxing when he felt the temperature of the room return to normal.

"You don't know who that man was?" Izumo asks them. When no one present in the room answered, he shook his head, muttering beneath his breath something Tatara did not catch before saying, "He's a well-known philanthropist, a rich bastard. Seri-chan spoke to me about him a few days ago. She said that he had been terrorizing Scepter 4 for the past few days now. First stalking the Blue Queen then suddenly harassing the members with dumb pranks. It upsets Seri-chan…"

"Why is that?" Tatara asks.

"Prob'bly the old geezer just wanna turn Munakata into his mistress…" Mikoto shrugged, "She got the looks to carry out that role." He was just saying that but he didn't really mean that.

"That's creepy, Mikoto-san." Misaki shuddered at the mere thought of the Blue Queen becoming the secret lover of the fifty plus year old man with the protruding belly. It made him gag, made him want to throw up. He could picture it; the boss of the Blues wearing a tight-fitting and skimpy dress while walking arm in arm with the short man, being sweet and…

"The man wants to be the Blue King. According to Seri-chan, he said that he was 'fond of' the Blue Queen – dazed as if by love at first sight – and would do anything and everything to dethrone her and replace her as King. Weird bastard, ain't he?"

Tatara made an unsure chuckle and nodded his head.

"Question is…" Izumo said, rubbing his chin as he wondered out loud, "…why did he want to take Anna from us?"

Mikoto didn't answer. He has no idea how Zenichi Konomura thinks but he would never allow him to touch Anna.

. . . . .

" _Alice chased after the White Rabbit and jumped into the rabbit hole. That hole was deep_ …" Reisi could hear a distinct, soft voice of a little girl from somewhere in the bookstore. She immediately recognized the lines of the book being read out loud in English. It was the tale of 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'. The little girl was having a difficult time pronouncing some of the words and was stuttering while reading. Reisi walked while carrying a huge stack of books on her hands; walking past rows and rows of bookshelves. " _…the table had a March Hare and…and…_ " the child stopped reading. Reisi knew she was getting closer and closer to the source of the voice.

"I can't read this…"

"That? It's _'The Hatter'_ …"

"Read it for me."

The voices sounded familiar now, the more Reisi got closer to the source. " _In front of the house, under the tree, there was a table where a March Hare and a Hatter were sitting. Once Alice reached the tea party and sat down, the March Hare asked 'Would you like some wine?' however there was only tea and snacks on the table_ …wait a –" The way the husky voice pronounces the English words was pretty impressive. Reisi looked down, on the floor and she found Mikoto Suoh sitting there, with Anna Kushina by his lap and he was holding a picture book of Lewis Caroll's 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'. She could not help but smile at the sight of the King and the Red Princess. "Well…" she said, interrupting the redhead. Mikoto looked up and quickly, he glared at her.

"To think we would meet here. I didn't think you would be the type to go to a bookstore."

That day, he and Anna were left alone in Homra because Izumo left for England to purchase liquor while Tatara took the others with him to a fishing trip. Mikoto decided to bring Anna out to walk around then, of course, with fate being an ass again, they came face to face with Reisi Munakata. Mikoto wasn't really surprised to see Reisi in a bookstore since he knew that she enjoys nothing more than to read books, solve puzzles which could be bought in the bookstores. He stared at her; meeting humorous violet eyes staring back at him. She was not in her Scepter 4 uniform and is wearing a sky blue coat and a pair of black leggings. Yet again, Reisi Munakata never fails to look so goddamn stunning. Before he could even retort, Anna looked up at the Blue Queen and quickly said, "We're on a date." When the little girl answered, Mikoto saw Reisi's grin widening and her violet eyes sparkled. She looked like she was on the verge of laughing out loud. It felt like a huge weight fell on Mikoto and the more Anna stared at the Blue Queen, the more he felt like he was being crushed by said weight. Flustered, Mikoto closed the book and stood from the floor. Reisi giggled and moved her eyes towards Anna, "Is that so? How _cute_."

"Mikoto is taking me wherever I want to go…"

"Well, I am sorry to have interrupted you."

Anna smiled innocently at Reisi but she was startled when Mikoto pulls her to her feet. He took Anna's hand and started to leave, "Shut up." He hissed at Reisi but Anna insisted that they stay; standing firmly on the floor, "Mikoto, we still haven't finished the book."

"…lunch time."

"Oh." Anna glanced at Reisi, "Would you want to come with us, Reisi?"

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

Mikoto and Reisi expressed their confusion at the same time and they looked at the girl in red; Reisi raised an eyebrow at the child before exchanging looks with the Red King who had clicked his tongue and scratched his head awkwardly. He did not seem to know what to do – not knowing where to place his hands and shifting his gaze from here to there.

"Mikoto…" Magenta eyes fixed solely on the redhead, she pouted at him; asking him to invite Reisi.

Hesitant, Mikoto finally said, "Uh…yeah…so…wanna eat lunch with us?"

Reisi looked startled still; not expecting the little princess to be so warm and welcoming towards her especially after she had tried to take her away from Homra three years ago. Other members of Homra had been so hostile towards her and she was used to being looked upon with hatred and irritation – hell, even Saruhiko Fushimi, a former Homra member and now Scepter 4 member, still looks at her with the same expression as those of his ex-clansmen. She could not help but feel…elated at Anna's openhearted treatment of her, the Blue Queen, and she could not stop herself from smiling, "I would love to."

. . .

With Anna pointing Tatara Totsuka's video camera at Reisi, the two girls walked side by side while Mikoto followed; scowling while carrying the plastic bag which contains everything Reisi bought from the bookstore. Anna was almost sparkling with gratitude and happiness while they walked. She was grateful that the Blue Queen bought the picture book from the bookstore for her. Reisi seems to enjoy having the camera solely focused on her. "So where did Suoh take you?" she asks Anna.

"We went to the arcade, then the bookstore…" Anna answered.

Reisi could not help but throw Mikoto a glance over her shoulder. She was smiling too widely now that she feels embarrassed by it. Arcade, bookstore...those were the places he took her in their date eight years ago. The memories of it made her grin all the more. She could still picture Mikoto's face then and, of course, how would she forget how he asked her out? Only when she realized Anna staring blankly at her that Reisi shook her head and left her memories.

"I bet you had fun."

"Oi. We eat there." Mikoto said, gesturing with his eyes an establishment up ahead.

When the three of the entered the restaurant, a waitress approached them and she gave them a welcoming smile only to have that smile drop into a thin line when she saw the Yakuza-looking Red King smoking his cigarette. It was Reisi who spoke to her, smiling charmingly as she said, "Table for three, please."

"Uh…I'm sorry but we only have room in the non-smoking area…"

Mikoto sighed and Reisi and Anna stared at him; waiting for him to get rid of the cigarette he had in between his lips. The waitress offered an ashtray for Mikoto to use and Reisi took note of how the woman trembled violently. She was so afraid, the poor woman. The waitress guided them to their seats and Anna was first to sit and she shimmied to the corner for Reisi to sit beside her. Mikoto sat astride the two girls; placing the plastic bag by his feet.

"Now then…" Reisi breathed, lifting the menu from the table. She looked up and saw Mikoto jerking in surprise. There was something moving beneath them. "Ah?" shocked, Mikoto let out a sound that made Reisi immediately take a peep beneath the table, at whatever it was that was bothering him. There was a little boy hugging Mikoto's leg. "…a kid?" Reisi raised an eyebrow and then a horrified woman approached them. People continued to gawk at Mikoto, watching as the woman desperately tried to take the child away. The woman's efforts seem to be futile for the child clung to Mikoto's leg as though he was holding on for his dear tiny life. Reisi was ready to interfere when Mikoto grabbed the kid by the scruff of his shirt, picking him like he were a kitten then he handed him to his mother. Reisi and Anna watched dumbfounded as the woman gave a stuttering apology then dashed for her dear life back to their table. Anna giggled, looking now to the menu.

"You seem to attract kids, Suoh." Reisi said, laughing. "That must make you extremely happy."

"Keh. I ain't no pedo, Munakata…"

"It's merely a joke."

Anna watched the two, happily. The two of them may not know it but they bring the best and the worst from one another. Ever since Reisi entered the picture in their date, Mikoto's Red seem to sparkle brighter. No matter how hard he hides it, Anna knows that he was glad that they came upon Reisi. Of course she knows how Reisi meant to Mikoto, more than he does, actually. She then glanced at Mikoto and said, "What do you want to eat?"

"…go ahead and choose for me, I guess."

"Reisi?"

"I'll have what Suoh will have."

After informing the waitress of their order, Anna went away to leave the two alone to go to the bathroom. For a while, the two simply sat there in silence; Reisi staring fixedly at Mikoto while Mikoto refused to look at her in the face.

"Zenichi Konomura." Mikoto said finally, looking at Reisi. Languidly raising his amber eyes at the blue-haired girl, "D'ya recognize that name?"

Reisi raised an eyebrow at Mikoto. All of a sudden, the light atmosphere between them when Anna was with them was replaced with tension. Clearing her throat, the Blue Queen said, "Yes, of course. What does he have to do with you?"

"A week ago, he went to Homra and tried to take Anna from us. Do us a favor and ask your goddamn boyfriend to leave her alone."

"I see…" Reisi said, "…but I'm sorry to say that I have no say regarding that man's actions."

"How long has he been screwing with you?"

"Oya, what is this, Suoh?" Reisi tilts her head to the side, coyly, before giving Mikoto a sarcastic smile which made the Red King roll his eyes to the side. "Are you worried about me?"

" _Munakata_." Mikoto said, his tone annoyed…but he still heard the concern in it which made him all the more pissed. It annoys him how he was unable to hide his concern for her. He should deny it but he can't. He IS worried about Reisi. Something in that strange individual makes Mikoto anxious but it is not because he fears him, but because he feels as though the man could do something to ruin anyone…even the perfect Queen herself. Izumo had researched Zenichi before leaving for England and they learned that he is a dangerous man to mess with; because of his wealth, his charms he gained a lot of connections that could help him carry out with his plans to take Reisi's job from her.

"Thank you for your concern but…" Reisi said, "…I can protect my men and I can protect myself."

At that time, Anna had returned to their table and sensing that whatever the two were discussing was serious, she endeavored to sit beside Reisi instead of asking the young woman to stand up so she could go back to where she sat but then, Reisi politely apologized for being on the child's way and stood up for her to sit back to her spot. The waitress came back to their table, bringing them their food. Anna's was spaghetti and she ordered hamburger for Reisi and Mikoto. Upon receiving their food, Anna pointed Tatara's camera to Reisi then to Mikoto while saying, "Reisi and Mikoto are having hamburger." Then she focused the camera on the dish that she ordered. To this, Mikoto grumbled, "You've come to eat a lot." His voice sounded distant as he continued, "When you just came to Homra, you barely ate anything." He remembered Anna then three years ago when her aunt brought her to Izumo's bar. She had been wearing blue then instead of red, and she was but a fearful, small, scrawny child.

"Izumo thought of lots of different menus to try out." Anna said, "I made food and snacks with Tatara while Misaki and Rikio gave me lots and lots of snack. And watching Mikoto eat, I came to eat a lot." Her second statement made Reisi snicker. With an innocent smile, the white-haired girl said to Mikoto, with gratitude and love in her magenta eyes, "I'm glad I came to Homra."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

Reisi could not stop herself from grinning from ear to ear as she looked at Anna then at Mikoto. This was the first time she saw this side of Mikoto and the first time she heard about the members of Homra doing something aside from being a pain in the ass. It made her feel a bit remorseful for trying to take Anna away from Homra because, as she had seen at that moment, Homra is home to the little girl.

. . .

Even when Reisi refused to continue hanging out with the Red King and his princess, Anna insisted that she come with them after they eat lunch, much to Suoh's dismay. After eating, the three of them went to the park. While walking around the park, Reisi took the plastic bag where the things she bought in the bookstore were placed as Mikoto hoisted Anna so that she is sitting on his shoulders while she filmed every single thing going through in the park.

They looked like a married couple with their child. Mikoto could not help but think that. The Blue Queen, him and Anna. He glanced at the blue-haired young woman and she looks like she was having fun even when there are no puzzles, books or anything but the company of one another. She smiled widely at him when she caught him looking at her and…the thing he most feared happened: his heart skipped a beat in a staccato as their eyes meet.

"Munakata…" Mikoto opened his mouth to say some more only to be interrupted by the sound of Anna gasping, "Mikoto!"

Mikoto glanced quickly to where Anna was pointing Tatara's camera and he sees a huge boulder being thrown on mid-air coming towards their direction. Luckily, Reisi was fast in reacting and she quickly lets loose of her Blue Aura and enveloped the three of them with a force field formed with her Aura. Anna screamed as the boulder crashed forcefully against Reisi's force field. Around them, the people present in the park were running in a panic, running away from something…or someone. Quickly, Mikoto puts Anna down. "What the fuck was that?"

"A rock."

"I know it's a rock, Munakata, goddammit." Mikoto said in between clenched teeth as Reisi's force field broke into sparkling tiny blue dust particles. Reisi glanced at him, humor in her eyes despite the fact that a big-ass rock was thrown towards their direction. Anna clung to Mikoto as she eyed the blue-haired young woman's calm form. Someone was walking towards them. Reisi seem to recognize the man and she lets out an aggravated sigh as she said, regretfully, "I knew I should've brought Sirius…"

"Sirius?"

"My saber." She answered and then she glanced at Mikoto and Anna and said, "I am sorry to tell you that I must cut short our little date, Red King, Anna-san but it seems that I have some errands to run."

From where the boulder was thrown, Mikoto saw a man with the body of a body-builder walking towards them. His skin had a metallic glint to it and it was reflecting the sun's light as it hits his body. "Another one of your psychopathic boyfriends?" Mikoto said, studying the man's incredible physique.

Reisi shook her head, "Konomura-san's accomplice, Gouoku Nakamura-san, a Strain."

Gouoku Nakamura must look rather intimidating for the norm but Mikoto could only find his appearance rather whimsical – he looked like someone who get stared at, a cliché of a man of all brawns and no brains. He has a bald head, a giant of a man with an impressive physical physique, bulging muscles.

"Ya gunna fight that fucker unarmed, Munakata?"

"Why ever not?"

"And I thought you were smart…" Mikoto said beneath his breath. He turned to Anna and said, "Go to somewhere safe and hide." Queen or not, without her weapon, Mikoto highly doubts that she would be able to defeat the Strain unscathed. Besides, he had been aching to fight for a while now.

Anna, knowing better than to go against Mikoto's words, nodded her head and obediently went away in a safe distance where she kept Tatara's camera at the King and the Queen.

"Stay out of it, Suoh."

"When will you ever learn, Munakata?" Mikoto smirked, "I _never_ listen." And quickly, he releases his Aura, and Red immediately consumed his whole body. He dashed towards the man even when Reisi called out his name as if to tell him to stop. Again, she still did not catch his point. He never listens. Smirking, he jabbed a fist towards the Strain but quickly, the Strain shielded himself from Mikoto's attack. Gouoku grimaced but then this grimace turned into an arrogant smirk and with all his might, Mikoto swung his leg at him, kicking him on the gut which caused the Strain to go on his knees. There was not one sound of pain that was heard from the Strain as he sank on his knees but instead, the sound of deep chuckles left him. This annoyed Mikoto but what annoyed him further was his fist and his knee hurt after hitting the man.

The giant on his knees was laughing while Mikoto unclenched and clenched the fist he used to punch him. His knuckles were throbbing painfully. The man's face and even his body was rock solid.

"My turn now, Hotshot." Gouoku muttered before punching Mikoto on the stomach. The attack shocked Mikoto – he actually felt his gut being knocked by the Strain's fist, he felt the air out of him being forced out. He had never had his enemies able to hit him while he has his Aura around him. Gouoku grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him towards Reisi's direction. Mikoto turned while being on mid-air; immediately catching his footing as he landed while his feet skidded on the paved ground, creating a screeching noise made by friction.

Clicking his tongue, Mikoto summoned more of his Aura; now, his Sword of Damocles appeared above him as he continued letting loose of more and more of his Aura.

It was astonishing to see the Red King being manhandled by the Strain. Stricken by shock, Reisi stood her ground, watching Mikoto let himself be engulfed by his Fire while he charged towards Gouoku. She looked up at his Sword of Damocles and immediately knew something was absolutely wrong. She studied the Sword quietly and intently – true, its blade had partly chipped but what truly caught her attention was the apparent crack on the Sword's red orb. Reisi shifted her eyes back at Mikoto. His Sword is in a bad shape.

With his Sword of Damocles now floating above him finally appearing, Mikoto gained more strength and on and on, he sent his fists at Gouoku; punching and then kicking the Strain with the herculean strength and adamantine body. He gave the giant an uppercut and had him falling miserably on his back.

With a cold-looking smirk, a sadistic glint on his eyes, Mikoto lets his Fire accumulate into the palm of his hands while Gouoku struggled to get back on his feet but since he was a Goliath of a man, he is having a difficult time going back to his feet. It seems it's true that the bigger you are, the harder you fall.

"Burn."

Before Mikoto could deliver a final blow at the Strain, Reisi stepped in between him and Gouoku, one arm extended to her side. She stared at the redhead, demanding that he stop. The feeling of shock overwhelmed Mikoto and all of a sudden, his Fire was defused. That was out of character of him; usually if ever Reisi interferes between a fight, he would ignore her and still deliver his offense but…not today. There is something in her eyes that made him halt – she looked anxious, frightened to the point of panic.

"Gouoku Nakamura-san…" Reisi turned to the struggling Strain squirming like a worm. Even giants with inhuman strength seem to cower before the Red King, it seems. "…if you would be so kind as to inform Zenichi Konomura-san that I am now willing to meet him face to face to have a word with him tonight, I would appreciate it." She smiled at the man – it was a formal and polite smile she mastered while introducing herself and shaking the hands of several people. "Please kindly tell him to send to my e-mail the time and location of our meeting. Thank you." Nodding, Gouoku struggled to his feet and ran off. She then stared at the redhead who clicked his tongue and spat angrily on the ground.

"After putting up a fight for so long, Munakata, you just decided to give up and hand to the bastard your position, is that whacha gunna do?"

"Had Nakamura-san hit your head that hard? I only wish to have a word with Konomura-san and hopefully, we could come to an agreement. I am not giving up my job or my status as the Blue Queen. And I suggest you to not meddle in my affairs as you did just now."

"I had a bone to pick with that asshole."

"Konomura-san had ceased his bothering of Homra, am I correct? Then why do you still feel the need to lash out on him or his subordinate?"

"Tch."

"Goodbye, Mikoto Suoh of Homra. I'll be seeing you around."

As Reisi walks away from him, Anna approached Mikoto; knowing that it was already safe for her to do so. She took hold of his hand and she gasped when she felt him trembling violently. She looked up at him and said in a tiny and unsure tone, "Mikoto…?"

. . .

"Oh. As beautiful as ever, Munakata-san." The penguin of a man named Zenichi Konomura said.

It was already night time and Reisi – dressed in her Scepter 4 uniform – got to the place a few minutes earlier than their agreed time. When the man greeted her, she calmly glanced at him and a polite smile spread across her lips. It was impressive that Zenichi was able to rent the whole building where they agreed to meet. She was in the ground floor, on the middle of the room was a table and it was set up as though there would be a romantic date between two people, with all the foolishness: the tablecloth, the elegant vase and the red roses.

"Good evening, Konomura-san."

"I'm glad you've finally decided to give your throne up." Zenichi said with a supposedly charming wink. His bright big black eyes sparkled at the sight of the Blue Queen. Standing behind the world-renowned millionaire philanthropist was the Strain, Gouoku, who was the one who had recently attacked her, Mikoto and Anna a while ago. Shrugging, Reisi's smile broadened, "Ooh, when did I tell you that I am handing my crown to you, Konomura-san?"

"Isn't that the reason why you agreed to meet with me face-to-face?"

"Of course not." Reisi crossed her legs, sitting comfortably on her chair, as Zenichi takes a seat on the chair astride her. "I want to talk to you to see if we could come to an agreement."

"Oh, but what sort of proposition could you offer me, my pretty? If you could only hand over the throne to me."

"But I am afraid I cannot do that. I've already told you before that that isn't how these things work…" Reisi's eyes took a darker glint as she looked up at him. Zenichi saw hatred in them. He smirked at her; crossing his arms to his chest as he heaves a loud sigh. The Blue Queen being difficult to sway just makes things more interesting for him. Just as he had expected, Reisi Munakata did not call him to pass her crown to him.

"What do you have in mind?"

"How about I just give you a position in Scepter 4? You can be my left-hand man. You shall be of the same level as Awashima-kun…"

Zenichi scowled, shaking his head in disapproval, "I want to be the Blue King, Munakata-chan, and I am afraid I cannot settle for anything less than that."

"You leave me no choice." Reisi said; standing from her seat, "I guess we just have to fight for it then." She smirked at him. Seri Awashima, her lieutenant, had once fought this man and she lost against him. With that in mind, Reisi still does not feel any fear to fight the man. Seri had always had the habit of overestimating herself and underestimating her opponent. According to her, Zenichi is a clever and cunning man who seem to know his ways in his opponent's head and could fight because of his skills of trapping his opponent. Fortunately, Reisi wouldn't be committing the same mistake as her very own lieutenant.

"Oh-ho, now that's what I'm talking about, Munakata-chan! My, aren't you a fierce beauty?" Zenichi laughed with excitement; his huge belly jiggling as he did. He shook his head, going to his feet. He was such a small man and yet he was able to harass her subordinates so easily with petty tricks it is almost embarrassing. Reisi took an offensive stance; putting her hand on the handle of her sword as she eyed Zenichi. Fighting the man would not be so difficult, she is certain. There is little chance of her losing.

The man looked like a mad man as he stared at the Blue Queen – all smiles and wide-eyed. He was reaching out for something from his coat and when he pulled out whatever it was, Reisi quickly draws out her blade, "Munakata, draw." In time with her drawing, the man threw at her direction what it seems to be several pieces of smoke bombs. Quickly, Reisi summoned a force field in front of her which the bombs hit and exploded upon contact to fill the room with grayish white smoke. Reisi looked up and sees Zenichi ascending to the fourth floor with the use of a metallic rope attached to a grappling hook which came from the bracelet around his wrist.

He looked like a piñata being lifted in the air. The Blue Queen could not help but chuckle before moving her eyes at the Strain, Guouku when the smoke cleared out. "Are you not going to help your little friend, Nakamura-san?" Reisi smirked and in response, Guouku shook his head, "I believe Konomura-san wouldn't like me interfering with the two of you." He replied.

Reisi forms a rectangular structure beneath her using her Aura and lets it levitate her to the direction where Zenichi sprang to. Once she got into the fifth floor, she gets off of the hovering structure and found Zenichi at the far corner, gasping and panting desperately for breath as if he had just ran a marathon. Calmly, Reisi approached the exhausted man, "You need not embarrass yourself, Konomura-san. If you could be so kind as to surrender instead..."

The tiny man huffed and puffed but even with the distance between the two of them, Reisi could see him smirk. Why was he smirking? It was a mystery but that is a mystery that Reisi does not mind not solving. She approached Zenichi who took out a remote. Raising an eyebrow, Reisi watched as he presses a button on that contraption. She heard a creaking sound from above her and she looked up to see the ceiling hinge open and from it dropped several tiny yet very sharp rocks.

"Impressive." Reisi said, enveloping herself with her Aura for protection, "You had the ceiling modified for this. I did not think you to be so ready for this moment, Konomura-san."

The man made a run from her and she calmly walked towards him. This is simply a non-challenging chase of cat-and-mouse. Zenichi once again pulls out his grappling hook bracelet and he rose to the higher floor while Reisi followed him there.

For several minutes, the Blue Queen chased after the millionaire. Every time she comes close to capturing him, he manages to slip right through her fingers and escape from her. Reisi's patience began to wear thin. It is embarrassing to be unable to quickly apprehend a man like Zenichi given his poor physical condition and the fact that he is not a Strain or a King of any color to be able to provide Reisi a worthy challenge. She had almost had him when she lashed to his direction; only able to have his suit ripped in the process and making him lose his momentum.

"I am getting extremely tired of your games, Konomura-san..." Reisi said upon reaching the floor where she followed the tiny man. Zenichi seem to be at his limit as well; panting with his tongue hanging from his slightly opened mouth while he stood there on the middle of the vast floor. One way or another, he would run out of tricks, Reisi is certain. Again, he pulled out his remote and pressed another button. Reisi hears a clanking sound and from the lower floor, she hears Gouoku groaning in pain but when she expected to have something dropped once more from the ceiling, there was nothing. Grinning, Reisi strutted towards Zenichi, "It seems your luck has finally expired."

"That is not the case, Munakata-chan."

From the walls darted towards her direction were several metallic wires. Without any warning, Reisi was shocked when all at once said wires wrapped themselves around both her wrists and her ankles. They also wrapped around her body tightly and she was forcefully pulled by the wires towards Zenichi's direction and quickly, she loses balance and falls on the floor; dropping her sword.

Delighted, Zenichi chuckled at the sight of the Blue Queen being dragged towards him, skidding stupidly on the floor. "I've had you, Munakata-chan, it seems you should give your throne up to me."

Despite being trapped, Reisi smirked at him, "You have me but that does not mean you have defeated me." She envelopes herself with her Blue Aura. Zenichi clicks another button on his remote and the wires began to conduct electricity. Manic glee forming on the man's lips, he watched as the Blue Queen was electrocuted; her body squirming violently in pain and her Aura breaking around her into tiny glitters but not one sound left her clenched teeth. Of course she would not give him the pleasure of hearing her pain. She closed her eyes shut; she could not think properly…she could not do anything…

"Didn't I tell you to leave her alone?!"

Reisi panted desperately for breath; feeling the electrical current ceasing from coming to her body and hearing Zenichi dropping the contraption he had in his palm. The wires release her from their grip and she looked up to see the Red King holding at the lapel of Zenichi's suit while with his free hand; he delivered punch after punch at the man. He was glowing with his Red Aura. "Ya fuckin' bastard!" Mikoto grumbled between clenched teeth as he dropped the penguin of a man to the floor before kicking at him.

Dumbfounded, Reisi stared at him; going to her feet. It shocked her to see Mikoto Suoh right there and then. Perhaps, he is a mere optical illusion and the electrocution had made her lose her mind. Furthermore, there...was something wrong. Very wrong. Mikoto's Aura cackled like electricity. Was that supposed to happen? Her eyes widened when she sees his Aura shaping into what looked like lightning.

"Suoh, that's enough!" Reisi rushed to his side; grabbing at his arm, demanding that he stop. Being able to touch him, she became convinced that she has not yet lost it.

"Lemme go!" snarled the Red King. "Don't you dare get in my way, Munakata!"

Zenichi was bleeding and he was shaking all over, his hands covering his face to protect it from Mikoto's foot, while he begged the Red King to stop. Mikoto wanted so much to burn him, kill him. He lets loose of more and more of his Aura.

"Suoh!"

It took every single fiber in Mikoto's body to stop himself from bringing forth his wrath towards the man. He was shaking and goddamn was he so fucking mad. This insect of a man hurt Reisi and he would not, could not forgive him for doing so. It was a good thing he followed the Blue Queen that night else she would have lost her crown.

He stepped on Zenichi's head; crushing it between the dusty floor and his shoe, Mikoto snarled at him angrily, "If I were to hear you harassing Munakata and her peeps and Homra, I guaran-fuckin'-tee ya that I'm gunna find yer sorry ass and kill you!"

Zenichi nodded in a panic. He was sobbing now in fear.

He spoke slowly, putting emphasis on every word that left his mouth, "Leave Munakata alone!" and with that, he released the man who laid on his big belly on the floor, trembling violently.

Mikoto pivoted quickly towards Reisi and he grabbed hold of her shoulders, "Are you hurt?"

Wide-eyed, Reisi looked at Mikoto. She looked like a wreck – with her hair obstreperous, her uniform dusty. She smiled calmly at him and she nodded her head. Mikoto felt a great wave of relief slamming through his body. His hand trembled, twitched as he continued looking into Reisi's lavender eyes. Hesitantly, he reached for the blue-haired girl and he saw her…as he had seen her eight years ago – the most beautiful girl he had seen in his entire life, the girl who made him flustered, who made him act like a complete idiot.

Biting his lower lip, he crushed his fear, his doubt and quickly, he pulled Reisi towards himself and puts his arms around her. Her body was stiff and she was shaking violently. No matter how she tried to hide it, Mikoto knew how _scared_ she had been.

He sighed.

Goddamn.

Fuck.

Shit.

He really is an idiot.

Holding the Blue Queen in his arms, holding Reisi Munakata in his arms then, he realized that...he really still loves her.

* * *

 _Where did I lose my passion?  
Where did I start to fade?  
Without you my world is darkness  
I won't let go again  
Open up my eyes  
I need your light again  
Burning me inside  
I need your love again  
I can feel our hearts collide  
I can feel our hearts ignite  
Open up my eyes  
I'm yours again_

\- Yours Again by Red -

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

I'm back! I never expected that this chapter would be as long as this one. I'm sorry it took this long to update...just became so busy these past few days and not to mention the fucking writer's block that makes me wanna gouge my eyes out. Anyway, here it is and I hoped you enjoy this chapter. Zenichi Konomura and Gouoku Nakamura are characters from the novel. I added them to the fic to spice things up a bit for the two. Mikoto's Sword is beginning its decay. Oh noes...and we all know what that would lead to, right?

By the way, I hope those who asked me questions received my answers because I did my best to answer your questions but I am unsure if you received my replies...

Okay, that is all for now. Again, if you have questions, you can send me a PM or put it in your reviews. I hope that the next chapter would not take longer than this one...

Thank you for bearing with me.

That's all for this chapter. More to come, yes.


	13. Chapter 12: Moth Drawn to the Flame

**The Air That You Breathe**

* * *

 **Full Story Summary:**

(Mikoto Suoh x fem!Reisi Munakata) "Breathing the same air as you makes me ill." She constantly tells him those spiteful words and yet her actions always speak otherwise. Mikoto Suoh had always found a deep attraction for Reisi Munakata. He pursued the beautiful creature despite being unfamiliar with the new feelings that immediately took hold of him but little did he know that Reisi Munakata would be the death of him. Dragged into the fate of becoming a king and queen, becoming enemies became inevitable for the two. Now, Mikoto becomes constantly torn between a grudging hatred for Reisi and an ardent desire for her…while battling his own demons along the way. (may contain Izumo x Seri and hints of other pairings in the future)

* * *

Chapter Twelve:

Moth Drawn to the Flame

 _I'm not strong enough to stay away  
Can't run from you  
I just run back to you  
Like a moth I'm drawn into your flame  
Say my name, but it's not the same  
You look in my eyes, I'm stripped of my pride  
And my soul surrenders, and you bring my heart to its knees  
_

* * *

Mikoto had always held Reisi Munakata's body after every empty lovemaking they had and he had never felt the way he did when he held her in his arms that night after he had beaten the living daylights out of the millionaire philanthropist, Zenichi Konomura. She unyieldingly let him hold her when he reached out for her and embraced her, which shocked him. It was the first time Reisi let him hold her for that long without snarling at him or hissing at him. With his arms around her, he felt her melt against his chest, felt her relaxing against him. All of these may have been his imagination but he was certain – so very fucking sure – that his heart skipped a beat when her body got in contact with his and his heart began to beat in a rapid cadence. Just like it did eight years ago. He tried so hard to run away from his feelings for her, he tried so hard to bury these feelings...but maybe, he should have tried harder than his hardest. It seems his efforts were not enough. Hell, he still loves Reisi.

Reisi politely thanked him before leaving him. She had always been like that, right? Polite. That's why the whole thing happened. She was too polite to not come to him when he asked her to go out with him, too polite to reject his offer for friendship.

He entered the bar, taking a deep breath at his cigarette. There, Izumo and Tatara were still awake; Izumo was sitting on one of the barstools and Tatara was laying on the couch. Mikoto exhaled; shaking his head when he saw the irritation in Izumo's brown eyes.

"Hey." Mikoto greeted his friends.

Tatara's expression brightened at the sight of the redhead. His expression was a polar opposite to that of Izumo's. " _'Hey'_ , my ass…" Izumo sighed, "Where have you been, Mikoto? Anna's been worried sick. She said you were attacked that afternoon and you took off without saying a word to any of us. She thought that you were attacked again."

"You really think I was beaten by some lame-ass Strain?"

"Maybe."

"They said only a King or a Queen could kill a King."

"We don't know that, Mikoto."

"King…" Tatara spoke calmly; again, he was the complete opposite of his blonde best friend. "…please just tell us where you've been. We were worried sick, you know."

It was nice…really nice…to have people say that they had been worried about you. Even Izumo's mother-like nagging made him want to laugh out loud. For someone who should be confused as he was, he feels rather happy. Who was he kidding? He was no longer confused as hell.

"I was with Munakata…" he replied casually; as he sat beside Tatara. He saw Izumo's jaw drop when he answered and the blonde young man stood up from the barstool and dashed on his way towards Tatara and Mikoto. Tatara was also filled with shock but he was too stunned that his face was stuck the way it was before Mikoto answered Izumo's question – all smiles. Mikoto understood that Tatara would be the one who is the most confused one among the duo since Izumo knows that Reisi Munakata had been Glasses Girl, his first love. The poor boy has no idea.

Izumo pressed on, "Why in tarnation were you with that woman?" he said. He sat down beside Mikoto; crossing his arms to his chest. He narrowed his eyes at the redhead, obviously, demanding for Mikoto to say more. "Don't you hate one another? Even if the Blue Queen really is Glasses Girl, as you had told me before, I don't think it is appropriate for the two of you to keep secretly seeing each other behind our backs especially when the two of you fight whenever given the chance."

"Wait. Waaaaaait. WAIT. Reisi Munakata-san is Glasses Girl?!" Tatara exclaimed in shock.

Izumo wanted so much to hear Mikoto's explanation. It is not enough that he told specifically him only and not Tatara about Reisi being Glasses Girl though he appreciated Mikoto putting so much trust in him, it is not enough to explain the deep hatred he feels for the Blue Queen. The hatred in Mikoto's eyes which Izumo saw the day he and Tatara first encountered Reisi isn't hatred simply brought about by petty incompatibility between the two of them, nope; that sort of hatred Izumo saw was an animosity brought by bitterness and pain. It was the same animosity a man holds for his ex-lover.

"I would appreciate it if you tell us the whole goddamn truth, Mikoto…" said Izumo as he pulls out a cigarette stick, "…who is Reisi Munakata to you?"

Tatara held his breath, staring at Mikoto for a while before moving his beady doe eyes at Izumo. There was nothing but silence between the three of them. Excitement filled the young man and he could no longer keep still on his seat – tapping his feet on the creaky floorboards and fidgeting his fingers. He was on the edge of his seat; preparing himself to hear more from King. Mikoto never speaks his private thoughts and emotions to them and if he were to share to them who Reisi really is to him then he is slowly opening up to them. Who knows what kind of man Mikoto could be? Surely, he hates the woman and that is what Tatara expects that he would tell the two of them.

Cigarette smoke left Mikoto's mouth as he relaxes against the backrest of the couch, his head lolling lazily, "Reisi Munakata and I became _friends_ for a few…weeks eight years ago. She is the reason why I didn't hang out with the two of you when I told you I was with a tutor, and she was also the one who broke my heart and left me hanging in the air like a complete idiot." He did not elaborate further his response.

"Does that mean you actually pursued her, King?"

Mikoto nodded; fighting the urge to just ruffle the blonde's hair, stand up and walk away to avoid the question.

"Who is she to you _now_ , Mikoto? What do you feel for the Blue Queen and what do you feel for Reisi Munakata?" Izumo asks after taking a drag of his cigarette.

Weren't they the same person? Wait. No. He understood what Izumo meant. Mikoto had to ponder for a few seconds at Izumo's question. He lets out a loud sigh and said, "I may hate li'l Miss Blue Queen for her Miss Prim and Perfect Act and I may still hold a grudging bitterness for the bitch who left me to rot but…" he cleared his throat, "The Blue Queen and I may clash and lash at one another but at the end of the day, we are the only ones who are equal – we stand side by side even though we may be standing at the opposite sides against each other. And Munakata may have dragged me down into a hellish pit but she brought out the best in me. She made me feel _happy_. Fuck it, I've no idea what I'm blabbering 'bout." Mikoto shook his head, hating to admit what it is that he was about to say but for himself, he should just spit it out or else he will explode, "But what I do know is that at the end of the day, Munakata is the Blue Queen and there is no longer any differences. I am still madly in love with her. Never stopped loving her, maybe. I love her – Reisi Munakata or Blue Queen. Goddamn…how I love that woman."

That was the longest time Mikoto has ever spoken to them…or to anyone. His lips was forming a sorry excuse for a smile and this made Tatara's heart skip a beat. He never expected to see Mikoto look the way he does as he stared blankly into space while still perhaps, contemplating about his feelings for the Blue Queen. Who was this man? Tatara could only wonder to himself. This wasn't the King he was so used to, the man who would destroy anything and anyone who goes his way with one flick of his finger, the man who could make intimidating crooks scurry out of the area with just one gaze, the man he sworn to be a vagrant to. Seeing Mikoto like that made Tatara feel…a little disappointment. King could never, ever show any signs of vulnerability such as he was doing right now. He had let all his guard down; every single one of it. This wasn't what he was expecting from Mikoto. All these time, he thought he knew who King was, he thought that he knew him ever since he was born but it seems that he is wrong, terribly wrong.

Sighing, Mikoto stood up from the couch. "Gotta go now. I have ta sleep. I'm fuckin' tired."

"Yeah." It was Izumo who spoke, "Good night."

"Night."

When Mikoto has climbed up the stairs and got into his room, Tatara sighed, quietly speaking his mind, "I never heard King speak like that to anyone and about anyone before."

Izumo snickered while shaking his head. Tatara was in shock after Mikoto's confession. He could understand the boy feeling the way he does. Maybe, to him, he had just seen the unravelling of his mysterious idol only to see something and someone he did not expect to see. But, hell, he should not be feeling the way he is; in the first place, it was wrong to expect someone to be something they may or may not be.

He remembered that five years ago, he and Tatara had a certain conversation. He once told the boy that he was like a pup – trailing Mikoto like crazy while yapping and wagging his tail. It was different after they became Mikoto's first clansmen after he became Red King five years ago. Now, Tatara is able to tame the beast inside of Mikoto, he can calm him, and that is why he is part of Homra's foundation. From the start, Mikoto was King to him – even perhaps if he did not become the Red King – and up until now, Izumo could not understand how he sees Mikoto because he does not see Mikoto the way he does. Mikoto is Mikoto…even though he was the Red King, he is still his best friend.

"What's the matter?"

"I thought...that King is strong. I thought he was so strong…" Tatara whispered, "So strong that he is able to stop himself from being exposed to such distracting emotions such as love. I was wrong..."

Of course, someone like Tatara, someone who was never interested in finding and having a relationship, would never understand how powerful love can be. But then again, he was also right...love can be a distracting thing too. It could either lift one up to the sky or send one plummeting to his doom.

"Well, accepting love could also be a sign of strength, you know." Izumo said, smiling, "Finally swallowing one's pride and finally stopping from running away from it takes a whole lot of strength, don't you think?" he crossed his arms to his chest, nodding his head, "Mikoto is strong, believe me. Don't lose hope for him that quickly, Totsuka."

. . . . .

Anna Kushina's birthday is coming close. It was the sixth of December and the Red Princess' birthday was on the eight day of December.

Tatara was in high spirits, happy and excited. That morning, he gathered the members of Homra closest to Anna and they brain-stormed about giving Anna a surprise birthday party. He had several ideas and his brain would not stop pulsating with more and more ideas. They were bawling with laughter; exchanging ideas loudly at one another, agreeing and disagreeing. They were totally a mess – very noisy. But even if they were creating a huge racket, they did not seem to disturb Anna from her sleep. Finally, they agreed to go with Izumo's idea to just give Anna a bouquet of red roses. After that, the members of Homra left the bar to buy things they might need for Anna's birthday.

"Ah? Birthday?"

The three of them – the core members of Homra – are sitting by the bar, enjoying their alcohol when Tatara finally opened up to Mikoto about the planned surprise birthday party for Anna. Tatara nodded with enthusiasm and said, "Yup, yup! The plan is that all members of Homra will give her a red rose that day!"

"Make sure to greet her, Mikoto."

Mikoto stood up and Tatara looked up at him, "Are you heading out, King?"

"Yeah. Gunna go out to smoke."

The young blonde stood up, putting on his coat. "Let me accompany you, King."

"I'm gonna go climb up to the rooftop."

"Okay." Tatara answered, "How about you, Kusanagi-san?"

"Nah…" Izumo answered; collecting the glasses the three of them used before scowling "I have to tidy up."

Mikoto and Tatara stood side by side one another in the rooftop of the bar's building. Mikoto was smoking his cigarette while Tatara stared happily at the lovely view of the city they were overlooking from that spot. "Look, the stars and the city's lights are wonderfully beautiful." The blonde sighed, mesmerized. Silently, the Red King looked up; catching a blinking red light connected to a tower-like structure on top of a building.

"…What's that red thing?"

"Ah! That's the PDA's lights." Tatara answered, "You know, there's an app called 'Candle' which lets you light up the PDA in red color. People say you can see the light from far, faaaaaar away."

Raising his eyebrow, Mikoto watched Tatara began waving his arms like a complete fool. He laughed while jumping up and down in joy. It looked as though he has completely lost it. The redhead shook his head, scowling at the jester clown of a blonde who was also his friend, "What the hell are ya doin'?"

"Sending a sign to that aircraft." Tatara replied, "There's an urban legend that says when someone is suffering, they must point their 'Candle' at an aircraft and those above will rescue them."

Whatever Tatara was blabbering about, Mikoto did not like it. He could not agree to it. If one is suffering, one must do their best to stand up and save themselves. There won't be 'those above' who will rescue them. That is the reality and cruelty of the world they live in. Only fools would believe in fairy tales and legends like that. When he was suffering…he had to pick himself up because there was nobody who rescued him, he had to rescue himself.

Mikoto followed where Tatara was looking at. Hovering by the dark blue sky was a white blimp that looked more like a whale instead of the usual shaped blimp. Mikoto recognized it to be the Silver King's. "Ain't that…?" he muttered.

"Yeah, that's the one the First King rides…" Tatara nodded. During this time of night, he takes night shots with his video camera and sometimes, he meets people who are lighting a 'Candle' and he takes time to listen to their stories. He records their monologue with their video camera. Still staring at the sky and the aircraft above them, Tatara smiled and said, dreamily, "We usually talk only amongst ourselves so when I listen to an outsider talk, I get to see the world in their eyes."

Mikoto snickered, shaking his head, "Are you interested in aircrafts now?"

"Nope." Tatara leaned against the railings of the edge of their rooftop and said, "I've got you and Homra so I'm not interested in things that float above earth."

They were quiet for a few seconds; each of them caught in their own thoughts.

"King…"

"Yeah?"

Tatara could not help but remember what Izumo said to him before after Mikoto had confessed to them the truth of his feelings from the Blue Queen two months ago. He may not understand what Mikoto saw in Reisi Munakata but he had to support his King no matter how much he disagrees to him. For Tatara, Reisi Munakata is the polar opposite of his King and she is dangerous, frightening and he just could not read whatever it is going through her head. Maybe, he just could not see her through Mikoto's eyes. Just as how they were unable to see whatever other people see. Izumo was right, he should not think so badly of Mikoto letting his guard down and embracing his true feelings for Reisi. This might make him stronger. Tatara sighed, "Nothing. It's just that I really admire you, King."

. . . . .

"I've prepared a HUGE cake."

"What?" Izumo asks, flatly. It's only a day left before Anna's birthday party. They already talked about Tatara's ambitious giant birthday cake and they disagreed on that idea because Izumo believed that it would not be right for a birthday party and is more appropriate for one's wedding. He narrowed his eyes at the cheerful blonde.

Tatara glanced over to Mikoto's direction and said, "Last night, we were able to see the 'Candle' light. I thought it made the entire city look like a cake with candles. It's not much but I wanted to show it to Anna tomorrow. I've been jumping from rooftop to rooftop to find the perfect angle and I think I found one so I'm heading there right now." And he made his way towards the exit of the bar while Misaki called out for him, laughing, "Oi, Totsuka-san, don't sleep in tomorrow!"

Kamamoto nodded his head and said, "It's a very, very important day for all of us."

"You be careful, hey!" Izumo did not understand how uneasy he feels. He stared at his young friend and felt as if…there is something wrong. His heart started pounding, his head started to swoon as soon as Tatara had reached the door. Every fiber of his body wanted to run up to him, grab him by the arm and stop him from walking out of that door or just walk up to him and volunteer to come with him to wherever it is that he is going but his feet felt as though they were glued on the floor and he could not do a single damn thing but watch as Tatara smile and say, "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." And he went off, closing the door behind him.

He never would have thought that he would regret not doing what his instincts wanted him to do that night.

Half an hour. That's how long it took before he received a phone call from Tatara that night. He was about to close the bar then, with Misaki helping him clean. The call from Tatara changed the happy mood of the environment in the room in an instant. On the other line, Izumo heard him breathing heavily and he knew that there was something extremely wrong, that there was something bad that happened to Tatara. Izumo never would have thought that Tatara would be attacked – shot down by a mysterious man.

At that late hour of night, Mikoto was resting on his chair. He heard the racket from below a few minutes ago but when he came down to check on Misaki and Izumo, they were gone. He was in his room; staring blankly at the ceiling above him. He picked up his cell phone when it rang. It was Izumo. "I'm sorry, Mikoto, I have bad news." And that was when he was informed of Tatara's untimely death. According to Izumo, he was shot in his stomach and had bled to his death. As Izumo spoke to him, Mikoto heard his melancholy; the man was prepared to grieve already. Knowing Izumo, he is trying to hold his composure in place and continue being the rock for Homra even when he is fondling madly, thrashing violently while he was trying to hold on to his strength.

"Where are you?" That is what Mikoto could only say to Izumo then. He felt sick to his stomach. Several emotions built up inside of him – emotions he was unprepared for. He just lost a friend. There was a buzzing in his ears, as if a mosquito had flew just by his ear and was lingering there.

"No, don't move. Please, don't move. I'll bring Totsuka there."

And Izumo hang up.

Without making the slightest sound, Mikoto bows his head and closed his eyes. He was suddenly numb. So numb.

The door that leads to Mikoto's room creaked open and Anna innocently peeps in. She had a look of anxiety across her face and she was trembling. Somehow, she knows…she really knows and yet, these words left Mikoto's lips, "Totsuka died." But he spoke as though he was speaking more to himself than to Anna. He raised his face at her.

His amber eyes were glass-like, non-seeing. One could not read his expression but Anna need not see his face to know what it was he was feeling. The Red King was angry; very, very angry. She had never felt this sort of anger from him before. It was frightening. Anna's eyes widened; seeing the beautiful red consuming Mikoto and she was overwhelmed by his Power, the natural power coursing through him exploding across the room and filling it with scalding hotness. The little girl rushed towards him and put her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Mikoto's body jerked and tensed in surprise when he became conscious of Anna's slender arms around him; his eyes widened.

"Mikoto…"

Mikoto relaxes against her. His amber eyes glanced to the side, looking at the clock by the bedside table. It was already December 8, Anna's birthday.

Mikoto closed his eyes.

. . . . .

The night was supposedly peaceful. Reisi was aware that her subordinates kept joking that she is the type of boss who need not sleep and, indeed, that may seem true but even people like her need their sleep sometimes. Prepared to doze off on her bed, she laid there in complete silence; staring blankly into space. Yes, the night was supposedly peaceful…until she heard a loud banging on her house's door. At first, Reisi thought she was just hearing things but the banging on the door persisted. Annoyed by the noise, Reisi headed to answer the door. She opened it and standing opposite the door was Mikoto Suoh, there were huge bags underneath his bloodshot amber eyes. He looked like he has not slept in days. Truthfully, he looked more like a corpse than a man.

He is a dead man walking.

"Hey." His husky voice sounded coarse. Sounded more like he had been screaming.

"What are you doing here?"

Ignoring her question rudely, he stepped into her house; forcing her to take a few steps back so he could come in. Reisi sighed as the silence grew after a few more seconds. Accepting that he has no intentions in answering her question, she spoke, "Seriously, Suoh, are you some sort of cat who comes into my life just whenever you need something from me?"

"It's been two days now…"

Reisi raised an eyebrow.

"…since Totsuka died."

She knows this Tatara Totsuka fellow from Scepter 4's encounters with Homra. He was among Mikoto's first recruits, one of his first clansmen. He is quite a handful. A young man with blazing brown eyes and medium length golden hair. To be honest, she didn't like the fellow. He seems to be too much of a troublemaker; the way his eyes widen in shock and fear while looking at her, the way his tiny, boyish voice tremble while speaking to Mikoto when disagreeing with him, and the way he seem to soothe the Red King so easily makes her…feel uncomfortable. She doesn't like him but that does not mean that she would rejoice upon hearing the news of his death.

It must be painful for a King to lose his vassal.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Mikoto looked at Reisi. God, she looked so beautiful that night in her lavender kimono. She doesn't have her glasses on and had just let her hair down on her shoulders. Apparently, she was ready to fall asleep. He could just drink the sight of her like an addict but he could not keep his sharp tongue from speaking, "Are you?" He smirked sarcastically at her; baring his fangs when he pulled his lips, looking like a lion prepared to gnaw the head off of the she-wolf. He shook his head. What was he doing being an asshole? He came there for a reason. He needed _this_. His clansmen had their time to grieve together and he left the bar to be alone and grieve on his own but his feet brought him here to this place. He had to break free from the watchful, hopeful eyes of his subordinates. They obviously expect him to be the one to hold them together while they are falling apart but he couldn't. He needed to grieve for the friend he just lost. Tatara wasn't just his clansman, his vassal…he was his _friend_.

He could only turn to one person. Reisi Munakata was his equal and he knew she does not expect him to be high and mighty as his clansmen do. He could be none other than Mikoto Suoh around her and not the Red King. Unlike his clansmen, she does not see him as someone who would give him guidance, who would give him the inspiration to be strong.

"Munakata…" he said, "...I…" his voice trailed off as he lets his head hang low. He did not know what to say to her. He could feel his body trembling all over. He closed his eyes shut; feeling that hunger rising in him – his lust for destruction, his desire to burn every goddamn thin around him. His Aura was leaving his body.

"Suoh…" Reisi stepped towards him, putting his face in both of her hands and lifting his face so that he could look at her eyes as if she was drawing his attention at her and only her. She was successful in making him get a hold of his Aura and he stopped it from oozing out of his body but she still was unable to distract him from the tiny voices in his head seducing him into burning everything around him. "…as much as I enjoy how miserable you are, I do not feel comfortable with it. Aren't you supposed to be with your clansmen? They could be in need of your support right now."

"I _can't_ …"

"Pardon?"

"Din ya hear me? I can't be there to support them…when I can't fuckin' support myself. I can't let them see me like this, Munakata." He grumbled angrily, "Ain't that what you wanna hear, huh, Munakata? I'm a fucked-up mess. I failed to protect my friend. I am a shit of a King. C'mon, say it to my face." He puts his face in his hands and slumped his shoulders with a sigh, despair sank inside of him. He wanted to hear her tell him the worst insults that could pop inside her big brain. His masochism was returning, and he could not stop it from overcoming him. Right now, he wanted, he needed to hear her how much of a stupid idiot that he was.

Reisi looked at him as if she was watching a squirming worm in a pool of mud. She looked utterly disgusted. Her glasses glinted as she cocked her chin up and she spoke to him, "I would say that I agree on you being a failure of a King but I never thought that you would immediately lose the pride you swagger about…" she lets go of his face, "I know you're upset but I do not think my companionship is what you need right now. I'll only make you feel worst and you probably know that…"

"Who are you to tell me what I need and what I do not need?" Mikoto said, bitterly, "You don't have to talk to me, you don't have to look at me, you don't have to touch me, you don't have to do anything…just…let me grieve."

"Why don't you grieve by yourself?"

That's the problem. He didn't want to grieve alone. He didn't want to be alone while he feels so goddamn sad, so fucking angry and upset. If he were to be alone, he might end up losing to the voices in his head and let his grief get the beat of him and swallow him whole. When that happens, he might not be able to stop himself from thrashing about and lashing out with his Aura those who would try to approach him. With Reisi just near him, he could be at least comforted by the thought that if he were to be swallowed by his own grief, she is powerful enough to stop him and bring him back to the reality of things.

Mikoto looked up at her, staring with glass-like eyes at the woman who was his equal, who had once broke his heart with a sledgehammer, who he holds such a deep and ardent adoration for.

Reisi bit her lower lip, a shudder passing through her as she looked at the redhead, having a good look at his face. She could not stop herself. "Good grief, how I hate you…" she sighed before enveloping him in her arms. She held him, closing her eyes as she lets herself feel his familiar warmth. She has gotten used to his warmth, his smell and even the rhythmic beating of his heart. What she hasn't gotten used to was the sight of the fluid flowing out of his eyes and the broken sounds he made as she held him.

He didn't know when the tears started to fall.

. . .

Five years ago, he had questioned why he was appointed as King by the Slate. His powers – no matter how he liked having it make him feel so strong – scared him. Being the Red King even scared him the most, the responsibility to give guidance to people and having people look up to him. The title of 'Shizume Monster' was both a pride and an insult to him, but it was more of an insult than it was a compliment. It was Tatara who made him feel good about his powers. According to the naïve blonde, his powers do not exist to destroy but rather to protect. Mikoto held on to that and tried his best to use his powers to protect the members of Homra. He was always the laidback, innocent and clueless one and he was a fool to speak about Mikoto's Aura as though he knew how Mikoto carries it.

His Aura was his cross. It was his burden, his curse.

How ironic to be unable to protect the person who believed that you possess your power to be used to protect the people around you…

Mikoto and Reisi laid beside one another on Reisi's bed but it was different from before – they simply laid with one another, clothed and simply drowning in each other's silence. Mikoto had his head resting against her soft bosom while she cradled his head there on place while softly smoothing her fingers against his spiky red hair. She was quiet all the while as he poured out his loneliness, his grief, his fury and his animosity. Reisi could feel his internal turmoil. She glanced at him, opening her mouth to speak but then, stopped herself from talking and let the Red King have his time of silence.

Something glinted from Mikoto, making Reisi wince. She looked at him and noticed a piercing on his left ear. "That's new." She commented, touching it with her fingers. Mikoto nodded his head but didn't say more. There was a redness glinting on it. She recognized that piercing and she knew that it once belong to Tatara Totsuka. Her stomach went in knots and she could not help but frown at the sight of it. Her dislike for Tatara had only seem to increase as the time passes and she could not help it.

"Munakata…"

"Yes?"

"D'ya remember what I told you…? When my Sword of Damocles falls, I'd like you to be the one to cut me down."

Reisi didn't speak. Mikoto felt her tremble after he had spoken. He remembered the first time he opened that topic to her and she tried to shut him up. It was an unpleasant thing to talk about but he had to entrust to someone the responsibility in protecting everyone from him. He knows that his Sword is no longer in the best shape as it had been five years ago. Probably, his adversary, the Blue Queen, knows this as well. It was his fault, he had been using his Aura like there's no tomorrow.

"If my Sword falls, what would you do…?"

"I would have not much of a choice. I would have to kill you." Reisi answered, solemnly; hating how she felt her chest tightening when she spoke those cruel, cruel words. Mikoto looked up at her and smiled after she answered his question. "Your Weismann levels are almost at its limit, Suoh."

"Yeah."

Reisi clicked her tongue, not appreciating the casualness in the redhead's tone. He must not understand the gravity of the situation. The Damocles Down of the former Red King had caused the loss of seven hundred thousand lives. She did not want that to happen again, not on her watch. "I hope you are not planning to do anything stupid."

Mikoto closed his eyes. So far, everything he does is stupid to the Blue Queen. He chuckled. Before burning Tatara's corpse, he told Izumo that he's going to return the favor to the one who killed Tatara. He'll just do whatever the hell he wants from now on.

"Munakata…" Mikoto spoke again, catching Reisi's attention once more. "…only you could do it. Only you could chain this beast inside of me." Tatara was able to calm and appease the beast inside of him, but he would never, ever be able to make it leave him for good. Unlike Reisi. Reisi could make the beast in him leave for good.

"Yes, of course…" she replied, "I would do…whatever it takes to keep that beast inside you locked and unable to hurt anyone." She had made her decision. Whatever happens, she would do everything in her power to stop the Kagutsu Tragedy from happening again, she would save Mikoto from himself, she would not allow him to die. She is the Blue Queen, Reisi Munakata, and it is her responsibility, her duty to protect everyone and anyone. There is a reason why Mikoto was speaking the way he is. Forebodingly, talking about his Sword of Damocles as if he was certain that it would come down on him and make him meet his doom. Was he telling her that that is what he wanted? To push his Weismann levels to the limit and let his Swords fall and have her _kill_ him? Did he want to die then?

"That's what I'm talkin' about."

He couldn't ask for a better person to see on his final hours than Reisi Munakata, the love of his life.

Reisi finally understood. Mikoto meant to avenge Tatara Totsuka. "Don't you really give any importance to your own life?" The words just escaped her lips without her meaning it to. She has been having that same thought ever since. Was it worth his life, avenging this clansman who had never had anything to offer in Homra? Why does Mikoto think that his life has such little price? Reisi wanted to ask him so many questions and demand that he answer but she could not bring herself to. If she were to let her emotions get the better of her then she has lost herself. Reisi Munakata does not let emotions take hold of her. When he did not answer, that was when she had enough of his stubbornness and released him from her embrace. Heaving an aggravated sigh, she rolled to her side to face at the opposite direction so that she couldn't look at Mikoto face-to-face.

She didn't expect for Mikoto to scoot in closer to her and put his arms around her. Hissing, she grumbled at him, " _Don't_ touch me." But contrary to what left her mouth, she felt rather appreciative of his arms being around her. She felt calm all of the sudden, felt safe and sound. Mikoto, as expected, did not listen to her but instead, he pulled her closer to him, held her tighter against him and he buried his face against her hair and at the back of her head. She could feel his warm breath leaving his nostrils tickling the skin of her nape. Reisi relaxes, closed her eyes to let slumber take hold of her finally.

. . .

Eight years ago, Reisi met the most annoying barbarian who she knew would ruin her life.

"Come back here, Suoh-san!" Reisi cried out, angrily as she ran as fast as she can in pursuit of the red-haired delinquent whom she was so certain hated her and who is now her friend for weeks. Mikoto Suoh had taken off after grabbing from her her _shinai_. Just coming out of her practice in her Kendo Club, she was extremely and excruciatingly exhausted. Perhaps in an attempt to seek vengeance for making him wait so long for her that afternoon, Mikoto snatched her _shinai_ from her and ran away.

"C'mon, Munakata!" Mikoto taunted; waving the wooden sword in the air while he turned towards her direction for only a brief time, "Catch me if you can…"

Clicking her tongue, Reisi struggled to catch up to the redhead but he knew that she couldn't do that; not in her current situation. She could no longer keep herself calm. It annoys her so much that he is acting like a big man-child. Then again, she could only wonder what caused him to be in such high spirits that day. Producing a textbook from her bag, aiming for his head, she forcefully throws it towards Mikoto. " _Yakuza_!"

The textbook flew towards the redhead's direction but she did not expect him to pivot his body and quickly, he caught the book that was headed to hit him on the head. He stopped on his tracks. People were staring at them since Reisi blurted out the word 'Yakuza', but he ignored their frightened looks and so did Reisi as she stomped towards him.

"So, I'm Yakuza now." Mikoto smirked.

"Yes, until you give me back my _shinai_ , I believe." Reisi answered; walking towards Mikoto before showing her palm at him. She raised an eyebrow at him, "And my book."

Chuckling, the redhead gave her her book and her wooden sword.

Quietly, they headed to the train station, with Mikoto carrying Reisi's bag for her because she was tired and the redhead actually felt guilty for making her run after him to retrieve her things from him. When they got into the train, there were several free seats and Reisi's face brightened. She sat down comfortably on the seat while Mikoto followed her; plopping comfortably right beside her. From the corner of his eyes, Mikoto could see Reisi almost dozing off; her eyes almost closing and her head bowing. She was tired and he just had to be a bully. Mikoto cleared his throat, "You could rest your head on my shoulder."

Reisi raised an eyebrow.

"You're tired. You need to rest. Even just a li'l bit." Mikoto shrugged, "It must be hard for ya, being an all-arounder and a perfect student and all. Go ahead an' rest on my shoulder."

There is no denying that Reisi truly appreciate that gesture from the red-haired barbarian whom she just called 'Yakuza'. She didn't mock him then, did not refuse his sweet gesture but instead, she leaned against him and rests her head on his shoulders before tenderly closing her eyes. A warmth filled her chest that day as she laid her head on his shoulder.

It was the same warmth she was feeling right now as she was being held by the slumbering barbarian behind her. He was whispering in his sleep, trembling – caught inside a nightmare. This man…no matter how much she tries to push him away, no matter how she lets her hate for him cloud what little love for him he made her feel, she could not stop it anymore. She could no longer stop herself for caring for this man. She cares for him, more than she should, more than she wanted to, more than she needed to.

Reisi held unto to Mikoto's arms, caressing them as he held her.

She will save him.

She will never allow his Sword of Damocles to fall.

* * *

 _And it's killin' me when you're away, I wanna leave and I wanna stay  
And I'm so confused, so hard to choose  
Between the pleasure and the pain.  
And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right.  
Even if I try to win the fight, my heart would overrule my mind.  
And I'm not strong enough to stay away  
There's nothing I can do  
My heart is chained to you_

\- Not Strong Enough by Apocalyptica feat. Brent Smith of Shinedown -

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

G'bye, Totsuka, sweet prince...

Meh, not really...like Reisi, I dislike Tatara.

Anyway, here ya go, the 12th chapter of my fic. Almost there, almost there, peeps. We're coming close to the start of the anime. I think I got my groove back with writing. So, hooray. Thank you again for still reading this fanfic. I am so glad that you like it so far. Starting now, we would see the roller-coaster ride of the Blue Queen's and the Red King's emotions.

Ah, finally, I can rest for a while... Uhh...ZzZzZzZ...


	14. Chapter 13: Frame Me Up On Your Wall

**The Air That You Breathe**

* * *

 **Full Story Summary:**

(Mikoto Suoh x fem!Reisi Munakata) "Breathing the same air as you makes me ill." She constantly tells him those spiteful words and yet her actions always speak otherwise. Mikoto Suoh had always found a deep attraction for Reisi Munakata. He pursued the beautiful creature despite being unfamiliar with the new feelings that immediately took hold of him but little did he know that Reisi Munakata would be the death of him. Dragged into the fate of becoming a king and queen, becoming enemies became inevitable for the two. Now, Mikoto becomes constantly torn between a grudging hatred for Reisi and an ardent desire for her…while battling his own demons along the way. (may contain Izumo x Seri and hints of other pairings in the future)

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:

Frame Me Up On Your Wall

 _You ought to keep me concealed just like I was a weapon  
I didn't come for a fight but I will fight till the end  
And this one might be a battle, might not turn out okay_

* * *

Mikoto Suoh had always had the habit of doing whatever the hell he wanted even though there are people who he is aggravating or he is stepping on. That characteristic and habit of his made Reisi sick to her stomach and hate him with a burning passion. He had chosen to trust her to contain him if he goes berserk and push his Weismann levels to its limit and so, she expects that he'll forgive her for arresting him the other day…but she does not really need his forgiveness in the first place. Besides, he did surrender to her immediately which shocked her. Her top priority as the Captain of Scepter 4 is to secure the Red King to make everyone safe from him, next to that is to find Tatara Totsuka's killer.

The last time she saw the Red King before he and his clan rampaged into a hotel, Mikoto Suoh was a complete wreck and she almost did not recognize him when he came to her house, with his mussed red hair free of any gel, his amber eyes were bloodshot and dark, the small crescents beneath his eyes looked larger than usual. That night, she particularly liked how miserable he looked, she could not help it but there was also a part of her that felt the tiniest tinge of sympathy for him. He looked so sad but she could not blame him because he lost his clansman and friend, Tatara Totsuka, his yapping puppy who wags his tail ever so obediently at him. Whenever she sees Tatara and Mikoto together, she doesn't understand…but she felt a sickening sense in her stomach. She also saw how frightened Tatara looked as he looked at her but she also caught another thing in his eyes – hatred. While looking at Tatara, she felt that hatred which he felt for her and reciprocates it.

Reisi Munakata walked across the underground dungeon of Scepter 4, her mind racing and so was her heart. She remembered what happened the other day.

"It's those Blues!"

"Scepter 4 has entered the building. What should we do?"

Behind Mikoto was his loyal Homra members – the redhead with the baby face Saruhiko Fushimi cared about so much, the blonde who was Mikoto's friend for so long, the stout man in the white jumpsuit, and the others who she seldom sees. Reisi stared at Mikoto as he stood there on the upper floor, looking like a regal king; his hands in the pockets of his pants and his chin raised with pride. Very different from the broken man who she had seen standing in front of her a few nights before.

"Burn them." That's what escaped Mikoto's lips and the crowd began to cheer behind him. Reisi heard the soft tone of his voice. They began to chant their ridiculous words, "No blood! No bone! No ash!" It's a mystery for her why they never get sick of saying those senseless words.

There was a ferocious animalistic quality shinning across the redhead's amber eyes as he looked down on Reisi Munakata while the other members of Scepter 4 walked behind her and stood beside her lieutenant who was already by Reisi's side. Calmly, Reisi watched as Mikoto stepped on the railings without exerting too much effort in doing so, and then he dropped himself to the lower floor before standing erect while letting loose of his Aura.

Reisi watched the monstrous Red Aura billowed about the Red King; as his Aura lashed around him, his smirk broadening. They stared at one another and Mikoto sent his Aura towards the Blue clan but Reisi quickly created a circular force field around her people; protecting them from the Red King's destruction. All around them, the place was engulfed by the Red King's Aura and it flowed on and on as if it was not fire but water gushing forth violently. His power was incredible, overwhelming. Reisi smirked at Mikoto as soon as his Aura ceased from flowing from him, she lets her Aura dissolve. "We will advance with swords in hand, for our cause is pure."

Behind her, her clansmen were beginning to draw their swords from their scabbards and Reisi did so as well; pulling out her sword. They let loose the Blue Auras and sent the force of their Auras towards the Red King, who is easily shielded himself from the combined attack of Scepter 4. His clansmen dropped from the lower floor to stand behind Mikoto as soon as the attack had ceased its course.

Reisi looked up; appreciating the sight of her Sword of Damocles hovering above the hotel they are in. She moved her eyes from the gigantic, shimmering blue Sword towards the Red King's Sword and found it looking like a complete and utter mess in such a poor state – with its once red color lost into a gray color and had what it looked like electrical currents passing through it.

Their Auras clashed at one another and quickly, Reisi slashes her saber downwards; deflecting Mikoto's Red Aura. Smirking, Mikoto finally stopped unleashing his Aura.

"I'll handle this." Reisi said as she raised an arm at her clansmen who waited for her command. Reisi stepped closer towards Mikoto. He had a smug expression on his face.

' _How disgusting_.'

She never did like how Mikoto looked like he is taunting the respected Captain of Scepter 4, "In compliance with Protocol 120, I am taking you under custody. Any objections?"

Mikoto shrugged, "Not that I could think of…" he reached out for Reisi, putting his hands near one another as though he was offering them to the blue-haired girl. In an impulse, the members of Scepter 4 went into an offensive stance, ready to cut down the Red King if he ever harms their precious Captain. But all Mikoto did was nothing but mutter softly in a sarcastic tone, "Take good care of me, Munakata…"

That was it.

She did not expect the Red King to quickly surrender to her that day. Mikoto Suoh is a proud young man who never backs out of a fight and Reisi knows him too well to not know that he has an agenda for suddenly turning himself in like that. _'It is so unlikely of you to pull o_ _ff_ _such a cheap trick like that…'_ the cunning Captain of Scepter 4 thought to herself as she continued waking through the hallways of the dungeon. There is not a sound to be heard but the tapping sound of her heels against the concrete floor. For Mikoto to have Homra openly attack a group of mafia like that. It seems that Homra was inviting and taunting Scepter 4 with this.

Mikoto wanted to be arrested.

The last time they saw one another before all these mess, the Red King was muttering to her that he expects her to kill him if he were to lose control of himself. Turning himself in…does that mean he is starting to feel control slipping from his fingers?

Reisi stood in front of a cell – the wall before her opened up; several bars slipping out of the way and creating a space so that she could enter. The room she stepped into was dark, illuminated pathetically only by a small square barred window. It was a small room containing only a tiny wooden bed affixed on the wall and on that said uncomfortable bed was Mikoto Suoh the Red King and he was laying on his side, sleeping soundly with his back facing the Blue Queen. His wrists and his ankles were chained but he could still sleep as though he was still in his own room in the bar of Homra.

It pisses Reisi off to see him so _laidback_ during these moments.

She walked towards him, grabbed hold of his head, keeping in mind all the thoughts of why she despises the man in the first place, before forcefully slamming the side of his head against the wall. Blinking, Mikoto's eyes fluttered open and he looked at her with sleepy, dull eyes. "Well, lookie who's here…" he mumbled.

"Suoh, let's get straight to the point." Reisi said, still holding Mikoto's head to the wall. "Your Weismann level is pushing its limit." She lets go of the man's head and said, "If your Sword of Damocles should fall, we'll have a repeat of the Kagutsu Crater. If you insist on drawing more power from the Dresden Slates…" her right eye twitched but despite her hesitation to finish what she has to say, she said it nonetheless with the same consistent zeal, "…I will have to kill you."

"I've no idea what yer talkin' 'bout." Mikoto said, sounding bored out of his mind as he rested his head on the wall behind him. He rolled his eyes to the side.

Such insolence made Reisi more annoyed. As far as she could remember, they were just talking about the same thing the night he came to her, looking for comfort from her and he was the one who opened up the topic. _Idiot_. Reisi slams her palm against the wall, putting out her arm just beside Mikoto's head and she drew closer to him, inching her face to his as she angrily said, putting emphasis in her words, "I am telling you to renounce your throne."

"You really enjoy raining on my parade, don't cha, Munakata?" said the Red King, sneering.

"If that's your answer, I'll have to come up with a way to keep you locked up here for life." Reisi sighed, placing her hand on her hip as she stood erect. She pushed her glasses.

"Actually…there is one way to keep me locked up here forever." Mikoto answered, "You could do it, Munakata. The Blue Queen can keep an eye on me personally. Twenty-four hours a day, in this cell. If I were to become violent, you can restrain me…" he squinted his eyes at her, smirking "…by force."

"As attractive as that sounds, I simply cannot do that." The Blue Queen said, looking at Mikoto as though he was something so disgusting and appalling to look at. "The thought of having to breathe the same air as you makes me ill. And besides…" At that point, the Blue Queen has turned around and she did not manage to see Mikoto widening his eyes at what she said. Mikoto shook his head before bowing it, shaking his head bitterly. "…I'm afraid I am quite busy. I can't spend all my time with you."

Mikoto turned his head slightly, watching the Blue Queen walk away, "I'm sorry to hear that, Munakata." He said, "And I'm sorry you feel that way." Sluggishly, he positioned himself again to lay on his side. He took a deep breath before closing his eyes to sleep.

Reisi stopped on her way to the door and she turned to look at Mikoto Suoh. He was again laying on his side, with his back turned to her. She watched the smallest movement of Mikoto as he slept. He was breathing deeply, his muscles were relaxing. She shook her head and said, "Yes, me too, Suoh…" and the wall closed in behind her; locking Mikoto into the cell.

. . .

"Restraining him with fire-retardant phenolic resin...that sounds like a good idea. But I don't know how effective it would be against that man." Reisi said, holding a piece of puzzle up as she stared at it. She sighed, closing her eyes. At the moment, she was speaking with her trusted lieutenant, Seri Awashima, who was giving her suggestions on how they could properly keep the most violent king, the Red King, inside his cell and keep him there. They were in her office.

"I do not know what the Red King, Mikoto Suoh, has in mind, but this gives us a good opportunity. If I may be so blunt, short of killing him, we should try every available option. For example, under proper medical supervision, how about administering doses of muscle relaxants or tranquilizers?"

Reisi smirked at that idea and she said, "That's quite a radical idea and a good one at that, Awashima-kun. Your blatant disregard for Suoh's human rights makes me shudder." She lets her chin rest on her hands, looking at Seri. She shrugged, "All right. I'll consider it." She placed the puzzle piece in place and asked, "Did you learn anything about the weapon used to murder Tatara Totsuka-san?"

Seri brings out her files and said, "Apparently, it was one of many modified guns that the mafia is dealing with. The man in charge of their smuggling operation has gone missing, along with the truck they used."

"Was there anything else on that truck?"

"A few volatile chemicals, explosives, and enough weapons and ammo to open up a gun shop."

"Well, if the suspects have their hands on that much firepower…"

"Metro P.D. is taking this very seriously, and is about to form an investigation unit. I'm thinking of putting in a special request for the release of information. Shall I issue the order under Level: Prussian Blue?"

Reisi lowered her head calmly and answered, "No, make it the next Level: Royal Blue. I want to know of every incident that has occurred in this city in the past two weeks, as well as everything that may or will happen until this case is solved. I want every set of eyes and ears you have on this."

"Understood." Seri said, "And those who can't handle it have no need for eyes and ears. It is our duty to manage and make use of them."

"You really are an exceptional woman, Awashima-kun."

Both of them are.

Seri nodded her head and bowed in front of the Captain respectfully. At the moment, their people were trying their best to get rid of the video of Tatara's murder which Homra leaked so that they could have civilians help them with their search for the murderer of the their clansman, bribing them with money. She is sure that this was the work of Homra's Izumo Kusanagi. Who else in that group is smart enough to leak those videos? She left the Captain's office, pondering on Reisi's reactions and her words. She is keeping this murder case as their priority and she could not disagree with that – but somehow, Seri feels that this is rather too personal for the Blue Queen to handle. As she and Izumo had once spoken about, she and Mikoto Suoh seem to have a deeper thing going on between them rather than just being rivals.

. . .

 _The thought of having to breathe the same air as you makes me ill._

 _As I've said…breathing the same air as people like you…simply makes me ill._

When she said those words and brought the memories in his head, it hurt more than it did when she slammed his head against the goddamn concrete wall. But, fuck it, it was a good sense of pain that he felt when he remembered the times he was such a fool for her.

Reisi had already used those words on him before.

Mikoto turned so that he could lay on his back, he stared at the damn ceiling above him. It would take him time to get used to this room, especially this goddamn bed which he was laying on at the moment. Time. He snickered at that thought. Who the hell was he kidding? He does not need to get used to this goddamn room or this fucking bed. He doesn't have the luxury of time to do that.

Reaching out above him, he stared quietly at the outline of his outstretched hand. He will just do whatever the hell he wanted.

Just now, he was pressing Reisi's buttons when he said that he is unaware of his Weismann levels pushing in towards its limit. He knows. And he knows that she knows that he knows. It did not surprise him to hear her say that she has to kill him once he reaches his limit and have his Sword of Damocles crashing down on him. But it sure did surprise him that she told him to renounce his throne. He did not know he could do that – renounce his throne. If he did know, he would have…wait, no…he would not have renounced his throne.

Mikoto clenched his hand into a fist.

Despite questioning why in the world the Slate gave him the crown of being the Red King, he enjoyed the _feel_ of power coursing through him. He enjoyed being such a powerful creature, able to bring people who wronged him down so easily…and besides, he enjoyed being the strong foundation that started the build of Homra. He enjoyed being there to protect his clansmen. No, he wouldn't have renounced his throne even if he knows he can.

With Tatara killed, he could not help but blame himself. He was his King and Tatara had sworn fealty in exchange for protection and he was unable to provide that. What kind of a King is he? A shitty one. He would do absolutely anything in his power to avenge Tatara and he would strike down anyone who gets in his way even if it were the woman he loved for so long. Reisi Munakata. He would not allow her to get in his way. He will not renounce his throne and run away like a coward and put everything in Reisi's hands. He would return the favor. He will do whatever the fuck he wants starting now and if he were to die, he would die doing what he wanted.

He had accepted that.

He is prepared for that.

. . .

"As long as the video still exists, it'll get us somewhere."

Misaki Yata had faced the Black Dog, Kuroh Yatogami, who was a loyal clansman of the late Colorless King, Ichigen Miwa, the other day when he was in pursuit of the white-haired boy who looked so eerily the same as the boy in Tatara's video. The one who said that he was the Seventh King, the Colorless King. Kuroh had easily defeated Misaki. Izumo sighed. If Kuroh Yatogami joined the other side – the side of the murderer – then this will surely be a pain in the ass for Homra.

And they are running out of time.

Izumo glanced at Anna and she was on the couch, staring at a map with three of her red marbles swirling about it.

All of a sudden, the door bursts open and in came Misaki wrestling noisily at the big man of Homra, Rikio Kamamoto. "What did you just say!?" cried the baby-faced redhead as he forcefully threw Rikio against the bar counter. Izumo's eyes widened in shock at what was happening before him…and how the members of Homra was defiling his precious bar. He was too consumed with his shock that he did not notice that his grasp on one martini glass had slipped and it fell on the floor, shattering into pieces.

Misaki has himself on top of Rikio, locking his arms around the man's neck, strangling him as he demanded for the dark-skinned man to shut up. Rikio tapped his hand on the floor, struggling to tell the younger boy that he cannot breathe.

Izumo stomped towards the two fighting it out and he grabbed at their heads, "Listen, you punks! This bar was specifically imported from a pub in England. It costs me a fortune." He tightened his grip on their heads. "Care to tell me how this fight all started, kids?"

"This idiot badmouthed Mikoto-san!" Misaki cried, angrily; pointing an accusative finger at Rikio. "He said Mikoto-san crossed over to the Blue! Give him hell too, Kusanagi-san!"

"No, that's not true, I was just wondering why the King let himself be captured without a fight."

And they went on again, with Misaki kicking violently at Rikio while Rikio struggled from Izumo's grasp so he could successfully avoid Misaki's hits. Quickly, Izumo dropped them and pulled them in a bear hug, saying, "Wanna hear s'mething? Why Mikoto purposely allowed himself to be captured?"

The two nodded.

"Think 'bout it, idiots. They're try'na confine the guy who's a natural disaster waitin' to happen. Worst case scenario, the Blue Queen will have to stay with 'em at all times. What would happen then? It makes it easier for us to move, right? Mikoto let himself be captured so we could roam free."

Misaki's face brightened and he said, "See? I told ya! Let's get out there and search for that Black Bitch and that piece of shit!" he yanked Rikio with him; pulling him behind him while his eyes sparkled with inspiration, "We won't let Mikoto-san down! See ya, Kusanagi-san!" and he got out of the bar.

"Countin' on ya, Yata-chan!"

"Liar." Anna said as soon as the two left.

"C'mon. Cut me some slack. It's sorta true, y'know."

Izumo had sensed something wrong with Mikoto ever since he saw him after they had taken Tatara's corpse to Homra. He saw Mikoto sitting by Tatara's dead body and then, he had their friend's earring then. His Aura was frightening and different. Izumo could not point his finger to it but there was absolutely something wrong with Mikoto and he has an idea that it may have something to do with the state of his Sword of Damocles. He had seen its current state and it looked so… _wrong_.

. . .

It was night time when it happened. The vagrant they were after now must have been waiting for Tatara that night, expecting that he would be in that area. Being the innocent fool that he was, Tatara must have thought that the young man was but someone who wanted to take a deep breath of fresh air.

Tatara turned his camera on at that point and focused its lens towards the scrawny boy. "Hey, it's a nice night out. I came here to take pics of the night time view, but what are you doing?" Closer and closer, Tatara decreased his distance from the young man. One could hear the young man humming distinctively now. He had stopped leaning against the rails and had straightened his back. "I'm Tatara Totsuka but what's your name?"

The young man turned around, pulled out a gun and shot at the cameraman's direction. It took him only two seconds to do that. One would hear the terrible sound of the gunshot, as well as the splattering sound of blood. The camera fell on the floor and one could see Tatara laying on the floor. The young man moved in place so that he could be seen from that angle of the camera. He was younger than Tatara, younger than Misaki Yata even. His hair was whiter than snow and medium-length; his face distorted into a grotesque mocking grin as he spoke as though he were someone who has lost all their right senses. "I am the Seventh King, the Colorless King! I am waiting for someone here." He still had the gun pointed at Tatara's broken form, "A nice night, you say? Indeed, it is!"

That was when the screen was filled but nothing but static.

Mikoto Suoh's body jolted as he opened his eyes in shock. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see the still-unfamiliar dark ceiling above him. At first, he could not distinguish where he is but after a few seconds, he realized that he was back in the cell of Scepter 4. His back was aching from the hard bed he was laying on and his fingers and toes felt numb like the blood coursing through it had been cut off for a few minutes. He sat up, lazily and he was startled when he heard someone clearing their throat. He quickly turned his head and saw Seri Awashima standing by the barred wall, holding a tray in both of her hands. Snake-like blue eyes looked at him. She was glaring at him as though he were something so eerie she could not understand, something annoying and disgusting that she wanted gone from her sight. This one…surely takes after her Queen well.

"What?" Mikoto asks, sounding irritated. He scratched at his head; ignoring the sharp tapping sound of Seri's heels against the pavement. She placed the tray before him before slightly pushing it with the tip of her foot. He eyed from top to bottom. Well, he gets now why Izumo seems to be so fond of this woman – she's attractive and sexy, he'll give her that but he is still not impressed. The redhead took the tray and placed it on his lap, muttering with disgust, "Food here looks so damn horrible." He took a bite before scowling, "Tastes horrible too."

Seri's eyes took in a darker hue as she glared at him. She watched as he greedily ate up his food as though he hasn't eaten anything in days despite stating how terrible the food they serve him is.

"Aren't cha gunna leave, hah?"

"Humor me this, Red King." Seri said, at last, "I have no idea what it is that you have in mind by letting Captain catch you so easily and I should care but I won't ask about that right now. I want to know…" she narrowed her eyes at him, "How was it that someone like you seem to tick off the Captain so much, someone like you seem to get under her skin so easily? The Captain isn't someone who loses her cool easily but you seem to do so well in making her lose her composure. Tell me, who were you to her before all these?"

Mikoto shrugged; taking a huge bite at the onigiri to finally finish it and said, "Ya tell me. Seems like you know the answer to that more than I do since you're terribly smart as fuck." He chuckled, "Ain't y'all Blues like that? Smart as fuck. But, hey, if yer so smart, you should've known that it terribly pisses me off when people like you stick their noses to someone else's fuckin' business." He said before turning around to lay on his side to sleep again.

Seri scowled. If the Blue Queen really had had a romantic history with this bastard then Reisi Munakata must be mad. There is nothing attractive in him for her to like him. Angrily, she took the tray and left the cell; never feeling so irritated to someone in her life.

When he knew that the Woman Lieutenant was gone, Mikoto sat up from the bed. They were all wondering why he had himself caught. Funny. He wanted to catch some Z's, yes, that's one of the reasons. He wanted to make Reisi Munakata overthink things through, wanted to grind her gears, yes. He wanted to get the limelight off of Homra's back, yes. But most of all, Scepter 4 could find Tatara's murderer faster than anyone in Homra could, that including Izumo. Besides that…he wanted to keep himself as far as possible from his clansmen.

Why?

Because he could feel himself slipping through…

. . . . .

Reisi Munakata did not leave the office. She had spent her night in Scepter 4's HQ; reading every single report from the police department regarding the things that happened the week Tatara Totsuka was murdered. She also reviewed the reports made by her clansmen regarding with crimes committed that time. Pressing her fingers against the temples of her head, Reisi clenched both of her hands into fists. Her head was throbbing painfully and her vision was swooning. Ah, something tells her that she had been staring at the projected screen in front of her for too long now. She closed her eyes, remembering the video Homra had launched and leaked into the internet.

Reisi could not believe that Homra was able to hack into their system and even showed Scepter 4 the video and at the same time, had broadcasted it through Japan. It was supposed to be a closed investigation and people must never know anything about it. Fortunately, her people had done what they can to make people ignore the video. And given the bad reputation of Homra, it seems many people thought the video was but a prank.

Early that morning, she made her rounds to the Strains they kept in lock and key before heading to Mikoto's cell. When she got in, he was asleep; laying motionless on his back on the bed. She quietly studied his face. He looked relaxed, fragile… _lifeless_. Would he look like this once she pierces Sirius' blade through his chest and slay him? She shuddered at that thought. Cruel to even think of such a thing but she could not help it. It is not impossible for her to do that, right?

This man…had the tables turned and had he had her doing his tiny, pitiful whims?

What would it take for him to renounce his throne? She had seen it once in his eyes. He detested having the responsibility of having people count on him, detested the fact that he became King but why…why won't he renounce his throne as he should if he really does despise being chosen by the Slate to be the Red King?

A thousand more questions gathered in her brain and it was already in the verge of exploding. Mikoto Suoh's effects in her was far more intolerable than she expected. She could not understand what he was doing to her and how he is doing it. Just looking at him made her so angry and confused at the same time. She kept coming back and forth from telling him how much she wanted him to live to just getting it over with and killing him before he could explode and cause hundreds and thousands of deaths.

This man…truly is cruel.

"Don't you have any regards for your own life, Suoh?" she said, finding relief that Mikoto was asleep and would not hear the terrible pain in her voice as she whispered those words. She is well aware that she had already asked Mikoto the same question before but she continuously wonder and he never did answer her question. Then she left the dungeon to go back to work.

Maybe Seri Awashima was right; perhaps, administering drugs into Mikoto's systems could help confining the Red King in place without giving them any problems while going through with the investigation of Tatara Totsuka's murder. While being under the effects of tranquilizers or muscle relaxants, Mikoto would not do anything stupid to put himself and others in danger but then again, she could not ignore the redhead's human rights regardless of him posing as a huge threat for others.

Reisi massaged her head.

Mikoto Suoh is not just some animal they're going to put down though at times he could really act like a complete and idiotic and irrational animal. He must have lost his mind. No, he had already lost it a few years back, obviously.

Her phone began ringing and quickly, she answered it, "Hello, Awashima-kun?"

"Good morning, Captain. I am sorry to have interrupted you but I've received data from the Yuishiki System that there was someone in Ashinaka High School who is a ninety-one percent match to the murderer of Tatara Totsuka."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes. I am positive. I would like to go there personally to be sure."

"Then waste no more time and go."

"I understand. Goodbye."

Reisi hang up, a smirk playing on her lips.

. . .

Saruhiko Fushimi scowled. He did not really want to come with the lieutenant, Seri Awashima, and the others but she had him come along with them to Ashinaka High School. Mind you, the school was a unique, secluded place built on a tiny island. Students who desire not to be disturbed from school must have enrolled in that place. Lazily, Saru moved his eyes to the window; staring out of the sunny view out of the window. At the moment, Seri was talking to the principal of the school.

"We apologize for this rather sudden request, but we need your cooperation. I want to reiterate that we will not cause your school any trouble." The lieutenant said.

The two men before them looked at one another anxiously. "Yes, but…given the current times, releasing personal student information is…"

"I need you to understand if need be, we are not above using legal means."

"We can't have that!" the principal argued.

"No. We would like to handle things as amicably as possible, as well. Therefore, we'd prefer that you cooperate willingly."

"I…understand."

' _This is boring_.' Saru fought the urge to loll his head back and yawn. He hated how dragging this conversation is. From his time with Homra before, conversations were quicker and discussions easy. But…he would not go back there anymore. He had found his rightful place in Scepter 4.

"But to find a student whose name and class you don't even know from the entire student body is…" The principal's voice was faint.

"As a practical matter, there's little we can realistically do right away. The investigation has already been authorized. If your school lacks the means to conduct an investigation, we will do it for you."

Seri Awashima was persistent but Saru doesn't have the patience to go through with this. This is not getting them anywhere. Stealthily and quietly, he left the room; giving the other two clansmen a look that meant that he wants a change of venue. Once he got out, he lets out a loud sigh. The Captain sure acts quickly which was very much likely of her. She's really someone to look up to – very unlike the King who he had served under to before. Saru went to the Student Council Office and began his research, looking for a match of the murderer in the school records. He was in the middle of doing that when he heard the familiar squawk of someone he knows so well.

"Hey, you! You shifted your eyes, didn't you!?"

Saru peeps over the window and found the familiar tiny speck of Misaki Yata who is being accompanied by Rikio Kamamoto. Of course, they were in the school with the same reason as Scepter 4 – to look for the bastard who killed Tatara Totsuka. Izumo Kusanagi must have received information that the murderer was there. Impressive as usual, that man. Surely, Scepter 4 would surely have use for a man like him but Izumo thinks he belongs to Homra and he is the Red King's best friend, personal reasons must be keeping him glued to that group. Seeing Misaki made him suddenly giddy inside. A tremble passed through inside him as he continued gazing at the redhead. He headed to where Homra's vanguard and found him punching Rikio on the head.

"Still a virgin, I see?" Saru taunted at him.

"Bastard. Saruhiko!" He could hear the seething anger in Misaki's voice.

"Fancy seeing you here. How'd you find this place? You had Anna's help…or Kusanagi-san's, I bet? But Kusanagi-san would not send you here to question these kids. You acted on your own again, didn't you, eh, Misaki? You never change."

"Shut the fuck up, asshole!" Misaki pointed his finger at him, "Don't go talkin' to me like you fuckin' know everything 'bout me and my people and don't go callin' me by my first name, you goddamn traitor!"

Saru sneered. The boy is tensed, stressed and apparently itching to find Tatara Totsuka's killer and if he continues pushing him to the edge, he'll get what he wants. "In the end, I wasn't like any of you…" he said, "…can you blame me for leaving? It was inevitable." The death of a clansman was similar to the death of a family member in Homra. Their bonds run deeper than ocean, run thicker than blood. It's almost sickening. He hated it. It must be hard for them to walk like the three blind mice while fumbling aimlessly to find Tatara's killer, without the guidance of their King who was currently in the dungeons of Scepter 4 headquarters.

"So, Misaki, how'd you manage to sneak in here?"

"None of yer business."

"Security's tight here. Where's your pass? Show it to me, Misaki."

"It's none of your business, I said! Don't call me by my first name, it gives me the creeps."

"Oh, right. You hate it when people call you that…" Saru paused for a while before slowly adding, savoring each syllable in his tongue, "… _Misaki_."

"You asked for it!" Misaki said, furiously. At long last, he surrounded himself with his Red Aura. The grin on Saruhiko's lips broadened as he watched the redness surround Misaki Yata. Rikio was trying his hardest to stop the vanguard from making a scene but it was too late. This is what Saruhiko wanted. Misaki's eyes looking at him – be it hate, be it admiration, be whatever it is. He just wanted Misaki to look at him, to see him and only him.

The two clashed against one another. Their physical battle was similar to their verbal battle – a violent exchange from one another. It was so long since Saru felt this euphoric. As his sword clashed against Misaki's fist, he felt every single fiber of his muscles shudder in excitement. They were just in the middle of battling out when an arrow made by Seri Awashima's Aura slashed in between them, interrupting their fight just when it had reached its climax. Clicking his tongue, Saru was immediately filled with displeasure as he sees his superior standing there.

Seri Awashima crossed her arms to her chest as she said, "That's enough, you two! Put away your weapons. Fushimi-kun, what do you think you're doing out here in broad daylight? Did you forget where we are right now?!"

Saru did not answer; his eyes glued on his former partner of Homra.

"You are Misaki Yata of the militant faction under the Red King, am I right? You wield a skateboard and serve as the vanguard of Homra and go by the name Yatagarasu."

"I know about ya too." Misaki answered Seri, smirking, "You're the Blue Queen's right-hand woman, Seri Awashima, and people call you The Heartless Woman."

"The only person who calls me that is a certain owner of a certain bar." Seri said with an irked expression on her face. She saw the confusion on Misaki Yata's face after saying that but Seri did not explain her words as she continued to speak, "Be that as it may, I cannot condone your presence here. But unfortunately, there's too much to lose if I make an issue of it here. The two of you will postpone your match."

"I don't have any reasons to comply to you Blue." Misaki said.

"Yata-san!"

Misaki narrowed his eyes at Seri Awashima, prepared to attack. Sighing, Seri closed her eyes and calmly said, "Your King…" Misaki's eyes widened and Seri continued to speak, "All he does is complain about how bad food is, finishes up, and then goes to sleep like a baby. He's quite a piece of work."

"Mikoto-san…"

Hearing about their King must have given Misaki a sense of relief. Saru noticed every single movement of his facial muscles. Once you know someone for too long and for so well, you tend to notice every single thing about them – what they do, the timbre of their voice, the slight movement of their lips. Saru knew Misaki for so long now that he knows when it is that the boy is angry, happy, excited or ready to burst into tears and right now, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, he was immediately relieved to hear of Mikoto Suoh.

Misaki left after that.

Seri glanced at Saru, questioningly looking at him, "Well? Is that boy a student here?"

"No." A while back, when he was in the Student Council Office and looking through the files of students, he found out that there was no match of the students to the murderer. "The suspect is not a student in this school."

. . .

"I see…" Reisi muttered, quietly. She had her phone over her ear, listening to Seri Awashima explain to her what happened in Ashinaka High School. According to her right-hand woman and lieutenant of Scepter 4, even when their Yuishiki System had found a boy in the uniform of Ashinaka High School and he was a ninety-one percent match to the suspect, Saruhiko Fushimi was unable to find the said boy in the school records and, therefore, it might be possible that he isn't a student in that school at all. Seri suggested that the suspect must have used the uniform as a disguise. That wasn't impossible too.

"Okay. Thank you for your hard work, Awashima-kun." Reisi hang up.

There are several things that could explain why the boy could not be found in the school records. One reason was that he really wasn't a student there and used the uniform as a form of disguise. Another reason is that he may have been a student there and knowing that her people would come there for him, he had his record taken down.

This is only the beginning.

The good thing is that they are getting somewhere with this investigation.

She must hurry…

* * *

 _You're second hand smoke, second hand smoke  
I breathe you in, but, honey, I don't know what you're doing to me  
Mon chéri, but the truth catches up with us eventually  
Try to say live, live and let live  
But I'm no good, good at lip service  
Except when they're yours, mi amor  
I'm coming for you and I'm making war  
And I still love the way you hurt me_

\- Irresistible by Fall Out Boy –

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Sorry for the delay again. I just find it difficult to follow the format of the anime. It makes me feel restrained a bit. We really are coming to the ending of this story. So I have nothing to say anymore so yeah...just want to thank those who continue reading this fanfic and to those who post reviews with an admirable loyalty. I salute to thee and I thank thee. I love this song. It really fits the pairing MikoRei.


	15. Chapter 14: Drown

**The Air That You Breathe**

* * *

 **Full Story Summary:**

(Mikoto Suoh x fem!Reisi Munakata) "Breathing the same air as you makes me ill." She constantly tells him those spiteful words and yet her actions always speak otherwise. Mikoto Suoh had always found a deep attraction for Reisi Munakata. He pursued the beautiful creature despite being unfamiliar with the new feelings that immediately took hold of him but little did he know that Reisi Munakata would be the death of him. Dragged into the fate of becoming a king and queen, becoming enemies became inevitable for the two. Now, Mikoto becomes constantly torn between a grudging hatred for Reisi and an ardent desire for her…while battling his own demons along the way. (may contain Izumo x Seri and hints of other pairings in the future)

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:

Drown

 _What doesn't destroy you, leaves you broken instead  
Got a hole in my soul growing deeper and deeper  
And I can't take one more moment of this silence  
The loneliness is haunting me  
And the weight of the world's getting harder to hold up_

* * *

All around him was nothing but red, a color which he had been so familiar with, a color which he had been associated with. Scalding excruciating heat which he had been so used to with had its arms around him again. There was a buzzing in both of his ears but that was all he heard even though he was fully conscious that he had been screaming at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly, as though in a snap of one's finger, it all stopped. Everything. The redness that blocked his sight as well as the heat against his body and the buzzing in his ears. What was only retained was the deafening and disturbing silence.

' _Where am I?_ '

Mikoto was not aware when it was that he had fallen to his hands and knees. He was gasping for breath; staring at the yellowish brown ground beneath him. As he exhaled, white smoke wafted out of his mouth. He lifted his head and he was immediately filled with the feeling of shock when he saw the thin white skeletons of what it seems to be what was left of the buildings that once mightily stood there. There was nothing but rubble and rubbish before him and no more of the town he had been so familiar with. He stood up, staring at what _he_ has done. Everywhere he shifted his eyes, he saw nothing but destruction.

He was alone.

Lifting his right hand, he found it to be still covered by his Red Aura. And he watched in horror as his Aura disappears, burns emerge from his arm – crawling and crawling until his palm but that did not stop there, these burns turned into a blackish color, looking like decay on his skin. From looking at the horrible state of his right arm, there came a sudden and sharp pain that pierced his head. Wincing, he grabbed at his head, the numbing pain making him take a few steps back. He closed his eyes and everything around him changed.

He heard Tatara's voice, " _Your powers are not meant for destruction. They exist to protect_."

He opened his eyes and found himself standing in the same spot where Tatara had possibly stood before he was shot. Mikoto turned around and found the white-haired boy standing by the edge of the building, humming the same haunting tune he hummed in the video. Again, Mikoto heard Tatara speaking, " _I'm Tatara Totsuka. What's your name?_ "

The boy was laughing as Tatara spoke and in an instant, he turned and pointed the gun at Mikoto before pulling the trigger.

Mikoto just stood there; wondering to himself what would happen next even though he knows already. He expected to see Tatara falling to the floor while bleeding to his death. But that wasn't what happened next. He felt a stickiness by his gut and when he looked down, he saw blood staining his white shirt. His eyes widened and he grabbed hold of his the gunshot wound, only to have everything around him change once again. He was back in that place of destruction.

" _A nice night out, you say_?"

Hearing the voice of his friend's murderer filled his whole soul with anger – it gnawed and grinded his guts, made his brain throb violently. He bowed his head, closing his eyes as his fingers twitched and his limbs trembled violently beneath him.

" _Indeed, it is_."

 _Burn_.

 _Burn_.

 _Burn_.

Mikoto grinded his teeth together; clenching them. He straightened his body and his heart skipped a beat when his Red Aura exploded out of him. He could feel his power and wrath coursing through him.

His power…it feels so _great_.

 _Destroy_. Yes, that's what he wants – he wants to destroy every single thing around him.

Darkness filled the place.

"Mikoto…"

' _Who is that?'_

There was a tiny red light in the middle of all that pitch black darkness. He could not pinpoint whose voice was calling out to him. He knows that he should know who possesses such a voice…but he could not. A small silhouette was emerging from the red light. It took seconds before he could clearly see the figure of a tiny girl with long white hair. Yes, he recognized who it was now.

Anna.

"…don't go." Anna was coming towards him, floating like a phantom; hugging herself as she stared at him, "Mikoto, don't go." She begged; tears welling up from her huge magenta eyes.

Mikoto's eyes widened as soon as he woke up. He is back to where he had been – in the dungeon of Scepter 4. Blinking, he lets out a sigh, relaxing when it dawned on him that he had just been dreaming. Good. Yes, it may have been just a dream…but why was it that his body won't stop trembling? His body curled into a fetal position and angrily, he mumbled to himself, "Shit."

It had been the same every time he sleeps. Whenever he closes his eyes to let slumber take him, he ends up having the same goddamn nightmare where he is standing in the middle of a wasteland which he apparently created from losing control of his Aura. And every time he wakes up from that dream, he would be gripped with the frigid feeling of _fear_. Like now.

He sat up from the bed. It wasn't so dark nor was it bright so he thinks that it must still be dawn or just a few hours later than so. Like in his nightmare, he is _alone_. And there it is again – the buzzing and ringing in his ears. Being alone only makes it easier for him to hear the voices that try to seduce him into destroying every goddamn thing around him.

 _Burn everything,_ it tells him. The big problem he has for this is that part of him – and he has no idea how dominant that part of him is – really wants to give in to these voices. But being in the dungeon makes him feel a little relieved because he knows that the Blue Queen is just there to stop him from giving in. He knows that one day, he will eventually have himself let loose of his Aura and destroy everything. When that time comes, he wants to be as far from his clansmen as possible, just like he is right now. But he could not help but wonder what would happen if he were to lose himself when he finds Tatara's killer while his clansmen are near him. Well, he just has to trust in Reisi Munakata.

Sighing, he closed his eyes.

As soon as he had closed his eyes, he heard the sound of the walls of his cell opening up to welcome someone, whoever it was who wanted to come in.

Maybe it's Breakfast Time for the Red King.

Expecting that it was the Woman Lieutenant who sticks in his and Reisi Munakata's business, he smirked and he opened his eyes to find a familiar brooding young man with messy black hair and blue eyes covered by his glasses. The young man was dressed in a different uniform to those he had already seen. Mikoto's smirk softened into a small smile and he mumbled, "That uniform sure does suit you…" Mikoto grinned, "…Fushimi."

Saru shuddered at Mikoto enunciating his name with the use of his ever so cool and husky tone of voice. It makes him sick as a feeling of nostalgia crept through his skin. The red-haired man calmly looked at him, waiting for any word from the dark-haired boy who had been gloomy as ever. Saru just looked back at him. He had served under this King and he used to have a grudgingly admiration for him. Not anymore.

Clearing his throat, the younger man spoke, "Stand up, Red King. The Captain wants you in her office."

"So…no breakfast for me today, huh?"

"The Blue Queen wanted you in her office, I said." Saru said, "Please do comply."

Mikoto stood up, "Yeah, yeah…dun wanna have ya fired…" he grumbled, dragging the chains that were holding his wrists together and his ankles. When he was already standing side by side the dark-haired boy, he said, "Glad to see that you're doing well."

Not knowing what to say in response to what his former King had said, Saru simply pretended to not have heard Mikoto Suoh. "Please follow me…" Saru said in monotone as he guided the Red King to Reisi Munakata's office. The headquarters was still empty because it was still a few minutes too early before Scepter 4 working hours. Usually, Saru doesn't come to work earlier than exactly their working hours but it seems that his fight with Misaki made him wake up early with a newfound energy in him though not obvious to anyone but him. When the Blue Queen found him by his work station, she praised him for being early and then asked him to bring Mikoto to her office because she wanted to have a word with him.

"Captain?"

"Come in."

Saru lets Mikoto enter the room first before Mikoto enter the room first before following in and closing the door behind him. He raised his eyebrow when he saw the Blue Queen on the floor with her legs folded beneath her, two cups of tea before her as well as a well-prepared meal with enough rice, meat and vegetable.

"Go sit with me, Suoh." Reisi said, patting the spot on the floor beside her the she glanced at Saru, "Fushimi-kun, would you like to join us?" she asked the younger boy like a mother would to her child. It made Mikoto snicker.

The expression on Saru's face was pure annoyance but it was quickly changed into an emotionless one as he spoke in response, "No thanks, Captain…" then he bowed and said, "Please excuse me."

Once Saru was gone, Mikoto sat beside Reisi and took hold of the warm cup of tea. He smirked at the Blue Queen as he raised the cup to his lips, "So, you wanna see me, Munakata?" and then he drank the tea but he was completely repulsed by how bitter it was.

"Please, Red King, have breakfast."

Setting the cup on the floor, Mikoto began to eat to his heart's content. Reisi did not speak for a while but instead watched in disgust as he ate with pure greedy gusto.

"Food really tastes bad here…"

"How rude." Reisi shook her head, "The important thing is that you are receiving the nutrients you need."

"Huh. So you cared that much that you want to provide me a balanced diet even though I'm some sort of internee?"

Reisi chuckled sarcastically but Mikoto saw that she only did that so she could cover up the reddening of her pallid cheeks. She shook her head and finally, spoke what it was that she needed to speak to him about. "Have you give much thought on my proposition, Suoh?"

"That wasn't much of a proposition, ain't it? More like a _demand_ or an _order_?"

"Well?" Reisi pressed in as Mikoto finishes his food, "Instead of killing you, I want you to renounce your throne. Once you lose the title of Red King, you would be free from the Sword of Damocles and the Slate. You may keep your life and live."

"Didn't we agree on this, Munakata?" Mikoto glanced at Reisi, his lips forming a cynical smirk as he continued looking at the Blue Queen. As he spoke to her, Reisi's lavender eyes took a darker hue; looking sinister and frightening. "You said that you'll kill me once my Sword comes crashing down and while it hasn't fallen yet, you can keep me here."

"I would like to avoid that as much as I can, Suoh…" she looked away from him, "…killing you, that is."

"You can try to..." Mikoto shrugged, "...but how long would ya keep try'na avoid it, Munakata?"

Reisi looked him in the eye.

Mikoto could see it. He could see that Reisi was scared of doing what she knows would be the only thing to do to save everyone from him. She couldn't do it, does not want to do it and so, she wants to convince him to renounce his throne instead. What she does not know is that there was no more turning back for him. He has made up his mind and he needed to avenge Tatara; he couldn't live peacefully when a bastard who killed family isn't killed by him and him alone.

Reisi may be smart but she obviously doesn't know everything. Apparently, she does not know that he is afraid as well. He had accepted that in avenging Tatara, there could be a possibility that they would have a repeat of the Kagutsu Tragedy. He is up against the Seventh King, the Colorless King and with the state that his Sword is in and his Weismann levels, it would only take killing the vagrant to push him to the edge. Yes, he had accepted that he will not escape the inevitability of death but he is still scared as fuck. It may so happen that Reisi might not be strong enough to kill him but knowing her, she will do everything to do what would be the greater good.

Hell, who was he kidding? He is nothing to her so what will stop her from killing him? He trusts that she would fulfill her duty as the Blue Queen.

Mikoto stared at Reisi.

He wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to tell her how scared he was, how he keeps blaming himself with Tatara's death, how he still loves her but he knows better not to do so. What will he say to her? ' _I am gonna die and I scared shitless, Munakata. I want to run away from all of these but I can't.' 'You know, it's my fault that Totsuka died. The murderer isn't after him, he was after me and that's why he killed Totsuka; to get to me.' 'Hey, do you get that haunting feeling at times while looking at someone you used to love? That feeling when you look at them and hate them deeply for making you feel stupid? But then the feelings you once had doesn't leave you. And no matter how much you tried to hate them when in truth, you still love them and that makes you hate yourself more than you used to hate them…'_

"Suoh?"

Reisi found it disturbing for Mikoto to be staring at her for more than five seconds now. She cleared her throat to catch his attention and his eyes widened and he abruptly looked away, feeling blood rushing to his cheeks; he scratched his head while muttering, angrily to himself. Reisi wanted so much to look away from him but she couldn't – she realized that she actually liked looking at him. Mikoto Suoh is a very handsome fellow even though he is just staring blankly into the nothing with a scowl on his lips. This man…she has to slay him when the time comes, doesn't she? Unfortunately, she finds that there is a problem standing between her and doing her duty. She eyed Mikoto; studying his countenance – from its smoothest slopes to its sharpest angles, from his hazy, docile amber eyes to his thin lips.

"…do you want more tea?"

Yes, there _really_ is a problem to that.

"…yeah." Mikoto grinned, almost sarcastically.

She is afraid of losing this young man. She doesn't want to lose him.

. . .

It was still too early for Izumo to open the bar but despite having that in mind, he allowed the lieutenant of Scepter 4 to barge in during that hour without even the slightest thought of doing otherwise.

"I realize that you're not open yet, but do you mind?" the blonde young woman, Seri Awashima, said. She was not in her usual blue uniform that day – but instead, was wearing a lovely feminine dress and white coat. She also had her usually pinned wavy blonde hair down.

"How can I refuse such a beautiful lady?" Izumo said, eyeing Seri from head to toe, and admiring at how much of a unique beauty she is. He shrugged, "Besides, I hear you looked after my boys." He had already got word that Misaki and Saruhiko had met with one another the other day and battled it out in Ashinaka High School. It was this young lady who stopped them from creating havoc in such a public place.

Seri approaches the bar table, smiling politely at him.

"What'll you have, Seri Awashima a.k.a. The Heartless Woman?" the bartender said, all fun and jokes as usual.

"Mind not telling your boys such weird things?" Seri said, pouting her painted full lips. She sat down on one barstool; scowling at the smirking bartender.

"But, Seri-chan, your heart is ice-cold!" Izumo insisted; placing his hands on his hips before looking at Seri eye-to-eye.

"Martini."

" _Oui_ , mademoiselle…" the blonde then imitated how a butler bows to his young mistress; bowing slightly as he placed one hand lightly on his chest, "How would you like it today?"

"Let's see…four parts gin to one part vermouth. And…" Seri's blue eyes glinted as she watched Izumo prepare to make her drink, "…five scoops of red bean paste, please."

Izumo grimaced at what Seri had said, grumbling, " _Oui_ , mademoiselle."

Once the bartender had finished preparing the drink Seri instructed him to make, he places it before her and sighed, "That is the one thing I'll never be able to love about you, Seri-chan." He made a slightly disgusted look as the lieutenant took a few gulps of her martini.

Seri lets out an aggravated sigh, "What is the Red King thinking?"

Izumo raised his eyebrow; curiosity and shock instantly overcoming him. He looked at her before chuckling and saying to her, "Oh, right…" he grinned widely at her, "Sounds like our boss has been giving you guys a hard time."

"You look very calm, considering your King is our Queen's prisoner." She flicked her eyes at him, "What're you up to?"

If Seri should know, the Red Clan does not really have any plans whatsoever; if there is a plan then only Mikoto knows whatever the plan is. Izumo chuckled; hiding his discomfort of her scrutiny with petty light-heartedness and he answered, "That ain't a very nice thing to say, Seri-chan!"

"I don't understand how you can act so naturally, Mister Bartender. I'm sure you're aware, right?" Seri's voice softened; clearly wanting Izumo to stop joking around.

"Of what?"

Again with his annoying light-heartedness. Surely, he is hiding something from her. She knows that he is not oblivious of the state Mikoto Suoh's Sword of Damocles but right now, she is in the mood to humor him, "The Red King's Weismann level is reaching its limit. You know what will happen if he continues to exceed the limit, don't you?"

"You're referring to the Kagutsu Crater?" Izumo smiled, "Now, that's a disturbing thought."

"That's how powerful a King and a Queen is. If they lose control, there will be changes to Japan's topography, just like last time. Are you telling me that it's okay for you that Japan would be blown to bits?"

"That's why he's with you…"

Seri drank her martini as Izumo spoke. She glanced at him, glaring quietly at him. Izumo did not even flinch at her glare, "At least you have someone there who can stop him. He probably wanted to get some sleep without worrying about burning everything around him to the ground." He stared at Seri, "As far as I know, he's always been terrible with stuff like self-control and patience."

"He has no right to be King."

Izumo laughed, "He probably would have been happier if he'd been born a lion in a wide savanna somewhere."

"You're quite sentimental, aren't you?" Seri sighed; standing from the barstool. "Fine, we'll just do our job."

Seri prepared to leave as Izumo mumbled a soft 'thank you'.

The female lieutenant went to Izumo's bar hoping to find answers to the questions she had in her mind but unfortunately, she would have to leave as curious as she had been when she came in. She was still deep in her own thoughts when she stopped by and looked over at the clutter of things in the bar. Izumo seem to notice her confused expression and he said, "Those belong to one of our guys. He was a guy with a lot of expensive hobbies." Izumo laughed; adding, "Thanks to him, my bar looks like a complete mess."

Seri glanced at the blonde bartender and she noticed the grave expression on his handsome face. Looking at him, she felt the tiniest feeling of sympathy squelching her chest, "This fellow you were talking about…it's Tatara Totsuka-san, isn't it?" she inquired, carefully. Judging from how Izumo spoke about him, they were most probably close. In response, the bartender simply gave her a soft yet melancholic smile. It seems she was wrong…he was not really acting so naturally. Seri sighed, "It seems that we'll just have to do _our_ job as quickly as possible." And she walked away; marvelling at the bonds the Red Clan seem to have which she did not expect from them.

Izumo relaxed as Seri left.

It sure is hard trying to keep a straight face on while your mind is like a battlefield.

Izumo Kusanagi had been the one Tatara called to as he was laying on the rooftop, bleeding and dying. He would never forget how his heart quickened its pace when he heard Tatara desperately gasping for breath on the other side of the phone. Izumo is certain that Tatar beat himself up as he was laying there on the rooftop, waiting for them to come for him. He could easily remember that night too easily.

"What's up, Totsuka?"

"Haa…Ku-Kusanagi-san…"

"Totsuka? Did something happen? Oi!" Totsuka did not answer him and he began to panic. Misaki noticed him losing his cool.

While they were on their way, Kusanagi spoke to him, "Totsuka!"

"Kusanagi-san, can you hear me?"

"Are you alright?!" Kusangi was well aware that he had raised his voice at the younger man but he was already too anxious to be conscious of that.

"I was blessed." Even at a time like that, Tatara was still the same old optimistic fool. He was already having a difficult time speaking but he still spoke nonetheless. "Even now, I think that…"

"Y-you idiot!"

Tatara laughed lightly but he was stopped by the coughs that exploded in his chest. Izumo heard him sputtering blood.

"Totsuka?! Hey!"

"Tell Anna that I don't think I can wish her a happy birthday…and King…I wonder if he'll be angry…"

He and Misaki raced to where Tatara was that night but he had been bleeding for far too long to be saved. "Totsuka-san!" Misaki gasped; seeing Tatara sprawled on the rooftop on a pool of his own blood. Despite seeing that the young man was bleeding to his death and may already not have the capacity to speak, Misaki pressed on at him in a panic; asking several questions at him.

"The…Colorless…King…"

"King?! Was it another a king who did this to you?!"

"That's enough, Yata, don't make him speak!" Izumo snapped at him.

"You'll be all right, Totsuka-san…" Misaki said, "…we sent for a doctor. We'll have you fixed up in no time."

Izumo watched as Tatara reached for Misaki's face and strokes at his cheek, smiling, "Hey…" he said, "Don't…sweat it…It'll all work out…" and his hand slipped from Misaki's face, and he weakly mumbled, "Sorry…" and the life drained out of his features.

As Misaki cradled Tatara's dead body, several emotions washed through Izumo – anger, sadness, longing. If only Tatara called for the ambulance first before he called for him then maybe, he could have been saved. But Tatara really is not the brightest of the members of Homra.

Damn, that boy was really an idiot.

Izumo sighed; leaving the memories from his head; turning around to look at the camera behind him. It was Tatara's. He gently touched it, mumbling to himself, "Always being irresponsible and then dying on us like this…" He closed his eyes, "…damn brat."

. . . . .

Reisi had just finished solving the puzzle she had in her office. It took her longer than usual because she had been so distracted with all her thoughts. She picked her phone up; reading a text message in her cell phone.

Quickly, she contacted her lieutenant and said, "Awashima-kun, I'm so sorry if I am bothering you but it seems Fushimi-kun and the others were able to spot the suspect of Tatara Totsuka-san's murder headed to the coliseum near Ashinaka High School."

It was Seri Awashima's day-off but she is needed for this operation because she is her right-hand woman and is the only one Reisi trusts to carry out the things she needs to be carried out in her place. To capture the suspect, all of the members of Scepter 4 is needed – apparently, since the young man is too dangerous; being able to kill one of the Red King's closest vassal without breaking a sweat. It is known that Tatara is apparently useless in the Red Clan but having to track him down and being able to strike at the perfect time when the young man is alone and far from the other members of the Red Clan may take guts and brains.

"I have already sent the others there and also, I will follow after I make rounds in the dungeon and I would like to see that you are there once I get there." Then she hang up.

Hopefully, they would be able to corner the bastard there.

Reisi stood up but once she did, she felt as though the ground beneath her began shaking and she felt the world's revolution. She shook her head; blinking and looking around in surprise. It was but a dizzy spell. But it wasn't much an ordinary dizzy spell – since she never gets dizzy all of a sudden as she did right now. Maybe, the stress is getting to her.

. . .

Mikoto had been running. Running and running like a complete fool and getting to nowhere at all. Everything around him was nothing but pitch black. Turning from left to right, he looked around; almost straining his eyes while looking. Nothing. Nothing.

" _Your powers are not meant for destruction. They exist to protect._ "

" _There is one way to keep me locked up here forever_."

" _If I were to become violent, you can restrain me by force_."

" _I am telling you to renounce your throne._ "

 _Burn_. _Burn_. _Burn_. _Burn_. _Burn_.

Mikoto puts his hands over his ears; quickly falling to his knees. He grimaced, shutting his eyes as tightly as he can as though doing so, he would shut the voices he is hearing now out. His body rocked back and forth while he unconsciously let his Aura leave his body. His heart began beating rapidly against his chest and on and on, it thrummed violently against his eardrums and deafening him. On and on, his Red Aura lashed around him. His ears began ringing and he couldn't hear anything at all…

The desire to burn kept making his head pound.

"Suoh…" Mikoto's heart skipped a beat when he heard Reisi's soothing voice. He looked up and he found the familiar blue-haired young woman standing before him. She was staring at him, concern on her soft lavender-colored eyes – the eyes Mikoto loved so much to look at. Just looking at her made his Red Aura stop lashing around, stopped creating whirls and whirls of his Aura, she had calmed him in an instant, drowned the voices that haunted him.

It was the same as when he had seen her in the park. Since becoming the Red King, he had been suppressing the same frustration and anger and sick feeling that come to him day after day and when he heard Reisi's soft and beguilingly intoned voice, the frustration left him. It felt like he had been trapped in a desert and had been rescued and was poured ice-cold water on him. The pitch blackness around him was shattered by a blinding light. Reisi Munakata…was indeed the sun of his life; bringing light to the darkness he desperately wants to run away from.

Reisi smiled at him, offering a hand for him.

Mikoto reached in and hesitantly, he tried to hold her hand. When he was ready to squeeze her hand and let her help him stand, the loud sound of a gunshot filled his ears. His eyes widened when he realizes that he was no longer holding the Blue Queen's hand but was holding the same gun Tatara's murderer used to kill him…and it seems that he had pulled the trigger. Once he had pulled the trigger, the black that surrounded him changed into the familiar wasteland he had been seeing in his dream.

But he ignored that.

"Huh." Reisi looked down to where Mikoto was pointing his gun, to where he had shot the gun. On her stomach area, red crimson was beginning to smear and invade her top. Then she returned her gaze at him, all gentleness and softness gone in her eyes. She stared at him, looking like a lifeless doll as blood regurgitated out of her half-opened mouth. Blood continued to spill from her and Mikoto watched as blood trickled from her gut to the insides of her thighs and to her smooth legs.

"Munakata!" Mikoto stammered, standing now as she falls and he quickly caught her in his arms. She was staring blankly above them; staring fearfully as though she wanted to run away or to disappear from whatever it was she was looking at. "Munakata, hey!" Mikoto shook her body, trying to make her look at him and away from whatever she is looking at right now. But she ignored him and continued looking at the thing above them. Clicking his tongue, he looked up and saw his Sword of Damocles hovering in the air just above them. Its blade was chipped, and he saw it cracking and cracking until, watching in aghast, the Sword began falling, falling towards their direction.

"Munakata!"

Mikoto's eyes widened and he looked down, finding Reisi lifeless in his arms.

Mikoto sat up from the bed; screaming the respected Blue Queen's name. He stopped, despising how frightened he sounded as he was screaming. Pissed off, he sent his fist against the wall near him; punching at it angrily. "Fuck. _Fuck_!" he cursed while he continued pounding his fist on the wall; ignoring the pain that increased on and on as he continued. He puts his hands on his face, groaning. That was the thing he feared the most, Reisi Munakata being unable to stop him once his Sword of Damocles falls and him killing Reisi with his bare hands. Mikoto clicked his tongue; kicking his feet as frustration, fear and anger filled his every being.

He shuts his eyes close; trying his best not to let the fear he is feeling right now overcome him.

At the time passes, the more he is finding it difficult to stop fear from overcoming him...

* * *

 _Who will fix me now? Dive in when I'm down?  
Save me from myself, don't let me drown  
Who will make me fight? Drag me out alive?  
Save me from myself, don't let me drown_

\- Drown by Bring Me The Horizon –

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Here we go...done with the fourteenth chapter. :D

Closer and closer to the end we come but don't worry there will be a sequel to this, following the events of Missing Kings and Return of Kings. I would once again like to thank every single lovely reviews from you guys and for all the support.

You make me happy.

*winks*

Okay, be patient with me. The next chapter will probably take longer than it should and I apologize in advance but I'll do my best so that you won't have to wait TOO long.

Byeeeeee...


	16. Chapter 15: On My Own

**The Air That You Breathe**

* * *

 **Full Story Summary:**

(Mikoto Suoh x fem!Reisi Munakata) "Breathing the same air as you makes me ill." She constantly tells him those spiteful words and yet her actions always speak otherwise. Mikoto Suoh had always found a deep attraction for Reisi Munakata. He pursued the beautiful creature despite being unfamiliar with the new feelings that immediately took hold of him but little did he know that Reisi Munakata would be the death of him. Dragged into the fate of becoming a king and queen, becoming enemies became inevitable for the two. Now, Mikoto becomes constantly torn between a grudging hatred for Reisi and an ardent desire for her…while battling his own demons along the way. (may contain Izumo x Seri and hints of other pairings in the future)

* * *

Chapter Fifteen:

On My Own

 _Every little thing that I've known is everything I need to let go  
You're so much bigger than the world I have made  
So I surrender my soul  
I'm reaching out for your hope  
I lay my weapons down  
I'm ready for you now._

* * *

Reisi first looked around the dungeons to check upon the Strains and the Red King. When she found that everything was all right, she went on her way to the coliseum where the suspect of Tatara Totsuka's murder was spotted. Once she got there, her men quickly saluted her as she came into the scene. Inside, she found something rather strange – the coliseum field was made to look like a street of a city. She is sure that it is nothing but an illusion and that means that there is someone present in the area who was creating the illusion. Sending out her Sword of Damocles, she approached the illusion calmly; her Aura dissolving the illusion into pixel-like crystals.

Seri Awashima was filled with relief when she saw Reisi breaking through the area. She seems breathless – apparently quite exhausted with pursuing the suspect and holding off the young ones who are with the suspect.

A young teen with pony-tailed dark long hair quickly made an offensive stance as he sees Reisi Munakata. His eyes widened and he stared fearfully at the young woman; his hand tightening around the handle of his katana as he said in between clenched teeth, "The Blue Queen…Reisi Munakata!" Reisi recognized him too – he is Kuroh Yatogami, the Black Dog and the subordinate of the former Colorless King. A few distance behind the boy was another boy and this one looks exactly like the killer found in the video of Tatara Totsuka's murder. The silver-haired boy held a tiny cat in his arms and he also held a red umbrella in one hand.

Reisi turned towards her lieutenant and she smiled at her, "Well done, Awashima-kun, thanks to your efforts, I have a grasp of the situation."

"Ma'am!" Seri straightened herself; acknowledging the Captain's gratitude.

Looking at the slowly dissolving illusion, Reisi's lips curled into a smirk, "Guess I'd better get to work." She said; staring hard at the teen wielding the katana. They glared at one another as though they were measuring each other's strength. Taking one step towards the duo, the whole and vast illusion created beneath all of them turned into light blue pixel-like crystals that dissolved into nothing as if they were nothing but bubbles. Reisi watched as blue reached the silver-haired suspect who Kuroh was defending and the light-violet cat he was holding in his arms, went into a puff of smoke before turning into a slender young woman with long light pink-violet hair who was bare naked.

Reisi studied them, "As I suspected, a third party, an unknown Strain was behind this." She said, eyeing the naked young woman in the silver-haired boy's arms. Reisi continued speaking, "By projecting her powers within a perimeter with herself at the center, she can interfere and manipulate the human senses and perceptions of those around her." The young lady rushed behind the silver-haired boy; clinging desperately on his shoulder as she fearfully looked at Reisi. "It is an all too dangerous power." And with a raise of her hand, the illusion dissolved from around them. Two of her men rushed to her side and the young lady and the suspect raised their arms as though they were surrendering.

"Uh…you think we should surrender?" the suspect's voice was child-like and there was an innocent quality in his voice. He was speaking to the Black Dog. He smiled at the young man even though the black-haired teen couldn't see it because he had his back turned on them.

Kuroh did not answer first and he stood his ground; looking at the Blue Queen and Scepter 4. Her cold, cynical smirk broadening as she looked back at him, waiting patiently at what he was to say in response. "I'll hold off that woman." The Black Dog said to the two and they already had their arms down, he glanced at them, saying, "The two of you fend for yourselves." Without warning, Kuroh sent out a light lavender arm with a gel-like form towards one of the members of Scepter 4 standing behind them and who were blocking one of the exits of the coliseum nearest to them; grabbing his head before throwing the young man against the others. "Go!"

"But, Kuroh!" the silver-haired boy argued but the naked young lady grabbed at his wrist and dragged him away; running to the exit Kuroh cleared for them.

Seri Awashima ordered the others to seal the corridors and sent the other members outside the coliseum in.

"I see that you decided to sacrifice yourself…" Reisi said, scrutinizing Kuroh from head to toe, "That sword…it used to belong to the late Colorless King, the Seventh, Ichigen Miwa. I suppose that you can try and kill me with that." As soon as she finished speaking, Kuroh went towards her, sending his palm continuously towards her and effortlessly, she evaded his attacks. Their faces inched closer from one another as Reisi avoided one of his attacks and she sent her palm at him, sharply slapping him across his face, making him stagger from her. Reisi raised an eyebrow at him, "Didn't you hear me? Draw your sword." Gracefully, stepping back, she again avoided his vertical kick. Quickly, she grabbed hold of the boy's head, squeezing it tight as though she meant to pop his head as if it were just a tiny grape.

Kuroh's hand moved to his sword, making Reisi chuckle, "That's more like it." But he did not hold his sword or draw it which disappointed the Blue Queen. "What's this? Such a disobedient little boy." The Blue Queen said, speaking as though she were an old lady scolding a child.

Kuroh squirmed against her grasp, struggling until he finally freed himself from her hand. He continued to attack her; using his hands and legs for defense rather than drawing his sword. It was pitiful but Reisi was enjoying herself toying with the boy who was defending the suspect. He is committing a crime by protecting the alleged murderer of Tatara Totsuka and he is making her sick to her stomach. He knows that he is very much deficit in strength if compared to her, the Blue Queen, so it is a huge mystery why he keeps on fighting her even though he doesn't have the upper-hand.

Reisi hits the young man by his spine with the use of her sword which she too has not drawn. "If you insist on being so stubborn, you leave me no choice." She slowly approached Kuroh. Kuroh continued being persistent and pressed on – attacking the Blue Queen without the use of his sword. Reisi puts her sword before her; shielding herself from his attack before flipping Kuroh to the ground. "Yatogami-kun…what do you say we end this little game?" she said, watching as Kuroh struggled to his feet. The black-haired boy refused to give up and he charged towards her but the Blue Queen quickly pushed him away and the force was strong enough to send him falling on his belly and on the ground.

Indeed, he is grinding her nerves.

Reisi went towards him, stepping on him; crushing his body in between her foot and the ground. "Now then…let's get to the subject at hand." She pressed her heel against the boy's back and she felt him struggle, heard him groan in pain, "You showed magnificent self-sacrifice against me. That young man…is he the master you now serve? The Colorless King, the Seventh King, and the weakest king…" she spat those words as though having to let them roll against her tongue disgust her, "He is not a powerful presence alone, but he is the wild card who could tip the balance of power between Kings and Queens. In other words…" Reisi knelt down; pinning Kuroh with her knee as she held Kuroh by his head, "…he is the one person I need to be most wary of. That young man is the new Colorless King who will replace Ichigen Miwa, am I correct?"

Kuroh did not answer.

Reisi pulled at his hair, tugging at his head while she kept him pinned on the ground, "Answer me." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ichigen-sama told me to evaluate that young man…"

"Oya? So what is your verdict?"

Turning him around, Reisi made him look at her before hitting Kuroh with the edge of her scabbard; squeezing the air out of him.

Breathlessly, Kuroh looked up at Reisi, saying, "I will not let anyone lay a hand on him until I make that decision…"

"Is that so?" The Blue Queen raised an eyebrow at him, "That might have been his plan from the start." She pushed her glasses before pointing her sword at the boy's neck, "Remaining neither good nor evil…as long as he maintains that ambiguous position, he can keep you as his bodyguard. He couldn't ask for a more powerful pawn. Using that female Strain, deceiving you and the people around him was simple. All of us might be puppets in his scheme." She cocked her head to the side, smirking widely, "Don't you agree?"

"You have a point…" Kuroh started, "He's constantly laughing like an idiot and everything that comes out of his mouth is a lie. That's the sort of fellow he is."

The corner of her mouth twitched as she spoke, "Is that man worth risking your life for?"

All the young man did to answer her was a soft smile. They looked at one another and when Reisi was about to deliver another blow against Kuroh's head, the lights that illuminate the stadium went off; darkening the whole area. Turning, Reisi turned and sees the silver-haired young man shining with a subtle light about him.

"Did you forget something?" Reisi teased.

"You fool! Why did you come back?!" the Black Dog barked at him but quickly, Reisi kicked at him; sending him groaning on the ground.

The silver-haired boy smiled, "I guess that I can't leave my friends behind, can I?"

"I see. So you came back to share your fate together. How sweet of you." Reisi said, "Noble but futile."

"No, it's not futile…" the silver-haired boy answered, "You see…" he cleared his throat, "Kuroh, I'm sorry…I've been lying to you all these times. The truth is…" he puts his hands together, closing his eyes, "…This is who I am."

Reisi gasped. In the boy's hands appeared a shimmering, tiny orb that slowly floated above him while slowly distorting into the shape of a sword. All of them watched in shock as the tiny sword turn bigger and bigger, hovering above the silver-haired boy's head. It was a Sword of Damocles and it was shining in an amazing light.

"Kuroh…can you hear me?" The silver-haired boy sent in what it seems to be a white Aura towards Reisi's direction and Reisi fought it back using hers. Their Aura's clashed violently against one another. The Blue Queen was far too distracted with the young man that she did not notice Kuroh standing from the ground and punching her square on the face. Her glasses fell from her face and their Auras exploded into swirling wind.

The silver-haired boy disappeared along with Kuroh Yatogami.

"Captain!"

"I should've known better…" Reisi said, bending to retrieve her glasses. "I fell for such a cheap move…hook, line and sinker."

. . . . .

"In summary, because of inclement weather, every squad failed in their pursuit. And so far, no suspect has been identified on the traffic surveillance network." Seri Awashima reported to the Captain.

The two were in Reisi's office, enjoying their break. A few hours ago, Seri escorted Mikoto Suoh in this very room so that he could eat lunch.

Reisi sighed, "I see…not only that he got away from me, but he also managed to shake off Fushimi-kun who was leading the pursuit." It surprised her how the suspect and his people were able to run away from her clansmen, who she had trusted to be able to do their jobs without faltering. They were trained to handle cases much more difficult and complicated than this. "His ability to remain under the radar until now was no fluke."

Seri nodded her head, "At present, we are retracing his possible escape route and closing down our perimeter around Ashinaka High School."

"Apprehending him will be a tall order..." Reisi could not believe it but the silver-haired young man seems quite difficult to pin down and there was this pair that are very much a handful.

That boy grinds her gears. He's like a catfish – a slick and slippery catfish – just when she thought that she had cornered him and had him by the neck, he would struggle and easily slip away from her.

"Captain, Fushimi reporting." Came the calm voice of Saruhiko Fushimi. He was, perhaps, standing just before the door leading to her office. Reisi cleared her throat as she says, "Enter."

Saru entered the office and he began his report, "I just received a report that a member of our pursuit team was attacked and transported back here."

"How badly was he hurt?" the lieutenant asks.

"Only slight bruises…and his PDA was stolen."

"Have you identified the assailant?"

"It's the Black Dog, Kuroh Yatogami." Saru explained, "Chikushi says he didn't see the other two…"

Reisi glanced at her two most trusted people, looking at them as she carefully spoke to them, "I believe that wasn't an attack but a contact." She said. Seri glanced sharply at the Captain; her eyes wide in shock but Reisi looked at Saru, "Fushimi-kun, was there anything left in the scene that might have been a message from those people?"

"Just one item." Saru answered, showing a picture from his tablet; displaying it on the screen of the Captain's computer. Reisi looked at it and saw a picture of a piece of paper and on it, '14 00' was written.

Reisi understood what it meant and so did Seri. After that, Seri instructed Saru to command the other members of Scepter 4 standing by in the headquarters to wait in case of an emergency deployment. Quietly, they waited until the time reaches 14:00. It was but a mere few minutes of waiting.

Once the clock ticked 14:00, Reisi Munakata's phone began ringing. The two turned to look at the Blue Queen; their eyes wide as they waited for her to answer the phone.

"This is Reisi Munakata. Who are you?"

"Yahiro Isana…or so they say."

"I suspect it might be you…" Reisi answered, smiling softly. Hearing the slightly familiar voice, she recognized it to be the silver-haired boy from last night. She chuckled, "You have executed a rather aggressive approach."

"I apologize but I couldn't think of any other way to talk to you without getting caught."

"All right, let's hear what you have to say…" from the corner of her eye, Reisi could see Seri busy with her phone.

"I'll make this short." Yashiro said, "There's a man in an airship who is heavily involved in that murder incident and with how I'm being treated as a suspect in a murder I know nothing about."

"Do you understand what you're saying?" Reisi said, "What do you know about the man in the airship?"

"Just enough in a crash course."

"Then you do realize that he is much too important to be dragged into this just because you claim to be innocent? I think you could at least demonstrate good will by turning yourself in."

"It's pointless to scream my innocence from a jail cell…" Yahiro explained, calmly, "That is why I'm only going to give myself up for the right price."

"Aren't you a shrewd one?"

"Why, thank you. As for our deal, if you'll promise to bring that man in the airship to the ground, so I can ask him questions, I will turn myself in to you."

"I wish I could agree since you're willing to go that far, but I'm afraid one suspect's demand is not an adequate negotiating tool against the man in the airship."

As far as she knows now, Saruhiko Fushimi and the others were on their way to pursue the suspect who she guesses to be where or simply to be just near where her clansman had been attacked.

"Besides, should you end up turning yourself in, I can't help but to suspect that your two friends will come and bail you out."

"You're right…I guess I got carried away…"

"I'll accept your terms." Reisi answered as Yashiro's voice began to soften as though he was losing hope, "I, Reisi Munakata, the Fourth and Blue Queen, will detain the man in the airship…" Reisi's glasses shimmered as she looked up, "…the First and Silver King, Adolph K. Weismann." She continued, "If you're up to it, come and visit us. I'll arrange a meeting to get to the bottom of this case. One caveat, however, I would like all three of you to turn yourselves in."

. . .

Saruhiko and the others failed to capture Yashiro Isana or his two friends. When they tracked down the PDA supposedly being used by the silver-haired suspect, Saruhiko and the others found the PDA plugged in to some sort of hardware. It was but a cheap trick. Reporting what happened, Saruhiko had his usual pissed-as-hell look that she finds rather amusing to look at. But that was just a few hours ago and now, they were on their vehicles, ready to go up against the Silver King.

"We still have not received any response from the First King."

"We've completed the requisite formalities." Reisi answered; calmly crossing her legs and resting her chin against her hands. "We will now take him into custody."

"But Captain, according to Protocol 120…" Seri argued, "…we do not possess the authority to conduct an investigation of the Himmelreich which is within a domain of the First King. I think we should obtain permission from the Second and Gold King before we proceed."

"His Excellency would not allow us to do anything to the First King, regardless of our reasoning. That is precisely why we will do everything we can until he stops us." Reisi answered, "And I will personally explain the situation afterwards. So you don't have to worry."

Seri's cheeks reddened in embarrassment and she cleared her throat, "Could you please at least tell me why you're pushing this so far?"

For Mikoto Suoh, of course. She's pushing this far for him. Reisi did not want to say that, especially not in front of her men. She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible and have the suspect Mikoto wanted to annihilate detained quickly. Back then, she asked Kuroh Yatogami if the silver-haired young man named Yashiro Isana is worth sacrificing his life for…

 _Is that man worth risking your life for?_

Is Mikoto Suoh worth risking her life for? Maybe. It may be a foolish thing to gamble one's life for something that she is unsure with and it is truly unlikely of her to shoot for the moon blindly like this, but what can she do? She knows that Mikoto was near to giving in to his own fear – she saw that every time she watches him while he was eating.

Well, she also has other reasons why she is pushing that far…

Clearing her throat, she calmly said, "First of all, this was not an impulsive action instigated by Yashiro Isana. While it is true that I decided to take action because of his request, I had been keeping an eye on the First King's suspicious behavior prior to that…"

"By 'suspicious behavior', are you referring to the recent series of incidents?" Seri asks.

"Isn't the Silver King just some urban myth about a guy who lives in an airship floating in the sky? How can he be possibly be related to the current case?" Saru said.

"For the past several decades, the Himmelreich cruised the skies following several and very specific paths. Except for deviations attributable to inclement weather, it flew along following fifteen patterns but these days, its route changed. I became aware of his change only a few days ago. I had others investigate into it. The change turned out to happen immediately after a certain incident. It is only natural for me to become suspicious." Reisi answered, "It approached the stadium last night."

Seri's eyes widened; understanding now what the Captain meant by 'certain incident'. It was the moment Tatara Totsuka was murdered.

Looking at her clansmen one by one, Reisi said, "Scepter 4 will now commence an operation to apprehend Silver King Adolph K. Weismann, a person of interest in the murder case of Tatara Totsuka-san. We will advise the Himmelreich to land at the appointed airport. If he does not comply, we will commandeer the vessel."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

. . .

Reisi stayed on one of Scepter 4's vehicles while her men went off to several choppers as she deployed them towards Himmelreich, the Silver King's blimp or aircraft. On the other hand, Seri watched as the helicopters made their way towards the aircraft. The men shall be waiting only three minutes after Reisi's final warning. If the airship does not descent or fails to respond to their signals then all choppers will fire their boarding lines and commander the aircraft.

While waiting, Reisi pondered about what kind of King the Silver King is. It was said that he is as special as the Gold King himself, whom Reisi holds a great respect for. He is the first among all the kings and watches over them from the sky for decades now. That was all she knows about the man and also his name, Adolph K. Weismann. Indeed, he is a bigger enigma than Yashiro Isana.

The choppers were able to approach the airship but all of a sudden, one of their choppers had lost control and headed straight towards the Silver King's aircraft. Reisi has not yet given the final warning for any of them to do anything as reckless as that. From the vehicle, Reisi watched on the screen as the chopper crashes against the Himmelreich and it only took a few seconds for the aircraft to be consumed by red and grey. It did not take long for the aircraft to explode either.

Reisi's eyes widened in shock while her lieutenant lets out a loud gasp as they watched the flames eat the huge blimp as though it was nothing. She scowled; this will not go well for them…

The Gold King will be pissed.

. . .

Reisi had been standing in front of the cell door for almost a minute or so now. Standing there, just staring at the familiar door in front of her which leads to the Red King's cell. She did not know when she got into the dungeon and why but she knows that she is completely troubled. Again, she caught herself simply staring blankly into space like a fool. She could admit that for the past few days, she has not had a proper sleep – or have not slept at all – and had been waking up the next day, early in the morning feeling exhausted and sore. Tonight, she feels as though she had just ran a marathon on the mountain. She couldn't believe what had just happened – the Silver King's aircraft has went in smokes right before her eyes. She has been doing her job poorly these days…

When the Blue Queen entered his cell, Mikoto was just sitting on the poor excuse of a bed that he had been sleeping on. He heard the noise created by the opening of the contraption that locks his cell and he looks up, meeting instantly tired violet eyes.

"You look tired, Munakata." He smirked as soon as she stepped into his cell. Reisi scowled at his words – he must be kidding; he doesn't look too good himself, looking like he had not been sleeping at all even though that was the only thing he had been doing for the past few days.

Of course the Red King is fully aware that what he said may be offensive to Reisi Munakata and he meant to say those words to offend her or to just piss her off. But...it was true – she really did look so fucking exhausted. She is pale and had dark bags underneath her eyes (and wearing glasses did not even help covering how haggard her eyes are at the moment). He did not even notice how bad she looked that morning while he was eating breakfast in her office. And it's surprising to see her awake at this hour of night…no, not that surprising…for the past few days, she looks as though she hasn't been sleeping at all so seeing her awake now isn't much of an astonishment.

He actually found Reisi Munakata's behavior laughable during his stay in prison. She contradicts herself. She told him before that she cannot keep tabs on him every time but she comes by his cell once in a while to check on him and she no longer has her people bring food to him and instead, has him taken to her office by her underlings to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner while she watches him do so while bickering at him about the need for him to put more importance to his own life. How fucking sweet. She's making an effort to keep her eyes on him and maybe that's why she looks so tired.

"Nice to see that you're doing your damnedest to find Totsuka's killer. I reeeally appreciate it."

Reisi was quiet.

Odd.

Mikoto raised an eyebrow at her. Usually, she is the one who talks the most when they talk. "So...whad'ya want now?" he asked.

She might go on and on about the Kagustu Damocles Down again and try convincing him to renounce his being a King. Surely, that's it.

Mikoto waited for her to speak but she simply stood there in a small distance from him as she looked at him with a deadpan expression. Looking at her made the goose bumps crawl against Mikoto's skin. She looked like a goddamn corpse.

"I am just..." she finally spoke. She cocked an eyebrow at him as she gave him her notorious death glare. "...checking on how you are doing."

"I'm fine...but this shitty thing gives me backaches." He pats the bench then gave her a sarcastic smirk, "Mebbe you coulda provide a King a better bed, huh, Munakata?"

Reisi sighed. Once again, she did not say anything. This was certainly out of character of the Blue Queen. There is something wrong. Very wrong.

"Whassa matter?"

"Huh?"

"Not like chu ta space out like this, Munakata. So...what's up?"

"I haven't had a decent rest, that's all, and I am, in fact, very worn out." Reisi answered. "Because some horrible bastard keeps popping in my head every time I close my eyes to sleep and gives me horrid nightmares." She glared at him. The redhead knows that she said 'horrible bastard', she meant him. Who else would it be?

Reisi approached him; her eyes glued on his face. Those eyes that make people shiver. Mikoto lets out a soft grunt as he relaxes his back on the wall behind him. "Don't you have other things to do...like solving your shitty puzzles?" his lips pulled into a grin. "Ooh, I get it..." He reached for her, the chains that bind him rattled against the floor as they were pulled. Reisi clicked her tongue as she stumbles against the redhead's lap as he pulls her so that she could sit astride on his lap. He leans against her, whispering on her ear, "You want me, don't ya?"

"As I've already said, I am tired, Suoh." she said, steadying herself against the redhead's body. She turns around and was about to stand up when Mikoto puts his arms around her, pulling her back and keeping her in place. "C'mon." Mikoto purred, insisting; a handsome and coy smile forming on his lips.

Reisi clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Suoh..." her tone was warning him but what transmitted in his brain was not a threat but instead, a challenge. Mikoto pressed his lips on her nape; kissing it before letting his tongue slowly glide against her skin. Reisi moaned and moving past her skirt, his hand slipped between her legs. Between clenched teeth, Reisi called out his name angrily, her legs kicking out beneath her. Even though his wrists were restrained, it was not difficult to move. Mikoto smirked as Reisi seem to melt at the touch of his hands. She cranes her neck, feeling his fingers caressing her slit and a gasp escaped her open mouth.

Reisi turned her head sideways, meeting Mikoto's lips with her lips. Her body trembled violently; the fire of desire growing inside her, consuming her in an instant as Mikoto slips his fingers inside her.

"Damn, you make me crazy." Mikoto mumbled as their lips lose contact with one another. Reisi answered only with soft moans.

He makes her crazy too but she would never enunciate those words, wouldn't give him such a privilege. His fingers were moving inside her, going in deeper and deeper; making her body burn hotter. She leans against him, letting out laboured breaths; feeling the heat radiating from him. He strips her from her underwear, unzips his pants and pulls out his manhood. He pulls her to him, letting her sit on his lap as he penetrates her from behind.

Reisi closed her eyes as the redhead began to thrust inside her. His hands moved to her breasts and he began squeezing them. Wincing, the blue-haired girl lets out a pained cry. "That hurts, Suoh." She says, breathing heavily.

Mikoto was surprised to hear Reisi crying out in pain; usually, when he touches her breasts the way he is doing right now, she does not complain. Maybe she was just bluffing.

"Well, aren't ya sensitive today…" He squeezed harder, digging his fingers against her supple breasts and smirking widely.

Reisi writhed against him, groaning as if she were hit. "I told you: that hurts!" She glanced at him, angrily; her violet eyes burning with deep hatred. After seeing that look on her face, Mikoto was convinced that she was not bluffing. Because if she were bluffing, she would never dare show him any signs of pain. His hands dropped from her breasts to her hips instead. With each stride, Mikoto had Reisi panting desperately for breath, her body bouncing along with his rhythm.

Reisi's eyes fluttered close as she felt Mikoto once again drawing closer against her body. His warm breath wafted against the shell of her ear and she felt his dry, chapped lips pressing a kiss against the spot where she felt him breathe against her. Mikoto was groaning deep in his throat as he quickens his pace; his thrusts getting harder while he continued pumping his length inside her.

"Suoh..." when his name escaped her lips, something popped into her head – the nightmare that haunted her every night whenever she closes her eyes to sleep: the Red King turning his head to her direction to give her a warm smile, his Sword of Damocles crashing from the sky and rushing towards him, the man simply standing around ruins with his arms wide open as if ready to welcome Death with open arms, and finally, her sword piercing Mikoto's chest, spilling blood.

He felt it when her body jerked and convulsed. In an impulse, the redhead stopped. Quickly, the Blue Queen stood up, slipping away from him while letting out gagging, belching noises that made Mikoto stand from the bed and walk towards her, putting on the zipper of his pants in the process, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Reisi clamped both hands over her mouth; the room began spinning around her and her legs felt like jelly. Her brain throbbed violently against her skull. The sudden nausea overwhelmed her. Her shoulders began shaking and all Mikoto could do was watch as she fell on her knees on the concrete floor and began vomiting.

"M-Munakata..." the redhead was absolutely flustered, almost mortified at the sight of the Blue Queen throwing up. It seems she hated him that much that she hurled in the middle of their lovemaking.

Reisi felt as though her stomach was in knots; forcing all its contents out of her. Her esophagus burned and her chest and throat felt as if they were caught on fire. When it was over, she puts her face in her hands; feeling the cold sweat that pulsed out of her pores. Her breathing had quicken. She took deep breaths to get it back to normal.

"...you okay?"

"Yes."

Mikoto approached her, resting his palm over her head; his fingers stroking her hair soothingly. He should not have insisted on fucking, should not have seduced her when she is clearly in no shape to make love with him. Poor egotistical Blue Queen must be really tired as hell. Overworked little workaholic.

"Don't touch me."

Cranky, bitchy overworked egotistical workaholic.

Mikoto withdrew his arm.

"It was probably due to all the stress I've been dealing with since Tatara Totsuka-san's death." Reisi wipes her lips with the back of her hand. She wasn't talking to him, she was more likely speaking to herself. One of her many habits that he despises. When she moved her eyes to him, he knew that she would talk to him. "I apologize for ruining the mood, Red King...and I think I need to cut our little bonding short for today." She stood up.

"Yeah, yeah..." Mikoto says, turning around to return to the bench. "...I lost my appetite anyway." He did not think that she would look worse than she already did before he even took her in his arms: her face has gone pale white and her lips had lost all its pretty pinkness. She looked like a corpse now. A dead woman walking.

"I'll have that cleaned as soon as possible. Again, I am sorry for that."

The scraping of the chains against the paved concrete and the squeaking of his shoes as he walked back to the bench made her skin crawl. Her headache returned just by the mere sound of those against the floor. Mikoto Suoh really is the death of her.

"Munakata."

"Yes?"

"I appreciate you comin' here. Gets hella boring when I'm all alone in this shitty dungeon…"

Reisi scowled. She does not know if the redhead is sarcastic or not. It is just too difficult to detect with this man – speaking in monotone. She turns around to leave without responding to his words.

"And, Munakata..."

"What?"

"...you take care of yourself...okay?"

Reisi clenched her hands into fists. Again, she had no idea if he were being sarcastic or not but his words truly made her angry. Sincere or not, what he said annoyed her very much. "I don't want to hear that from a man who apparently does not give a damn about his own life..." and she walked away; not giving Mikoto a backward glance before leaving him finally. She feels as though that if she were to look at him, it would only begrudgingly break her heart. Mikoto does not see it but he does not need to bottle it all up and fight the monsters he has in his head all alone. She is more than willing to fight with him, yes. They are fighting the same battle and yet they continue to act as though they are enemies. It's stupid. But it seems that they could not stop acting stupid, could they? She'll just have to fight his battle for him alone.

. . . . .

The Gold King's clansmen were the ones who took the remains of the Silver King early morning the next day. It was they who discovered that the chopper that collided against Himmelreich was unoccupied after the crash. No bodies were found inside the cockpit. Seri Awashima was also given the report that the three Blues who were supposed to be driving the chopper were found near the airport where they took off.

After the incident, Reisi was summoned by the Gold King, Daikaku Kokujoji, and she expected that much after what happened the night before. When she had reached the man's premises, he was completely hostile towards her.

"Are you here to fight or talk?" asks Daikaku. The old man is a very regal being with a cloud of wisdom about him. He is a man with towering height and tan skin and medium-length white hair. He glared at her, demanding that she answer immediately.

"I only wish to talk. I came here alone and unarmed." Reisi answered.

Once the tension between them had slightly thinned, Reisi gave the older man a respectful bow as she muttered, carefully, "It is good to see you again, Your Excellency." She said, "First, I would like to thank you for interceding in the recent Royal Blue situation. We were able to use all the information obtained through extralegal means, for the good of the public, of course."

"Just get to the point." The Gold King said in his commanding and booming voice.

Reisi cleared her throat. "I believe that the body your men retrieved from Himmelreich was that of the First King." She smiles, "Weismann, the Silver King, was the origin, and his physical property was never to change, correct?"

"What is it that you want to say?"

"The 'Immortal King' has suddenly died…" she said, eyeing the pod-like casket beside Daikaku where she expects the Silver King's body to be. "The circumstances beg many questions, indeed. I'd like to be allowed to examine his body." Straight may be the old man's face could be, Reisi was able to see the slightest darkening of his expression upon her request. She did not expect him to concede to her but he did nonetheless. She was allowed and was able to scrutinize the Silver King's body. Adolf K. Weismann, it was said, had retained this young for decades.

Reisi left Daikaku's domain having the thoughts that the Gold King is fortunately alive and well; fortunate because he still has to act as the backbone of the country but no matter how mighty he is, he surely is not an immortal being. Seeing the Silver King's corpse, she could have the same thoughts have the same thoughts about him as well. The Silver King is certainly not immortal.

. . .

Mikoto was in the verge of nodding off inside the cell he had been staying in for days now. What happened the night before was still fresh in his head and he could not shake it off no matter how he tried to sleep it off. There was something definitely wrong with the Blue Queen. Had she been acting strangely before that night and he had just been too numb and too dense to notice or had he just been imagining things?

Hearing something falling against the ground and making a ringing sound, he opened his eyes. Sprawled on the ground was an old-fashioned red wired telephone. How it got there and where it came from are indeed important questions he does not intend to care about or to be bothered about. He glared at the object and suddenly, the phone itself began to float. If this were a prank being played to him by the Blue Queen, then it sure is weird as hell.

"Hello? Hello there! Do you have a moment?"

There was a voice coming out of it and Mikoto recognized it to be that of Tatara's murderer.

No, this is certainly not a prank.

"Who am I, you're wondering? I'm the guy you're looking for."

Bingo. He was right. It really was Tatara's killer. He closed his eyes.

"It's about your guy. Tatara, was it? I'm the guy who killed him!"

A chill passed through his spine and goose-bumps crawled against his skin. It was like the feeling people get when a ghost is near them but it wasn't a ghost who seems to be near Mikoto right now but something more frightening – a murderer.

"I kinda feel bad for him, all alone in the other world so…shall I kill everyone from Kusanagi to Yata? Shall I? Well?"

The man's voice was shrill, overly-excited. He was too stupid to even absorb who it was he is dealing with. He is Mikoto Suoh, the Red King, the Third King, the Monster of Shizume. Yes, he may be on his own but he is enough to deal with this bastard, whatever the hell he is and whoever the hell he thinks he is.

Mikoto did not respond, kept his eyes close, his breathing even as he tried to calm himself. Unfortunately, his patience with the voice is wearing absolutely paper thin.

"Man, are you alive?"

As far as he knows, he's still alive or should this bastard tell him whether he is dead or alive since he seem to truly know the truth than Mikoto does. ' _You tell me, asshole, you're the one seeing if I were dead or alive_.'

"Maybe, next time I'll have that little girl entertain me. The one you always bring along with you. The cute Anna…was it? I'm sure she'll be fun. I like my women really young."

Anna.

Mikoto's heart skipped a beat with the mere mention of Anna's name by the murderer. He couldn't believe such a tainted and disgusting mouth spoke her name. He wouldn't allow it. No, he won't forgive him…

"Oh, hey, how about I play with the Blue Queen too? Yeah, I'm sure she'll be twice as fun as Anna and surely she's got a real tight bod. Maybe, I'll toy with her first. What do you think? I'm sure you won't mind, right?"

Mikoto opened his eyes and he sees a tiny white creature, a ghost-like wisp in appearance with the head of a fox mask. It was only for a brief second, seeing the creature who claimed to kill Tatara and then it darted towards him. "There, peekaboo!" and it pierced into his right eye. Groaning, he felt the impact of the contact – felt like air slammed against his head forcefully – and he quickly shut his eyes close and immediately, he puts his hands over his eyes; covering them. Inside his head, he could hear the murderer screaming with child-like enthusiasm. His irritating voice echoing, "I gotcha! I have you now! You are mine!" and he could feel him sipping and devouring the source of his powers into himself.

Mikoto sneered, "I see. So that's your game." And digging deep in the deepest part of him, he sent his Aura to the wisp and the wisp, out of fear, exited from his body the way he came in.

Having ingested Mikoto's Aura, the fox spirit had no idea that Mikoto could let his Aura follow him to wherever it was that he was hiding. Mikoto saw it all when he closed his eyes, seeing as though he were the murderer – streets, houses, a body of water, an island, a school! So he is in a school on an island.

Mikoto smirked, "I found you." Rising from the bed, he concentrated all his Aura around the chains that kept his mobility limited and with little effort, he broke away from them, metal splintering into tiny pieces with his force.

Escaping the cell wasn't difficult, all he had to do was burn everything in his way.

 _Yes, burn everything._

The sound of explosions filled his ears and hearing them filled his body with excitement. Mikoto trembled at the glee he was experiencing inside of him. The killer had finally committed the mistake he has been waiting for him to commit – reveal himself.

When he had exited Scepter 4's headquarters, he found a couple of members just standing outside, watching him leave. Among them was Saruhiko. Perhaps, Reisi gave them the order to let him leave once he does – not that she care about him, knowing her animosity for him, but it was more likely because she didn't want any of them hurt. Smart. They wouldn't stand a chance against him no matter their number. And he would not hesitate to burn them if they interfere.

On the other hand, there was another group of Blues standing in front of the gate, blocking his way. He saw the pesky lieutenant there among that group. He is beginning to lose his patience with that woman.

"Third King Mikoto Suoh!" Seri Awashima barked, her tone filled with untarnished confidence. "You are in the custody of Scepter 4. You do not have permission to leave the premises!"

Blah, blah, blah. Pointless, meaningless words. Mikoto doesn't have the luxury of time for such nuisance-filled goddamn words this woman is telling him.

"Stop!"

No, he wouldn't do that.

His Aura floated above and from his body like red smoke. He ignored Seri's words and carried on walking lazily with his back slouched and his hands in the pockets of his pants. He looked like he was taking a stroll on the moon rather than escaping prison.

"I said: stop!"

The Woman Lieutenant has unleashed her attack. Mikoto looked up; watching the arrow-like Blue Aura coming right at him. He did not do anything but look at it and when it reached him, he felt absolutely nothing – not even the weakest push – and the Blue Aura dissolved around him.

Seri's eyes widened in shock; her every movement showing apparent fear. The fearful expression on her smooth face made Mikoto sneer. Funny, he could easily squish her like a bug with one flick of his finger.

Mikoto closed his eyes; feeling his Aura coursing through his body, his blood, his whole being. _He is free_. His Aura swirled out of him fiercely; the strong pressure caused the paved ground to crack beneath him. He lets his Aura seep through the tiny spaces of the ground and as though it was a bomb, it exploded beneath the ground; cracking cement and catapulting rocks in the air. The power leaving his body was overwhelming, suffocating him and yet, he couldn't get enough. The power given to him by the Slate was like cigarette – addicting and yet it kills him from the inside. Warm air wafted against his face; caressing him like how a lover does.

Tatara was wrong. His powers aren't with him to protect, they exist inside him to destroy. Just look at the destruction he created just now – before him was the crimson of his Aura still lingering about the rubble that had once been the cemented ground of the headquarters and the elegantly-crafted gate had burst open, while members of Scepter 4 laid, squirming while others are unconscious. Calmly, he walked past them; smirking as Seri struggled to stand up, her eyes fearfully glued on him.

He found the familiar faces of his clansmen as he crossed the gate. Well, aren't they a sight for sore eyes? Rikio, Misaki, Izumo and Anna were all there. Well, he may be wrong also…Tatara may also be right. It seems…his power exist to destroy and to protect.

"Yo!" Izumo calls out to him, smirking.

"Mikoto-san!" Misaki's eyes sparkled when he saw Mikoto.

Quickly, Anna rushed to his side, holding his hand in her tiny hands.

"So, have you finally found your target?" Izumo asks.

"He's at the school on the island." Mikoto answered, "Let's go."

Looking at them as they walked and as he held Anna's hand in his reminded him why he was doing this in the first place. For them. For Homra. He would never allow anyone to strike at anyone from his clan. And to those who want to strike at his clansmen, he is prepared to punish them even if it meant that he would lose his life in doing so. The bastard threatened to kill his people, threatened to kill Anna and even Reisi and he must get to him before he gets to them.

He could not have anyone important to him get killed because he was not there to _protect_ them.

"Are you still going to go?"

"I've come this far, haven't I?"

* * *

 _I don't wanna be incomplete  
I remember what you said to me  
I don't have to fight alone  
Bring me out  
Come and find me in the dark now  
Everyday by myself I'm breaking down  
I don't wanna fight alone anymore  
Bring me out  
From the prison of my own pride  
My God, I need a hope I can't deny  
In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own_

\- On My Own by Ashes Remain –

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Woah. I did not anticipate that this chapter would be this long but here it is - the longest chapter I have written so far.

I was having a hard time writing this but then I went out to an anime convention today and I had some inspiration when I saw a cosplayer of Mikoto. Haha...I was so happy and I fangirled so much that it was embarrassing...you know, a 20-year old like me fangirling like a giggly kid...ahaha. Anyways, I got a major boost in writing after that so I finished this chapter faster than I thought!

Thank you and thank you, again for all your support.


	17. Chapter 16: The One Who Lost It All

**The Air That You Breathe**

* * *

 **Full Story Summary:**

(Mikoto Suoh x fem!Reisi Munakata) "Breathing the same air as you makes me ill." She constantly tells him those spiteful words and yet her actions always speak otherwise. Mikoto Suoh had always found a deep attraction for Reisi Munakata. He pursued the beautiful creature despite being unfamiliar with the new feelings that immediately took hold of him but little did he know that Reisi Munakata would be the death of him. Dragged into the fate of becoming a king and queen, becoming enemies became inevitable for the two. Now, Mikoto becomes constantly torn between a grudging hatred for Reisi and an ardent desire for her…while battling his own demons along the way. (may contain Izumo x Seri and hints of other pairings in the future)

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:

The One Who Lost It All

 _Can we call it fair?  
Or was it just a dire game?  
Who's the winner now  
when I can't even speak your name?  
Caught inside the dream when you were reaching back for me  
Did you get lost inside or did you disappear?  
I gave it all  
But you were fading_

* * *

Homra has finally done it. They currently have Ashinaka High School on lockdown. Reisi could barely imagine what kind of sick thoughts Mikoto is having especially since he has hijacked a school full of innocent civilians who are most likely teenagers. Knowing how impatient and impulsive Mikoto is, he would be dealing with those kids through any means far from anything legal. What an idiot. It truly is a wonder for Reisi how Mikoto could just mindlessly do whatever the hell it is that he wanted to do without even giving a damn to those he steps on.

Mikoto Suoh truly is despicable, horrible.

But why does she go out of her way and stretch this far just so that she can help him?

"It was inexcusable."

Reisi flicked her eyes up, over to her lieutenant who was standing before her. She raised an eyebrow at Seri.

"Not only did I allow the Red King to escape, but I've also allowed what transpired afterwards." At the moment, Seri Awashima was bowing before her in an attempt to apologize to her earlier actions back in the headquarters. "I take full responsibility."

Since Mikoto Suoh had destroyed more than half of their headquarters, Reisi had to do with the improvised office in the Scepter 4 armored vehicle she is in. Quietly, she glared at Seri, not believing the words that were leaving her mouth.

She should be apologizing for going against her order, not for letting Mikoto escape.

Before leaving for the Gold King's territory the day before, Reisi specifically told them if anything were to happen, they must contact her immediately and if Mikoto were to escape or leave their premises, they should simply let him do as he wishes. Unfortunately, that was not what happened. According to Saruhiko, he had commanded his people to stand down as Mikoto was walking out of their headquarters but Seri Awashima persisted and blocked his way; apparently not following Reisi's orders by doing so. Once again, Seri had allowed her arrogance to get the best of her.

"The look on your face as you embrace humiliation isn't bad at all." Reisi said; looking at the younger woman contemptuously.

"Captain!"

"Feeling responsible for not being able to stop the Red King is a sign of considerable arrogance, don't you think?"

Seri's eyes widened in shock of the Blue Queen's veracious words which are directed to her. Bowing lower, she accepted these words, mumbling to herself more than to her Blue Queen, "Yes…"

Reisi crossed her legs; resting her back against the backrest of her chair, "But we do have a troublesome situation." Then she stood up from her seat and walked out of the vehicle with her blonde lieutenant following her from behind.

Seri nodded, "Yes…"

They had finally got off of the vehicle and quietly, Reisi stared at what was before her – the bridge that is connecting them to the island. It sure was quiet around them and the wind was turning colder and colder around them every second that passed between them. Reisi shuddered, mumbling, "The Red King, Mikoto Suoh, taking over the high school on the island could only mean one thing…"

"He is there to apprehend the murderer of Tatara Totsuka-san." Seri said.

So it seems that during her absence, Mikoto was able to discover where the murderer hides and that is in the school on the island. Good timing on his part. She was not there to see him leave. Too bad.

"Yes." Reisi answered, not even turning to look at Seri, "But if that person is another King this could get really messy."

"You're referring to the Colorless King?"

"The Seventh King, The Colorless King…" the Blue Queen sighed, "…is unlike any of the other kings. Each successive generation exhibits a unique power. No one knows what their power is until it shows itself."

"A trickster who agitates the relationship between the Kings…" Seri said, "Like the wild card in a deck of cards."

Reisi could not help but agree to what she had just commented, "Awashima-kun, I loathe the wild card. It reeks of trickery and I feel its lack of fairness. Especially when it's not in the hand that I am playing." She shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest, "But now, we have the short-fused Red King, who can potentially mixed in with the unpredictable Colorless King. This is indeed an extremely volatile situation…"

Seri nodded her head.

"What's more, given that we haven't captured the Colorless King, our only alternative is to detain the Red King…" or have him renounce his throne which apparently, Mikoto would never do. Reisi stared at the water surrounding the island. That island…the Red King is in there right now. "An all-out war with the Red Clan appears to be inevitable."

"All units are ready for battle." Seri said, straightening her form and looking as confident as ever, "You may give the order at any time, Captain."

No.

Not yet.

She must have more time. She needs more time to convince Mikoto not to push through with whatever it is that he has in store for all them, whatever it is that he intends to do. No matter what, she – as the Blue Queen and as Reisi Munakata – must stop Mikoto Suoh from committing the biggest mistake he will commit in his life even if his life would be short-lived if she were to fail in saving him.

Reisi swallowed at the hard lump forming in her throat. She couldn't believe her mouth had suddenly gone extremely dry. She cleared her throat, "Awashima-kun…" turning back, she glanced at her lieutenant from above her shoulder, "…mind if I make a rather selfish request?"

While she was looking at Seri Awashima's look of surprise, Reisi shivered at the sudden cold gust of wind that crashed against her body and she felt as though she was hit by a fast-running truck. Her legs trembled beneath her and her heart began pounding fast. Biting her lower lip, she looked away from Seri and once she turned away, she caught sight of a tiny speck of whiteness. It looked so beautiful, innocent and precious with how small it is. Reisi could not help but stare at it; watching as it falls to the ground. Blinking, she took another look up, whispering, "Snow?"

. . .

"Snow?"

It has been snowing for a few hours now. The sun has set and not one of his clansmen had found Tatara's murderer yet. While his people were busy interrogating students in the school and looking for the murderer, Mikoto stayed put on the open; laying on top of a massive wall of bricks. He had been taking a nap and just now, he had woken up and was just staring blankly on the sky above them.

The night sky was blue in color. Looking at it had always reminded him Reisi Munakata's hair. Even now, it reminds him of her. Reisi Munakata, that beautiful and wonderful woman of a Blue Queen, will always be on his mind. He had loved her for so long and he had suffered because of her for so long but he loved it all anyway. That woman…she is truly the first and last person whom he'll love.

He snickered softly to himself, imagining what could have been the Blue Queen's reaction when she found out that he had left the cells of her precious headquarters. Damn, how he wished that he was there to see her. She must be raving mad! He could see just imagine her glowering at the destruction he had caused; her violet eyes on seething fire, her curved lips twitching, her eyebrows constricting to complete a scowl. The Blues must be stricken with ice-cold fear upon seeing her gaze. Poor bastards.

He was taken away from his thoughts when he heard the familiar grunting of a little girl. His lips formed a smirk as he sits up from the hard surface he had been laying on and hearing her gasp, his arm darted to grab her by the collar of her dress. It was none other than Anna. He lets her sit beside him.

"What're ya doin'?" Mikoto asks, turning his head towards her direction.

"There was snow on you, Mikoto…"

"So, what?" Mikoto snorted. The coldness of the tiny flecks of snow that landed on him was nothing compared to the coldness he feels inside of him. He doesn't feel bothered with the cold at all. Anna should at least know that being the Red King, he is quite immune to its icy touch.

"We can't have your Red not showing…" the child replied.

Sighing, Mikoto stared at Anna and she quietly looked back at him, her magenta eyes wide and unblinking – like that of a doll, a puppet, or some other lifeless thing shaped like a little girl. Giving in, he lets a little of his Aura to cover his body; melting the snow that clung to him.

"Your Red is the prettiest…"

Mikoto didn't answer that; he watched as Anna laid beside him, curling her body into a ball as she rests her head on his arm. Mikoto narrowed his eyes at her, asking, "Aren't you cold?"

"It's warm next to you." Anna answered. "It's the only warm place…"

Mikoto closed his eyes, wondering to himself, what will happen to her once he is gone? Will it completely and utterly break her? This poor child. She really looks up to him, she really puts so much importance in him that he has to worry how his choices would affect her. Out of all the people in Homra, she might be the only one who really knows what is going on inside his head. She must be keeping herself together since all these, knowing the danger he is putting himself in with his plans. She is strong…and if he were to lose his life after all these, she could take it.

. . .

Izumo chuckled as he took three more steps up the staircase, "Man, what can I say? I've had many relationships in the past but I've never had a pretty lady come on to me so boldly."

He could see Seri's look of irritation after saying those words. He could see her on the other line, scowling and putting one hand on her wide hips, clicking her tongue in anger. Well, she is truly adorable when she makes that kind of expression – that's why he loves teasing her.

"I won't be doing this unless Captain asks me to which she did." Seri answered; annoyance apparent in her tone. "She wants to meet with the Red King in the shrine in the school. I can trust that you can pass the message to him, right?"

"Yeah, okay, sure. I'll take care of it."

"Captain also asked if it could be a secret."

"Yeah, this will be a secret between the two of us." It thrilled Izumo to have something private between him and Seri even if it were just this secret that has something to do with the Red King and the Blue Queen. He smiled with delight.

He heard Seri sigh, "It seems I had not been wrong about the suspicion I had with Captain and Mikoto Suoh…"

Izumo stopped as he reached the upper floor and he leaned casually against the wall. He kept quiet. Mikoto told him that Reisi Munakata was actually Glasses Girl, the ghost of his past, his first crush back in high school and that explains the thick sexual tension between the two of them. But if ever Reisi does know Mikoto from before or she doesn't remains to be a mystery that even Mikoto doesn't know. And judging from how much an enigma Reisi Munakata is, she must have never told one soul or let others know if she did have a past with the current Red King. Well, imagine how much of a scandal that is if ever members of both the Blue Clan and the Red Clan were to find out.

Pretty ironic that they possibly had a romantic past together and now has to face against one another because of the incompatibility they had with their Auras. Their relationship must be worse than those who had let their loved ones get away or those who ended their relationship on a bad note. That's true since the Blue Queen had Mikoto locked up and Mikoto had been defying her all these time and is expecting her to stop him once he loses it. And by 'stop him'…that actually meant 'kill him'.

"The Captain had also been acting rather strangely…"

"Huh?"

"…forget it." Seri snapped at him. She sounded embarrassed, sounded like she had said something that she should not have blurted out. Clearing her throat, she said to him, "Contact me as soon as you had delivered my Queen's request."

Izumo smiled, "Okay, I'll call you later."

He made his way out of the school and started his way to look for their red-haired King. As he was walking around, he caught sight of Misaki sitting quietly on the rooftops of one of the buildings and he looked like he was deep in his own thoughts. Izumo has the idea what was bothering the redhead with the childish face and that is none other than his former partner turned Scepter 4 member, Saruhiko Fushimi. They had once had such a strong bond with one another that was cut by Saruhiko who turned his back to Homra, that is how Misaki saw it. For Misaki, Saruhiko was a traitor. He could lie all he wants but there was no hiding in him that he continues to value Saruhiko as his friend. Izumo smirked. No matter how he tried to show off how itching he is to go head to head with the so-called traitor, he must feel miserable too and it must tear him apart.

The days they had with one another…will it ever come back?

Izumo doesn't have the answer to that but he hopes that they would have the decency in themselves to sit down and talk even just for a bit so that they would stop hurting one another like complete idiots. The friendship they had was nothing to be compared to others. It is a pity to just throw it away.

"Yata-chan!" Izumo said, whistling at him to catch his attention. Jerking, Misaki quickly glanced at the blonde young man's direction. He scowled, moving his way towards Izumo; jumping from the rooftops. "What? Kusanagi-san could ja stop callin' me like I were a dog?" Misaki says angrily.

"Well, I thought you were a crow with great night vision." Izumo smirked, "How'd it look?"

"Besides Scepter 4 just staying put by the other side of the bridge, there's nothin' weird on the island."

"If they crash the party, we're gonna have an all-out battle." Izumo said, lighting up a cigarette.

"Bring it. Can't wait to rumble 'ere…"

Chuckling, the blonde young man looked over at Homra's vanguard; he was shimmering with his Red Aura, "Don't get so worked up." He said, "You really do better work when less blood rushes to your head."

"Yeah, but it's hard to stay calm at a time like this!" Misaki argued.

"Yata-chan, you would be better off if you weren't such an idiot." Izumo smirked, "But you wouldn't be you if you weren't that idiot."

"Hey!"

"You especially get overexcited when Fushimi's involved." He laughed, shaking his head once he saw Misaki's expression once he mentioned Saruhiko Fushimi's name. "Well, can't blame you since you used to be partners, back in the day."

"With all due respect, if ya keep runnin' yer mouth, I'm gunna lose it!" Misaki snapped, angrily; his nostrils flaring with wrath. "He's the one who betrayed me first."

Shrugging, Izumo sighed. Yeah, it seems that the days the two – Saru and Misaki – won't be coming back, seeing how bitter Misaki is with Saruhiko. What a pity. "By the way, since you will be guarding the area for the night, there's something I'd like you to keep to yourself…"

Misaki raised an eyebrow. Putting a hand on the petite redhead's shoulder, Izumo leans against him, whispering on his ear before giving a pat on his shoulder and walking away.

Finally, Izumo found Mikoto on the same place he had been laying on the first time they got in the island. "You're living the life!" Izumo called out at the young man who had created an orb-like structure made of his Aura around him to shelter him from the snow. After a few seconds, Izumo caught Anna's form beside Mikoto and understood the need of the Aura.

He shrugged, "While your men are running around in complete turmoil, you take a nap the whole time…"

"That's what it means to be a king." Mikoto answered apathetically.

"Nah, I think there's a prob with your image of a king." Izumo said, "Not saying you have ta work with us or an'thing but…" His voice trailed off. Who was he kidding? As if Mikoto would listen to him. He never listens to anyone. Chuckling, Izumo shook his head and asks, "So, you're just waiting?"

"Yeah."

"Think he'll make a move?"

Mikoto didn't answer him. Well, what did Izumo expect? He must be just taking a gamble on this one as well. Nobody knows what is going through the head of a mad man – that applies to him and Tatara's murderer.

"We humble folks will do our best to catch him before then…" Izumo said, taking a seat on the snow and leaning against the wall where Mikoto lay.

No one spoke for a while.

Izumo stared at the sky, sighing. If Tatara was watching them now, what sort of face must he be showing? Will he be pleased with them going through all this trouble to avenge him? Will he be happy knowing that Mikoto is taking a risk in his life for him? Probably not.

"The very first time I met Totsuka, I thought the kid wasn't dealing from a full deck. Despite your menacing demeanor, the kid approached you like you were long-time buddies, boasting that he was gonna be the vassal of a king." The blonde sneered, "And then, you actually became a real King. I thought that you weren't the type to protect and bring people together. I thought you were a ticking time bomb. But maybe Totsuka saw something different in you."

"You were more correct than Totsuka was." Mikoto answered. He is a ticking time bomb, he isn't the type of person who would protect or bring people together – Izumo thought correctly. He isolates himself from them in fear of hurting them…how was that called protecting or bringing people together? Izumo is wrong.

"Even so, since becoming a King, you stopped being the short-fused bomb and became a gun that protected what needed to be protected. In the beginning, I never would have imagined to have fun with the people who gathered around you." Whether Mikoto knows it or not, he did change and who else would be better at looking at him from other people's perspective that Izumo, who had known him since he was in high school? Maybe the change came from the fact that Mikoto did not want to be like his father – a man who should protect his children as a father should – so when people came to him asking him for his protection, he protected them as a king and a father should. And Izumo could not help but feel proud of his friend that he thought that he needed to have it voiced out.

Mikoto scowled, turning to his side and looking at the other way to where Anna was facing, turning his back at her, "Would ya stop it? You're givin' me the creeps…"

"You're right." Izumo answered, standing from the snow covered grass, "I shouldn't be clinging to the past as I get older." Izumo wanted to stop Mikoto, truthfully speaking because he knows that this isn't how Tatara wanted them to deal with his death but no matter what, Mikoto would do what he wants. No matter how it'll affect his people, no matter how it'll affect those around him, he wouldn't give a damn. That's the type of person he is. He can truly be selfish.

Turning around, Izumo called out, "Anna, come with me." Anna sat up; looking down at Izumo and the blonde young man continued, "Mikoto has business to attend to."

Mikoto sat up from the place he had been laying on for a while now, as Anna went down from the wall, Izumo helping her down. "Someone's here to see you."

Well, who could that be?

Looking at Izumo lazily, Mikoto wondered to himself then he jumps down from where it was he was laying on and walks away without even asking who it was who was there to see him. Most probably, Mikoto knew who it was or he didn't care anymore.

Watching the Red King walk away, Izumo lets Anna cling to him as he mumbled to himself, "I couldn't ask for a better King…"

. . .

Mikoto climbed to the steep steps of the stairway towards the shrine built in that island. He had his eyes on the snow-covered steps as he walked. Quietly, he got higher and higher from the ground and when he was only a few steps from the shrine, he looked up and when he saw her, his eyes widened and the scowl on his face turned to that of a rather curious expression. On the shrine stood the tall form of the Blue Queen. She was staring at the tiny bushes at the side and as if feeling his presence nearby, she slightly turned to look at him.

The look on her face made Mikoto chuckle to himself. The curious expression now softened into a small smile as he approached her. Some things really never change. It seems that Reisi Munakata would always look at him as though he were nothing but a vile and disgusting cockroach. She really does see him as nothing but a person to completely abhor. But that was just how he wanted it. The only thing that changed was how exhausted she looks.

"I thought sharing the same air as me is supposed to be toxic for you?" Mikoto teased; walking the last few steps now towards Reisi. He looked up at her just in time to catch Reisi smiling tenderly and appreciating his sarcasm.

"Sometimes I allow myself to breathe toxic air." The Blue Queen answered before pulling out a cigarette and putting it in between her teeth. She offered her packs of cigarettes to him, her violet eyes staring right at his. Mikoto did not hesitate to take one cigarette and put it in his mouth. He smiled and while Reisi was fumbling for her lighter, he stepped in and using his Aura, he lighted the tip of her cigarette.

Mikoto walked away from Reisi, chuckling as he did and he did not see Reisi turn to look at his direction just to look at him and smile.

With a grunt, he sat down on the set of stairs that leads to the temple. There, he lit his own cigarette and relaxed as he breathed in the nicotine-filled air.

"I'll be very direct…" Reisi said, "Relinquish this school peacefully. I can't overlook the way you're involving innocent high school students." She glared at him, "There are innocent high school students here. Your men are here too. Do you understand?"

Mikoto took a drag of his cigarette.

"If you comply now, I can settle this before things get out of hand."

"'That's a fine idea'…" Mikoto grumbled, "…is that what you expected me to say?"

"It's not an idea, it's an ultimatum." Reisi muttered, keeping her eyes on Mikoto and keeping herself as calm as usual. Mikoto blew out a gust of cigarette smoke as Reisi continued, "You've gone too far, Suoh…"

Reisi continued to speak and as she did, Mikoto could not help but feel his patience wearing thin. He already knows where this is going. "That being the case, allow me to slay Tatara Totsuka-san's killer, the man who calls himself the Colorless King." She caught sight of Mikoto staring at her with wide eyes, "If you'll consent to that, I'll execute him in any way you wish…"

"That's very generous of you…"

"I am giving you another option here, Suoh. I shall slay Tatara Totsuka-san's killer in any way you desire. I just cannot allow you to push your Weismann levels to its limit and risk a Damocles Down..." She gave him a proud smirk. Looking at his stoic face, she knows that there is no way that he'll refuse her ultimatum. No one wants to die, no one is unafraid if facing his own death...even someone as brave as Mikoto.

"I'm sure that you've seen the shape your Sword of Damocles is in." Reisi pressed on, "The Sword is the symbol of a King and manifests the truest image of its King's condition. Your Sword will come crashing down soon. The added burden of killing a King here will certainly exceed your limit. You'll cause a repeat of the Kagutsu Tragedy. You no longer have any right to be a king. It's time to step down, Red King."

He is so sick and tired of hearing this from Reisi. She had already told him that – his Weismann levels, the state of his Sword, the Kagutsu Crater – he heard that before over and over again! The redhead raised his eyes, gray smoke from his cigarette puffing out of his lips. The stinging smell of tobacco filled the atmosphere. He gave off a sarcastic chuckle, "You're expecting me to agree on your shitty proposition, aren't cha? After all that beatin' 'round the bush and tellin' me shit I already know? Sorry to burst your bubble, Munakata, but I ain't interested. I can't renounce my throne because I never acted like a king in the first place, Munakata." He snorted, "You really didn't think that I would change my mind with that, did you?"

Reisi looked away from Mikoto, averting his eyes as if she didn't want him to see them. She drops her cigarette and crushed it against her heels. "Not really. I just came here...to see an _old friend_."

An old friend. So that's what he was to her. Well, he was delusional to ever hope that she saw him as more than a friend. "Aren't cha sweet?" Mikoto smirked bitterly. An old friend. It was better than being called an acquaintance. Enemy, friend, fuck buddy, lover, whatever. He thought he was all those things to her. Indeed, delusional. He was stupid to even think that but he should be happy that she even thinks of him as a friend and not just a big-ass nothing.

"Suoh..." her voice hinted that she was already on the verge of losing her patience with him, "I understand that it is difficult to lose a friend but vengance is not the right path to take in this situation. Do you think Izumo Kusanagi-san is a hundred percent on board with your decision on how to handle this? Do you think Tatara Totsuka-san would be smiling upon you wherever he is while you endanger the lives of many? How about your clansmen, have you even explained to the risk you are putting their lives in with your selfish decision? Do you think that child, Anna – "

"Here we go. You think you know everything, huh?!" Mikoto raised his voice, spitting the cigarette in his mouth. He has finally lost his patience with her and her goddamn big talk. That's all there is to her, big fucking talk. "Talking like you know loss? Like you know how it feels to lose a friend when you ain't got no friends yourself? Yeah. You may think that you know things like this because you think you're so fucking perfect, don't you?"

Reisi winced at the bitterness in Mikoto's voice as he spoke to her. She glared at him. If the intensity of one's glare could kill a person, Mikoto should be dead by now. "I never said anything like that." She could not stop her voice from trembling.

"But you bitch and act like you're so goddamn perfect." Mikoto stood up now, looking at her in the eye. "All your fucking life, people praise you and look up at you like you are some extraordinary, special snowflake. Why ever not, right? You have it all. You're smart, beautiful, talented. You're so fucking perfect."

"Suoh, stop." Reisi felt her chest tightening. The words he was saying were chocking her out of breath. Not because what he was saying was not true but because they were and the more she acknowledged the truth in those words, the more she felt as though she was being suffocated. All her life, she had been called a prodigy, yes and she exceled above everyone in everything and anything. She was believed to be perfect by her family and even those around her and she grew to believe so too. Everything in her life was easy. She had the world.

She could not understand how Mikoto even knew all these things about her, given the fact that they were never actually that close in the past and that he never did get the chance to scrutinize her because she never allowed him to. She never allowed anyone to scrutinize her the way she could with them.

"You know what I think?" Mikoto continued, and he stepped in closer towards her; decreasing their distance from one another. The Blue Queen continued glaring at him, hating his very guts as she looked at him. If he were some ordinary idiot, that would be his cue to shut the hell up but he is Mikoto Suoh and he is not afraid of her icy glare. Why the hell would he be afraid? Ice could never freeze fire. Ice always melt with fire. "I think that you're as flawed as anyone of us. You're nothing special as you believe you are. Sure you stand taller than most of us but that does not make you superior. It must be sad, ya know, your life filled with expectations to be the best, people telling you how to live and you following them blindly, everyone despising you and isolating you because you are nothing but a frigid queen who thinks everyone is not worthy of Her Highness' presence. Hell, that must really suck..."

"SHUT UP!"

Reisi has finally lost her cool. She sent her palm at Mikoto; slapping him across the face. The sharp sound of his skin against hers echoed in her ears and the skin of her palm burned at the impact. She would not allow him to continue talking to her that way, to break her down as if she were something meant to be investigated.

Mikoto must say…that is indeed an interesting look across her face. Mikoto wanted to smirk but he could not bring himself to do so.

The barbarian of a Red King looked at her as his cheek began to redden.

Countless and hateful thoughts raced in her head and she wanted so much to give him a rebuttal but the words she wanted to say would not leave her mouth. Instead, her whole body began shaking. New emotions washed through her like a tsunami, swallowing her in an instant. And the next thing she knew is that tears were falling from her eyes. Tears so warm moving slowly on her face and...well, they felt so strange on her face. How long had she last let tears fall from her eyes? So long ago that she could not remember.

It was the first time that someone told her that she is not perfect.

All her life...she had been proud of herself for being what she is – perfect. She accepted isolation from her peers and let the complex of superiority fill her head. It is how it is...but why is it that Mikoto's words hurt her? She was proud of it all...and yet, it tore her apart.

Mikoto watched in shock as thick tears streamed down the slopes of Reisi Munakata's smooth cheeks. Immediately, he was numb; the throbbing feeling of the cheek she slapped gone in an instant and the burning wrath at the pit of his stomach died out like it was poured with a bucket of water. Her body was rocking at her violent sobbing. She was weeping like a child. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought he would see Reisi Munakata crying.

"Munakata..." he reached out for her with both of his hands and held her face. He immediately regretted his words. He wanted to kiss her, to hold her, to do anything to stop those tears in her eyes from falling but she wouldn't let him.

"Don't touch me." Reisi hissed.

"Listen..." the redhead said, gently as he wipes the tears on her cheeks with his thumbs. "...I need you to fucking listen to me, Munakata!"

"Why would I listen to you after that?" The sudden gentleness of the redhead made her want to slap him across the face again.

"Reisi." Mikoto says, keeping his eyes on Reisi even though she narrowed her eyes angrily at him when he called her by her first name. Surely, it was meant to annoy her, to immediately catch her attention. She tried to push him away but he continued to speak, "I may not know as many things as you do but I know how difficult it is for you to live such a life. People expect you to be perfect and you strive so hard to be perfect. Munakata, you don't need to be perfect because you ain't perfect!"

"Shut up." Reisi wanted to drown away Mikoto's words but they make too much sense for her to ignore.

"Think 'bout it. How can you be perfect? You're conceited, boring, full of it and your dry jokes are corny as fuck. Not to mention yer superiority complex that drives me so fucking crazy. You're imperfect, you're flawed. You're far from the perfection you think you are."

The Blue Queen stared at Mikoto Suoh; hearing for the first time the words she thought she would never hear in her lifetime. It shook her that Mikoto could even speak the words he just spoke. For the first time, he actually sounded wise, he actually made sense.

"You know nothing about me, Suoh." She said, smirking bitterly at him. Who the hell does he think he is? He is the one to tell her that she think so highly about herself when he so mightily tells her things he claims to know about her. "You only know little things about me. Petty things. Who are you to tell me what I am and who I am? You – a barbarian who was head over heels with this imperfection eight years ago?" her proud smirk broadened, "Tell me, Mikoto Suoh, if I were so terrible as you clearly think I am then how did you fall for such a cynical bitch like me?"

Really? She brings that up right now? And all these time, she actually remembers who he is and how he felt for her before...?

Mikot Suoh was at a loss for words but he believed that there is no longer any need for him to press on her why she did not tell him that she remembers who he is to her. He felt a shiver run through his spine as she looked at him, looking as though she was counting all the crimes he made in his life.

"Yes. I remember everything, Suoh. The flowers in the vase, the window, the train, the bandages, the arcade...all of it. I still remember you and your pitiful crush on me." Reisi explained as soon as she sees Mikoto looking so distraught. "Now, answer me. Why in the hell did you end up liking someone like me?"

Mikoto gritted his teeth, anger rising from him again. "Because I thought you were beautiful, Munakata…"

Reisi scoffed, rolling her eyes at his response. What a child. Having a deep attraction for someone because they were beautiful shows nothing but complete and utter naivety. She was about to speak when Mikoto cuts her off, "And I know enough about you ta have my own opinion on you. When we went in that goddamn date, I got to know you more. I thought you were interesting. And I still do. You're interesting, admirable, independent, strong...and those things stop me from completely hating you." he stopped, hating how much he had spoken but if he were to not get everything off of his chest right here, right now then he would no longer have a chance to. He accepted his fate and he had decided not to change his mind.

"I went to your house countless of times; wanted to tell you how I felt about you but you were gone. Went to England, I was told." Mikoto averted Reisi's tearful eyes. Fortunately, she had stopped weeping. Reisi knew what he was talking about. For days, he kept coming to her house, Taishi told her that and she made him not tell Mikoto that she left for England to study. She did make him look like an idiot.

Mikoto recalls the last time he saw Taishi and Reisi's parents. It was on a rainy day and he was on the verge of giving up on his feelings for Reisi; it was also the day when he discovered that Reisi had left for England. When her older brother asked him to come inside the house so that he could dry himself from being drenched in rain water. He was then offered tea by Reisi's mother. It was a rather awkward moment between them – him, Taishi, and Reisi's parents but he managed to feel rather comfortable as the time passed between them. All three of them – Reisi's parents and Taishi – made him feel welcome and they kept talking and talking about Reisi then.

Her parents kept going on how lucky they had been to have a genius of a daughter like her. They said that it was a mystery how they even got Reisi Munakata for a daughter and for Taishi, a sister, like her when they are all so ordinary.

"You're in love with Reisi-chan, aren't you?" Taishi asked him then, immediately putting his arm over his shoulders and pulling him close to him. Such a friendly gesture from someone who was a mere acquaintance made Mikoto freeze in that moment, and he had no idea what he'll do or say. The older brother stared at him, smiling widely.

"We can't blame you…Suoh-kun, is it?" Reisi's mother told him. Mikoto nodded his head in response to the woman there. "Our Rei-chan is truly a beauty, an amazing genius and an admirable person…who wouldn't fall in love with her?"

Then, they began telling him several stories about Reisi – from her childhood until when she left for England. Then when Reisi's parents left them, he was able to have a one-on-one talk with her older brother, Taishi. Mikoto liked Taishi – he was rather cool and he was easy to talk to and he saw Reisi not as a one-dimensional perfect creature. He understood that she could be imperfect, no matter how extraordinarily amazing she is. "I understand that Reisi could be a huge piece of work. I also understand that she can be difficult to understand at times. So I appreciate how you continue to believe in her no matter how hard she may be to you, no matter how much she pushed you away…" He had said to him that same day, "I hope that you wouldn't give up on her, Red."

And all these times, he didn't give up on her, as Taishi had hoped that he will. He couldn't let go of her no matter how it bloody and fucking hurt…

"I got to know you better through your family's eyes." Mikoto chuckled, leaving his thoughts now. "They adore you, Munakata. Spoke so highly and sincerely of you that I could not help but have a deeper appreciation of you as a person. That's why...after all these years, I couldn't let go of the feelings I have for you. I tried. I couldn't. Even when you fuckin' piss me the hell off, even when you hurt me, even when you are so open with your hatred for me...I can't despise you..." He knows a lot about her. He made sure to know many things about her.

"Suoh. Don't." Reisi already knew what he'll say. She is not prepared for all of this. Her mind began racing – several thoughts clouding her brain. Her heart was beating too rapidly for comfort. He will make things more difficult than it already is if he continues to speak.

Don't speak.

Mikoto took hold of her hands and looked deep in her eyes. Reisi was trembling. She closed her eyes. Apparently, she knows what he would tell her and she did not want to hear him. But he didn't care if she does not listen, he just needed her to hear him. "You don't need to pretend that you're perfect around me..." The redhead said, "...because I love you, Reisi Munakata – perfect or not."

The Blue Queen had no idea what to say. She just stood there as Mikoto's lips slowly formed a smile as he lets go of her hands. He didn't expect an answer from her. He expected utter silence. And that's what he got. Deafening silence. That was a good thing. The situation is difficult enough and it'll be more difficult if she were to say something.

He had said everything he had to say.

Silence. He lets go of her hands, turning away from her.

Back to reality.

"Tomorrow, I will settle my business while you settle yours. Isn't that all there is?" The animosity in his voice returned. Once again, he was a completely different person. The Red King. Mikoto Suoh disappeared in an instant. "Go."

Reisi raised her eyes. Everything inside her were being crushed, felt like the whole world was resting upon her shoulders. She looked at the Red King's back as he began walking away and she swore to herself that she would do absolutely everything to stop this man from carrying out his plan. She will stop him. She will not let him die.

He was right. He'll settle his business and she will settle hers. By settling her business, she will not allow him to do as he wishes. That is the irony of their situation.

"Suoh..."

Mikoto stopped walking but he did not turn his head to look over his shoulder so that he could look at her. His heart beat rapidly inside his chest.

"...are you sure you won't change your mind?"

"I'm sure."

"I suppose that even after telling me that, you won't change your mind even the slightest?"

"Nope."

Reisi bit her lower lip, her arm crossing over her stomach. She felt as if her heart dropped to her gut. All at once, she felt nauseous, scared, numb and anxious. When she spoke, her voice cracked in her throat. "Fool." She looked away. She could not look at him, couldn't watch him as he walks away.

 _I love you, Reisi Munakata._ The redhead's soft and husky voice echoed in her ears. Her hands formed into fists.

' _I love you, Mikoto Suoh.'_

As if on cue, tears glided slowly once again on her cheeks as she turns around to walk away. If only she could say those words to him. But she couldn't. He was right...she thinks too highly of herself and had the world's biggest pride that's why she could not say how much she loves him. She does, with all her heart. She was ashamed of her feelings for him. And she could not express herself so much using words...that's why, tomorrow, she shall finally make him know her feelings for him. Her true feelings for him.

. . .

Anna felt Mikoto's overwhelming presence almost immediately as soon as he stepped inside the classroom where Izumo left her to sleep. She sat up from the couch she was laying on, staring at the pretty red who was the Red King.

"Did I wake you?"

The child did not answer. She stared at him with her huge doll-like red eyes. Mikoto sighed.

"Will you really do it?" She did not have to ask him. She knows what he wants to do and she knows it more than he does.

"Yeah." Unhesitant, the King answered as he rests his back on the wall. Silently, he glanced at Anna, expecting her to ask him not to carry on with his plan for tomorrow but when she did not say anything, he walked to the window and just stood there.

He stared blankly outside the window, getting lost in his own thoughts as he watched the tiniest bit of snow fall from the sky. This is nostalgic. Reminds him of the time he was an innocent boy, standing in front of the window of his room, waiting for his first love to pass by. Such a distant and cold memory that is…

"The Blue Queen..."

"What about her?" Mikoto glanced at Anna, shocked that she even mentioned those words.

The child seem to be lost in her own thoughts as well but when she felt the redhead's eyes on her, she jolted as if waking from a trance. She shook her head, "...it's nothing." But she seem so concerned, so...afraid...

Mikoto sighed. He made his way towards her and in the most gentle way he could muster to speak, he asked her, "Anna...what is it?"

"The Blue Queen...Reisi…she's..."

. . .

"Captain."

That was the third time Seri tried to catch her attention. And third time's the charm – finally, Reisi Munakata glanced up to her, finally looking up from the empty desk before her.

Reisi raised her eyes. She had spaced out again. In front of her stood her lieutenant, Seri Awashima and she had that motherly worried expression painted on her face. It really irks Reisi whenever she sees that expression on the woman's face. It makes her feel...like she is so fragile, like she was some child in need of care, which she isn't – she is Reisi Munakata, the Blue Queen, and she does not need nor does she want people worrying about her.

Sighing, the Blue Queen pressed her fingers against her temple. "What are you doing here, Awashima-kun?" she sighed. Her voice sounded tired – which she is. It shocked her. Usually, she easily masks her exhaustion well.

But not tonight, apparently…

The conversation she and Suoh had really drained her mentally and physically and even emotionally.

"...have you spoken to the Red King?"

"Yes. And we did not see one another eye-to-eye. As usual." Reisi answered, shrugging her shoulders. "It seems that there is no stopping that man, indeed."

They were quiet for a while. Seri stood there, motionless. And Reisi just looked at her curiously, wondering why she still is not moving to walk away. The woman obviously had more to say.

"What is it?" the Blue Queen asks.

"With all due respect, Captain, but I think you should not push through with tomorrow."

Well, that was very unlikely of her lieutenant. Just now, she was so ready, so pumped up for her deploy her people against Homra. What could have changed her mind so quickly? Reisi narrowed her eyes at Seri, "So you mean to tell me that I should just allow the Red King to do as he wish and repeat the Kagutsu Tragedy?"

"I am here to speak to you as a friend..."

"Awashima-kun..." Reisi smirked. "...we are not friends. I do not have friends."

The blonde girl ignored her words and its veracity and pressed on, "Captain, I don't think that you should push through with tomorrow. It is not healthy for you, given your current...situation." When the Queen's eyes widened in shock, Seri confirmed that she had been right all these times.

"H-How...?" Reisi stood up in shock. Her whole face blanched at her lieutenant's words.

Seri shrugged, "I pay attention." She answered, coolly, then her smile was changed into a serious look and the tone of her voice softened, "Does _he_ know?"

Reisi colored all over, wondering how Seri could have known, but the woman was exceptionally quick and smart that is why she chose her to be her lieutenant in the first place. After clearing her throat, the Blue Queen regained her composure and said, "I appreciate your concern...for both of us...but I will not let my situation affect my job. I still have a duty to perform as the Captain of Scepter 4." She did not answer Seri's question. She need not to, Seri is a smart individual, she must have known the Captain's answer to question even before asking it.

"I understand that, chief, but..."

"It'll be fine, Awashima-kun." Reisi said with a calm expression on her face. "Now, leave me."

"...yes, Ma'am. Have a good night." Seri prepared to go when Reisi stopped her.

"And, Awashima-kun..."

"Ma'am?"

The Blue Queen's soft expression changed to that of a serious one, "I would appreciate it if you do not tell anyone about it..."

"Of course, Captain."

* * *

 _Another fall, through the dark of the shadows  
I reached for you, only you  
There's still a part  
A part that's holding on  
You went dark on me  
Never tried to see what it's like to be  
The one who lost it all  
Did you find your way?  
Is there still a place?  
Is there a part of you that's holding on, still holding on?_

\- Part That's Holding On by Red –

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Uhhh...I ain't got nothin' more to say. Hahaha. Just that I am very thankful for all your continuous support. I cannot assure any of you the safety of the characters in this fanfic but don't worry. As you may have observed, we are really coming close to the end. Here we go, on towards the conclusion!


	18. Chapter 17: One More Try

**The Air That You Breathe**

* * *

 **Full Story Summary:**

(Mikoto Suoh x fem!Reisi Munakata) "Breathing the same air as you makes me ill." She constantly tells him those spiteful words and yet her actions always speak otherwise. Mikoto Suoh had always found a deep attraction for Reisi Munakata. He pursued the beautiful creature despite being unfamiliar with the new feelings that immediately took hold of him but little did he know that Reisi Munakata would be the death of him. Dragged into the fate of becoming a king and queen, becoming enemies became inevitable for the two. Now, Mikoto becomes constantly torn between a grudging hatred for Reisi and an ardent desire for her…while battling his own demons along the way. (may contain Izumo x Seri and hints of other pairings in the future)

* * *

Chapter Seventeen:

One More Try

 _Emptiness inside me, wonder if you see  
It's my mistake and it's hurting me  
I known where we've been  
How did we get so far?  
What if, what if we start again?_

* * *

That night, Mikoto was unable to sleep even a wink. He just laid on the floor, tossing and turning while trying to stop his mind from racing. Reisi's words would not leave his thoughts all through those miserable hours of the night, haunting him like the nightmares he always have whenever he sleeps. The time they had together back then was somewhat sufficient for him to tell her everything he wanted to tell her. He needed that, so he was thankful that Reisi requested to see him.

He was so shocked when morning came, he did not expect it to come so quickly.

There is no more turning back now.

Inside the room where Izumo, Anna and two other members of Homra, Mikoto was currently leaning against the wall; staring blankly into space while recalling Reisi's ultimatum. She would slay the Colorless King once he agrees to retreat from the school. Well, he couldn't do that. He also recalled her telling him things he already knew. Right from the beginning, he was aware that his Weismann level is reaching its brink, and he was also aware that the person he is after is the Colorless King and if he were to kill the bastard then the burden of killing him would cause his Weismann levels to reach its limit and his Sword would come falling down. That's when he would be expecting Reisi to kill him.

He's sure that she'll kill him – judging from how she acted the night before. Sure, she said that she thinks of him as an old friend but he isn't that important to her than the countless of innocent lives that might be destroyed if his Sword falls.

Mikoto sighed; making his way towards Izumo and then he places his hand on his blonde friend's shoulder before giving it a tight squeeze. They looked at one another and he saw curiosity and concern in Izumo's eyes.

"Mikoto?"

The redhead did not say anything to Izumo Kusanagi. He did not know what to say, couldn't grasp the right words because he knows that he couldn't say anything to reassure his friend that everything will be all right or tell Izumo his famous last words for Homra before going in to embrace Death. He really isn't good with those stuff.

Quietly, he walked away – exiting that room without a single backward glance which if he did give, he would have seen Anna reaching towards him as if she was going to grab at him and stop him from leaving.

Anna watched as the Red King leave, her heart beating rapidly like that of the fluttering of a bee's wings in flight. She wanted to stop him but she knew to herself that she isn't the one who he would listen to. He never listens to anyone once he had made a firm decision. Hesitantly, Anna pulls her arm towards herself and places her hand on her chest, just right on top of her heart before closing it into a tight fist.

. . .

Reisi stood before her people; her eyes glued on the island before them. She could hear her clansmen whispering to one another as they waited for her to give the command to go and apprehend the Red Clan. Ignoring their words, she let herself be caught in the few words Mikoto said to her the night before which got stuck in her mind. The Red King's voice haunted her mind like a vengeful ghoul.

She couldn't find it in herself to do this – no matter how she says that she can do it without any hesitations, she just couldn't do it – but as the Captain of Scepter 4 and as the Blue Queen, she knows that she has to. If Mikoto were to push through with endangering the lives of the people in the island, she will have no choice but to slay him. She has vowed not to let her personal issues to get in the way with her job and she wants to keep her vow.

On the island, there came an explosion followed by a towering black smoke.

"Is the Red King at it again?!"

She heard Seri click her tongue and felt her people's eyes all moving towards her direction. They were growing restless as more minutes passed between them. She understood that with every second that passed, the more possibility there was for the endangering of the lives of the students in Ashinaka High School with the short-fused Red Clan in there. Calmly, Reisi turned to face them and she said, "Men, prepare to move in." she had let herself sound as assertive as she had always been but she knew to herself that she is shaking with fear, which she wouldn't allow her clansmen to see. Imagine, the Blue Queen shaking in fear and doubt in front of her clansmen while preparing their biggest rival. She is supposed to keep herself collected and brave or else Scepter 4 would fall apart.

They moved towards the island on foot – if they were to go on a chopper or an armored vehicle then surely the members of Homra would simply burn them to the ground. It wasn't much of a long walk and the walk towards the island helped Reisi soothe her nerves.

It took them almost half an hour to get to the island on foot and once they got into the school, they found it crawling with members of Homra, barking and bickering like mad men.

"This is a warning for Mikoto Suoh and his clansmen." Seri announced through a speaker, "Put your weapons down and surrender immediately. Or else…"

There was a huge crowd before them and the most recognizable ones on such a vast crowd was Misaki Yata and Rikio Kamamoto, the people who she usually see tagged along with Mikoto Suoh.

"War!" Misaki cried out, raising his fist in the air, igniting the hearts of those behind him with the strong fire in his heart.

"Captain…" Seri turned her head towards the Blue Queen but Reisi had her eyes set on the school and not the raging crowd in front of them. She was staring blankly into space, lost in her own thoughts. Seri followed with her eyes the spot where the Captain was looking at then quickly glanced back at the Blue Queen. "Captain?"

"Awashima-kun…" Reisi said, her tone as distant as her gaze, "…I'm leaving you in charge."

Seri nodded. Their Captain is apparently in no shape to lead them at the moment. Quickly, she accepted the responsibility of leading their troops, "We will advance with swords in hand." She raised one arm, "Men, draw your swords."

One by one, the members of Scepter 4 drew their swords.

On the other side of the battleground, the Red Clan were chanting, "No blood! No bone! No ash!" waving their weapons in the air and stomping their feet on the ground, making as loud and many noise as they can make.

Within a heartbeat, the two clans clashed against one another. Blue Aura and Red Aura coming against one another in a power struggle.

Reisi had been right all this time. Blue and Red would always be on each other's throats no matter what. Even with their king, Mikoto Suoh harboring a deep love and adoration for her, even with her having a sincere concern for the Red King, that would never change. The two Auras would always try to dominate the other because of their very nature – order against chaos, fire versus ice. It's just the way that it is.

While they were battling out, three explosions were heard from a not-so-distant area in the island. The intensity of the said explosions made the ground shake.

"What was that!?" Seri stammered as she struggled to keep herself on her feet.

Reisi felt her Aura coursing violently out of her; invading the wholeness of her stature. Those explosions are most likely caused by none other than the Red King. She couldn't believe how ignorant he is of the innocent lives there in the island. He really, really makes her crazy.

Creating disk-like structures with her Aura, she rushed to where the explosions were coming from. As she passes by another building, an explosion stopped her from moving on. The rubble from the building crashes down towards a teen in a blue hoodie. Without any doubts, Reisi jumps from the disk-like structures she created with her Aura and created a force field over herself and the teenaged boy who is apparently a member of Homra.

This isn't Mikoto's work, after all. He wouldn't be dumb enough to risk the lives of his clansmen no matter how apathetic he may be.

' _A cheap trick_.' Reisi thought to herself. Now, she understood. ' _But as I suspected, this is the work of_ …' but her thoughts became blank when she felt a sharp pain on the side of her abdomen, almost on her hip. Wincing, she glanced down and the young man she came to aid raised his head, a wide manic glee on his lips. He had stabbed her with a knife. Reisi's eyes widened. As she had expected, the one behind the explosions were none other than the Colorless King, Tatara's murderer…and he had lured her and Scepter 4 in the area.

Losing her hold on her Aura, the rubble fell; crashing on her and the possessed Homra member.

. . .

Mikoto sneered. Just now, another explosion shattered the already chaotic surroundings. Students were running from the debris; screaming for their dear lives and not seeing him as he stood there amongst the panicking crowd. He watched as a certain silver-haired boy, who was also accompanied by a light-haired girl and a dark-haired boy who wields a katana he recognized to be that of the former Colorless King, offer his hand to help a female student of Ashinaka High School up. The silver-haired boy he recognized to be Tatara's murderer.

"I found you." Mikoto chuckled; looking at the shocked faces of those young people standing before him. Kuroh Yatogami, the former clansman of the deceased Colorless King, puts an arm up in front of the silver-haired boy. Mikoto then realized that the Black Dog was protecting the bastard. Strange for someone who had been the pacifist, Ichigen Miwa's pupil – he should be the first to condemn the murderer who he is protecting.

"Stay back!" the Black Dog barked; moving closer towards Mikoto while blocking his way from his main target. He glared at the Red King. Though there might be courage in his demeanor, Mikoto saw fear in him and it dominates the senseless courage.

Sighing, Mikoto took in a few steps closer towards them; decreasing his distance from them, "Come on now…" he said, "…I came all this way because you called me out here…"

The look of pure innocence and fear in the silver-haired boy absolutely pissed Mikoto off. At that time, the boy didn't look like the bastard who shot down his friend or the bastard who taunted at him in the cells of Scepter who was he to judge? The bastard may be an expert in being a con. "Stop playin' dumb!" he unleashed his Aura from his body and he saw that the four were taken aback by it – even Kuroh, the Black Dog. He, the Black Dog, had his eyes focused on Mikoto as though he was weighing his strength and comparing it to his.

"You're in my way." Mikoto tried to brush past Kuroh but he quickly blocked the arm he used to brush him off, out of the way. His defiance to a King was that of the ignorant and persistent. It was almost laughable. Mikoto chuckled, moving aside and pushing Kuroh out of his way easily; throwing the boy behind him as though he were but a ragdoll.

"Kuroh!"

Whatever was done was done so quickly by whoever it was who had done it. All it took was Mikoto to look up towards them and he found himself no longer in the Ashinaka High School but in the middle of a forest, and the trio was no longer in front of him but were behind him – rushing to Kuroh Yatogami.

"Huh?" glancing behind him, he watched as the silver-haired boy helping Kuroh up. Hot, boiling anger inside him churned more violently as he muttered, "Are you doing this, bitch?" he gave an accusative glare at the female with the blue and green eyes. The girl trembled at his gaze; shrinking and quickly, she clung to the boy, to the murderer.

Turning, Mikoto grunted, "Bitch…" he faced them; sending out his Aura to break the illusion created by the girl. In a mere second, the green forest disintegrated back into where they were from the beginning, in the school. "…keep outta this."

"Go…" said the Black Dog, pushing aside the silver-haired boy, "…go now!" and quickly, the trio scrambled out of the way, running as fast as they could from that place. Kuroh sends out an opaque lavender-colored hand towards the Red King which quickly dissolved when it reached Mikoto's Aura.

"I see…" Mikoto smirked, "No wonder Yata had a hard time dealin' with cha." And he lets out his Aura, fire exploding and destroying the ground while it headed towards his opponent. The Black Dog dodged his attack; jumping in mid-air before trying to land two kicks at Mikoto which the Red King effortlessly shielded himself from by blocking these attack with his arm.

"Not bad…" Mikoto taunted as soon as his opponent had landed on the ground, "I'd like to keep playin' fetch with ya but unfortunately, my blood's seethin' with rage." He puts on an offensive stance, "Like I said before, you're in my way…" and then he lets himself be enveloped in an orb of his Red Aura and he felt the power coming out of him in violent surges while the Aura around him grew bigger and bigger, ready to explode.

Just when he was about to unleash his power, he felt his heart skip a beat and saw a light blue crystal-like arrow coming right towards him. As soon as the Blue Aura crashed into his gigantic orb of his Red Aura dispersed into purple pixels, until it disappeared all in all. Turning his head, Mikoto caught sight of the Blue Queen – her arm stretched out towards his direction. From a distance, she stood mightily just as she had always done.

As soon as amber eyes caught the sight of purple eyes, the Red King felt as though time had stood frozen for the two of them. Mikoto's lips pulled into a smirk. If it isn't the lovely Blue Queen who was there to stop him from apprehending the vagrant who caused so much pain in the hearts of his clansmen. It's true that he truly loves her but he wouldn't allow her to get in the way. If only they had met one another in a different timeline, under different circumstances then they would've had a chance. But they are destined to be damned – their fates entwined by a red thread which headed to the inevitability of having to fight one another. Their destinies had been fate's favorite plaything and the drama of it had finally reached its climax.

The expression on Reisi's face was unreadable. Whatever it was that she is feeling now, she doesn't want it known – building walls around herself from his eyes. Her eyes were glued on his and it looked as though she could only see him.

Like rats, the trio scurried at one part of the building and Kuroh quickly glanced at them.

"I have a grasp of this situation now." The Blue Queen stated calmly, her eyes moving to Kuroh then the others.

"We can cut to the chase while you keep quiet and watch." Mikoto snapped back at Reisi.

While Mikoto was distracted with the Blue Queen, the Black Dog stealthily moved pass him with incredible speed and he met up with the fiend and the two females.

Clicking his tongue, Mikoto watched as they got away. He was prepared to unleash his Aura at them when Reisi lunged towards him with a speed of a bullet. Her Aura instantly wrapped itself around her. Their Auras clashed violently against one another. Clenching his teeth together, Mikoto glared at Reisi, an animal-like and guttural growl leaving his mouth as he said, "Munakata!"

He thought he and Reisi had an understanding the night before. He would do what he had set to do while she would do what she has to do. That was all there is. Why was she persistently getting in his way? He understands that she does not want a repeat to the Kagutsu Tragedy and wants to prevent him from having his Weismann levels reach its limit through suffering the burden of killing a King but what will happen will happen and there is nothing she could do to stop it.

Truthfully, he did not want to fight Reisi. Especially not now.

He narrowed his eyes as he pushes against her; his Aura coming out of him in billowing waves. He watched as Reisi takes a step backward, dodging the waves of his flames. "Get outta my way, Munakata!" he said in between clenched teeth as he ran to the direction where the murderer and his companions had headed to. Quickly, Reisi blocked his way; kicking him at his gut and sending him staggering aside. Grimacing, Mikoto glared at her before sending his Aura towards her. Shielding herself from the fireballs that headed her direction, Reisi watched as Mikoto runs the other way, coming to a detour from the place where the silver-haired boy may possibly ran off to.

"Suoh, stop!"

Mikoto wasn't listening to her.

Reisi followed him; clicking her tongue angrily. She sent crystal-like Blue Aura towards him but he immediately fended these off with the use of his Aura. They ran and ran, exchanging blow after blow at one another. As Mikoto was dodging her attacks, she was able to successfully move him away from the buildings, where it was safer for them to come at one another without her fearing that they would be hurting people while fighting. They had gotten into a forest covered in snow, now far from the school itself. Reisi ran and ran, hearing several explosions created by Mikoto as he tried to clear the trees from his path. When Reisi had finally caught up with Mikoto, he lunged at her, his fist covered with his Aura and he aimed for her. Reacting in the nick of time, Reisi puts over a wall of her Blue Aura before her, shielding herself from Mikoto's attack.

Mikoto remembered their first battle – the high he felt as they clashed Auras, the power that coursed out of his very veins and the adrenaline that pumped out of his systems. It felt good, felt great. Like this time. As their Auras clashed, he was filled with the nostalgic feeling of euphoria. He didn't want to fight the Blue Queen but he could not help but enjoy it.

They were able to reach a vacant spot where there was no trees to get in the way. Mikoto stopped running and he turned towards Reisi's direction. Reisi too had stopped running. She glared at him. "Stop it, Munakata." Mikoto said, smiling at her, "You're making me enjoy this…" the high, the power, the adrenaline filling his head at the moment was too much to be ignored. "…even though you're not the one I'm after."

All of a sudden, Mikoto jerked – feeling a disturbance within him. His eyes widened when he saw a pillar of silver light springing out from the ground a distance from them. His mouth gaped open while he heard Reisi gasp and mutter, "That's –!"

They watched as the pillar of light slowly form into an amazing and beautifully-shaped Sword. It was silver in color and had several stones on it. It was different from their Swords.

The Sword was there hovering the sky only for a while and it disappeared within seconds afterwards.

"What'll it be? You can go an' help your peeps if ya like…" Mikoto said.

"And spoil this moment?" Reisi turns around, looking solemn. She glanced over at Mikoto, pushing her glasses.

"You got a point. After all…" he watched Reisi's face soften as he finished his sentence, "…this'll be our last fight." Her face blanched with melancholy. She eyed him from top to bottom; trembling hands holding the handle of her saber. Mikoto raised his fist at her as she draws Sirius from its scabbard. "Munakata, draw…" she said, keeping her eyes on Mikoto. For a while she did not feel the pain radiating from the wound the murderer inflicted on her but once she had drew her sword, she felt it.

. . .

There is no knowing what Mikoto Suoh has planned for Tatara's murderer, that's for sure. What Izumo knows is that Mikoto wants to 'return the favor', and he could not help but interpret it as Mikoto wanting to finish the life of the Colorless King. He couldn't help but remember what Seri told him before when she went to his bar a few days ago. She reminded him that his friend's Weismann level is near to reaching its limit and if it were to continue pushing and pushing, the Sword of Damocles would come crashing down on Mikoto. He only heard several stories of what happened in the Kagutsu Damocles Down and it was indeed horrible. To think that his best friend may commit the same foolishness as Genji Kagutsu.

Izumo shuddered at the thought of the gigantic Sword over Mikoto's head suddenly plunging down to the ground. He shouldn't be thinking of that so much, there are other things happening right now that needed his full attention. Just a while ago, Anna rushed out of the room, acting very strangely and all of a sudden, the windows shattered and Anna fell on the ground unconscious. It was a member of Scepter 4 who has done it, but Izumo found that strange because Scepter 4 never harms anyone who wasn't doing any harm – like Anna. There is absolutely something wrong. Fortunately, Anna had regained consciousness when the silver ray of light appeared, showing the silver Sword of Damocles.

"Kusanagi-san, the Black Dog is out front!" pulling Izumo out of his thoughts, a Homra member screamed from the door, his voice filled with panic.

"What?" Izumo stammered, "The Black Dog? Huh, that means the kid in the video is also here…" and that means that it is only a matter of time until Mikoto was to do what he set to do.

A dazed Anna stared at Izumo, "The King…" she mumbled, "…is coming." She jumped from the chair the Homra knight set her on, then she opens the window. Quietly, Izumo lets her do her thing; raising an eyebrow with sheer curiosity of what she was doing.

"Coming through!"

Izumo's eyes widened, watching as the familiar voluptuous form of Seri Awashima was squeezed through the small window along with a teenaged girl in a yellow one-piece dress and a silver-haired young man with a red umbrella. Seri fell face first on the ground; her body forming an awkward position, almost exposing the lower part of her body. The cigarette in Izumo's mouth fell as he stupidly stared at the scene before him. He was speechless.

Seri shook her head before lifting it, coming face to face with the unfamiliar girl who, upon looking at Seri, arched her back like a cat and hissed. Quickly, Seri went on her feet; drawing her saber and pointing it at the girl and the silver-haired boy whom Izumo recognized as the boy in Tatara's video.

Izumo pulls out his lighter; prepared to take offense but Anna stopped him, saying, "He's not the enemy…" she looked at him, "These people are not the enemy."

"I appreciate that. The truth is, I need your help." Said the silver-haired boy.

When the lieutenant of Scepter 4 heard Anna's reassuring words, she calmly puts down her weapon but she could not stop staring at the silver-haired boy. She was about to say something when she was interrupted by the buzzing of Izumo's cell phone. Izumo clicked his tongue, "Now what?" he grumbled.

"Sorry, I guess that's for me…" says the silver-haired boy.

Izumo took a look on his phone and realized that he was receiving a call from an unknown number. Cautiously, he answered it, "Hello?"

"Am I speaking to Mikoto Suoh's first in charge, Izumo Kusanagi?" on the other side of the phone was a low-pitched voice from an elderly man. Izumo knows that he should know who it was he was speaking to because the voice sounded quite familiar. "There should be a man there with a silly look on his face…" said the voice, "…let me talk to him."

"Well…" Izumo reluctantly says. He turned to look at the silver-haired boy who was in fact, grinning ear to ear like a Cheshire cat. "May I ask who's callin'?"

"Daikaku Kokujoji." Says the voice, "The Gold King."

. . .

Reisi ran as fast as she can and glancing to the side, she saw Mikoto finally catching up to her in a chase. Clicking her tongue, she lashes her sword at his direction, letting her Aura come right at him. Mikoto dodged her attack but she quickly did the same attack while the Red King sprung in the air. Reisi skidded against the slippery snow-covered ground before once again, lashing her sword towards the redhead's direction. The sharp Blue Aura cuts right across his left cheek but he did not show even a wince of pain as he headed right towards Reisi with Red Aura covering his fist which he tried to stare against the Blue Queen but she took one step backwards, making him miss her.

The impact of Mikoto's attack created smokes after an explosion. Dashing from the smoke, Reisi rushed away from it while Mikoto follows her once again, jetting a fist right at her. The Blue Queen was able to avoid his attack but she was unprepared for the rush of Red Aura that followed Mikoto. It came right towards her, crashing against her like a tsunami. Reisi felt it scorching heat wafting against her cheeks before she could put a shield of her Aura around herself.

Reisi's eyes widened in horror as she watched Mikoto's Aura exploding from the ground and coming out in gigantic red smokes and pillars; burning everything in its path. The trees that once stood around them were left into dead, bald black skeletons. Mikoto Suoh was out of control. She winced as the left side frame of her glasses cracked. Glancing up, she looked at the Red King's Sword of Damocles.

The story of Damocles and Dionysus rushed in her head. She watched as an electric current pass through the Sword's seemingly rusty shaft. She could make out the debris that were chipped off of the Sword's blade, hovering along with it. She moved her eyes back at Mikoto Suoh who turned to look at her, a smirk playing on his lips. His amber eyes shimmered as he saw her. "We ain't finished yet, ain't we?" he said.

"I guess that we're just getting started…" Reisi said, taking off her cracked glasses, putting it inside the pocket of her overcoat. She took a deep breath.

"No more time-out's from you, 'kay?" jokingly says Mikoto; trying to extract the same sarcastic humor from Reisi.

"As if you would ever listen to me if I asked for a time-out."

Then they went a go at each other again.

. . .

"Okay, I'm counting on you…" Izumo tells the members of Homra he summoned for, "Man, this has really gotten weird…" he sighed as he glanced at Seri who was as confused as he was. Seri scowled, a sour expression on her face. Behind him, the silver-haired boy was talking to the Gold King with Izumo's cell phone.

The Gold King has explained to Izumo everything. The silver-haired boy with them was none other than the Silver King, the First King, himself – Adolf K. Weismann. The man who shot Tatara was the Colorless King, whose ability was to snatch the body of a person and can affect the Kings by devouring their power. It was his plan to lure the Blue Queen and the Red King in this island.

Seeing that the boy finished speaking to Daikaku, Seri cleared her throat, "Silver King…"

"Just call me Yashiro Isana." The boy said with a beaming smile.

"Yashiro Isana-san…" Seri said, "…as you proposed, we've established an escape path for the students. At present, we have both clans under our control and have them escorting the students out."

"If what the Gold King had said was true…" Izumo pressed on, "…then the Colorless King could possess one of the students and make his escape."

"No. He's only targeting the Kings." Yashiro argued, "That's why he lured the Red King and Blue Queen here. All the more reason why we must get the students to evacuate as quickly as possible." He continued, "Because the Colorless King is not the only potential dnger…"

Yashiro prepared to leave but his female companion grabbed at him arm, stopping him. "Shiro, no!" she cried out desperately. Yashiro turned around and puts his arms around her, whispering to her reassuring words before breaking free from her grasp. His female companion, the one who is called Neko, nodded her head; tears falling from her heterochromic eyes. He turned to Izumo and Seri, "Take care of her for me."

Before jumping from the window, he said to those present in the room, "I can't promise you anything but I'll do my best." Then casually, he jumps from the window.

"Hey…"

Izumo raised an eyebrow, looking at Seri eye to eye as she catches his attention. Hesitantly, the blonde girl averted his eyes, "…how're you holding up?"

"I'm good." He wants to stay the fun-loving and charismatic Izumo Kusanagi but he wasn't in any mood for smart and funny remarks at the moment.

"Do you think there'll be a repeat of the Kagutsu Crater?" Seri asked carefully.

Averting her eyes, he looked at Anna, sighing in response, "If Mikoto were to do something shitty…" he said, "…I hope your Queen would be able to clean up his dirty work."

. . .

As their Auras clashed as fist and blade met one another, the two of them were taken aback by the sheer power, the sheer pressure from their Auras. They studied each of their opponent carefully – Mikoto Suoh was breathing heavily but on his face remained the same smug expression he had been wearing. Reisi Munakata, on the other hand, looked calm and collected but her eyes speak volumes.

After scrutinizing the form of their opponents, Reisi and Mikoto took a step backwards; increasing their distance from one another.

"What's the matter?" Mikoto taunted; pulling his lips into a grin, "Is that all you've got? I know you can do better." It took him long enough to notice the crimson red color that stained the side of Reisi's abdomen. He tried to ignore it and deliver a snarky taunt to cover up the anxiety building up inside of him. He was a hundred percent certain that he was not the one who inflicted such a wound on her.

Reisi stared at Mikoto; looking at the dark burns on the Red King's right fist. It was sickening to look at. Splotches of burgundy covered his hand. "Perhaps, it was because I don't have my glasses on." She answered sarcastically. She wanted to stop being out of character but she could not help it. The façade she kept on was breaking apart in every second. The anxiety pounded at her head terribly and she couldn't keep it from showing.

"You're not taking this too seriously, aren't cha?" Mikoto asks.

"I can't afford not to take things seriously when I'm up against the Red King himself."

Sighing, Mikoto puts down his fists, "I've always hated that overly-polite manner of yours…" he said. There was something terribly wrong with the Blue Queen. She is exhausted and he could see that. What's more, her face is turning paler and paler by the second. How much blood did she already lose from that wound of hers? He could only guess. "Why are you even persistently trying to stop me, huh?" he asked her in between clenched teeth.

"I do it because it's my duty as one of the Seven Kings…" Reisi answered, "…it is my duty as the Captain of Scepter 4 to stop you."

Well, Mikoto saw that coming. He knew that was how she was going to answer his question.

"But as Reisi Munakata, I want to save you, Suoh."

Mikoto stopped his jaw from falling. His heart fluttered in his chest when he heard what Reisi had to say. He shook his head to hide his euphoria from her. "That's so unlikely of you!" he said; covering himself with his Aura as he ran towards her like a speeding bullet.

His heart pounded against his chest rapidly as he headed towards her. Reisi moved out of the way, aiming to thrust her saber towards the Red king but missing, unfortunately.

Punch. Slash. Kick. Evade. Crash. Repeat.

The two exchanged attacks.

Mikoto wanted to stop. He wanted to put his fists down and put his arms around Reisi instead. But he couldn't do that, could he? No. He couldn't afford to not push through with everything, especially when he has gone so far.

Despite being the one who has the defective Sword of Damocles, Mikoto could see that Reisi was the first among the two of them to be worn down from their fight.

"Munakata!" he exclaimed as he caught Reisi moving her eyes to his Sword of Damocles. "Don't forget to do what your job after all these. Don't lose sight of your responsibility!"

"You don't have to remind me of that." Reisi gritted her teeth.

They continue battling; both of them ready to lay their weapons down in surrender but none of them wanting to. Reisi couldn't keep her eyes still on Mikoto, she kept glancing and glancing at his Sword of Damocles as though in fear of it suddenly falling down on them. At the rate of how Mikoto was using power, there is no saying how long will his Sword remain hovering above him.

"Suoh, please –!"

Their fight was interrupted by a silver light passing in between them. Reisi's eyes widened when she saw the silver-haired boy standing in between them. It was Yashiro Isana. Yashiro swung his red umbrella at her direction which Reisi shielded with her saber. She was pushed in a distance.

"I'm the one you're looking for, right? Quickly! Only a King could kill a King."

"No! Don't do it, Suoh!"

. . .

Everyone in the island had started evacuating. The Red and the Blue Clan had stopped attacking one another and had obediently went off to cross the bridge and move away from the island, except for Misaki Yata and Saruhiko Fushimi.

Misaki knew. He knew that Homra and Scepter 4 were supposed to help evacuate the students in Ashinaka High School then stay in a far distance from the school until whatever this is is over. But he couldn't abandon his King. There is no way that he will leave Mikoto Suoh behind and besides, he has other things to do right now – like battle the traitor of a partner named Saruhiko Fushimi. They had been butting heads for quite a while now – ever since Scepter 4 has infiltrated into the school.

The battle between them was only interrupted when he felt the emblem of Homra on his skin began feeling as though it was on fire.

Quickly, Saruhiko rushed to his side; grabbing at the scruff of his shirt and pulling at it to expose the insignia seemingly tattooed on the redhead's skin. It was throbbing in a violent fashion, like a light bulb being clicked on and off rapidly.

Mumbling, Saruhiko stared at the insignia, "He is not gonna make it…"

Angrily, Misaki pushes Saruhiko away; sitting up as he pins the member of Scepter 4 said, "Bastard!" he had come on top of Saruhiko, his hands on the lapel of his coat. "Don't you care anymore?!" he screamed, "You looked up to him as your King before! I'm sure you still have it in you."

Saruhiko wasn't answering. He knew that the Red King wouldn't make it, knowing how his Weismann levels looked and knowing how reckless he is.

Rikio Kamamoto broke up their fight, grabbing Misaki by his armpits and pulling him off of Saruhiko. "Let's go, Yata-san, everyone's evacuated already." He then glanced at Saruhiko as he was coming to his feet. "Mikoto-san has a big heart. Your petty betrayal did not bother him at all…" he said to the dark-haired boy. Saruhiko scowled, spatting softly to himself, "That's what I hated about him the most."

"But, Mikoto-san –!"

"He's still out there fighting –" Rikio was interrupted when he saw Saruhiko's always so languid blue-eyes widening. He was staring off into a distance and his face showed what it seems to be a look of shock. Rikio followed Saruhiko's eyes and looked at whatever it was he was looking at and what he saw made him loosen his grasp on the squirming Misaki. His jaw dropped.

"What? What're y'all starin' at?!" Misaki asks; coming on his feet as he turned to look at the direction where Saruhiko and Rikio were looking at. On the sky, where the blue Sword, the silver Sword, the black Sword and the red Sword floated. Misaki's eyes widened as he watched Mikoto's Sword of Damocles slowly began to vanish in the sky. His jaw began to quiver violently and tears began to gather in his eyes.

"Mi-Mikoto-san…?"

. . .

A few minutes before, there was four Swords of Damocles that floated in the sky. Such a phenomenon has not yet happened before…well, not after the Kagutsu incident, that is. Just as Seri begins to contemplate, to think that what happened before would be repeating itself, something happened to the Red King's Sword of Damocles.

Seri could not believe her own eyes. Just like that, the Red King's Sword of Damocles began to disintegrate into nothing but tiny, tiny specks of red lights that can easily be compared to glitters and that continue to float in the sky, looking like nothing more than natural decorations on the blue sky. Her eyes widened. It was impossible but she fears that that was the case.

"The Red King's Weismann levels had vanished!"

* * *

 _All this time  
I can make it right with one more try  
Can we start again?  
In my eyes, you can see it now  
Can we start again, can we start again?  
I'm lost inside the pain I feel without you,  
I can't stop holding on, I need you with me  
I'm trapped inside the pain  
Can we ever start again?  
I'm lost without you_

\- Start Again by Red –

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

There is nothing I could say to all of you right now...just...as Shiro had said, I can't guarantee you anything but I will do my best.

The conclusion to The Air That You Breathe is coming up next. Stay tuned, my dears.


	19. Chapter 18: Meet Me In This Broken Place

**The Air That You Breathe**

* * *

 **Full Story Summary:**

(Mikoto Suoh x fem!Reisi Munakata) "Breathing the same air as you makes me ill." She constantly tells him those spiteful words and yet her actions always speak otherwise. Mikoto Suoh had always found a deep attraction for Reisi Munakata. He pursued the beautiful creature despite being unfamiliar with the new feelings that immediately took hold of him but little did he know that Reisi Munakata would be the death of him. Dragged into the fate of becoming a king and queen, becoming enemies became inevitable for the two. Now, Mikoto becomes constantly torn between a grudging hatred for Reisi and an ardent desire for her…while battling his own demons along the way. (may contain Izumo x Seri and hints of other pairings in the future)

* * *

Chapter Eighteen:

Meet Me in this Broken Place

 _I'm tired of running  
and wrestling with these angels  
I lay down  
my life and I surrender_

* * *

When Izumo saw a bawling Misaki Yata being escorted by Rikio Kamamoto towards their group, he wanted to break down himself. Mixed emotions filled his being – he felt a crushing sense of loss and melancholy, and even a tiny feeling of relief. He could not believe that the Red King, Mikoto Suoh, and his very own best friend is gone. He may feel relieved that the Kagutsu Crater would not have a repeat – no Suoh Crater. But that feeling of relief would never, ever dominate the heart-breaking sense of loss.

First it was Tatara and now, Mikoto. Both of them gone within just a very short span of time.

Everyone present in the evacuation area – in the open field under the bridge – saw what happened to their Red King's Sword of Damocles. Before their eyes, they watch as it disintegrate into nothing. Mikoto's Sword of Damocles was no more. And that means – with the fact that the Sword is the manifestation of a King's state – the Red King may be no more as well. Members of Homra were beginning to shed tears of deep sorrow while he stood his ground; refusing to crack as he persisted on being the stronghold of the clan's foundation.

' _I'm sorry, Anna, I can't show you that pretty red anymore..._ '

From where Anna was sitting, she hears the familiar voice of the Red King. Her tiny body jolted and she stood up in shock. Biting her lower lip, she bows her head; keeping herself quiet as she tries to absorb the things that was happening at the moment. Mikoto need not apologize. She understands that he had thought about Homra as he made his decision.

Izumo glances at Anna and she stood her ground – standing quietly as she stared off into the island – not a single tear falling from her magenta eyes and not a shred of misery and despair across her young countenance. She isn't even cracking the slightest, unlike him.

Izumo felt embarrassed just by looking at her. How strong is she to be able to breathe in what happened right before their eyes so easily.

But then again...

It dawned on Izumo all of a sudden – a childish hope he wanted to cling to.

If Anna was holding up this much even after seeing Mikoto's Sword dissolved in the wind like that, then – Izumo hoped – there is a huge possibility that Mikoto Suoh, their King has not yet died and departed them.

Clearing his throat, he turned towards the miserable crowd behind him and he shouted at them, "Cut it out!" he shouted at them, furiously. He wasn't angry at them, he was angrier to himself; losing his hope and trust in his best friend that quickly. He took a deep breath before continuing, "Don't you have any trust in your King?!"

Misaki looked up at Izumo with tearful eyes.

"Mikoto will return." Izumo said, his tone determined, "Mikoto will be back."

Swallowing up several chocked breaths, Misaki nodded his head. Despite having tears in his eyes, he grinned at the blonde young man widely. Pumping his fist in the air, Misaki began, "No blood! No bone! No ash!" and the others joined him; wiping the tears off of their faces as they chanted all together, "No blood! No bone! No ash!"

. . .

Mikoto remembered this feeling – weightless, numb and detached from the real world. It was a very nostalgic feeling. It was a feeling that reassured him that his life is not yet over. What he was feeling right now was the same feeling that overcame him when the Slate chose him to be the Red King five years ago.

The snow-covered field he once stood on was suddenly empty; Reisi, the silver-haired boy and the fox spirit were all gone. It seems that he has been directed in an unearthly place where time does not exist. He looked down, looking at the ground and there, he saw it beneath him. The ground beneath him looked transparent, showing the marvellous Dresden Slate, the huge and smooth stone that has been given much importance by the people of Japan.

Mikoto smirked and that widened into a glee – he has done it! He had successfully linked himself with the Dresden Slate.

"Dresden Slate...so, uhm...what's up?" he said, marvelling at the huge rock that had granted him the wonderful power and strength he now possesses. He moved his amber eyes at the Slate quietly. He feels like a complete idiot – talking to a rock as if it could hear him. Despite talking to an inanimate object, he still did not know what to say. He gaped at it; thousands of thoughts entering and leaving his brain.

His heart skipped a beat in time with the Slate throbbing beneath him. Then the words just left his lips, and he did not know when it was he thought of what he was going to say but it just happened. It felt as though something possessed him and made him speak those certain words. "I, Mikoto Suoh, the Third King, the Red King..." he said, softly, "...am now stepping down as King and renouncing my throne."

A few seconds passed and there was no saying if whatever the hell he did worked or not...

Then a blinding light flashed brightly from the Slate. Mikoto closed his eyes – at that moment, he couldn't quite describe the feeling. It felt as though all the heat from his body was being sucked out, but it felt good. Instead of feeling weaker, he felt all the more empowered as the Aura from him was being sucked out of him. He felt as though he was being reborn into the world. His body felt utterly weightless once again, as though gravity does not have any hold on him.

He opened his eyes and sees a couple of tiny sparkling red speckles floating from his body rising towards his Sword of Damocles. He looked up and he sees his Sword regaining its original form – no cracks or distortions on its blade, its color back to a beautiful ruby red. And then slowly, the Sword dissolves until it was nothing.

The Sword of Damocles, which had been his cross, the burden he had to carry, the burden he was made to carry…was no more.

. . .

Reisi panted desperately for breath, her shoulders rising up and going down as she inhaled and exhaled. She winced at the pain on the side of her stomach. She was just beginning to feel the wound's effect on her – nausea disturbed her, her vision blurred and her head throbbed violently. She must have already lost a lot of blood from the wound inflicted to her by the bastard of a Colorless King.

She is so tired. She just want to rest. If only she could have even just a second to close her eyes and rest...

But there is no time for that.

She could feel it coming closer and closer – the time that she would have to thrust this saber in her hand into Mikoto's chest, thus, killing him.

Standing before her was Mikoto Suoh who she had been fighting off for almost more than an hour now. He stood with an offensive pose, his eyes moving to scrutinize her from top to bottom.

"I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time..." Mikoto smirked at her, his tone gentle as he spoke to her. The way he spoke made Reisi's stomach drop to the ground and hearing his husky voice like that was enough to break her heart. He sounded as though he was saying good-bye to her.

But she isn't prepared to say good-bye to him.

"Don't give me that garbage with such a peaceful look on your face." Reisi snapped back, "If you really feel that way, wasn't there something you could've done before this happened?" her voice was strained. She sounded like she was in so much pain – yes, she is indeed in so much pain, the physical one she can ignore but the emotional pain she has been dealing with since their battle started is the more difficult one to ignore.

Mikoto shook his head, ruefully. His shoulders relaxing as he says to her, "You don't have to say anything anymore, Reisi..."

Reisi's eyes widened when she heard him speak her name. Tears began to well up from her violet eyes which she quickly blinked away. She wasn't wearing her glasses anymore to hide the tears ready to fall from her eyes.

"Suoh, please..."

Mikoto sprinted towards her, pulling his arm backwards and aiming to give Reisi a punch while Reisi prepared to shield herself from his attack, placing her sword before her.

But then, a ray of light passed between them and a person appeared before them. It was Yashiro Isana – the silver-haired boy. He pushes Reisi out of the way, making her skid away from them, "I'm the one you're looking for, right?" Yashiro's face formed a grimace. He looked as though he was in so much pain. Mikoto was at a loss for words. "Quickly! Only a king could kill a king." Yashiro continued.

Smirking, Mikoto nodded his head, "Thanks for bringing him here..."

"No! Don't do it, Suoh!" Reisi took a step forwards; reaching an arm out towards Mikoto. She wanted to run to him but she knew that there was no way she could run towards him and stop him from destroying the Colorless King.

What Mikoto did next filled Reisi with mind-numbing shock.

Horrified, Reisi watched as Mikoto opens his arms out. He looked like he was offering himself. Yashiro too was filled with surprise. "Bastard, it's me you want, right?" Mikoto smiles, raising an eyebrow at Yashiro or whoever it was who was sharing his body with.

Yashiro's shocked expression changed into a manic glee and from his right eye, oozed out the fox spirit and it rushed towards Mikoto.

The silver-haired boy fell on his knees as soon as the Colorless King's hold on him loosened, panting; his eyes wide. This wasn't what he had in mind. This wasn't supposed to happen. He did not anticipate this. The Red King is not supposed to have himself possessed by the Colorless King. He had lost his grip on the Colorless King and now he was set in doing what he planned to do in the first place – possess Mikoto, suck up his powers and cause frightening destruction.

"SUOH!"

It all happened so fast. Mikoto took a step back from them and his mouth moved in a whisper, saying something beneath his breath and then...his Sword of Damocles dissolved and was carried into the cool wind. Reisi only needed to watch in awe as the red glittering particles that were once Mikoto's Sword disappear to realize what happened – the Red King had finally renounced his throne. Her lips quivered as she watched the Sword disappearing.

The fox spirit ceased from moving midway from possessing him, coming to a sharp stop when it realized what Mikoto had just done and that is renouncing his throne. "NO! You're no longer the Red King! I NEED YOU to be the Red King for this to work!" its tiny but shrill and high-pitched voice pierced their eardrums. It hovered from left to right, moving in an erratic pattern. "YOU WILL DIE!" and instead of coming to possess Mikoto – who was now a useless husk for him – it made its way towards Yashiro again.

Yashiro – or so he was called – was too shocked and was frozen still and the spirit quickly entered his body; seeping into his right eye. The young man's body became stiff and he began squirming; as though the body is unable to know who was in control.

"LET ME GO, Weismann! _No. DO IT. I won't let you win. I beg you, do it now._ I'll kill you all! _Kill him now_. NO!"

The silver-haired boy roared angrily; rushing towards Mikoto. He pushes the redhead on the ground; his hands trying to claw at the redhead while Mikoto grabbed hold of his wrists, keeping him in place.

"Munakata!" Mikoto cried in between clenched teeth.

Within a heartbeat, a blade was pierced through the silver-haired boy's chest. His eyes widened in shock as he stared blankly at the sword that stuck out from his chest. Blood sputtered out of his mouth. His body becomes limp, and Mikoto quickly moved out of the way as the body fell on the ground, convulsing violently.

Again, the white spirit exited the body. It slowly hovered in the air. Seeing it made Reisi's blood boil in anger. She was overcome with the chocking feeling of hatred as she stared at the bastard. There was something utterly different in the spirit now after she had stabbed its last host – its fox-face had cracked and she could see that there was crimson red dripping from that crack. So it seems that the bastard could actually feel pain, could actually bleed.

Without warning, it rushed towards her direction but Reisi quickly moved out of the way; dodging it before finally, slashing her sword at the Colorless King. She was able to cut him in half and she watched as the blood exploded from its gaping horizontal wound. The sound of its scream filled and echoed inside her ears, thrumming her eardrums violently. She watched as it falls to the ground; sputtering more and more blood. A few seconds later, there was nothing but silence from the Colorless King and the huge Sword hovering above them – the black one – disappeared.

Mikoto stood from the ground, brushing the snow that clung to his jacket. The white _thing_ that had been the Colorless King was no more, so it seems. He looked at the silver-haired boy, the one called Yashiro Isana. He was motionless. Could he be dead? Truthfully, Mikoto did not care. He glances at Reisi and he started towards her. His thin lips forming a smile. "Munakata..."

Reisi stared at him at him with unseeing eyes. She wasn't looking at him. She seems to not see him at all.

Mikoto raised an eyebrow. "Hey?"

Reisi drops on her knees; her sword falling from her grasp. The sight of it filled Mikoto with fear. "Munakata!"

He rushed towards her, running as fast as his feet could carry him. And he went on his knees as her eyes began to flutter close, her body falling towards the snowy ground. Panic-stricken, Mikoto reached for her and he immediately caught her in his arms and he held her against him close. He shook her, trying to wake her up – but she was too pale, and she wasn't moving.

Is she even breathing?

"Munakata! Stop jokin' around!" he said, shaking her. She wasn't budging, not responding. "Munakata!" Mikoto gritted his teeth; tears welling up from his eyes as he continued shaking her body. This can't be. Everything had gone according to how he wanted it to play out but this...what happened to Reisi? His hold on her tightened as he held her closer against him in a tight embrace. He felt her shiver.

He can't lose her. He can't lose them both.

Not today. Not ever.

. . . . .

Mikoto had never seen anyone look so beautiful before in all his life.

It was an ordinary afternoon and he was alone on the train station then. The train had just left only seconds when he stepped into the station platform. She came into the scene a minute or two later. Mikoto spared her a flitting glance before looking away with complete nonchalance, only to give the young lady another look. His jaw dropped slightly, his usual droopy amber eyes partly widened with awe.

Standing a few feet from him was a peculiar tall young lady with pale skin, long blue hair. She stood there, looking like a Queen – her back perfectly straight, her chin raised slightly. He recognized her uniform and knew immediately that she is studying in a school completely different from his. Hers was a soft expression as she patiently waited.

' _What's your name_?' If he were as charming and as charismatic as Izumo Kusanagi, he would be walking to her direction and asking her that question. He would smile at her and tell her, ' _I think you're beautiful and...I want to get to know you._ ' But Mikoto Suoh is far from charming and charismatic. People who see him tend to never look past his delinquent get-up and he scares them. He never cared that people think of him as scary but this time, he did not want this girl to be afraid of him.

He was still gawking at her when her head suddenly pivoted at his direction. Her violet eyes squinted at him as if in recognition and her once soft expression darkened at the sight of him. Mikoto looked away.

He didn't know Reisi Munakata's name then.

Even after all these years, she still has him under her spell.

That girl who had enslaved his heart and practically destroyed his life is currently on the hospital bed, in a coma for trying to save his life.

Mikoto places his hand on Reisi's, squeezing it. He hasn't slept in three days. Well, he couldn't sleep. The doctor had already told him that the Blue Queen is already in a stable condition but he still could not help but be on his toes. When they brought her in the hospital, Reisi – according to the doctor – loss consciousness due to fatigue, dehydration and blood loss. Their supposed 'final battle' happened three days ago and the fight had made Reisi suffer a bruised rib, a broken ankle, a sprained shoulder and a few first degree burns. Three days had passed since he saw Reisi's violet eyes.

"You should have told me sooner, Munakata..." Mikoto grumbled, softly. He lets out a long sigh; closing his eyes and massaging his temple with his fingers. "...I wouldn't have..."

He looked at the unconscious beauty laying on the bed. It pains him to see her pale white skin scalded by his Fire, see the few bruises here and there. It was his fault. He should have been more decisive.

"I'm sorry..." he held her hand tighter.

"Mmm..."

Mikoto felt a twitching movement on his palm. His body jerked in surprise. Stammering like a complete idiot, he blurted out, "Munakata?"

Slowly, her eyelids fluttered open. Hazy, glass-like violet eyes stared blankly at him. Her face was blank of any emotions as she looked at him. Mikoto did not care about all of that – what was important to him now is that Reisi is awake!

Reisi could only see a blur and splashes of colours – she could see red, white and black – looked like an abstract painting. Blinking once, twice, thrice, her vision began to improve and she recognized the wide amber eyes staring at her.

"S-Suoh?" her voice was soft, strained and when she spoke, her throat felt as dry as a barren land. There was a pounding in her head that was in sync with the slow beating of her heart. There was a weight on her hand and her eyes travelled to look at what it was and saw Mikoto's hand resting on it.

Had he been holding her hand all this time?

How long was she out exactly?

Mikoto was overjoyed – could not help himself from smiling ear to ear. He lifts her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it as gently as he can, "You're finally awake..." he sighed in relief.

The Blue Queen was still dumbfounded, lost, groggy, and apparently disoriented. She stared at Mikoto then her eyes widened, looking as though it was going to pop out of their sockets if she were to move, and she sat up from the hospital bed in a jolt, her body stiff. "...the Colorless King...?"

"Lie back down, wouldja? You've just woken up from a three-day coma and you're still recovering." Mikoto held her shoulders and gently pushes her back to lay down on the hospital bed. It seems she could not remember thrusting her sword through the white-haired brat's chest while he was wrestling with Mikoto. Probably could not remember that she sliced a King in half with her sword. She really is still in a daze.

"Your Sword of Damocles...what...what happened...?" the Blue Queen asked as Mikoto made her to lay back down on the bed.

Yeah. Very disoriented Blue Queen. It seems that she could not remember everything that happened or she just couldn't believe what happened. Who would blame her? Mikoto still couldn't believe it himself...

Suoh chuckled, shaking his head, "Ain't I still alive?"

"Suoh –"

"I didn't do what you feared that I will be doing. I didn't kill the fuckin' bastard, Munakata. You were right...vengeance is not the right path for me. Besides..." Mikoto reached in and let his palm rest on the flustered Blue Queen's cheek. Reisi raised an eyebrow, curiously at him. This was very unlikely of the gruff and violent Red King to do that it made her feel uncomfortable. "...life weighs more than death. I chose life."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning towards her before pressing his lips against her belly. Reisi flinched. She blushed at the Red King's actions – they shocked her, filled her with such an overwhelming sense of unfamiliarity. "You're acting strangely, Suoh. It's not like you..." She feels as though she woke up in a different timeline where Mikoto never became the Red King and continued being his sixteen-year-old self. For some reason, the Red King was more open to his feelings for her all of a sudden. She understood that he felt like it because he already poured out his soul and his feelings for her the night before their supposedly last battle.

They were quiet for a while. Hesitantly, she reached to caress his hair but thought better not to.

She was about to speak when Mikoto raised his head to look at her eye to eye. The sight of his amber eyes made her shudder. He looked like the way he had looked when he was sixteen – his eyes filled with ardent devotion to who he was looking at the very moment and it was her. It was Reisi Munakata who he was looking at. He really loves her that much, does he? She cleared her throat, "What do you plan on doing now after all these?" she asks him as soon as their eyes met.

"Ya know...kick back and relax. Since I renounced my throne and all..."

Reisi's eyes widened. "You renounced your throne?" She felt the anger rising inside her, felt blood rushing to her cheeks. After all this time, after all her efforts, after all the stress he made her feel, in the end, he'll just renounce his throne? Even when he said that he is hell-bent in not doing it? He made her look like an idiot!

"Yeah." Mikoto replied, seeing Reisi's pissed expression, he explained, "Ya see, I knew that the Colorless King was after me. And I figured that he thought that I'll try avenging Totsuka. Once I am worn out from our battle, he'll steal my body from me. I had to act as though his plan was going smoothly. Luring him in for you to kill him..."

The redhead made sense and this shocked the Blue Queen.

She was wrong when she thought that Mikoto Suoh did not change. He did. He became smarter, rational and stronger even. He actually grew up to become a man who could be looked up to.

"I ain't cut out to be Red King no more. Hell, I don't wanna endanger my own life again...and...hey..."

Reisi smiled. "I see..." What a relief to hear that.

"...what kind of father would leave his kid before meeting 'em?"

Reisi's eyes widened, her smile disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. Her whole body trembled. "H-How did you...? When did you...?" she looked horrified while she stammered and groped for words. The Blue Queen, Reisi Munakata, is showing fear. She shook her head; her lower lip trembling as she tried to continue speaking but she could not grasp the right words to tell him. She opted for him not to know, wanted to keep the existence of their child a secret because she didn't know how he will react once he learns of it, given his hatred for responsibilities and commitment. When she learned that she is pregnant, a strong feeling of fear gripped her. She knew he would surely leave her once he discovers her condition. Reisi swallowed hard. Well, what was the point to that? Mikoto decided to leave her even without knowing of their child's existence. He was so hell-bent on avenging his friend even if it means losing his life in doing so.

"Munakata, calm down." Mikoto sat up and took Reisi's face in his hands before resting his forehead against hers. He, the impulsive and hot-headed young man, did not expect that there would come a day when he would tell the ever so composed Blue Queen to calm down. Reisi averted his eyes. She could not look him in the eye.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered, recalling what happened a few days ago.

A few days ago, Anna, Izumo and Seri went to visit them. "Mikoto...?" The redhead raised his eyes and found Anna Kushina standing on the slightly opened door of the hospital room. Behind her stood Izumo and Seri Awashima who the Red King did not recognize at first glance because she had her hair down and was not wearing her usual blue uniform. Mikoto cleared his throat, straightening his slouched back and resting it comfortably on the chair as the three of the entered the room.

Izumo studied Mikoto's form – the redhead had one cheek covered with a bandage and his right hand – which had suffered a terrible burn – was also covered with bandages. He also looked like he has not slept in days.

Anna rushed to his side. Her huge red eyes went straight to Mikoto's hand which was clinging to the unconscious woman's hand.

"It's been two days, Mikoto. Go home, you should rest." Izumo said.

"I could look after our Captain, Red King." Seri said, giving Mikoto a soft and reassuring smile. "You haven't had a decent sleep. You're exhausted. I can only imagine because you had just had a fight."

"No." Mikoto answered, "I want to be here when Munakata wakes up."

"But you haven't even –"

"I owe her this much, Kusanagi. I want to be by her side. I need to be by her side..."

Izumo was about to open his mouth to try convincing his friend again but Seri elbowed him. She glanced at him, cocking an eyebrow at him and instantly silencing the bar owner.

"Gah! Do what you want." The blonde said, an exasperated sigh leaving him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Red King...I hope you do not mind me asking..." Seri was not hesitant when she spoke to him. Glancing at her, Mikoto saw the fearlessness glinting in her eyes. The same look of fearlessness she had when he was leaving their headquarters. This woman truly is something. "...did you know of the Blue Queen's condition before the doctor had mentioned it?"

Mikoto raised an eyebrow then a few seconds later, he gave her question a slight shrug. "I did." And he did not elaborate. Anna told him the night before their battle. Silently, he gave Anna a small side-glance before returning his eyes on Seri. He didn't believe Anna when she told him Reisi is carrying his child. He didn't want to. He couldn't. He was an idiot, blinded by his wrath and his thirst for vengance. Then he was in too deep and he was too much of a coward to confront the truth rather than fight the Blue Queen who wanted nothing more than to save him.

He could clearly recall the night when the doctor came to the room Reisi was confined in. At the time, everyone in Scepter 4 was present. The silent and strange members of the organization, Reisi's loyal underlings who were wondering why he, the Red King and Reisi Munakata's adversary, was the one who was watching over their Queen instead of Seri Awashima, the trustworthy lieutenant and right-hand woman of Reisi Munakata, were exchanging worried glances at one another and averting his eyes as much as possible. They were mumbling at one another silently, not wanting to have Mikoto hear them. Seri was leaning against the wall near the door, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Excuse me, are you the father of the child Reisi Munakata-san carries in her womb?" the doctor had asked him that night. So many eyes widened, jaws dropped in shock. Only Seri Awashima was as collected as Mikoto. Everyone was suddenly silent – all of the members of Sceptre 4 holding their breaths, waiting for the redhead's answer.

"Yeah."

That was when Seri Awashima's mouth dropped in shock.

Their child was all right, said the doctor; luckily, the knife which was used by the culprit who stabbed the Blue Queen did not reach anywhere near her uterus. The Scepter 4 members left along with the doctor after he had reported what it is he have to report. They left confused and distraught with the discovery of their Captain carrying the child of the Red King in her womb.

Seri cleared her throat, pulling Mikoto away from his thoughts.

"How did you know that Munakata's knocked up with my kid?" It was Mikoto who asked this time. It's impossible for Reisi to openly share to anyone the truth of her being pregnant especially since the father of her child is her rival.

"Ah, Red King, I had been with the Blue Queen almost 24 hours a day and I notice things. And because I notice things, I know that you and she share something more than mere _distaste_ for one another." Seri smiled, "You love Munakata-san, Mikoto Suoh."

"...with my whole worthless being." Mikoto smirked. He knew how he felt for Reisi but it was rather weird hearing it from other people.

Seri was surprised with his answer. This was a new man before her. No, this is the same man, only...she had never seen this side of him before, never knew he existed. She never knew that Mikoto Suoh was capable of loving someone so purely and so sincerely.

"For the record, Lieutenant...it's Mikoto Suoh, not Red King."

"Ah, of course, Suoh-san..."

"Anna, I think it's time we return Mikoto his time alone with Munakata-san."

Anna nodded then gave the redhead a small, tender 3-second hug, whispering to him, "Take care of Reisi, Mikoto." before walking towards the two blondes. Seri offers to hold the child's hand and the little girl took it in her small hand before finally they left the room. After that, he was once again alone to look over the Blue Queen...until she finally wakes up.

Reisi stared at him, mouth gaped open. Clearing his throat, Mikoto repeated to her his question, "Munakata, why didn't you tell me?"

Reisi was silent.

"Reisi..."

She looked at him with that same expression she had when he told her that she had said enough after he had struck the Colorless King who happened to be in the body of the Silver King. Mikoto bit his lower lip, releasing Reisi's face and quickly looking away from her. He could not look at her when she is wearing such an expression on her face.

It was quiet...until finally, Reisi broke the silence, she shook her head, smiling sadly at him, "What was the point? You've decided to give your life up. I gave it my all but you've driven me into a position where I had not much of a choice. I was so...scared."

Mikoto recalled how the Blue Queen looked when they fought. All the while, she had that heart-breaking melancholy in her eyes and she kept glancing up at his Sword of Damocles with fear and helplessness in those violet eyes.

"Suoh..." Reisi's voice broke as she hang her head. She had finally said it and it felt as though a heavy weight was lifted from her shoulders. She is tired running from her feelings for him. She is tired being dishonest with herself, with him.

Her voice trembled as she continued to speak, "You don't know how difficult it is to have to choose between your duty and the person very important to you. I wanted to save you but I needed to fulfill my duty as Blue Queen as well. And I don't which among those outweighs the other." She could not put it into words, how she felt when they were fighting. She closed her eyes. Knowing Mikoto, he really does not know how she felt, especially since he never gave a damn about his duty as a King (if he ever did have one in the first place). If he were in her shoes, he would surely have it easier.

Mikoto simply listened. He thought that Reisi Munakata hated him, he never thought that she reciprocates his feelings for her so he never thought that it would cause her such stress to have to kill him. In the end, he regretted having to make Reisi kill him when he realized how selfish he was. Aside from desiring to kill the bastard for his own personal and selfish desire of avenging his friend, that was what he was trying to prevent when he chose to kill the Colorless King himself and not have her do it in the first place – prevent any damage to come to her. Having to kill Mikoto would have put her in so much stress and the burden of killing a King will cause a crack on her Sword. But compared to Mikoto, Reisi uses her power carefully so…he guesses that there is no way that he is putting her life in danger.

He did want to kill the Colorless King himself. He did expect to have his Sword fall on him. He did expect to have the day end with the Blue Queen piercing her saber against his chest, thus, killing him.

But he thought of his people. There are people who had placed so much importance in his life who he could not just let down and abandon.

He realized how selfish his desire was. He realized that just as he was tossing and turning on the floor, trying to sleep after the fateful night Reisi asked to see him. He had another plan.

Even with that in mind, he could not help but come back and forth at the idea of vengance, at the idea of killing the bastard who killed his vassal, his friend, his clansman.

But indeed, life weighs more than death. As it always should.

Within the last minute, he decided to trick the Colorless King; lure him in by pretending to do as he had first planned. When the Colorless King went in and took the bait, he renounced his throne, knowing that the Colorless King planned to consume his power. If he was no longer King, there is nothing he can consume.

Then, he expected Reisi to kill the Colorless King which she did.

But then no matter how much he wanted to prevent any harm from coming to the Blue Queen, he still ends up hurting her...

"I...wanted to tell you, I did...but I thought that it'll only cloud your decision. I didn't want you to think that you need to live because you owe me, because you feel guilty to leave me alone to take care of our child. I want you to decide to keep on living because you wanted to, not because you feel mandated to." Reisi continued, "I know that you are still going to leave me once you know."

"Munakata..." he could no longer take this.

Mikoto leaned towards her and pressed his lips tenderly against hers. Her lips were dry, trembling, cold but he loved its feel against his own anyway.

As their lips got in contact, Reisi's body went lax and one hand reached to touch Mikoto by his cheek. She gently stroked her fingers against his cheek; caressing him lovingly. Mikoto releases her and sees her looking at him, dreamy-eyed and full of so much love – a love that was almost overflowing. He had never seen Reisi look at him like that.

"...don't be afraid. I ain't going anywhere without you."

She wanted so much to retort that she wasn't afraid but she knew better than to be dishonest with herself, with him as she had always been so she just nodded her head. She is afraid...afraid of the future, afraid that he will leave her, afraid of fully embracing her feelings for him and afraid of accepting his feelings for her. She had always been afraid but she was too proud to admit it. But seeing Mikoto's sincere, love-filled amber eyes, she tried to ignore her fear and trust the redhead.

"I should have drugged you when you were in our cell..." Reisi muttered. "Awashima-kun was right."

"Hn."

"After the night before our battle, I could not keep myself from asking myself: 'What if I did this instead?', 'What if I am driven to the point that I really have to kill you?', 'What if I lose you?'. It drove me mad."

"Munakata..." Mikoto could perfectly understand how Reisi was feeling. What if, what if, what if...for days and days he kept questioning himself with those damn words. Remorse and chagrin keeping him awake and tearing at him as he thought to himself what could have happened if he made choices different to the ones he made in the past.

It was brave to ask yourself 'What if' but it was braver to face what is happening right now. He could no longer remember where it was that he heard such a beautiful line but such words were completely true. Today, Mikoto Suoh would bravely face what is happening at the moment and cease asking the regretful two words: 'What if'.

Reisi Munakata had been his favorite What If, but now what Reisi Munakata is to him is the air that he breathes, the light to his darkest nights and the love of his life...his _everything_.

"I...I don't know if I could forgive you for making me suffer this despair, Red King."

Mikoto smirked, straightening up and pocketing his hands. He would not forgive himself as well if something ever happens to Reisi and their child while he was distracted by his desire to avenge Tatara. He has no idea if he could forgive himself for putting Reisi in such a position.

"Munakata, oi, I ain't done answering your question..."

"What?"

"About my plans after all that shit."

"Oh." Reisi blinked, "Then...what else does the ex-Red King want to do after all these?"

"Build a family with my wife."

That shocked the Blue Queen. Was that another revelation from the Red King? Reisi scoffed, "Your _wife_...?!"

Mikoto had pulled a small box from the pocket of his pants. Reisi's eyes widened. He opened it to reveal a plain silver ring, similar to the piercing on his left ear. He was knelt before her, beside the hospital bed.

Reisi was too shocked to react.

"Reisi Munakata. Blue Queen. While you are still groggy from that coma I put you into and still disoriented from whatever drug they put in yer system, I wanna ask you...if you could kindly give me the honor of becoming your husband." He held her hand. "Marry me, Reisi."

Reisi was speechless. Quietly, she stared at the shimmering silver ring in the small red box. The ring was nothing so extraordinary – no precious gems embedded on it and no patterns engraved to; truth is, it was very simple but it still looked very precious to Reisi. And before she knows it, tears were streaming on her face. "Suoh..." she shook her head.

"Damn, too soon?" Mikoto raised an eyebrow. "Guess I have to wait 'til you've forgiven me then."

"No..."

Mikoto's jaw stiffened at her response. Well, he had expected that much from her. She did just tell him that she could never forgive him for making her experience despair. His whole body trembled. He just wasn't prepared how he would react to her rejection.

"N-No...what I meant was..." Reisi laughed, wiping the tears from her cheeks, seeing Mikoto looking disappointed and hurt. What a laughable expression. "...it's not too soon. It's just perfect but I can't marry you yet." She took hold of his hand, closing the hand that held the ring in hers, "I'm not saying 'no' to your proposal. I will marry you, Mikoto Suoh...but is it okay if...you give me time to fulfill my duties as Blue Queen first? Is it okay for you to wait until I achieve my dream?"

"I see..." Mikoto sighed, "Hell, yeah, I'll wait for ya. But can I at least put this ring on you?" the redhead asks.

Reisi did not answer but she just looked at him. A few seconds passed before she nodded her head and offered her hand to him.

Mikoto slips the ring in her finger, his hands trembling with euphoria and once he had it in, he quickly embraced the woman's body. "Suoh..." Reisi was whispering to his ear as he embraces her. She still could not say how much she loves him but...her actions could make up for that, right? Mikoto kisses her forehead then kissed her lips. He had no more words to say. He was happy. Too happy. No...not just happy. So many positive emotions flooded in his chest – happiness, euphoria, relief, excitement, gratefulness and love. It was so new to him and he loved every single bit of it as much as he loves the woman he is holding in his arms. Even if she says that she will not marry him yet, she did tell him that she will...once she fulfills her duty as the Blue Queen.

Being alive sure is nice when you are feeling such emotions like these.

Having the woman you love hold you, whisper to your ear lovingly your name and you feeling the warmth of her body against yours as you embrace her tighter...it sure beats being dead. Right here, right now...he knew that he made the right decision this time.

Mikoto looked into Reisi's eyes as he released her. "Damn, I love you."

This right here...this is perfection. Reisi sighed, clinging to him. What is perfection? She had believed for years and years that she is the perfect embodiment of perfection. People around her made her believe that perfection is something measurable like a mark on a quiz or a percentage in a survey. The thing about perfection is...that it does not exist. It is but an idea, an opinion. People may say something is perfect while another would disagree. Mikoto Suoh is what perfection is to her. The missing piece of the puzzle of her life. He completes her and that is why she thinks that he is perfect.

"...you make me happy." Reisi grinned.

Yes, she loves this man...loved him even before she realized that she does. She kissed him. She held him closer against her body; feeling his warmth, feeling his body which was full of life. Nothing makes her happier than knowing that she would never, ever have to fear the thought of losing Mikoto Suoh. Not anymore.

 **END.**

* * *

 _Hold me now  
I need to feel you  
Show me how  
to make it new again  
There's no one I can run to  
And nothing I could ever do  
I'm nowhere if I'm here  
without you_

\- Without You by Ashes Remain –

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

And there you have it, the end of this fanfic.

I would like to thank everyone who has supported this fanfic from the beginning and those who never ceased to support it while I was working on it (NaluETD, Alice, Jane, Pizza Lover and the other anonymous guests). I would also love to thank those who left very awesome and heart-warming reviews ( Sasuki- yuu, Connaweir) , those who pushed me and inspired me to write more and more. And I wholeheartedly thank every single one of you who favorited and followed this fanfic (you all know who you are), thank you for believing in this fanfic, you are all so awesome!

And I should also thank Gora and Gohands, I guess... for this anime, without it, this fanfic won't exist.

Anyway, watch out for the sequel of "The Air That You Breathe" which would be titled "The Place You Will Return To". It will be following the story of K: Missing Kings and K: Return of Kings with Mikoto and Reisi both having their own problems which they have to overcome on their own or together. I will be posting an update in this fanfic when I post its sequel so, so keep your eyes peeled for it.


	20. Epilogue

**The Air That You Breathe**

* * *

 **Full Story Summary:**

(Mikoto Suoh x fem!Reisi Munakata) "Breathing the same air as you makes me ill." She constantly tells him those spiteful words and yet her actions always speak otherwise. Mikoto Suoh had always found a deep attraction for Reisi Munakata. He pursued the beautiful creature despite being unfamiliar with the new feelings that immediately took hold of him but little did he know that Reisi Munakata would be the death of him. Dragged into the fate of becoming a king and queen, becoming enemies became inevitable for the two. Now, Mikoto becomes constantly torn between a grudging hatred for Reisi and an ardent desire for her…while battling his own demons along the way. (may contain Izumo x Seri and hints of other pairings in the future)

* * *

Epilogue:

* * *

Mikoto was startled to hear his best friend, Izumo, asking him a certain question out of the blue.

A few days had passed after the Blue Queen, Reisi, was discharged from the hospital after their fight in Ashinaka High School. He has been staying in the Munakata residence for those past days; 'bonding' with Taishi, Taishi's wife and his two kids, and also, Reisi Munakata's parents. And by 'bonding' that meant the Munakata people asking him several questions and him answering with one-liners. Reisi's parents wanted her to stay in their house rather than her own so that they could keep an eye on her. Mikoto helps Taishi with their landscaping business once in a while if he was needed. That day, it was his first time to go to Homra after a while and he was surprised to see that it was Izumo who was the only one there at the moment. According to Izumo, Misaki took Anna out to the mall and the other clansmen were busy with their own things. The bar had never looked so empty.

While he sat on one of the stools by the bar counter, Izumo asked him, "So, Mikoto, I gotta ask ya, how was it like dating Reisi Munakata the Blue Queen?"

"Hm?" Mikoto raised an eyebrow at Izumo after the bartender had asked him.

It took Mikoto a whole minute to realize that he has no idea how to answer his friend's question. Shrugging, Mikoto said, "Dunno."

"You mean to tell me that you never dated her before the two of you actually becoming a thing?"

"I dated her eight years ago…does that still count?"

Izumo scowled and Mikoto knew that look meant a big 'no'. Clicking his tongue, Mikoto looked away from Izumo's gaze. Apparently, Reisi's and his relationship with one another is far more complex than the usual meet-date-be a couple-fuck thing of people because they were more like meet-hate-fight-fuck-fight-be a couple…or something like that. He really doesn't know if he should be embarrassed with how their relationship is or be proud of how unique it is.

 _Unique_ …may not be the right word to describe their relationship though.

"And does that mean that all you did for the past three years was fuck behind our backs?"

"…Yeah."

After that, the blonde bartender laughed at Mikoto and his laughter was loud, heartfelt and it annoyed the hell out of the former Red King. He pats at the redhead's back, still laughing while Mikoto glared at him. "Ya think that I shoulda bring her out on a date tonight then?" the redhead grumbled as Izumo continued laughing almost hysterically. Whatever made the blonde laugh like that, Mikoto has no idea because their exchange of words wasn't that funny to begin with.

When Izumo did not answer his question, Mikoto scowled; moving away from the bar counter and prepared himself to leave the bar.

"Hey, where you goin'? You just got here."

"I'm gunna prepare for our date…"

He was already moving towards the door when Izumo tried to stop him from leaving.

"Mikoto, wait, I still need to talk to you about something." The sudden seriousness in Izumo's voice made Mikoto halt before the door. He already has his hand over the door's knob but when Izumo had spoken, Mikoto was forced to stop on his tracks. He has a feeling what his best friend wanted to talk about but he was unprepared for it. Mikoto looked over his shoulder; glancing at the bartender.

"Since you renounced your throne and all…" Izumo said, "…what will become of Homra?"

Mikoto stared at Izumo quietly. He hasn't yet any idea what became of him after he had renounced his Kingship. He once tried to summon his Aura before and nothing left him. His clansmen seem to retain their power but in his case, he doesn't know and he is too…scared to know. He has an idea what could have happened to him but he isn't entirely sure. Besides, that wasn't much of something of urgency that he needed to know immediately. "Homra will still be Homra. I dun think you need me ta hold the group intact to keep it from fallin' apart…" he shrugged before turning the doorknob. Izumo calls out to him but he ignored him before finally going out of the bar.

A heavy weight landed against his shoulder as soon as he began walking away from the bar which he regarded as his home for five years. Truth is, he doesn't know if what he said to Izumo holds any truth in them because his clansmen had always looked up to him and expected him to hold the group by leading it and guiding them. Now that he is no longer the Red King, how can he act like the King they need him to be?

Sighing, Mikoto pulls out a cigarette from the pocket of his pants before fishing out a lighter from his black leather jacket.

. . .

"Awashima-kun…"

Seri glanced at the Blue Queen who was staring blankly at the holographic screen before her. Once in a while, Reisi would glance from the puzzle she was forming to look at the said screen. Just then, she had received a text message and had glanced at her phone. The woman seems to be busy despite the fact that the crimes caused by supernatural power bearers had declined since the incidence in Ashinaka High School. Reisi then glanced at her lieutenant, asking, "…how does our work look for the day?"

"Well, today seems to be less busy than usual. Honestly speaking, Captain, we don't have that much work for today."

"Good. Then it's all right for me not stay up for the day…"

That surely shocked Seri Awashima. Their Captain usually spend her time in the headquarters longer than all the members of Scepter 4 do. She always seem to hate having to leave her work even just for a while so when she spoke about leaving the headquarters that was a huge surprise for the blonde young woman. Perhaps, it has something to do with her carrying the ex-Red King's child inside her which made her want to leave work earlier. For now, the woman's belly has not yet formed a bump and so she may look as though she was not pregnant yet. As far as she could remember, the doctor had mentioned that the child in her womb is only about two months old.

"I believe so, Ma'am."

Reisi's lips formed a soft smile.

It was about time. Finally, Mikoto had decided that they do something normal couples do. Just now, the redhead sent her a text, asking her out to dinner after her work. She tried to hide her excitement but she could not help but feel her heart flutter. It was so new to her that she is no longer trying too hard to keep her feelings for Mikoto Suoh a massive secret. It was also good timing on his part since she really did want to talk to him in private because usually when they are together in her house, they are never given much privacy by her parents.

A few days ago, she reintroduced Mikoto to her parents and to Taishi's family and she introduced him as her boyfriend this time; proudly showing off the ring Mikoto had slipped into her finger. Taishi was ecstatic to have learned that she ended up with the hotshot whom he casually calls 'Red'. She could not be happier to see her family embracing Mikoto and their relationship warmly. Mikoto, on the other hand, confessed to her that he still had to get used to with the warmth from her family since he wasn't quite used to being treated that way by other people…especially parents.

So, as Scepter 4 ended their day, Reisi headed back home. Taishi and his family weren't around when she arrived and she found Mikoto in her room, sitting on the chair by the desk. Reisi stifled a chuckle when she saw him because he was already dressed – wearing a dark brown jacket and underneath, he wore a plain red shirt. He had been staring off into space when she opened the door and his expression did not change even when she entered the room.

"Why, aren't you excited?" sarcastically, Reisi smirked; eyeing the redhead from top to bottom.

"I thought you left work early, Reisi…"

"I did." Reisi answered as she made her way towards her dresser. Mikoto stood up as soon as she passed him by, slipping an arm around her waist before drawing her towards his direction. He buries his face against her nape, taking a deep breath before pressing his lips against the side of her neck. Reisi shuddered at the touch of his lips against her skin. Turning to face him, a fox-like smile formed her lips. "I thought we're going out tonight…not stay in the bedroom, playing the games…" she whispered, "Keep that up and you'll waste the time you spent preparing for our date."

"Sorry…" Mikoto grinned, backing away as the blue-haired young woman while she began taking a dress out of her dresser.

Reisi then took a shower before walking back to her room in her undergarments. Mikoto snickered, shaking his head as she puts on the blue dress she picked from the dresser. " _Modest_ , aren't cha?" he said, flicking his eyes at her.

"I believe there is no need for me to be too _shy_ around you, don't you think? Good grief, you have seen me bare naked for more than a hundred times…"

"Well, that's true."

Once Reisi had finished preparing, they headed out. Since both of them do not own their own car and since Mikoto did not want to ride his motorcycle with Reisi at his back, they walked to their destination. Mikoto insisted that the place is not that far away. Side by side, they walked with one another. Reisi had to wonder where the redhead was to bring her. It is inappropriate for him to bring her to a bookstore and an arcade again like he did eight years ago. If he would bring her to those places again, she would be very disappointed though there is no way that she will show that disappointment.

"Suoh…"

"Yeah?"

"Is this your first formal date?" Reisi could not help it.

"Nope. I dated a couple of girls way back before you came back in mah life." Mikoto answered, "I was try'na forget about chu, remember? I dated but, hell, I never had any girlfriends." He no longer needed to ask Reisi back if this were her first date because it doesn't seem to look like it. Reisi is a very attractive woman and he doubts that not one of her classmates in United Kingdom asked her out.

"I too had dated a few men a few years back…" The Blue Queen says, "…I had a lot of boyfriends too."

"Apparently."

"Why, thank you."

"Who wouldn't want you?" Mikoto drew closer to her, taking her hand in his and holding it as they walked further. He suddenly felt the need to be possessive over her. Reisi chuckled, shaking her head when he held her hand in his. The man should know that he was lucky to have her as his girlfriend.

When they reached a small restaurant, Mikoto stopped and before Reisi could read what the restaurant's name was, he pulled her towards the entrance. A waiter stood near the door and he greeted the two of them before Mikoto said, "Table for two." And he said it grouchily and gruffly that Reisi saw the waiter's face lose a bit of color in fear of him. Reisi smiled at the man, adding to what Mikoto said, "Please. Thank you." She spoke sweetly; her tone of voice soothing the waiter's fear. The man nodded his head, gesturing, "Follow me please."

Mikoto is nervous out of his brain. He just could not help but look like the violent Yakuza people think of him because that's the way he is and there is nothing they could do with Mikoto's appearance. Despite having such a frightening demeanor, Mikoto is actually a kind-hearted person. In fact, Reisi knows that people should be more afraid of her than they are to him.

"Well?" Excited, Mikoto turned to her with a soft smile on his face.

As soon as the door opened, Reisi's eyes brightened. The restaurant was very lovely – the walls painted in white, the furniture decorated to look like puzzles and hanging on the clean walls were several old yet elegant paintings. The whole place was a breather. There was even classical piano pieces being played in the background. Reisi glanced at Mikoto and he had a proud expression on his face. "It's lovely." Reisi answered as they were led to their table, "I must say, I did not expect that you'll find such a wonderful place like this."

"I wanted to bring you to a restaurant with the ninja-motif since you love ninjas but it's booked for a kid's party…"

"There's still next time, anyway…" Reisi shrugged.

They ordered food and wine – the restaurant was serving traditional Japanese food along with a few Italian and American dishes – and while waiting for their meal, Mikoto opens up a topic, "What'll we call our kid?"

"Isn't it too early to think of that?"

"Nah…I dun think so…"

After a while of thinking, Reisi's painted lips formed a smile and she said, "Naruto."

"What?" Mikoto's jaw dropped, "As in the _ninja_?" She has got to be kidding. She really plans to name their child after an anime character?

"Yes."

"I ain't namin' our kid after a ninja."

"So, you have a better name then?"

"…Mito." Mikoto said.

"That's adorable." Reisi said, smiling widely as she spoke, "Is it based on your name? I mean, is it a shortened version of 'Mikoto'?"

"No. _Meat_." The redhead answered, emphasizing at the word.

The Blue Queen gave Mikoto a deadpan gaze. That's typical of Mikoto, naming their child after food. One time, she remembers that he named a horse Strain Basashi which is what raw horse meat is called. Mikoto gave her a smirk – the type of smug facial expression which pushes her over the edge. As she was looking at his face, she could not help but feel a deep churning in her stomach. "Honestly, that face…" she murmured quietly before glaring at Mikoto, "I don't want you to name our child after food."

"Hell, I bet once she's born, she'll be cute enough to eat."

"Not funny." Reisi said, sighing, "And who told you our child is a girl?"

Their conversation was interrupted with the waiter serving their food. Completely famished, they decided to stop the conversation about what to name their child and began eating. On the middle of their meal, Reisi decided to speak, "By the way, Suoh…"

Mikoto raised his head; dark crimson brown barbeque sauce smeared on his lips. He raised his eyebrow. Clearing her throat, Reisi gestures for him to wipe his lips before continuing, "…I had taken the liberty of researching on your case."

Curiously, Mikoto stared at Reisi and so, she elaborated, "What I mean to say is that I have learned of what happens to those who renounce their thrones from the Dresden Slate…"

"And…?"

"Those who renounce their throne will be completely free from the Slate's influence; losing their powers unlike their clansmen. It is deemed to be a punishment from the Dresden Slate to the ungrateful people who refuse the power it has given them. Therefore, Suoh, I am afraid that you no longer bear the Red Aura."

"Is that so…?"

And so, Reisi had confirmed what Mikoto suspected. He is now an ordinary young man. What the Blue Queen may be good news and may also be bad news. It's great that he will no longer fear the thought of losing control of his powers but if he were powerless as he is, he could only wonder how his clansmen would react to this…

Seeing Mikoto spacing out, Reisi reached out to him; holding his hand in hers. She could see his confusion and his doubt and his fear. "Don't worry about that." Reisi said, "Let's enjoy the night." She never thought that Mikoto would ponder about that, she never thought that the man who usually doesn't give a fuck would give a big fuck now. Why was she surprised? There had been changes in Mikoto since the Ashinaka Incident.

Nodding his head, Mikoto mumbled, "Yeah…you're right…"

"Anyway, I think I have thought of the perfect name for our child." Reisi said, smiling widely, "Nazo." There was no humor in her eyes this time, unlike when she suggested that they name their child after a popular anime character. 'Nazo' is another term used for the word 'puzzle'. Mikoto knew that Reisi would elaborated on her choice of name and he waited for her to do so, "That was how I saw you, Suoh, the first time I met you. You were a complex _puzzle_ in my eyes. And as the time passed, I was able to solve this puzzle of a man. This child in my womb would be the puzzle that we'll solve together."

"That's a weird thing to put 'raise him or her together', Reisi." chuckled the redhead. Reisi was about to say that she disagrees on him saying that what she said was 'weird' but Mikoto gave her hand a squeeze, saying, "But I think it's perfect though." Reisi's face brightened at his response.

This woman and their child…he chose them over death which he once thought to be the only escape from the voices that tempt him to burn the whole city down, he chose them over revenge and he knows that he had made the right decision. He gave up his Aura, his Kingship and maybe, he may have sacrificed his place in Homra too but looking into the pretty violet eyes of his lover and discussing the future with her and their child, he could not help but not care about all that. He may lose his place in Homra…but at least, he knows the place he belongs to. His rightful place is here – with Reisi and their kid.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

I ain't gunna just post an announcement, yo. I'mma write an epilogue for you awesome guys!

Hahaha.

Yes, you thought right. The sequel of 'The Air That You Breathe' is now posted. As I've mentioned before, It's titled 'The Place You Will Return To' and it will follow the story-line of Missing Kings and Return of Kings, but with a lesser time skip. Because of...reasons.

So, check it out!


End file.
